Llaves del destino
by erendir
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si existieran ciertas armas mas antiguas que cualquier otra? ¿Armas que existen desde el nacimiento de la vida? Eso es lo que explicaran los elegidos de la Llave Espada, que viviran aventuras junto a el Grupo Gremory, Sitri, angeles, dragones, etc. Historia en colaboracion con los creadores de OC's.
1. Prologo

Ni Kingdom Hearts ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, posible lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Espadas sacras]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["Pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.**

* * *

Prologo:

**EL COMIENZO**

Abro los ojos y lo primero que observo es el techo de mi habitación. Mi nombre es David Martínez, originario de España. Tengo el cabello castaño oscuro, los ojos castaño verdosos, piel un poco morena, mido un metro y ochenta y dos centímetros, soy de constitución normal pero fuerte debido a mis entrenamientos. Tengo un cuerpo marcado, pero no con masa muscular, es decir, no tengo mis brazos más grandes que mi cabeza. Suelo vestir unas botas negras, vaqueros azul oscuro y camisa blanca. No se me da bien combinar ropa. Ahora mismo estoy viviendo en un piso japonés en la ciudad de Kuoh. Es posible que os estéis preguntando, ¿cómo es que viviendo por todo el mundo durante diecisiete años de tu vida ahora estés viviendo en Japón de forma fija? La verdad es que yo tampoco le veo mucha explicación. Aunque tampoco es que mi vida haya sido precisamente normal. Durante muchos años estuve luchando contra distintos tipos de enemigos que no me han dejado en paz ni por un puto día.

Algunos de ellos son los sincorazón. son unas criaturas que nacen de lo más profundo del corazón de la gente cuando sucumben a la oscuridad, detectan los corazones y se los arrebatan a sus dueños para multiplicarse. Lo gracioso es que los cabrones te pueden salir en cualquier momento. Por las noches puedo dormir gracias a un truquico que me enseño mi maestro, del cual hablare más tarde. Tampoco son todos iguales. Hay de muchos tipos, cada uno con distintos poderes.

También están los incorpóreos. Son los cuerpos de las personas que pierden su corazón, los cuales se convierten en un sincorazón y el cuerpo en un Incorpóreo. Dependiendo de la fuerza de voluntad que tuviera la persona antes de sucumbir a la oscuridad, su Incorpóreo se puede convertir en un monstruo con escasa fuerza e inteligencia, o en un Incorpóreo con inteligencia y apariencia humana. Normalmente me suelo encontrar de los del primer tipo. Solo un par de veces me encontré con uno con apariencia humana. Si soy sincero, esos son unos cabrones difíciles de derrotar, sobre todo cuando no te dejan ni respirar.

Y por último, pero no menos importante, están los jefes. Los jefes cabrones. Normalmente suelen ser sincorazón o incorpóreos del tamaño de un edificio de entre diez y veinte plantas, dependiendo. Los jodios tiene un poder enorme y cuesta un huevo acabar con ellos. Pero sin duda los más complicados son los jefes incorpóreos con forma humana. No solo por ser los más fuertes y muy listos, sino que tiene armas que hacen mucha pupa. Varias veces he necesitado ayuda de uno de mis compañeros para poder derrotar a uno.

A mis diecisiete años soy un Maestro de la Llave Espada. Sinceramente a veces pienso que mi maestro se equivocó al nombrarme uno, pero yo no soy ni seré nadie para contradecirlo. A veces me gustaría volver a verle cuando tengo dudas, pero desgraciadamente ya no está conmigo. Murió de viejo. Todo lo que conozco sobre Llaves Espada, su magia, poder y demás ha sido gracias a él. Por cierto, su nombre era John Walker. Era la mejor persona que conocí y un hombre muy sabio.

Por lo que se, las Llaves Espada se originaron intentando recrear la Llave Espada X, por lo tanto, son copias adaptadas a ella según su apariencia. Una leyenda afirma que el portador de la llave espada puede salvar al mundo, o traer el caos y la destrucción. Lo sé, suena espeluznante. He de decir que no solo me he enfrentado a sincorazón y a incorpóreos. También me he enfrentado con todo tipo de seres sobrenaturales.

Las Llaves Espada son un objeto muy codiciado y deseado por todos. Las Llaves Espadas tienen un poder superior al de cualquier otra arma existente, superando a las espadas sacras y demoniacas, el martillo de Thor y demás. Claro que eso lo consigues cuando tienes un dominio perfecto o casi perfecto.

Mi Llave Espada se llama Salva del Maestro, de tipo neutro ya que su poder y magia están equilibrados. Yo tengo un Dominio de Elemento neutro, por lo que estoy equilibrado en cuanto a magia y poder. Mi Llave Espada es de color negro, gris y un marrón muy oscuro. Su mango es de color gris metálico y marrón oscuro. Tiene una forma muy cuadrada. También en este tiene punto, en la parte gris. Su hoja es de color negro, y sus dientes tienen la forma de un "E". La verdad es que no la cambiaría por nada del mundo. También puedo usar una segunda Llave Espada, pero no la uso a menos que merezca la pena o este en una situación muy complicada.

Bueno, creo que me desvié bastante del tema. Yo nací en España, en un pueblo de Murcia. Normalmente las tantas desapariciones de personas en el mundo son por causa de los sincorazón. Lo que pasa es que hay muchas mas de las que los gobiernos hacen saber a la gente. Los portadores de las Llaves Espada somos un secreto para los humanos, pero no para los sobrenaturales. Por suerte nuestra identidad es secreta. Bueno, cuando tenía unos diez años iba con mi familia a la nieve, ya que era invierno. Mi familia estaba compuesta por mi padre, mi madre, mi hermana mayor y mi hermano menor. Nos encontrábamos en las altas montañas disfrutando de la nieve que rara vez suele caer. Yo me aleje un poco de mi familia al ver algo extraño entre los arbustos. Cuando me acerque y los aparte no estaba. Fue entonces que escuche un grito, el grito de mi madre. Cuando llegue me quede helado en el sitio.

Unas extrañas criaturas habían atacado a mi familia. Lo más extraño fue ver como los corazones de mi familia salía de su cuerpo. Pero no eran corazones de carne y hueso llenos de sangre y demás. No. eran corazones de un color rosado o rojo claro que flotaban y resplandecían en un tono rosado. Cuando salieron de los cuerpos, estos cayeron al piso. Muertos. Los corazones fueron absorbidos por los sincorazón y los cuerpos de mi familia empezaron a transformarse en sincorazón. Por lo que supe después, esos se llamaban sombras. Eran pequeños, negros de ojos amarillos saltones y de extraña forma. Poco a poco fueron apareciendo más hasta superar los quince. Yo estaba en shock. No entendía absolutamente nada. Entonces se lanzaron sobre mí. Lo único que supe hacer fue gritar muy fuerte. Lo último que recuerdo era una luz muy brillante salir de mi cuerpo y luego todo se volvió negro. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos me encontraba en la cama de un hospital. Según me dijo el médico estuve una semana dormido. Poco después entraron dos policías haciéndome preguntas que yo no supe responder. Fue entonces cuando me dijeron que mi familia estaba desaparecida, pero yo supe que no era así. Estaba muertos. Simplemente no lo aceptaba. Dado que no tenía más familia me llevaron a un orfanato. Me mantuve alejado de todos. Quería estar solo. Completamente solo. Rezaba por volver a ver a mis padres y mis hermanos, pero esto nunca ocurrió.

Después de una semana, un anciano ingreso en el orfanato y se acercó hasta mí. Esa fue la primera vez que vi a John, al que sería mi maestro. Era un anciano de unos sesenta años. Tenía el pelo largo hasta los hombros con grandes entradas, pero no calvo, lleno de canas blancas y grises y sus ojos eran azules como el cielo. Un sentimiento de respeto y confianza creció en mi nada más verlo. Nadie más estaba con nosotros ni nos vigilaba.

-Hola, pequeño. – me saludo con una sonrisa amable.

-Hola. – salude nervioso.

-¿Sabes qué? me he dado cuenta de que tienes un don, muchacho.

-¿Un don?

-Exacto. Dime, ¿sabes que es la Llave Espada? – negué con la cabeza – Es esto.

Fue entonces que extendió su mano y vi por primera vez una Llave Espada. Su hoja estaba cubierta de vendas, su mango esta hecho de metal y envuelto en vendas violetas, en su centro se ve otro trozo de metal cubierto de vendas de color rojo. Una curiosidad es que antes de comenzar su hoja se pueden ver cinco agujeros distribuidos tres de ellos arriba y dos abajo. Su llavero se conforma de un símbolo en forma de lobo.

-Esta se llama Fenrir, mi Llave Espada. – y tal como apareció, desapareció – Tu también posees una. - yo lo mire con cara de "¿qué me estas contando?" – Jejeje, no me mires así. Llámala y ella vendrá a ti.

Lo mire con duda para luego cerrar los ojos y extender la mano. Al principio no pasó nada y me desilusiones.

-Vuelve a intentarlo. – volvió a sonreírme el anciano.

Y volví a intentarlo. Esta vez me concentre más. Fue entonces que lo sentí. Era un sentimiento raro que jamás había sentido, pero era muy agradable. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos la vi. Mi Llave Espada. Salva del Maestro.

-Wow. – fue lo único que supe decir al verla.

-Jojojo. Bien hecho, muchacho. Pero, ahora debo de decirte algo muy importante. – me dije ahora muy serio.

Fue entonces cuando me conto todo. Como niño curioso que era, yo le prestaba total atención y preguntaba aquello que no entendía, que era prácticamente todo.

-Entonces, ¿vienes conmigo?

-¿Eing?

-Jejeje. Que si vendrías conmigo. Te entrenaría para luchar contra tus enemigos.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto. Así podrás ayudar a otros para evitar que les pase lo mismo que ata. – hablo con tristeza – Yo estoy demasiado viejo y no me queda mucho.

-¿No hay otros? – pregunte.

-No. Hace siglos desde el último portador de Llave Espada. Ahora soy el último. ¿Entonces, que dices? ¿Vienes conmigo?

Me quede pensando durante un rato. No tenía muchas opciones. Podía quedarme en el orfanato y a saber cómo o con quien acabaría, o podía irme con esa persona, que era igual que yo, y ayudar a otras personas y acabar con esas oscuras criaturas. Al final me decante por lo obvio.

-Iré contigo.

-Bien. Hablare con el director de este lugar para arreglar los papeles. – sonrió con alegría.

Ese fue el comienzo de mi largo viaje a través del mundo humano y el sobrehumano. Durante esos años conocí a mis cuatro compañeros. Cuatro personas que también poseían una Llave Espada. Son como mis hermanos. Siempre nos ayudamos. Siempre juntos, como una familia. Doy gracias de poder contar con ellos siempre que lo necesite.

Varios años después, cuando tenía dieciséis, el viejo John murió, pero antes de eso me hizo el examen para Maestro de la Llave Espada. Y, como ya he dicho, no sé si hizo lo correcto. Ahora estoy en Japón porque el Oráculo de Delfos me dijo que viniera sobre estas fechas a este lugar. Algo grande pasaría. Es aquí donde da comienzo a la aventura más extraña que haya tenido junto a mis cuatro compañeros portadores de Llave Espada. Una aventura rodeados de demonios, ángeles, caídos, dragones, terroristas, youkais y demás seres.

* * *

La ficha para usuarios de la llave espada es (se necesitan chicas que hay muchos chicos):

Nombre y apellido:

Sexo:

Edad: (si tiene mas de 17 decir si estudia en Universidad o si trabaja a medio tiempo/turnos)

País origen: (si es posible que _**NO**_ sea de España, Francia o de America central o sur, que ya tengo de Mexico, Brasil y Venezuela)

Apariencia: (si es mujer poner medidas)

Personalidad:

Vestimenta:

Dominio de Elemento: magia, fuerza, neutro.

Llave espada: original de los videojuegos (excepto Salva del Maestro, Recuerdos Lejanos, Prometida, Artema, Prueba Triunfal y Leon Durmiente). Intentad que sea adecuada para vuestro Dominio de Elemento (por ejemplo: si es la magia entonces una espada con más poder mágico).

Historia: (incluido el cómo conociste al Maestro de la Llave Espada John)

Posible futura pareja: no es necesaria pero puede ser cualquiera, incluso OC (si quiere el otro) salvo Issei, Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse, Ravel, Kuroka y Le Fay) y los que ya tiene pareja (Sirzechs, Grayfia, Benelana, etc)


	2. Fichas de los OC's, magia y habilidades

**FICHAS DE LOS OC'S**

_**Nombre y apellidos**_: David Martínez

_**Sexo**_: masculino

_**Edad**_: 17

_**País origen**_: España

_**Apariencia**_: 1.82 de alto, cabello corto de color castaño oscuro, ojos castaño-verdosos, piel un poco morena, constitución normal pero fuerte debido a los entrenamientos.

_**Personalidad**_: ¿?

_**Vestimenta**_: botas negras, vaqueros azules oscuros, cinturón marrón o negro y camisa blanca con uno o dos botones abiertos, remangada hasta los codos con un colgante de plata en forma de estrella.

_**Dominio de elemento**_: neutro.

_**Llave Espada**_: Salva del Maestro (primaria)

_**Armadura de la Llave Espada**_**_: _**la armadura en de color grisacea. El casco es grisacea mas oscura, a excepción de la visera, que es mas blanquecina. No posee ninguna punta. Es completamente lisa. Los brazos, las piernas y las costillas de la armadura son grisaceas mas oscuras, como el casco. Sus rodilleras, guantes, peto y botas blindadas son de un gris mas claro y hay otras piezas más pequeñas de la armadura mas oscuras en sus piernas. La parte frontal de la armadura en el torso es de color negro, ya que son pequeñas piezas de armadura en sus piernas y guantes.

_**Historia**_: ya la sabéis del prólogo XD

_**Posible Futura Pareja**_: Lucy

* * *

_**Nombre y Apellido**_: Johan Beaumont

_**Sexo**_: masculino.

_**Edad: **_18 (trabajo a medio tiempo)

_**País Origen**_: Francia

_**Apariencia:**_ Con facilidad podemos saber cómo es él ya que a simple vista causa la atención de las miradas de quienes van caminando por ahí. Su principal característica es que posee un ojo de tonalidad rubí mientras que el otro es de un intenso verde. Es una mutación genética que solo sucede una vez cada diez generaciones y únicamente en los hombres. Fue el afortunado de que le pasara a él ya que se llevaba esperando desde su último ancestro que alguien tuviese esos preciosos orbes. Dejando de lado en si los lindos colores podemos decir que son de una forma almendrada que son perfectamente reflejadas con su rostro masculino en su totalidad. Sus labios para no quedarnos atrás son finos, delgados pero con un lunar pequeño en el inferior que se puede distinguir estando a unos pasos de él. Sus mejillas son algo suaves pero con un poco de pelos ya que tiene, aunque se suele afeitar a diario. Su cabello es de una tonalidad negra casi gris en realidad, e inclusive se puede observar como un marrón oscuro depende mucho del clima es como lo veras, pero en sí es negro. Su cuerpo en general no es la gran maravilla, no es el típico deportista ni nada por el estilo pero se mantiene en forma, digamos que no está fofo ni nada por el estilo pero tampoco esperes andar tocando oblicuos o algo por el estilo, eso no lo encontraras en su torso pero si encontraras un poco marcado y lo adecuado para su gusto. Tiene una cicatriz en su hombro, en el diestro exactamente, se la hizo una vez que le cayó un vidrio encima. Digamos que es algo extensa pero no tanto como para exagerar, tiene una forma recta casi perfecta. Tiene una pequeña lesión en una de sus rodillas de la cual ya ha sanado pero le quedó una marca circular, en la diestra. No posee otra marca en el cuerpo solo esas dos.

_**Personalidad**_: Ahora comenzaremos a tejer su personalidad y todo lo que concierne a su ser como persona entre más. A lo primero que iremos es a su actitud y como es con las personas en general, lo típico de describir. Es un hombre con un intelecto superior y eso lo hace notar al momento de hablar, de expresarse e incluso de cómo observa a las personas, no tanto despectivamente sino que haciendo notar que él es un hombre inteligente y de armas tomar, con un carácter fuerte. Sus palabras son bastante directas y no suele andar con acertijos al menos que quiera provocar a las personas para que piensen un poco antes de que den una respuesta en concreto, sí su especialidad es poner en aprieto a las personas que él considere que merecen un juicio especial y un trato mucho más que noble. Tiene un carácter duro como ya hemos mencionado y no temerá en enjuiciarte a ver si eres apto para algunas cosas ya que las personas débiles o que carecen de un sentido para él no le va, simplemente las dejará pasar como las simples cosas extras de la vida que se ha topado. Es un poco agresivo en su trato con personas que no conoce en lo más mínimo llegando incluso a pasar por sobre las mismas e ignorarles como si no le importara y bueno casi nada le importa ya en este mundo al menos que los deseos que sus padres dejaron vivos en él sin contar lo que resta de su familia que ya casi reside en sus hermanos menores. Arrogante, orgulloso de los que no aceptan sus errores ya que son tan perfectos en su manera de ser, en su inteligencia que casi nada le falla por decirlo menos, tiene esa manía tan poderosa de que cuando habla lo hace con inteligencia y que otra persona le responda con un grado de autoridad o pensando que tiene un mínimo de razón le enfurece porque sabe que las palabras muy acomodadas para pusilánimes no les queda, eso lo aborrece. Habla, lo justo y necesario como ya sabemos pero por lo general con ese tono tan agresivo y directo que le caracteriza pero será solamente eso lo que quiere decir ¿he? Sigiloso como solamente él puede ser, observador y bastante calculador con las cosas, no le gusta dejar todo al azar ni nada por el estilo por esa razón siempre tenderá a pensar hasta cinco veces y evaluar los posibles problemas que le llegasen a provocar en el futuro, ¿bueno o malo? Eso lo juzgas tú. Cómo hermano mayor, Impecable e incluso cambia totalmente de apariencia con los de su misma familia llegando a ser un muchacho bastante alegre que cargará con los pequeños en sus hombros, jugará con los mismos y tendrá una sonrisa alentadora para los mismos. Tiende a aconsejar a todos, mimarlos con cosas mínimas y eso radica por el mero hecho de que sus padres ya no están para darles los que ellos merecen o lo que él no obtuvo a su corta edad, prefiere que ellos vivan felices y cómodos pero que dejando a él con la responsabilidad de formar un mundo mejor para los mismos, tiene tiempo para disfrutar con ellos y como hermano es ejemplar, tanto así que tiene el aprecio de todo o la gran mayoría, una faceta totalmente opuesta al crudo y rudo que es con los otros, es como un signo opuesto no por nada es del signo Géminis.

_**Vestimenta**_: Su forma de vestir es bastante particular ya que utiliza camisas con varios botones abiertos y de un color acompañado de unos jeans, ese es el típico atuendo con el que le encontraran a pesar de que puede andar de traje, de deportivo con suéteres deportivos entre más. No es muy bueno con la moda, necesita una mujer a su lado que le aconseje es lo que siempre le han dicho sus familiares (su Madre y hermana en general). Usa gafas ya que es algo corto de vista al menos para ver de lejos y para descansar la mirada pero no las utiliza siempre más bien lo hace cuando está en casa o descansando.

_**Dominio Elemento**_: Neutro (él está más ligado a ser un All-Rounder ya que usa su inteligencia para esto).

_**Llave Espada**_: Prometida (primaria) y Recuerdos Lejanos (secundaria).

_**Armadura de la Llave Espada**_**_: _**la armadura es de color negra con detalles rojos. La capa es de color rojo intenso, sus hombreras cortas, peto sin marcar los pectorales, una sencilla y magnifica armadura, el casco con unas placas metálicas a cada lado, las cuales estaban apuntadas a los lados.

_**Historia**_: Su pasado no es nada fuera de lo normal, si es que uno puede llamarlo de esa manera aunque para el mismo Johan no veía mucha razón por el cual cuestionarse sobre ello. Pero plenamente solo era el inicio para algo que le podía deparar a un resultado inevitable...quizás nunca tuvo la sensación de que su vida en su natal Francia fuera a carecer de interés alguno pero para él estaba bien, no le importaba molestarse por trivialidades aunque ciertamente la vida en su hogar era lo que lo motivaba, y quizás algo de apoyo de su familia misma, a buscar algo con lo cual lograra sobresalir o al menos ver que la vida misma tenía más cosas de lo que podía ofrecerle, quien hubiera pensado que de una u otra manera, era exactamente lo que estaba por suceder. No obstante el destino tenía otros planes para en sí, una noche él fue finalmente se vio cara a cara con unas entidades oscuras que sin previo aviso se presentaron en su hogar, aun mas asombro del mismo que no había rastro alguno de aquella cariñosa madre, padre y hermanas en ese momento...pero él no era idiota aunque su reacción en ese momento fue evitarlos en lo posible, quizás el mismo instinto de supervivencia se enmarco en su mente pero podría. En un giro extraño de eventos para él, se vio sumido en un trance cuando en sus manos portaba un singular objeto que fue efectivo al usarlo cuando se defendió de sorpresa pero la oportunidad estaba en esos momentos la cual no perdió...tomo su tiempo pero finalmente logro destruirlos a todos pero el costo de todo esto fue demasiado. Termino vagando por las calles luego de ello y entre ese tiempo se encontró con un hombre de nombre John a los 14 años, quien sabía lo que sucedió y le propuso algo, entrenarlo y explicarle todo...lo cual el acepto.

_**Posible Futura Pareja**_: Serafall Leviathan.

* * *

_**Nombre**_: Miguel Sánchez Cano

_**Sexo**_: masculino

_**Edad**_: 17

_**País de origen**_: México

_**Apariencia**_: tiene el cabello negro de niño pero de joven empieza a tomar de color blanco, tiene una estatura de 1.70 y un cuerpo bastante ancho pero no a niveles exagerados.

_**Personalidad**_: es bastante gentil y caballeroso, pero le caen mal todos los pervertidos y suele jugarle bromas a los pervertidos donde ellos no quedan bien parados, también aunque sabe todo lo referente a las relaciones sexuales a veces tiende a ser muy inocente en varias cosas y pues uno piensa que no sabe nada, pero cuando se llega a enojar en una pelea puede llegar a ser tan sádico como nadie más podría, y muchas veces para calmar a las personas desarrollo la tan temida máscara de la sekirei 1 (ya sabes cual habló no?).

_**Vestimenta**_: a él le gusta vestir con pantalones de mezclilla, playera de algún equipo mexicano o europeo ya que las siente más cómodas así y le gusta ponerse tenis de marca para cuando las peleas porque así es más rápido y más cómodo... Por lo tanto verle con uniforme será algo incómodo para él y el ocupar ropa de etiqueta sería para cosas importantes.

_**Dominio de elemento**_: magia.

_**Llave espada**_: Prueba Triunfal (primaria)

_**Armadura de la Llave Espada**_**_: _**es como la de Ares de Saint Seiya, pero de color negra y plateada.

_**Historia**_: a él no le gusta hablar mucho de su historia pero su vida de huérfano en México fue dura ya que su padre era un soldado que murió en la guerra interna que se lleva a cabo su país y su madre murió al dar a luz a él. Él fue acogido por un cura amigo de su padre en un pequeño pueblo costero y desde chico el ayudo al cura en todo. A los diez años John fue hasta el pueblo pesquero donde conoció a Miguel dado que estaba haciendo una misión contra incorpóreos, dado que el pueblo fue atacado por ellos. Al final Miguel se fue con John. Con el tiempo, de cuando estaba cumpliendo misiones, descubrió, gracias a una raza perdida de seres, a poder meter a las personas en ilusiones y solo él las puede hacer ya que fue gracias a que los salvo de los sincorazón que pensaban invadir su pueblo y pues en agradecimiento le enseñaron a poder crear ilusiones. También fue el día que conoció a un pequeño basilisco que el cuido y protegió durante ese ataque y con el tiempo se hicieron amigos y el basilisco se llamaría Misifú.

_**Posible Futura Pareja**_: Esdese Frost

* * *

_**Nombre y apellido**_: Elisa Gamarra

_**Sexo**_: Femenino

_**Edad**_: 18 años (trabajo a medio tiempo)

_**País de Origen**_: Brasil, Bahía.

_**Apariencia**_: Pelo negro carbón, hasta por debajo de los hombros, ojos negros, de piel pálida, ojos grises, 1,69 de altura, medidas 85-62-85, complexión algo ejercitada.

_**Personalidad**_: Ruda, seria y muy sarcástica, no suele gustarle hablar con gente que no conoce, solo con los demás portadores de Llave Espada, no se siente incómoda por ser chica ya que de igual forma lo era en su familia. Aunque se muestra fría, se preocupa por sus amigos ya que los considera a todos como su familia, suele avergonzarse cuando se trata sobre asuntos sexuales.

**_Vestimenta_**: una blusa negra debajo de una chaqueta roja sin mangas, unos jeans azues y convers.

**_Dominio de Elemento_**: Poder.

**_Llave de Espada_**: Artema (primaria)

**_Armadura de la Llave Espada_****_: _**parecida a la de Sakuyamon de Digimon Tamers

**_Historia_**: Su madre murió cuando apenas tenía cuatro años, por lo que se crió con sus dos hermanos (uno dos años menor y otro tres años mayor) y su padre. Nunca se sintió incomoda por ser la única mujer de la familia, al su padre ser el sostén de la casa ella asumió el rol de ama de casa a pesar de su corta edad, razón por la cual le fascina cocinar. Aunque no duró mucho tiempo. Años después su familia, junto con una pequeña parte de Bahía, fue atacada por sincorazón y ella fue la única superviviente de aquella masacre que fue detenida por John, que la acogió como su hija cuando vio que era una [Portadora].

_**Posible futura pareja**_: ¿?

* * *

_**Nombre y apellido**_: Andrés Semeco

_**Sexo**_: Hombre

_**Edad**_: 16

_**País origen**_: Venezuela

_**Apariencia**_: Cabello negro corto, piel un poco morena, ojos marrones, mide 1.87 constitución robusta.

_**Personalidad**_: poco presumido, fuerte, determinante, duro, flojo (cuando todo está en clama), serio, maduro (depende de la situación en que se encuentra) y le gusta ser cómico a veces, incluso con sus enemigos.

_**Vestimenta**_: chaqueta negra con capucha, pantalones grises con cinturón marrón hebilla oro, camisa gris, zapato blanco.

_**Dominio de Elemento**_: fuerza

_**Llave espada**_: León Durmiente (primaria)

_**Armadura de la Llave Espada**_**_: _**es totalmente negra parece una armadura medieval. Lleva una capa que literalmente parece esta de tinieblas negras. El casco tiene características de un lobo y donde los hoyos de sus ojos tiene forma de Z. como la armadura de _'Armor Berserker'._

_**Historia**_: fue hace once años, tenía cinco y apenas tiene recuerdos de ello. Lo poco que recuerda es que el cielo estaba totalmente nublado convirtiendo el entorno gris. Soplaba un viento violento y sonaba un alarma en lo horizonte. Sus padres le dijeron que era un tornado pero no sabía por qué era negro ni tampoco que era esas cosas negras atacaban a la gente mientras pasaba el caos. Intentaba llegar a casa para refugiarse del tornado y los monstruos. Ya estaba cerca de llegar hasta que uno de ellos los separó de sus padres, viendo que esas sombras estaban más atraído con él que su familia así se le ocurrió la idea de alejarse de ellos huyendo en otra dirección. Corrió hasta que se dio la vuelta viendo que esas cosas ya no lo perseguían pero sintió como bajo sus pies se estaba hundiendo. Era un como arenas movedizas Para colmo el tornado estaba más cerca él ya está punto de ser consumido hasta una luz brillante emano de su mano y después un flash. Despertó en medio un lugar que antes era un pueblo viendo a su alrededor todo está destruido. En su espalda se encontraba un hombre mayor. Al principio se asustó cunado trato de levantarse hombre lo ayudo amablemente menciono que se llamaba John Walker se explicó todo que eran los mostros llamado sincorazón y sus temibles propósitos que poseía una Llave Espada fue el único sobreviviente da la opción llevarlo con la familia de sus padres o unirse John. Entrene para pelear una causas más grande siendo solo un niño elige la opción lógica se unió tras pasar el tiempo se enteró de varias existencias sobrenaturales y que no era el único. Conoció a otros jóvenes lo tratado como su hermano y el igual ellos también término en Japón.

_**Posible futura pareja**_: ¿?

* * *

_**Nombre y apellidos**_: Lucy Bergman

_**Sexo**_: femenino

_**Edad**_: 19

_**País origen**_: Noruega-Inglaterra

_**Apariencia**_: 1.72 de alta, rubia de cabellera dorada ondulada hasta la cintura, profundos y hermosos ojos azules, piel blanca constitución delgada pero ejercitada. Medidas 95-58-92.

_**Personalidad**_: es una chica con mucha energía y bastante positiva. Le encanta leer libros de todo tipo, no se deja intimidar por nadie y no soporta a los imbéciles, machistas, etc. Tiene un gran afecto por su familia, los portadores. Odia a los pervertidos y no soporta a los que no paran de vacilar con sus músculos/pechos/trasero/etc.

_**Vestimenta**_: cuando hace frio lleva vaqueros elásticos (modificados por ella) que le permiten moverse cómodamente, una camiseta y unas convers. Cuando hace calor lleva un vestido de tirantes blanco con detalles dorados hasta las rodillas con un cinturón marrón y zapatillas o unos shorts y una camisa corta y convers.

_**Dominio de elemento**_: magia

_**Llave espada**_: Fulgor Impasible (primaria)

_**Armadura de la Llave Espada**_**_: _**la armadura en de color azul aguamarina. El casco es azul oscuro. Posee dos puntas a la altura de las orejas que apuntan hacia atras. Los brazos, las piernas y las costillas de la armadura son de un azul mas claro. Sus rodilleras, guantes, peto y botas blindadas son de un azul mas oscuro y hay otras piezas más pequeñas de la armadura mas oscuras en sus piernas. La parte frontal de la armadura en el torso es de color azul claro, ya que son pequeñas piezas de armadura en sus piernas y guantes.

_**Historia**_: es huérfana ya que sus padres murieron en un atraco. Descubrió que era portadora de una Llave Espada cuando un incorpóreo la ataco en su orfanato. Horas después el lugar era arrasado por los sincorazón. Ella consiguió escapar y estuvo vagando por Noruega durante una semana sin alimento ni casi agua. Al final, cuando cayó al suelo inconsciente, varios sincorazón intentaron atacarla, pero John la salvo. Eso fue cuando tenía diez años.

_**Posible Futura Pareja**_: David

* * *

**_Nombre y apellido_**: Rei Ayanami Martínez

**_Sexo_:** femenino

**_Edad_**: 16

**_País origen_**: Japón-España-Escocia (triple nacionalidad)

**_Apariencia_**: cabello pelirrojo hasta media espalda, ojos verde turquesas, mide un metro setenta y sus medidas son 90-65-85 y piel blanca.

**_Personalidad_**: Amable, divertida, inteligente y estratega, infantil(a tal grado para compararse a Serafall) y algo pervertida, (le gusta avergonzar a los demás), pero cuando entra en peleas se vuelve fría y calculadora

**_Vestimenta_**: como Serafall pero la camisa es blanca y azul celeste, la falda negra y rojo oscuro, botas negras y guantes sin dedos blancos, y no lleva el báculo.

**_Dominio de Elemento_**: poder

**_Llave espada_**: Oscuridad Total (primaria) y Vuelo a la Luz (secundaria)

_**Armadura de la Llave Espada**_**_:_** ¿?

**_Historia_**: su tía era la madre de David por parte materna. Su padre era japonés, hijo de una escocesa y un japonés. Heredo el cabello pelirrojo de su padre y abuela y los verdes de su madre. Cuando tenía cinco años estaba en España con sus padres. Sufrieron un accidente de tráfico. Sus padres murieron y ella se quedó en un orfanato de Japón. Nunca informaron a sus tíos sobre su actual estado. Cuando cumplió los nueve años despertó sus poderes de Llave Espada cuando fue atacada por un sincorazón. Pocos días después, John la encontró y se la llevo con ella. Cuando esta vio a su primo se lanzó hacia él. Fue entonces cuando ambos supieron las tragedias. David acababa de perder a su familia, y él se enteró que Rei perdió a la suya hacia cuatro años. Desde entonces han sido más unidos. Más que primos, eran hermanos. Ella veía en él a su ejemplo a seguir, mientras que el veía a una hermana pequeña a la cual proteger. Grande fue su sorpresa a saber que su prima era lesbiana, pero no le importo en lo más absoluto. Es más, si alguien osaba burlarse, paliza que se llevaba.

**_Posible futura pareja_**: ¿? (lesbiana)

* * *

**_Nombre y apellido_**: Dominic Ukrot

**_Sexo_**: masculino

**_Edad_**: 20

**_País de Origen_**: Rusia

**_Apariencia_**: Mide un metro con ochenta y dos centímetros de altura, la constitución de su cuerpo es bastante normal aunque gracias a su camisa oculta unas cicatrices de arañazos que ahí en su cuerpo los cuales fueron causados por unos incorpóreos. Su piel es ligeramente pálida, el pelo es de color castaño y sus ojos son de un intenso color verde.

**_Personalidad_**: Es una persona tranquila que le gusta dibujar lo que le parece interesante en un libro de bolsillo que siempre transporta, es alguien amable aparte de que le gusta estar en compañía aunque rara vez hace una broma. Sin embargo uno de sus defectos es que suele olvidar el nombre de la gente por lo que utiliza motes y apodos. Cuando comienza un combate suele actuar de forma estratégica suele emplear frecuentemente habilidades de naturaleza helada para poder defenderse o para inmovilizar al rival, pero a la hora de atacar utiliza diferentes métodos.

**_Vestimenta_**: Lleva puesto una camiseta blanca de mangas largas y unos pantalones simples de color negro, en la camiseta existe un bolsillo donde suele colocar el libro de bolsillo donde realiza sus dibujos aparte de anotar los datos de cuando utiliza la habilidad libra.

**_Dominio de elemento_**: Neutro

**_Llave Espada_**: Polvo de Diamante

_**Armadura de la Llave Espada**_**_:_** la armadura en su mayoria es de color blanca. El casco es en su mayoría blanco pero con detalles rojos, a excepción de la visera, que es blanca completamente, y posee dos puntas doradas, una a cada lado del casco, que apuntan hacia arriba. Los brazos, las piernas y las costillas de la armadura son de color blancas que tienen patrones de decoración doradas. Sus rodilleras, guantes, peto y botas blindadas son doradas y hay otras piezas más pequeñas de la armadura también doradas en sus piernas. Lleva hombreras doradas con bordes blancos. La parte frontal de la armadura en el torso dorado, ya que son pequeñas piezas de armadura en sus piernas y guantes.

**_Historia_**: Dominic pertenecía a una familia de clase alta de Rusia aunque fue criado únicamente por su padre ya que su madre murió por una enfermedad a los pocos meses después de que él naciera, pero aunque creció sin una figura materna con el tiempo consiguió ser un excelente estudiante y se apuntó a clase de arte. Sin embargo todo cambio un día cuando se fue de viaje con los compañeros a las montañas. A las pocas horas de alcanzar la montaña que iban a visitar todos ellos fueron atrapados por una poderosa tormenta de nieve por lo que montaron una tienda de campaña para poder protegerse, la tormenta no ceso en todo el día por lo que en el instante en que llego la noche enseguida Dominic junto con sus compañeros oyeron ruidos parecidos a rugidos aparte de numerosos pasos como si les estuvieran rodeando. Lo siguiente que contemplaron fueron como varios zarpazos cortaron la tela de la tienda y estos pertenecían a seres blancos que se camuflaban perfectamente con la blanca nieve así que asustado Dominic y los demás se dispersaron a distintas direcciones en un intento de huida. Pero por culpa del violento clima él no sabía hacia donde se dirigía hasta que finalmente fue atrapado por aquellos seres que comenzaron a atacarle aunque de repente alguien que blandía una espada con forma de llave le salvo de esos enemigos, sin embargo cuando desaparecieron los llamados incorpóreos lo siguiente que sucedió antes de caer en la inconsciencia fue que su salvador se llamaba John y que según sus palabras Dominic tenía un don que le convertiría en un [Portador de la Llave Espada].

**_Posible futura pareja_**: Kana Alberona

* * *

**_Nombre y apellido: _**Gray Arthur Winchester Ángelus

**_Sexo_**: masculino

**_Edad_**: 15

**_País de Origen_**: estadounidense

**_Apariencia_**: cabello blanco con betas negras, una cola de caballo desordenada hacia atrás, ojos azules y piel blanca. Musculatura ligera, de apariencia atlética, como un deportista de parkout. Mide un metro sesenta.

**_Personalidad_**: algo distante con personas que no conoce, personalidad infantil cuando esta con amigos, divertido y bromista, siempre optimista, pero frio al momento de hablar con sus enemigos y luchar. Cuando entabla una amistad le gusta escuchar los problemas de los demás y ayudarlos, cuando el tiene un problema prefiere mantenerlo para el mismo y solucionarlo el solo sin involucrar a nadie.

**_Vestimenta_**: viste un chaleco negro de cuero con capucha, debajo una camiseta blanca, jeans azul oscuro y botas marrones, su alternativo seria vestir un jeans gris, botas negras

**_Dominio de elemento_**: neutro

**_Llave Espada_**: Dos Serán Uno (principal) y Eclipse Lunar (secundaria)

_**Armadura de la Llave Espada:**_ una armadura que reluce en plateado, con la capa negra, parecida a una armadura medieval, con un casco similar a las usadas en las justas, una pequeña hendidura en el casco, la cual relucía en luz roja.

**_Historia_**: es el hijo de un cazador, llamado Dean Winchester, quien se decía era el segundo cazador más fuerte de su generación y Anna, una ángel que abandono el [Cielo] y perdió su gracia voluntariamente para comprender a los humanos y protegerlos creyendo que así comprendería a su padre, enamorándose de un hombre, y teniendo un hijo al que llamaron Gray en honor al gris de las alas de su madre. No era un ángel caído como Azazel, Baraqiel, etc. Era una caído, pero distinto. No tenía poderes de ángel, pero podía escuchar a sus hermanos, más no ser localizada por estos. Ambos mueren defendiendo a Gray de la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous]. creció con su tío, hermano de su padre, Sam Winchester, quien murió cuando el tenia trece años a manos de demonios que buscaban saldar cuentas con su padre y madre, por lo cual Gray resulta ser alguien un poco distante con las personas y desconfiado de los demás a quienes no conoce. Sin embargo tiene algunos amigos en la escuela a la que asistió durante algún tiempo, desde pequeño fue entrenado en diferentes tipos de arte, combate cuerpo a cuerpo y manejo de armas, siendo su especialidad el nitou-kendo o estilo de dos espadas, pero siempre fue controlado y nunca uso sus conocimientos en lucha hasta el día en que se enteró de la muerte de su tío en la escuela, día en el cual respondió al ataque de un grupo de alumnos en medio de la escuela a quienes dejo malheridos, desde entonces ha estado escapando de las autoridades. Esto ha llevado a que él durante los dos años antes de encontrar a David e unirse a su grupo sea callado y distante. Se entera que es un portador de [Llave Espada] poco después de la muerte de su tío, y desde entonces recuerda las palabras de su madre, que le decía que hacer lo correcto a veces significaba hacer lo que otros no creen que es correcto, al principio interpreto mal las palabras pero lo que ella le quería decir en verdad era que siempre creyese en sí mismo y en su actuar. No posee poderes de ángel, pero si es capaz de percibirlos, como su madre. También tiene gran especialidad en la magia basada en luz. A diferencia del resto, fue David el que lo localizo. Durante la reunion de las [Tres Grandes Facciones Judeo-Cristianas] Gray pudo vengarse de varios de los asesinos de sus padres y su tio. Entre ellos estaba Katarea Leviathan.

**_Posible futura pareja_**: Akame Nightwind

* * *

**EQUIPAMIENTO**

**Llave Espada:** es el arma de los [Portadores]. Es un arma tan antigua como la vida misma y el arma más poderosa que existe, la cual solo puede ser blandida por los [Portadores]. Todas tienen su origen en la [Llave Espada X].

**Llave Espada Surcadora:** capacidad de convertir sus [Llaves Espada] en vehículos que utilizan para viajar por dimensiones, entiéndase la [Brecha Dimensional]. Para esto debe usarse la [Armadura de la Llave Espada]. También tiene la habilidad de convertir la [Llave Espada] en varias armas diferentes (arco, cañón, ballesta, alas, etc.).

**Armadura de la Llave Espada: **es una armadura usada por los [Portadores de la Llave Espada]. Aparece en un destello de luz. La armadura no impide el movimiento de ninguna manera. Una de sus cualidades más importantes es que protege al usuario de la Oscuridad. Sin embargo, también se usa durante la batalla, a discreción del [Portador].

* * *

**MAGIA**

**Piro**: distintos ataques con fuego.

**Hielo**: distintos ataques con hielo.

**Electro**: distintos ataques con electricidad.

**Cura**: cura las heridas y recupera la fuerza del usuario o quien elija, consume mucha magia.

**Aero**: crea una especie de remolino alrededor del personaje al que se elige que aumenta la defensa

**Gravedad**: crea una bola de gravedad de color purpura oscuro, que cuando las adversarios la tocan, los aplasta, y los deja de una forma "plana".

**Magneto**: crea un vórtice de fuerza magnética que atrae a los enemigos, haciendo daño continuo

**Paro**: para al enemigo durante varios segundos.

**Reflejo**: barrera defensiva que envuelve al usuario y refleja el ataque.

**Tornado**. Crea un tornado que absorbe al enemigo.

**Sismo**: terremoto

**Sanctus**: crea un pilar de luz que brota de la tierra o esferas de luz.

**Apagón**: cega a los enemigos.

**Confusión**: deja al enemigo confuso durante varios segundos.

**Morfeo**: duerme al enemigo durante varios segundos.

**Freno**: ralentiza los movimientos.

**Accel:** aumenta la velocidad.

**Meteo: **crea un meteorito, el cual cae con gran velocidad y fuerza sobre el enemigo.

**Rising Darkness: **ataque en forma de media luna mitad blanco mitad negro.

**Devastor Plasma: **torrente de energía blanquiceleste.

**Teleport:** habilidad de tele transportarse a distancias cortas.

**Barrier: **esfera transparente rodeada de aura.

**Spectro silente: **una forma de intangibilidad, parecido a **Confusión**.

* * *

**HABILIDADES**

**Dimensión Zero: **el [Portador] hace un corte en X y esta es** c**apaz de negar cualquier poder y reducirlo a nada.

**Skyler Drill**: el [Portador] empieza a girar mientras cubre las [Llaves Espada] con aura. Entonces se lanza cubierto de energía en forma de taladro.

**Último Estertor**: asegura un punto de vitalidad tras ser atacado por un potente golpe que, normalmente, acabaría con el jugador. Sin embargo, si el jugador ya posee 1 VT, Último Estertor no lo salvará de la derrota.

**Oleada Mágica**: le permite al jugador envolverse en una esfera que daña a los enemigos cercanos.

**Starligther Keyblade: **fusionar durante un instante dos [Llaves Espada], aumentando su poder durante dicho instante.

**Ragnarok**: combinación de combos aéreos que terminan con un disparo láser. Se basa en la magia ofensiva de elemento Luz.

**Devastación de Ragnarok: **el disparo láser final se ve aumentado su poder ofensivo al ser mejorado con magia, haciéndolo más destructivo.

**Vórtice**: permite golpear a enemigos cercanos mediante un rápido golpe giratorio.

**Helicóptero**: consiste en un ataque giratorio que hace que el jugador se eleve mientras golpea al enemigo.

**Darkstrom**: en él, la [Llave Espada] se ve envuelta en una luz celeste-blanca, y luego de eso, ataca a sus enemigos con cortes que causan grandes daños. Además de todo esto, su cuerpo en el límite se ve envuelto en un aura purpura-blanca.

**Event Horizon**: cubre su [Llave Espada] con una luz color blanquiceleste, con la que golpean a su enemigo. Luego de esto, saltan hacia arriba y hacen caer pilares de luz blanquiceleste que impactan sobre el enemigo.

**Explosión**: el portador levanta y empuja su [Llave Espada] hacia abajo, lanzando tres bolas de luz que giran en torno a él, golpeando al enemigo y generándoles daño.

**Razia Tenebrosa**: permite al jugador abalanzarse contra sus enemigos repetidamente desde todas las direcciones, terminando con un poderoso golpe contra el suelo haciendo emerger columnas de energía oscura del suelo a su alrededor.

**Rompehuesos**: permite lanzar varias bombas que dañan a los enemigos al explotar.

**Salto Letal**: el portador salta por los aires e impacta contra el suelo al final de un combo, dañando así a los enemigos cercanos.

**Zantetsuken**: consiste en utilizar la llave espada, llevándola hacia atrás para rápidamente utilizar un corte cuando se aproxima al objetivo, este es tan rápido que no se ve el corte hasta que ya fue realizado y puede acabar con enemigos débiles de un solo golpe.

**Infiniti Zantetsuken: **un ataque indiscriminado desde todos los ángulos, direcciones y con cientos de técnicas distintas atacando al mismo objetivo con distintos ataques tanto físicos como mágicos.

**Ultimo Arcano**: permite al usuario a atacar a los enemigos con un ataque de combos masivos.

**Pulso Huracanado**: le permite al portador ejecutar un ataque giratorio vertical de 180º en el aire.

**Aturdidor**: permite al portador cargar energía y liberar una gran ráfaga, que aturde a los enemigos cercanos.

**Guillotina Final**: permite al portador ejecutar uno o más ataques aéreos saltando con su Llave Espada, infligiendo daño físico.

**Furia Pírica**: permite al portador envolver su [Llave Espada] en llamas y ejecutar un poderoso ataque.

**Cortabrisas**: permite al portador ejecutar un ataque giratorio que genera un remolino de viento que daña y hace volar a los enemigos.

**Batacazo**: esta técnica manda al enemigo por los aires y el [Portador] lo golpea con la [Llave Espada] en el aire varias veces y posteriormente lo estampa contra el suelo.

**Cisco Volátil**: permite al portador saltar por los aires y caer repentinamente para golpear con su [Llave Espada].


	3. ¿El destino?

Ni Kingdom Hearts ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: me alegro que te gustaran los OC's.

J. Dead: KH es un videojuego fantástico. Harem solo para Issei. No tengo nada en contra de los gais, pero era por si alguna OC quería a Issei de pareja.

caballerooscuro117: bueno, en este fic los OC's no tendrán harem, como ya te explique. Gracias por aportar.

Abendroth5: gracias. Aquí viene el primer capítulo.

ShadowTails98: espero que te agrade.

herob2301: gracias por aportar con tu OC. Espero usarlo como se debe XD.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, posible lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Espadas sacras]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["Pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.**

* * *

**LOS OC's PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES. EL UNICO MIO ES DAVID MARTINEZ**

* * *

Capítulo 1:

**¿EL DESTINO?**

_**Una semana antes (Castillo de los Portadores)**_

El Castillo de los Portadores. El lugar donde siempre han habitado los portadores de las Llaves Espada. El castillo era un lugar inmenso. Tenía una planta baja, entrepiso y cinco plantas hacia arriba y dos hacia abajo, cubierta y cuatro torreones de grandes dimensiones. El mayor de ellos era conocido como la Torre del homenaje. Sus muros tienen un grosos de más de cuatro metros. En su interior había varios salones, una zona de recepción, un gran salón de seiscientos metros cuadrados, ya que ahí era donde se realizaban las pruebas a los aprendices, patio interno, almacén, cocina, habitaciones con baño propio, una biblioteca como la nacional de Austria y varios pozos tanto en el patio interno como en los jardines que rodean el castillo. Todos los salones, habitaciones, cocina y demás estaban decorados con cuadros de todo tipo, muebles lujosos y alta tecnología. Cabe mencionar que el castillo y sus jardines estaban rodeados por un hermoso bosque de hoja caduca.

En uno de los tantos salones del castillo, un chico estaba frente a una mesa, en la cual había un holograma de la Tierra y los otros reinos que sostenía el Yggdrasil. En dicho salón había una mesa central redonda, dos grandes ventanales y varios sofás y sillones.

-¿Algo que informar? – pregunto el antes conocido como David.

Entrando en el salón de reuniones, otro chico de unos dieciocho años se presentó. Su principal característica es que poseía un ojo de tonalidad rubí mientras que el otro es de un intenso verde. Es una mutación genética que solo sucede una vez cada diez generaciones y únicamente en los hombres de su familia. Dejando de lado en si los colores de los ojos podemos decir que son de una forma almendrada que son perfectamente reflejadas con su rostro masculino en su totalidad. Sus labios para no quedarnos atrás son finos, delgados pero con un lunar pequeño en el inferior que se puede distinguir estando a unos pasos de él. Sus mejillas son algo suaves pero con un poco de pelos ya que tiene, aunque se suele afeitar a diario. Su cabello es de una tonalidad negra casi gris en realidad, e inclusive se puede observar como un marrón oscuro depende mucho del clima es como lo veras, pero en sí es negro. Su cuerpo en general no es la gran maravilla, no es el típico deportista ni nada por el estilo pero se mantiene en forma, digamos que no está fofo ni nada por el estilo pero tampoco esperes andar tocando oblicuos o algo por el estilo, eso no lo encontraras en su torso pero si encontraras un poco marcado y lo adecuado para su gusto. Tiene una cicatriz en su hombro, en el diestro exactamente, se la hizo una vez que le cayó un vidrio encima. Digamos que es algo extensa pero no tanto como para exagerar, tiene una forma recta casi perfecta. Tiene una pequeña lesión en una de sus rodillas de la cual ya ha sanado pero le quedó una marca circular, en la diestra. No posee otra marca en el cuerpo solo esas dos.

Por cierto, su nombre es Johan Beaumont, nacido en Francia.

Utiliza una camisa gris con varios botones abiertos acompañado de unos jeans y un par de botas.

-Nada importante. Los chicos siguen dispersos por los Nueve Reinos.

Los Nueve Reinos, o Nueve Mundos, son Helheim, el Reino de los muertos, Svartálfaheim, el Reino de los elfos oscuros, Niflheim, el Reino de las nieblas y el terror, Jötunheim, el Reino de los gigantes, Midgard, el Reino de los hombres, también llamada La Tierra, Vanaheim, el Reino de los vanir, Alfheim, el Reino de los elfos de la luz, Asgard, el Reino de los dioses Nórdicos y Muspelheim, el mundo primordial de fuego, donde se encuentra el Ginnungagap.

-Mierda. Saben que no me gusta que vayan a Svartálfaheim, Niflheim o Jötunheim. – se quejó el castaño.

-Es nuestra misión. Por mucho que no nos guste. Sabes que sería muy malo que los sincorazón o los incorpóreos consiguieran controlar uno de esos mundos.

-Lo sé. Pero son sitios muy peligrosos, incluso para nosotros.

-Bueno, hay sitios peores. ¿Te recuerdo la parte más profunda del Inframundo, el Reino de los Muertos gobernado por Hades?

Un gran escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de ambos chicos.

-No me lo recuerdes. Me da cosa de solo recordar. Hay cosas demasiado anormales… incluso para el Reino de Hades.

-Pero debíamos hacerlo. Por algo somos los únicos Maestros de la Llave Espada.

-Ahhh. A veces me pregunto porque John me nombro. A ti lo entiendo, pero a mi…

-No lo pienses más. Si lo hizo fue porque tenía sus motivos. Deja de pensar en ello.

-Vaaaaaaale.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

UUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

UUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Una alarma empezó a sonar por todo el castillo.

-Vaya. Hace tiempo que no escucho esa alarma. Veamos de donde proviene.

Johan se acercó hasta la mesa circular donde estaba David. Tecleando en un teclado virtual, Johan localizo el lugar de donde provino la alarma. Ese lugar era cerca de una ciudad de Japón, Kuoh.

-Mierda. Tenía que ser justo al lado de la ciudad vigilada por las hermanas de Sirzechs y Serafall. Tendremos que hacerlo rápido, antes de que se entrometan. – hablo David mientras seguía viendo el holograma, que ahora tenía un mapa 2D de color azul claro de la zona. En dicho mapa empezaron a aparecer centenares de puntos negros.

-¿Me estás diciendo que necesitas ayuda para acabar con esos sincorazón? – pregunto burlón Johan.

-Me temo que sí. Superan los dos mil. Además, algo me dice que habrá demasiado follón para mí solo.

-Entonces será mejor empezar a movernos.

Ambos se separaron de la mesa circular y se tele transportaron a través de un círculo mágico.

* * *

_**Kuoh (Japón)**_

En algún lugar, a unos diez kilómetros de la ciudad japonesa de Kuoh, alejado de cualquier humano, un círculo mágico apareció. El símbolo de dicho círculo mágico era de un color gris con el símbolo de una Llave Espada en el centro. De dicho círculo aparecieron David y Johan. El lugar estaba rodeado por un espeso bosque. La luz del atardecer era más que suficiente como para poder ver.

-Bien. Los sincorazón están a unos cien metros al frente. Sera mejor movernos rápido. Estoy más que seguro que ya los habrán detectado o estarán a punto. – hablo David mientras ambos invocaban sus Llaves Espada.

David convoco a Salva del Maestro, mientras que Johan convoco a Prometida. El eje de Prometida la muestran dos corazones, y el mango tiene dos alas de ángel. Los dientes se forman en la forma del kanji para "luz". Su símbolo es Wayfinder, una estrella cosida a partir de conchas Thalassa.

El primero en avanzar fue Johan, que empezó a correr a gran velocidad, siendo seguido por David. Avanzaron a través del bosque en el que se encontraban, ayudándose de los árboles para avanzar con más velocidad. No tardaron ni cinco segundos en toparse con el gigantesco grupo de sincorazón. Había de tres tipos. Sombras, Bandidos Obesos y Brujas.

Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos y asintieron, dando un poderoso salto para caer en el centro, usando su habilidad de Rompehuesos, que lanzaban unas pequeñas bombas que permitieron derrotar a varios sincorazón. Poniéndose espalda contra espalda, analizaron a sus enemigos. No eran demasiado complicados. Las Sombras podían convertirse en sombras y avanzar por el suelo, imposibilitando que puedan atacarles. Los Bandidos Obesos eran inmunes a ataques frontales y hechizos de fuego, además de lanzar bolas de fuego por la boca. Las brujas podían convocar hechizos de todo tipo, lo cual suponía un problema ya que podían atacar a distancia. Al ser los dos de Dominio de Elemento neutro, estaban especializados en ataque a corta y larga distancia. Uno se ocuparía de las Brujas y el otro lo cubriría.

-Yo me encargo de las Brujas. – dijo David.

-Entendido. – rayos aparecieron en la punta de Prometida - ¡Electro! – grito apuntando a los sincorazón que se interponían entre David y las Brujas.

TRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMP

Decenas de rayos eliminaron a los sincorazón. Con gran rapidez David corrió hasta las Brujas, pero un Bandido Obeso se cruzó en su camino mientras escupía una bola de fuego. El castaño lo esquivo mientras daba un poderoso salto, poniéndose a su espalda.

FISH

ZAS

CRASH

Cubrió su Llave Espada con hielo, congelando al sincorazón, luego procedió a darle una poderosa estocada, destruyéndolo.

Una vez que se libró de él fue directo hacia las Brujas, las cuales levantaban sus bastones, creando rayos que caían sobre David. Prácticamente no se podía acercar debido a que eran demasiadas Brujas como para atacarlas individualmente.

-¡Magneto!

VRM

David creo un vórtice encima suyo, atrayendo a las Brujas hacia él, impidiéndoles alejarse. Gracias a ese hechizo, David solo tuvo que usar **Electro** para destruirlas. Por su parte, Johan destruía a los sincorazones Sombras sin mucho problema, usando técnicas como **Event Horizon** (que cubría su Llave Espada con una luz color celeste-blanco, con la que golpeaba a sus enemigos. Luego de esto, saltaba hacia arriba y hacia caer pilares de luz celeste-blanca que impactan sobre el enemigo) o **Ultimo Arcano** (permite al usuario a atacar a los enemigos con un ataque de combos masivos.)

Lo complicado eran los Bandidos Obesos, que solo podían ser vencidos si se atacaban desde la espalda, y siendo veinte era muy complicado.

-Tsk. Vosotros vais a ser un gran problema. – susurro Johan mientras miraba como los Bandidos Obesos se preparaban para lanzar bolas de fuego por su boca - ¡Hielo! – grito mientras lanzaba un hechizo de hielo a uno de los Bandidos Obesos, congelándolo por completo – O puede que no. – sonrió arrogante.

CRASH

El Bandido Obeso fue destruido por un golpe de David, que veía con una ceja alzada a su compañero y "hermano".

-¿Podrías deja de fliparte tanto y acabar con estos cabrones? Los demonios se están acercando y aún nos quedan estos.

-Yo no me hago el flipado. Solo que soy demasiado bueno. – comento con tono arrogante mientras hacia una finta, se ponía detrás de otro y lo destruía.

-Ja. Pues que sepas que ahora mismo llevo un total de cuarenta. – sonrió con superioridad.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡A mí no me ganaras mocoso! – grito John mientras empezaba a derrotar sincorazones como loco.

-¡¿Cómo que mocoso?! ¡Que yo sepa solo eres mayor que yo por un año!

-Pues eso, mocoso.

-Cabrán. – susurro David.

FISHHHH

BOOOOOM

ZAS

BOOOOOM

VRMMMM

FISHHHHH

BOOOOOM

ZAS

ZAS

ZAS

CRASH

CRASH

BOOOOOM

Al final, y después de largos minutos, ambos Maestros de la Llave Espada habían conseguido derrotar a todos los sincorazón, o eso pensaban. Cuando estaban por marcharse, un sincorazón gigantesco apareció.

Lo que apareció fue un Bégimo. El Bégimo era un gran búfalo de color morado. Posee grandes pezuñas y un descomunal tamaño. Su emblema de sincorazón se encuentra ubicado cerda de la finalización de su cuello y sus ojos son de color amarillo. Posee dos enormes colmillos que se doblan al finalizar, formando la silueta de un corazón. Su cara es parecida al casco de una armadura. Lo más notorio es su enorme cuerno sobresaliente de su cabeza, el cual le sirve como bastón para usar su magia y su enorme musculatura.

-Te dije que tenía un mal presentimiento. – susurro David.

ROOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG

El Bégimo levanto una de sus enormes patas y luego la bajo con gran fuerza, provocando que ambos portadores tuvieran que alejarse para no ser aplastados.

Entonces Johan convoco a Recuerdos Lejanos, teniendo una espada en cada mano. Recuerdos Lejanos es de color negro y tiene un alcance más largo. El guardamanos está compuesto de dos alas de murciélago se extienden hacia abajo. Los dientes están en la forma del kanji para "oscuridad". Un diseño de la cadena se extiende por toda la hoja. Tiene un diamante de su empuñadura.

-Je. Parece que te vas a poner serio. – comento viendo como su compañero blandía ambas Llaves Espada.

-Estamos ante un Jefe Sincorazón. Esto es serio.

ROOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG

Esta vez, el Bégimo concentro su magia en su cuerno, disparando esferas oscuras contra ambos portadores.

FUM

FUM

FUM

FUM

FUM

-¡Reflejo! – gritaron ambos.

Una barrera defensiva envolvió a cada uno, evitando que las bolas oscuras les alcanzara. Una vez que el ataque termino.

BOOOOOOM

BOOOOOOM

BOOOOOOM

BOOOOOOM

BOOOOOOM

Sin esperar ni un segundo, ambos se lanzaron contra el Jefe Sincorazón. Cuando Johan estuvo a la distancia adecuada uso una habilidad llamada **Ragnarok**, que era una combinación de combos aéreos que terminan con un disparo láser. Se basa en la magia ofensiva de elemento Luz.

ZAS

ZAS

ZAS

ZAS

TRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMP

Un combo de cuatro golpes aéreos y luego el disparo láser de luz fueron directos al cuerno del Bégimo, el cual era su punto débil. Por su parte, David se mantuvo alejado del Bégimo, esperando que Johan terminara su ataque. Una vez que termino, apunto al cielo y grito.

-¡Meteo!

Encima del Jefe Sincorazón apareció un meteorito de unos cinco metros de diámetro, que caía con gran velocidad hacia el Bégimo.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

La explosión por el impacto fue increíble. Ambos Portadores tuvieron que agacharse para no salir volando.

-¡Serás idiota! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre usar eso?! ¡Estaba prácticamente al lado!

-No te quejes. Estas vivo, ¿no?

-¡Cabrán!

Antes de que ambos empezaran a pelearse entre ellos, el rugido del Bégimo los interrumpió.

ROOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG

De entre el polvo provocado por el choque, ambos Portadores podían ver como el Bégimo se alzaba imponente, a pesar de sus graves heridas.

-Tsk. El jodio es duro. – se quejó David.

-No por nada es un Jefe Sincorazón. ¿Qué te juegas a que yo lo derroto? – sonrió arrogante Johan.

-¡Y una mierda!

Ambos volvieron a lanzarse contra el Jefe Sincorazón, intentando derrotarlo. Debido a su gran tamaño, el Bégimo usaba su enorme fuerza para intentar mantener alejados a los Portadores, pero tenía la desventaja de que también era bastante lento. Lo único que tenía para defenderse era su cuerno, en el cual se acumulaba su magia.

ZAS

ZAS

ZAS

FUM

FUM

BOOOOOOOM

BOOOOOOOM

ZAS

FUM

ZAS

BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

Durante varios minute estuvieron luchando fieramente. La resistencia de ese Jefe Sincorazón sin duda era increíble. Era capaz de soportar sus hechizos más poderosos, como **Meteo** e incluso sus más poderoso golpes de Llave Espada.

-Tsk. A este paso no terminaremos a tiempo. Sera mejor usarlo. – hablo Johan.

-Tienes razón. Vamos.

Ambos Portadores se pusieron uno al lado del otro, levantaron sus Llaves Espada y apuntaron al Bégimo. Una poderosa luz empezó a iluminar las puntas de las Llaves Espada. Al tenerlas cargadas al máximo, un rayo salió disparado de sus Llaves Espada, atravesando al Jefe Sincorazón en su insignia, derrotándolo definitivamente.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM

Fue el sonido de semejante cuerpo caer muerto al suelo para luego desaparecer en sombras de oscuridad. Una vez terminado el combate, ambos se miraron desafiantes.

-Mi total ha sido de diez mil quinientos cuarenta y ocho. – sonrió presumido David.

-¿A si? pues el mío ha sido de mil seiscientos setenta y dos. – sonrió arrogante Johan mientras veía como David abría los ojos como platos.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡No me jodas!

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Chúpate esa!

-Mierda. – entonces sintieron cuatro auras y ambos portadores se pusieron serios – Ya están aquí.

-Si. Será mejor que nos vayamos cuanto antes. No tengo ganas de discutir con demonios.

Usando el mismo círculo mágico por el que habían llegado, ambos portadores desaparecieron de la escena, en la cual solo quedaban los destrozos que habían hecho ambos, que eran muchos árboles rotos, algún que otro enorme cráter y poco más.

* * *

Cinco minutos después de que David y Johan desaparecieran del lugar, un grupo de seis personas aparecieron volando con unas alas negras. Eran cuatro chicas y dos chicos. Uno era rubio, de nombre Yuuto Kiba, y el otro castaño, de nombre Issei Hyodo. Una de las chicas era bajita y poco desarrollada de cabello platino, de nombre Koneko Toujou. Otra era más alta, con un cuerpo de infarto y pelo negro atado a una cola de caballo, de nombre Akeno Himejima. La tercera era una joven rubia bastante tímida, de nombre Asia argento. La última, que parecía ser la jefa, tenía el pelo rojo carmesí, un cuerpazo y tenía un aura imponente, como el de cualquier líder de grupo. Su nombre era Rias Gremory.

-Akeno, Koneko, Yuuto, ya sabéis que hacer. Pero tened cuidado. – ordeno Rias.

-Hai Buchou. – respondieron los otros tres.

Con una gran velocidad, el rubio recorrió todo el lugar, buscando algún indicio de quien había sido el responsable de la pelea que había ocurrido. Koneko rastreaba el campo de batalla. Akeno usaba la magia buscando algún residuo que pudiera contestar a alguna de sus preguntas. Rias observaba atenta el lugar, intentando encontrar cualquier cosa, por más pequeña que fuera.

-¿Y nosotros, Buchou? – pregunto Issei.

-Issei, quiero que, con ayuda de Ddraig, me informes sobre cualquier cosa extraña. Asia se quedara conmigo.

-Entendido. ¿Listo, Ddraig?

-[Cuando quieras]

Issei empezó a caminar por el lugar, mientras Ddraig le iba dando instrucciones.

La pelirroja había sido informada del ataque de extrañas criaturas tanto en el mundo humano como en el Inframundo e incluso en el Cielo, Asgard y demás sitios importantes. Lo único que sabían era que esas criaturas eran muy complicadas de derrotar, incluso para los clase alta. La intuición le decía que dichas criaturas habían estado allí, y habían sido derrotadas. Lo que esperaba saber era quien había realizado esa acción.

Vio a sus cuatro siervos acercarse hasta ella, con gesto serio.

-¿Habéis encontrado algo?

Los tres asintieron.

-Yo he encontrado restos muy pequeños de magia y otro poder que nunca antes había visto ni estudiado. – explico Akeno.

-¿Qué clase de magia?

-Magia de fuego, hielo, eléctrica y demás.

-Bien. ¿Koneko?

-Hay un ligero olor a humano. Podría decir que eran dos, pero poco más. Me temo que el olor es demasiado débil como para que sea capaz de recordarlo.

Los tres demonios se sorprendieron ante la explicación de la peli platino.

-¿Dos humanos? ¿Estás segura?

-Estoy segura, Buchou.

-Entiendo. ¿Yuuto?

He conseguido encontrar un pequeño rastro de huellas. Ha sido muy difícil ya que no estaban todas en el suelo, sino en los árboles. Es como si hubieran ido saltando de tronco en tronco. Debían ser muy rápidos y fuertes para no caer por la gravedad haciendo eso.

-Perfecto. Osea que tenemos indicios de que fueron dos humanos muy fuertes. – susurro para si Rias.

-Hay algo más. – hablo Issei.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Ddraig dice que esas dos presencias humanas tienen algo que le es conocido. Algo que sintió cuando aún tenía cuerpo, e incluso unas cuantas veces después de sellarlo.

-Osea que es posible que las conozca.

-Si. Pero si no hay una muestra más fuerte le será muy difícil sacar una conclusión.

-Ya veo.

-¿Qué hacemos, Buchou? – pregunto Akeno.

-Por ahora nada. No sabemos quiénes han sido ni el motivo por el que haya habido una batalla aquí, cerca de mis dominios. Aunque tengo la sospecha de que son esas extrañas criaturas que ha mencionado mi onii-sama.

-¿Sirzechs Lucifer-sama? – pregunto el rubio.

-Exacto. Al parecer ha habido avistamientos de extrañas criaturas nunca vistas antes en los Nueve Reinos del Yggdrasil. Incluso en lo más profundo del Inframundo y el Cielo.

-¿Incluso en esos lugares? – Akeno se asombró enormemente – Pero eso es imposible. Solamente Hades puede acceder al Reino de los Muertos, al igual que los ángeles al Cielo.

-Lo sé, Akeno. Eso es lo que más sorprende a todos. Incluso en Asgard han visto avistamientos. Lo extraño es que, poco después de aparecer desaparecen. Si lo que me habéis contado es la realidad, eso querría decir que hay humanos encargándose de esas criaturas. Todos los líderes de las [Facciones] quieren saber quiénes son y como son capaces de entrar en sus dominios sin problemas.

-Ya veo. Habrá que esperar hasta tener otro avistamiento y ser más rápidos para intentar alcanzarlos. – razono Kiba.

-Exacto. Ahora será mejor que volvamos. Aquí no tenemos nada más que hacer.

* * *

_**Castillo de los Portadores**_

En el centro del gran salón, David y Johan habían aparecido a través del círculo mágico de los Portadores.

-Bufff. Por los pelos. Cada vez es más complicado evitar que nos descubran. – se quejó David.

-Cierto. Esta vez ha faltado poco. Estoy seguro de que habrán conseguido algo de información. Según he oído, circula el rumor entre las [Facciones] de que esas criaturas son eliminadas por humanos. Es lo único que he escuchado.

-Bueno, mientras no tengan nuestro olor, rostros o nombre no habrá problema.

Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia sus propias habitaciones, ya que iba siendo hora de acostarse.

-Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿tú no te ibas a Kuoh dentro de una semana? – le pregunto Johan.

-Pues sep. Mira tú que no me acordaba.

-Sabes lo que eso significa.

-Siiii.

-Bien. No la cagues.

-¡Oye!

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Johan, mientras David lo veía desaparecer por la puerta de su habitáculo.

-Ahhh. Una semana, ¿eh? Me pregunto porque el Oráculo me dijo que fuera hasta allí. Si no fuera por John no me fiaría de él.

David se puso a rememorar como John había visitado varias veces al Oráculo de Delfos en el pasado. El Oráculo era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, ciego. No solía hablar mucho, pero parecía tener una gran y profunda amistad con su antiguo maestro.

Camino a través de los pasillos, ya que el sueño se le había quitado al recordar a John. Entro a la biblioteca, ya que le apetecía leer _El Hobbit. _Fue allí donde se encontró con cierta rubia.

Esa chica, de nombre Lucy Bergman, era de origen noruego-inglés, diecinueve años de edad, medía un metro setenta y dos. Su rubia cabellera ondulada llegaba hasta la cintura. Tenía un par de profundos y hermosos ojos azules. Su piel era bastante blanca y su cuerpo bien desarrollado gracias a sus entrenamientos. Sus medidas eran 95-58-92. Lleva un vestido de tirantes blanco con detalles dorados hasta las rodillas con un cinturón marrón y zapatillas. Ese vestido se ajustaba a su gran figura, enseñando sus largas, esbeltas y torneadas piernas y el nacimiento de sus pechos.

Lucy se encontraba sentada en uno de los tantos cómodos sillones de la gigantesca biblioteca mientras leía _El Código Da Vinci. _

-Bufff. No sé cómo te puedes leer eso. A mí me aburre bastante. – le hablo David mientras se asomaba por su espalda.

-Eso es porque el género que te gusta a ti no es el mismo que me gusta a mí. – sonrió la rubia mientras David se deleitaba con su sensual voz femenina - ¿Qué tal ha ido? – pregunto mientras cerraba el libro, esperando a que David se sentara en frente.

-Bueno, no ha ido mal. El único problema ha sido que casi nos pillan unos demonios. Por no hablar de un Jefe Sincorazón más resistente que na.

-¿Un Bégimo?

-Sep.

-Bueno, por algo son de los más resistentes. Cada uno tiene una cualidad.

-Ya lo sé. Pero aun así, era más resistente de lo normal. Johan y yo tuvimos que usarlo para poder derrotarlo.

Aquello sí que confundió a la hermosa rubia, que se puso en pose de pensar, es decir, con su mano en la barbilla mientras cerraba sus ojos. David se quedó embelesado, observándola.

-Eso ya está pasando. – dijo mientras había los ojos – Los demás también me han comentado sobre que los sincorazón y los incorpóreos se han hecho un poco más fuertes. ¿Crees que alguien tenga que ver?

-Lo dudo, pero no lo descarto. Muy pocos saben sobre estas criaturas, por no decir que quienes las conocen están de nuestro lado. Pero no sabría decirte sobre la [Brigada del Caos]. No me extrañaría que hayan descubierto sobre sincorazón e incorpóreos. Pero no sabría decir quién.

-Sabiendo lo que sabemos de ellos, la [Facción de los Héroes] queda descartada, ya que solo hay humanos y estos no aceptan la ayuda de otro ser. Creo que la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous] encajaría más en esa descripción.

-Bueno, aún no sabemos si ellos saben algo. – bostezo – Jope que sueño me ha entrado. Creo que me voy a sobar. Salúdame a los demás.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

* * *

_**Una semana después **_

Había pasado una semana desde la lucha contra el Bégimo y los más de dos mil sincorazones. Durante ese tiempo, los Portadores estuvieron viajando por diferentes partes de los Nueve Reinos, luchando contra los sincorazón e incorpóreos. Lo extraño era que el número de apariciones estaba disminuyendo, pero en cada ataque aumentaba el número de sincorazón o incorpóreos.

David se estaba preparando para irse a Japón, donde le indico el Oráculo. Había estado estudiando sobre la ciudad. Aquello incluía su geografía, mapa humano, mapa sobrenatural, un poco de historia e información sobre seres sobrenaturales. Se sorprendió bastante al saber que el Sekiryuutei se encontraba en ese lugar y que era siervo de la hermana del Maou Lucifer, Sirzechs Gremory.

Pero no solo estaba la Gremory. También estaba la Sitri. Sona Sitri, hermana de la Maou Leviathan. Una chica astuta y seria. El grupo de la Sitri protegía la ciudad de día, mientras que el grupo de la Gremory lo hacía por la tarde.

Por suerte para David y los demás Portadores, ellos no tenían ningún aura extraña. Para cualquiera, ellos pasarían por humanos normales y corrientes. Lo único que transmitía un aura extraña eran sus Llaves Espada, pero al menos que no las mostraran nadie se daría cuenta.

-Ten cuidado. No te fíes de los demonios. – le dijo Lucy mientras veía al castaño cerrando la maleta.

-¿Te preocupas por mí? Me sorprendes. – le dijo con tono burlón.

-Pues la próxima vez no me preocupare por ti. – se cruzó de brazos, resaltando su busto.

-No hagas eso. Entrará en depresión.

-Johan. – David se acercó – Cuida de este lugar mientras no esté.

-¿Te quedaras mucho tiempo allí?

-No sabría decir. He conseguido un pequeño apartamento, pero prácticamente seguiré viviendo aquí. Lo tengo tooooooodo arreglado.

-En ese caso, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos. Despedidme de los demás.

Y se tele transporto a través del círculo mágico.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que la va a liar? – se preguntó la rubia.

-Si tienes ese presentimiento, entonces deberemos preocuparnos. – comento Johan mientras salía de la habitación de David – Pero sabe cuidarse. Sabes que no debes preocuparte tanto.

-Me es difícil. – susurro.

* * *

_**Kuoh (afueras de la ciudad)**_

En las afueras de la ciudad japonesa de Kuoh apareció un círculo mágico, que solo unos pocos conocían. De dicho círculo mágico apareció David, que vestía con su ropa informal (botas negras, vaqueros azul oscuro, camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos y los dos primeros botones abiertos, con un colgante de plata en forma de estrella y una muñequera negra en la muñeca derecha) y llevaba una pequeña maleta de mano. El castaño observo a su alrededor, observando por si había algo inusual o alguien no deseado. Para su suerte no era así.

Empezó a caminar hacia la ciudad, que estaba a una distancia no mayor de cuatro kilómetros. Una vez llego a la ciudad, se dedicó a observar las casas, calles, parques, bosques y demás. No era lo mismo verlo en un mapa 3D que frente a frente. Lo primero que hizo fue irse a su pequeño departamento, al cual no tardo ni diez minutos en llegar.

El lugar era un viejo edificio lleno de departamentos. El dueño de dicho lugar era viejo y cascarrabias, por lo que no empezaron con buen pie. En fin, dicho apartamento estaba compuesto por una pequeña habitación donde había una cama y un armario, un cuarto de baño con ducha, WC y lavabo, y por último el salón-comedor-cocina. Era pequeño, pero pensando en que no pasaría todo su tiempo allí le relajaba. Además, nunca le gusto tener mucho espacio. A veces se agobiaba en el Castillo cuando estaba solo.

Una vez que lo dejo todo preparado fue hasta la Academia de Kuoh, donde empezaría a estudiar. No podía ser un chico de diecisiete años que no iba al instituto. Por lo que sabía tenía que ir sí o sí. No quería tener follones con las autoridades. Por suerte, al ser menor emancipado, no tenía problemas con tutores. Cuando llego al instituto se quedó un rato mirando los edificios. Eran modernos, al igual que las instalaciones. También tenían sus jardines y plantas muy bien cuidados. Miro su móvil y vio que eran las doce de la mañana, por lo que los alumnos estaban en clase. Entro al lugar y, a pesar de que los alumnos estaban en clase, podía notar ojos mirándolo desde la ventana.

Cuando ingreso al edificio principal, se quedó parado. Podía notar la presencia de los demonios y portadores de Sacred Gear. No sabía dónde estaba la secretaria ni el despacho del director. Se dio un golpe al olvidarse de algo tan sencillo. Empezó a caminar por los pasillos, hasta que se cruzó con un profesor que estaba haciendo guardia.

-Disculpe. – lo llamo.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y lo reviso de arriba abajo.

-Parece que no eres de este instituto. ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto con voz seria.

-Estoy buscando la oficina del director. Me gustaría apuntarme a esta Academia, si es posible.

-Ya veo. Sígueme.

Estuvieron andando un rato por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a una puerta. Se podía leer en un cartel que ponía secretaria. El profesor dio dos golpes en la puerta y abrió.

-Disculpe Mirajane-san. Me he encontrado con un muchacho que busca al director.

La secretaria era una mujer joven albina de ojos azules y bien dotada.

-De acuerdo. Pasa joven. – hablo con una sonrisa.

David entro a la sala y el profesor salió.

-Dime, ¿Qué deseas?

-"¿Estarán todas las mujeres de aquí igual de buenas? ¡No! ¡No pienses en eso!" Esto, me gustaría matricularme… si es posible.

-Por supuesto pero… ¿y tus padres?

David le entrego un documento en el cual demostraba su emancipación.

-Ya veo. En ese caso, toma. – la albina le entrego unos papeles – Rellena este formulario.

David cogió un asiento y, bajo la mirada de la secretaria Mira, empezó a rellenar el formulario. Una puerta, que estaba al lado de donde estaba sentada Mira, se abrió. De ella salió otra mujer. Por lo que David pudo ver, esa mujer no pasaba de los treinta. Era baja, rubia ondulada y de ojos verdes.

-¿Y tú quién eres? – pregunto curiosa.

-Encantado. Soy David Martínez. – respondió el joven mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia aun sentado.

-Se está matriculando. – le dijo Mira - Es nuevo.

-Ahhh. Ya veo. Yo soy Mavis, la directora. Un placer tenerte en mi escuela Martínez-san. Déjame adivinar, ¿México? – negó - ¿Colombia? – volvió a negar - ¿España? – esta vez asintió – Vaya. Un hispano. Eso es muy raro de ver por aquí.

-Jejeje. Supongo que eso será bueno. Gracias por aceptarme aun cuando han empezado las clases.

-Nop. Mejor ahora que a mitad de curso. – luego miro el formulario ya rellenado – Así que independizado tan joven. No había visto antes algo parecido. En fin, tu curso será el 3D y empezaras mañana. ¿Algún problema?

-Para nada.

-Bien pues. Espero que no causes problemas.

-No los causare.

-Puedes ir a recoger el uniforme a esta tienda. – Mira escribió la dirección de la tienda en un papel y se lo paso a David – Llamare para que sepan que vas a ir. Lo pondré a tu nombre. Y también te daré el horario.

-Bien.

David cogió los papeles y, después de una reverencia, se marchó de la oficina. Se le hacía raro eso de hacer reverencias cuando se saluda. Estaba acostumbrado a dar la mano a los hombres y un beso en cada mejilla a las mujeres.

-"Japos. Quien los entiende."

Al no conocer bien el instituto se perdió un poco para encontrar la salida. Cuando paso cerca de algunas clases pudo notar el aura que noto en la entrada. Al final, consiguió encontrar el camino para salir del instituto. Durante el resto de la mañana se dedicó a investigar mejor la ciudad. Pudo notar que había como una especie de barrera que rodeaba la ciudad, pero no era una barrera protectora. Después de fijarse bien noto que era una barrera para "ver" quien entraba y salía de la ciudad. Siguió paseando por la ciudad hasta que llegó la hora de comer. Decidió ir a casa e ir por la tarde a la tienda. Después de preparase la comida y ver un rato la TV decidió que era hora de ir a por su uniforme. Cuando llego a la tienda que Mira le había escrito entro y hablo con la dependienta.

-Buenas tardes. Que deseas muchacho. – saludo amablemente la mujer.

-Buenas tardes. Soy David Martínez y vengo a por el uniforme de la Academia.

-Oh ya veo. Mirajane me llamo esta mañana. Ven conmigo. Tengo que tomarte las medidas para darte uno que te venga bien.

Durante una hora la mujer le estuvo tomando las medidas para poder darle un uniforme que no le quedara grande ni pequeño. Al final consiguió lo que buscaba. David lo pago y se despidió con una sonrisa de la mujer.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó de buen humor. Empezaba algo nuevo y, sinceramente, estaba emocionado por empezar una vida como la de cualquier chaval de su edad. Durante casi toda su vida se dedicó a luchar contra sincorazón e incorpóreos. No se quejaba, pero daba gusto cambiar un poco. Además, la menor aparición de estos era una excusa perfecta. Se puso el uniforme, con una camiseta blanca debajo de la chaqueta. Cogió el maletín y metió las cosas que iba a necesitar dentro. Salió de su apartamento, cerró la puerta y empezó a caminar.

Durante el trayecto se puso a pensar en que estarían haciendo sus hermanos. Si los conocía, como suponía conocerlos, o estarían combatiendo o entrenando o haciendo sus actividades favoritas. Sin darse cuenta, debido a que estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos, llego al instituto. Muchos de los alumnos se le quedaban mirando debido a sus facciones occidentales y a su mayor altura, que en comparación con la mayoría, era más alto. Estuvo buscando su aula hasta que la encontró, pero también se encontró a una profesora parada en la puerta.

-Tú debes de ser David Martínez, el nuevo.

-Mucho gusto. – saludo el castaño mientras extendía su mano.

La profesora se le quedo mirando dudosa, pero acepto y le dio un suave apretón.

-Vaya. Ya muchos hombres no son tan amables. – sonrió – Quiero que esperes aquí hasta que te llame, ¿de acuerdo? – David solo asintió – Bien. Por cierto, aquí no nos damos la mano. – dijo por ultimo antes de entrar.

Durante varios minutos estuvo esperando en la puerta a que le llamaran.

-Adelante.

Al escuchar la palabra de la profesora, David entro al salón. Lo primero que captaron sus ojos fue a cuatro chicas. Dichas chicas eran Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Sona Sitri y Tsubaki Shinra. Había acabado en la clase de ambas herederas demoniacas.

-"Vaya. No sé si esto es bueno o malo." – pensó.

-Presentare.

-Un gusto. Me llamo David Martínez y vengo desde España. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien. – se presentó mientras sonreía.

Los murmullos no tardaron en llegar. El castaño se puso nervioso al notar tanta mirada fija en su persona. No por nada no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

-¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta? – pregunto la profesora a la clase.

Algunos levantaron la mano.

-¿Eres nuevo en la ciudad? – pregunto uno.

-Si. Ayer me mude.

-¿Tienes novia? – pregunto otra.

-Etto, no. – Respondió sorprendido por la pregunta - ¿Alguna otra?

-Si. ¿Qué cojones hace un bishonen en esta escuela? – pregunto / grito otro.

-¡Suzuhara! ¡Cállese y siéntese! – grito la profesora, luego miro al castaño – Por favor, siéntate allí. – señalo a un asiento al lado de la ventana.

El castaño camino hasta su asiento. Por suerte no había llamado la atención de los demonios, que solo lo miraban como al chico nuevo. En lo que no cayo David fue que no se enteraría de nada de lo que escribieran los profesores, ya que no tenía ni idea sobre kanjis.

-"Mierda. Tendré que decirle a Lucy que me ayude. Ella es muy buena con los idiomas."

* * *

Los demás OC's irán saliendo en los próximos capítulos.


	4. Problemas a donde vayan

Ni Kingdom Hearts ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Acqua OfThe Back: bueno, no hace falta saber sobre el juego ya que hay un resumen en el prologo. Posiblemente deberías buscar imágenes de sincorazones e incorpóreos para que veas como son. Me alegra que te parezca entretenida XD.

caballerooscuro117: va después del segundo tomo. Mas precisamente en el tomo 3, [Excalibur] y Kokabiel.

Abendroth5: sep. Me gusta empezar fuerte XD. Tranqui, no hay problema. El momento es el tomo 3, [Excalibur] y Kokabiel.

ShadowTails98: ya han salido tres. Faltas los demás XD. Espero que no tardes mucho para tus historias, aunque supongo que habrá una razón para el retraso. El mío ha sido exámenes, trabajos y que se me rompió el ordenador muchas veces seguidas :(

Zafir09: ya van 3 (contando a David). Dentro de poco vendrán los líos XD.

Igneeldragon: me alegro que guste XD.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, posible lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-¡**Hielo**! ¡**Ragnarok**! (técnicas, hechizos, habilidades de los portadores de Llave Espada).

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["Pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.**

* * *

**LOS OC's PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES. EL UNICO MIO ES DAVID MARTINEZ**

Capítulo 2:

PROBLEMAS A DONDE VAYAN

_**Una semana después**_

Había pasado una semana desde que David había llegado a la ciudad de Kuoh, Japón. La verdad es que ese lugar y su gente era de lo más extraña posible, según su criterio. No estaba acostumbrado a estar rodeado de tanta gente, pero tenía algo muy claro. Los japoneses no muestran sus sentimientos en público. Son bastante reservados. Lo segundo fue que los chicos de su academia eran una panda de pervertidos nivel supremo, sobre todo el trio de pervertidos. No entendía su obsesión insana. Vale que el cuerpo de la mujer fuera algo hermoso, pero lo suyo era pasarse. Había visto de todo. Desde meterse en sus vestuarios escondidos en sus taquillas hasta irse a los jardines que rodeaban las pistas deportivas para ver, a través de prismáticos, como sus pechos rebotaban. En serio, ¿qué cojones les ocurría?

Él era hombre, y admiraba la belleza femenina, pero no se pasaba. Además, si alguna de sus compañeras se enteraba podría darse por muerto.

Otra de las cosas que "descubrió" fue que a él lo pusieron como un ídolo de la academia. Él no se consideraba atractivo, solo un chico normal, del montón. Supuso que era porque se parecía al "príncipe" Kiba, es decir, no iba por allí intentando ver malamente a las chicas. Además, el solo tenía a cierta rubia en mente.

También termino de comprender como se repartían el territorio las herederas de los dos clanes demoniacos. El grupo de Sona Sitri se ocupaba de la seguridad de la ciudad por el día, mientras que el grupo de Rias Gremory lo hacía por la noche.

Dejando de un lado la escuela, no había recibido ningún aviso extraño desde el Castillo. Al parecer había apariciones normales, de las cuales se ocupaba alguno de sus compañeros. Sinceramente, se aburría como una ostra.

Empezaba a preguntarse por qué el Oráculo de Delfos lo había mandado allí, y más precisamente en esa época. Se estaba preguntando constantemente sobre si no se habría equivocado, por primera vez en milenios.

Con respecto al kanji, Lucy había ido varias veces a su nueva casa, para ayudarle. Agradecía a todos por que la rubia, además de hermosa, fuera una jodia genio. Tenía una facilidad para aprender impresionante. Su coeficiente intelectual estaba muy por encima de la media. Por eso se le daba tan bien la magia.

En fin, era sábado por la noche y el castaño oscuro se encontraba vagando por las calles. Cuando llego al parque principal de la ciudad, se sentó junto a una enorme y bonita fuente. Se supone que era sábado por la noche y era joven. ¡¿Cómo cojones es que estaba ahí más aburrido y solo que la una?! ¡Debería estar pasándoselo pipa!

Estaba por dar media vuelta e ir de nuevo a su apartamento, pero entonces lo sintió. Incorpóreos. Y estaban muy cerca. Gracias a sus habilidades desarrolladas, observo no muy a lo lejos una barrera ilusoria, de esas que usan las criaturas sobrenaturales para no afectar al mundo humano. Chasqueo sus dedos y una gabardina negra abrochada con capucha apareció, ocultando su rostro. Invoco su Llave Espada y empezó a correr hacia donde estaba la barrera.

* * *

Dentro de la barrera se podía ver a un grupo de demonios. Dichos grupo demoniaco estaba compuesto por el grupo Gremory. Los demonios se estaban enfrentando a cinco enemigos. Dichos enemigos eran incorpóreos. El grupo estaba formado por dos samuráis, dos dragones y dos asesinos.

Los samuráis tienen una cabeza cilíndrica de un tono más oscuro que el resto del cuerpo. Esta cabeza tiene seis ranuras diagonales en la parte delantera, tres a cada lado. La mayoría de su cuerpo parece estar cubierto con un mono gris con mangas de campana y una costura gris más claro que va en la parte delantera. Cada manguito tiene el emblema de los Incorpóreos impreso en ellos, y sólo las manos negras del samurái son visibles. Los pies en punta de la criatura brotan hacia fuera de las patas del mono. También hay un patrón en forma de cinta de color gris oscuro que se envuelve alrededor de su cintura, aunque no parecen tener un propósito. Las espadas (también de color gris) utilizadas por los samurái general sólo flotan muy cerca de él, ya sea cruzando detrás de su espalda o descansando en cualquiera de sus caderas. La forma de ciertas partes del cuerpo de un samurái especialmente sus piernas, tiene tienen un vago diseño parecido al símbolo de los Incorpóreos, y puede, como todos los incorpóreos, contorsionarse en formas que normalmente son imposibles.

Los dragones son criaturas delgadas de plata y piel de color morado. Sus manos sólo tienen dos dedos distintos, mientras que sus pies tienen tres largos dedos morados cada uno. También tiene una cola púrpura fina y aguda, alas blancas con puntas púrpura revestidas por picos se asemejan a los del símbolo de los Incorpóreos. La cara parece ser un área pequeña y negra en lo que parece ser su cuello, mientras que su dragontina cabeza actúa como una especie de casco. Este casco luce una boca abierta irregular en su extremo, carece de ojos y está recubierto por espigas delgadas. Parte superior del cuerpo del dragón y cuello están cubiertas de correas magenta. También hay un símbolo de los Incorpóreos sobre su muslo izquierdo. Como todos los incorpóreos, los dragones tienen niveles sorprendentes de flexibilidad. Maneja una larga lanza como arma.

Por último, los asesinos tienen un cuerpo vagamente humanoide que se cubre en un traje púrpura y plata. Sus brazos están segmentados y revestido por cuatro cuchillas, los cuales se asemejan a los puntos en el logotipo de los Incorpóreos. Ocasionalmente usa sus brazos como alas a deslizarse por el aire. Sobre su cabeza hay una pequeña tapa atado por las vendas con un paño largo colgando en frente de su cara, que es en su mayoría de plata con una punta de color púrpura adornado con un pequeño símbolo de los Incorpóreos.

Los seis estaban listos para atacar, y no se hicieron de esperar.

-Chicos, - Rias tomo la palabra – debemos tener cuidado. Estas criaturas son de las extrañas que se han avistado. Son peligrosas.

-Entendido, Buchou. – respondieron sus siervos.

Kiba creo dos espadas, Akeno se cubrió de rayos, Issei invoco la [Boosted Gear], Koneko se puso en posición de ataque y Rias se cubrió de [Poder de la Destrucción]. Por su parte, Asia se quedó en la retaguardia.

Sin que se percataran de su presencia, David se mantuvo alejado, observando como los demonios hacían frente a los incorpóreos, los cuales no notaron su presencia al estar frente a los Gremory.

-¿Podéis entenderme? – pregunto Rias - ¿Sí o no?

Los incorpóreos no respondieron (nótese el sarcasmo) y empezaron su ataque. Los samuráis sacaron dos espadas. Los dos asesinos se ocultaron en la tierra. Los dos dragones atacaron desde el cielo.

-Ara ara, parece que no. – sonrió de forma sadomasoquista Akeno mientras se elevaba con sus alas demoniacas, dispuesta a hacer frente a los dos dragones.

KACHIN

KACHIN

KACHIN

KACHIN

Uno de los samuráis se lanzó hacia Kiba, empezando un combate de uno contra uno. Por su parte, el otro samurái espero, observando. Por su parte, ambos dragones se lanzaron contra Akeno, blandiendo sus armas.

TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMP

La morena había cargado uno de sus rayos y lo había lanzado hacia uno de los dragones. La explosión creo una nube de humo, por lo cual no se podía ver nada.

-Ufufufú. Parece que no son para tanto. – sonreía, segura de la eliminación del incorpóreo.

-"Idiota. No son tan fáciles, y aún menos si no eres un portador." – pensó David serio.

La sonrisa de la morena se borró al ver al dragón con su arma levantada hacia el cielo, sin ningún rasguño.

-"Normal. Es un incorpóreo de Mayor Rango. O le atacas con algo más que esa mierdecilla de rayo o no te lo cargas."

El dragón apunto con su arma a la [Reina] Gremory. Una luz empezó a aparecer en la punta de su arma. Sin que la morena se diera cuenta, el ataque le impacto de lleno.

BOOOMMM

-¡Akeno! – grito Rias al ver el impacto.

KACHIN

KACHIN

KACHIN

KACHIN

Dirigió su vista a su [Caballero], el cual estaba teniendo un combate sin descanso contra el samurái incorpóreo. Al ser de Rango Superior, Kiba no tendría oportunidad contra él.

ZAS

ZAS

El rubio recibió dos cortes en el pecho.

-¡Kiba!

-Estoy bien, Buchou. Este ser es impresionante.

KACHIN

KACHIN

KACHIN

A pesar de sus dos cortes, los cuales sangraban bastante, el rubio siguió combatiendo contra el samurái, el cual empezó de nuevo a atacar sin descanso.

Por su parte, Issei y Koneko se enfrentaban a los dos asesinos. Estas criaturas también eran de Rango Mayor. Ambas estaban ocultas bajo tierra, y solo se asomaban levemente, dejando ver sus afiladas extremidades.

-¡Aaahhh!

PUUUUUMMMMM

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Dragon Shot]

BOOOOOOMMMMMMM

Koneko golpeo el suelo con uno de sus poderosos puñetazos mientras Issei lanzaba su ataque más poderoso. Ambos intentaban hacer que los asesinos salieran a la superficie. Lo que ninguno esperaba es que les atacaran por la espalda.

ZAS

ZAS

ZAS

ZAS

Por suerte, Koneko tenía buenos reflejos, por lo que pudo apartarse y apartar a Issei. Para su mala suerte, ambos fueron alcanzados por las cuchillas extremidades de los incorpóreos.

-¡Arg! ¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué cojones son estas cosas?! – se quejaba Issei mientras acumulaba [Boost] para transferirlo a sus compañeros.

TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMP

TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMP

Akeno empezó a lanzar multitud de rayos al dragón contra el que se enfrentaba mientras el otro se lanzaba contra Rias.

-¡Malditos! ¡Probad esto!

La pelirroja acumulo [Poder de la Destrucción] en forma de bola, la cual lanzo contra el dragón.

FIUM

Lo que no espero era que el dragón lo desviara con su arma.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-¡Buchou!

La pelirroja fue lo suficientemente rápida como para apartar a Asia de la trayectoria de la lanza del dragón, evitando que la atravesara.

Sin duda el grupo estaba siendo superado. No se enfrentaban a incorpóreos de bajo nivel. No. Lo estaban haciendo con incorpóreos bastante fuertes. Quitando a los humanos, estos eran de los más peligrosos.

Viendo que el grupo no podría contra ellos, David decidió hacer acto en escena. De un salto cayo del árbol en el que observaba para acercarse a la pelea. Invoco su Llave Espada y apunto hacia donde estaba el dragón luchando con Akeno.

-**¡Magneto!**

Cerca del dragón apareció un vórtice de gran fuerza magnética, atrayendo a los seis incorpóreos, que empezaron a dar vueltas a su alrededor, intentando librarse.

-Eso los retendrá varios segundos.

Los Gremory posaron su vista en el extraño de gabardina negra con capucha.

-**¡Hielo! ¡Electro!**

Cuando el hechizo se terminó, una bola de hielo fue directa a uno de los samuráis, congelándolo. Acto seguido un poderoso rayo impacto contra el samurái congelado, destruyéndolo. El incorpóreo desapareció en destellos blancos. Los otros cinco incorpóreos posaron su vista en David. Bueno, más precisamente en la Llave Espada de este.

-"Bien, ahora tengo su atención." Vosotros, los demonios. – les hablo sin mirarlos, distorsionando su voz para no ser reconocido – Esto está fuera de vuestro nivel. Os aconsejo que os vayáis.

-Este es mi territorio y ellos nos han atacado. No creas que nos iremos así sin más. – replico la pelirroja mientras la ex monja curaba a sus compañeros.

-Como quieras. Será bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad. – sentencio mientras se ponía en posición defensiva.

Los cinco incorpóreos rodearon a David, el cual parecía no inmutarse. Después de tres segundos de tensión, los cinco incorpóreos se lanzaron al mismo tiempo, pero cuando estaban a punto de atravesar al chico con sus armas, una barrera defensiva se lo impidió.

-**¡Reflejo!**

Dicha barrera no solo paro los ataques, sino que los devolvieron en forma de bolas luminosas, las cuales tenían el mismo poder que el ataque de los incorpóreos.

PAM

PAM

PAM

PAM

PAM

Los cinco salieron disparados en cinco direcciones, pero se recuperaron antes de impactar contra los árboles. El castaño oscuro se giró levemente para poder ver a sus adversarios.

-"Bien. Dos dragones, dos asesinos y un samurái. Espero que lo que he planeado funcione o lo tendré complicado."

Los asesinos se ocultaron bajo tierra. Los dragones alzaron el vuelo y el samurái se puso en frente para empezar un duelo. Ni siquiera los demás incorpóreos interrumpirían ese duelo.

-"Empezamos bien. Menos mal."

Ambos se pusieron en sus posiciones.

KACHIN

Un rápido movimiento. Uno que podría igualar la velocidad de Kiba sin problema ninguno. Dos segundos después el samurái desapareció en destellos blancos.

-"Uno menos. Quedan cuatro."

David había usado el hechizo **Paro** para ralentizar al incorpóreo. No tenía tiempo para un duelo justo con el incorpóreo. Ahora seguía el resto.

ZAS

ZAS

ZAS

ZAS

Bloqueando con su Llave Espada, David evito los cortes de los asesinos. Dio un poderoso salto, alejándose del dúo.

-**¡Magneto!**

Esta vez apunto justo encima de los asesinos para sacarlos del suelo. Mientras esos dos daban vueltas en el vórtice, David encaro a los dragones y uso otra técnica. Uso el **Ragnarok**. Dio un poderoso salto en el aire, hasta llegar a la altura de los dragones. Cuando llego a dicha altura empezó un combo de poderosos ataques aéreos, terminando con un poderoso disparo láser. Con ello elimino a uno de los dragones y dejo herido al otro.

Los demonios estaban impresionados por como el encapuchado derrotaba a esas extrañas criaturas con más facilidad que ellos. También tuvieron ese sentimiento cuando uso el láser. El sentimiento de los ataques de luz usado por los ángeles y los ángeles caídos. El disparo láser de **Ragnarok **está basado en el elemento luz. Por eso sintieron eso.

En fin. El vórtice se había dispersado, dejando de nuevo a los dos asesinos en el suelo, aunque con daños.

-"Tres. Bien, vamos con el siguiente paso."

Esta vez uso el **Zantetsuken. **Esta técnica consistía en utilizar la Llave Espada, llevándola hacia atrás para rápidamente utilizar un corte cuando se aproxima al objetivo. Este es tan rápido que no se ve el corte hasta que ya fue realizado y puede acabar con enemigos débiles de un solo golpe.

En un parpadeo, David ya se encontraba detrás de uno de los asesinos, el cual desapareció en destellos blancos. Sin apenas tiempo para reaccionar, apunto su Llave Espada hacia el otro.

-**¡Sanctus!**

Un pilar de luz apareció del suelo, atravesando al incorpóreo, el cual también desapareció en destellos de luz.

-"Perfecto. Ahora el ultimo. Puedo sentir a mas demonios acercándose."

Fijo su vista en el último dragón, el cual seguía en el aire, flotando. La lanza del dragón apunto al chico mientras su punta se iluminaba. Lanzo el ataque hacia el castaño, el cual tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y lanzarle un hechizo.

-**¡Gravedad!**

PUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM

Una bola de color purpura oscura apareció justo encima del dragón. Este lo toco levemente con su lanza, por lo que cayó al suelo, aplastándose. David aprovecho esto para correr, saltar y golpear con fuerza al incorpóreo, derrotándolo.

Una vez que el combate termino, David se incorporó y se preparó para salir cagando leches del lugar, pero como suele pasar, cierto grupo no se lo permitió. Los Gremory se encontraban rodeando al chico, todos en guarida. Issei con la [Boosted Gear], Kiba con sus espadas, Koneko es posición de ataque, Akeno con rayos y Rias con su pose de [Rey].

-Oh. ¿Y esto? ¿Así agradecéis que os haya salvado? Empiezo a tener mala imagen de los demonios.

-No te equivoques. Estoy a gradecida de que nos hayas ayudado, pero eso no quita lo demás. Sabes que son esas extrañas criaturas que han estado atacando por todo el mundo. También has podido derrotarlas aun cuando nosotros no podíamos hacerles frente. Y esa arma que llevas es extraña. Tengo que pedirte que vengas con nosotros.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Entonces será por la fuerza.

David miro a todo el grupo, el cual estaba preparado para atacar a la más mínima.

-Bien. Si las cosas son así entonces… **¡Apagón!**

La punta de la Llave Espada se ilumino poderosamente, cegando momentáneamente a los demonios. Cuando estos volvieron a abrir los ojos se dieron cuenta de que el encapuchado ya no se encontraba ahí.

-¡No! ¡Chicos, buscado!

-¡Hai Buchou!

El grupo Gremory se dispersó por todo el lugar, intentando encontrarlo. A los dos minutos llego Sona y su sequito al completo (Saji ya está re encarnado).

-Rias, ¿estás bien? – pregunto con su típico tono serio.

-Si Sona, lo estoy.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?

-Esas criaturas nos atacaron.

-Las negras.

-No. Las blancas. Eran seis y eran increíblemente fuertes. Sinceramente creí que no podríamos con ellos.

-¿Y qué ocurrió?

-Un encapuchado de gabardina negra con una extraña arma en forma de llave consiguió derrotarlos. Nos dejó en mal lugar.

-¿Un encapuchado con una llave? – pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

-Puede parecer extraño pero…

-No. Te creo.

-¡¿?!

-Nos ha llegado un informe de que un gran grupo de criaturas negras atacaron Asgard, pero dos encapuchados con armas en forma de llave acabaron con ellos.

-¡¿Asgard?! ¡¿El hogar de los Dioses Nórdicos?!

-Así es.

-… ya veo.

-Eso es frustrante. – admitió Sona con gesto aún más serio – No sabemos nada de estas criaturas ni quiénes son los que luchan contra ellas.

-Pues yo creo que esta no será la última vez que veamos a uno de ellos por aquí.

-Yo también lo creo.

* * *

No muy lejos del parque, David ya se había cambiado y ocultado la Llave Espada. Caminaba tranquilamente mientras veía a Issei correr como un loco.

-"Jejeje. Como adoro ser humano. Gracias a esto no se enteran."

Entonces se empezó a escuchar un tono musical. Alguien le estaba llamando. Saco su móvil última generación para ver el nombre de quien llamaba. El nombre que aparecía en la pantalla era Miguel Sánchez Cano.

-¿Diga?

-*¡Güey! ¡¿Cómo te va?!*

-Buenas Miguel. ¿Qué ocurre?

-*¿Tiene que ocurrir algo para que llame a mi hermano?*

-…

-*Vale sí. Tienes que venir al Castillo.*

-¿Ahora?

-*¿Estás haciendo algo?*

-Nop.

-*Pues ya está. Trae tu culo para acá.*

-Vaaaa. – Colgó – Algo importante debe ser. Mejor que vaya.

* * *

_**Castillo de los Portadores**_

El castaño había ido hasta su apartamento para, una vez allí, trasportarse a través del círculo mágico de los Portadores hasta el inmenso castillo. Nada más llegar pudo encontrarse con su compañero y hermano Miguel Sánchez Cano.

Miguel es un chico de diecisiete años que tiene el cabello negro de niño pero de joven empieza a tomar de color blanco, tiene una estatura de un metro setenta y un cuerpo bastante ancho pero no a niveles exagerados. Le gusta vestir con pantalones de mezclilla, playera de algún equipo mexicano o europeo ya que las siente más cómodas así y le gusta ponerse tenis de marca para cuando las peleas porque así es más rápido y más cómodo... Por lo tanto verle con uniforme será algo incómodo para él y el ocupar ropa de etiqueta sería para cosas importantes. Su país de origen es México. Su Llave Espada es [Prueba Triunfal].

-Bueno, ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-Han atacado Asgard. – explico el pelinegro.

-Pero no sería la primera vez.

-Exacto. El problema es que esta vez nos han descubierto.

-Bueno, ya somos tres. Yo me topé con los Gremory.

-Mierda. Esto no es bueno. Hasta ahora no nos habían visto. ¿Cómo es que ahora nos ven a todos?

-¿Tú también?

Miguel asintió.

-Sep. Estaba en Roma cuando un grupo de tres dragones me ataco en la Ciudad del Vaticano.

-Hostias. – murmuro asombrado.

-Y que lo digas.

Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la sala de reuniones, la misma en la que Johan y David se reunieron para ir a pelear cerca de Kuoh. Nada más entrar se encontró con una chica.

La chica se llamaba Elisa Gamarra, de dieciocho años. Tiene el pelo negro carbón, hasta por debajo de los hombros, ojos negros, de piel pálida, ojos grises, mide un metro sesenta y nueve, sus medidas son 85-62-85 y su complexión es algo ejercitada. Llevaba puesto unos shorts cortos rosa, camisa blanca de manga corta, tenis blancos y unos guantes de cuero en sus manos, los cuales nunca se quita. Su país de origen era Brasil, por lo que se le podía notar el acento portugués. Su Llave Espada es [Artema].

Elisa levanto la vista del mapa 3D de todos los Mundos y/o Reinos para fijar su vista en el dúo que entraba por la puerta.

-Buenas noches, David.

-Elisa, ¿cómo te va?

La pelinegra se encogió de hombros.

-Acabamos de salvar Asgard, otra vez, así que no me va mal.

-Espera un momento, ¿acabáis?

-Sep. Andrés y yo somos los que los hemos eliminado.

-¿Andrés y tú? – pregunto exaltado - ¿Os habéis cargado algo?

La pelinegra cogió lo primero que encontró y se lo lanzo al castaño, acertando en la frente.

PAM

-Serás idiota. Que los dos seamos de Dominio de Elemento Poder no quiere decir nada.

-Nooooooo. Que vaaaaaaaa. Solo que tenéis una fuerza mayor que cualquier otro y podéis causar una destrucción increíble.

PAM

-¡Arg! ¡Joder! ¡Vaca burra! – le grito el castaño oscuro harto de que la pelinegra le lanzara cosas.

-¿Quieres que te cuente o no?

David solo asintió mientras se acercaba junto a Miguel a la mesa.

-¿Y los otros?

-Es sábado por la noche. Estarán de fiesta.

Nada más oír eso David intento salir corriendo a buscar a su rubia, pero fue detenido por el pelinegro.

-Quieto parao. No deberías desconfiar de ella.

-No. Si de ella no desconfió. ¡Es de los putos salidos de quienes desconfió!

-Tranquilízate de una vez o lo hago yo. Además estará con Johan. Y no sois novios. No tengas tanto centro.

-¡No la controlo!

-Bueno, dejemos esta conversación tonta. Veras, lo que paso fue…

* * *

_**Asgard (un par de horas antes)**_

Asgard. La ciudad mas avanzada del universo. La ciudad donde magia y ciencia es lo mismo. La ciudad de los Dioses Nórdicos. Uno de los Nueve Reinos y hogar de los asgardianos. El reino es gobernado por el [Padre de Todos], Odín. Asgard es un planetoide celestial. No es un planeta como la Tierra, sino que es un reino plano y místico, lleno de acantilados y cascadas que se derraman hacia el espacio exterior.

Una ciudad que no había sido invadida en muchos siglos. O bueno, así fue hasta hace poco.

Toda la ciudad se mantenía en total calma. Los dioses, salvo Loki, se encontraban reunidos en el salón de Asgard. Al parecer estaban teniendo una gran fiesta por su triunfo contra los Gigantes de Hielo, que intentaron entrar en la ciudad.

Cada uno estaba en sus cosas. Thor disfrutaba con su grupo de combate, Odín se dedicaba a mirar pervertida mente a las jovencitas, etc. No fue hasta que sonó la alarma de la ciudad cuando todos empezaron a notar que algo no andaba bien. Rápidamente salieron del salón para ver como las criaturas oscuras extrañas atacaban a los habitantes.

-Así que han llegado incluso aquí. – susurro Odín – "Sincorazones."

Odín era uno de los pocos seres al margen de los Portadores que conocía la existencia de dichas criaturas y la de los Portadores. Alguno de los que sabían de su existencia eran el difunto Dios Bíblico, Odín, los dos Dioses Dragones, los dos Dragones Celestiales, Indra, Zeus y obviamente él.

-¡Dispersaos! ¡Que todo dios y héroe se disperse por la ciudad! ¡Hay que defender a los ciudadanos! ¡No os enfrentéis solos a esas criaturas! ¡Id en grupo y evitad que se os acerquen demasiado! – ordeno el [Padre de Todos] mientras invocaba su lanza, [Gungnir].

Alguno estaba por protestar, pero al ver la cara seria del [Dios Jefe] decidieron obedecer sin protestas.

Poco después de que se dispersaran, Odín se quedó solo. A su espalda aparecieron tres sombras oscuras. De dichas sombras salieron tres Invencibles. Son criaturas humanoide con una buena definición muscular que tiene la piel de un color púrpura oscuro. Tiene las puntas de sus pies de color rojo y tiene pequeñas alas de color gris en su espalda. Tiene un par de alas naranjas más grandes que de su espalda que salen de sus codos. Tiene una larga cola que termina en una cuchilla plateada con forma de péndulo. Sus pequeños ojos brillan en un tono amarillo, además, podemos observar dos picos del color de su piel que sobresalen de su cabeza, a la altura de las sienes. También cuenta con dos cuernos con las puntas de color naranja que se conectan entre sí formando un corazón. Este sincorazón porta una espada ornamentada de color naranja, la cual tiene la guardia de color gris con los bordes negros. En la hoja están impresos unos kanjis que significan "cáscara dura". Dichos sincorazón son sincorazones pura sangre. Los más poderosos sin contar a los [Jefes Sincorazón].

Odín se mantuvo en su sitio mientras los tres invencibles se lanzaban hacia él. Odín se movió con una rapidez enorme mientras acumulaba poder en su lanza, produciendo un corte horizontal.

FRRRRRRRRMMMMMMM

Dicho ataque consiguió cortar a uno de los sincorazón, pero los otros dos se tele transportaron hasta la espalda del [Dios Jefe].

-Jojojo. Sois tal y como os recordaba. – sonrió mientras los miraba de frente – Veamos si sois tan resistentes como siempre.

El [Dios Jefe] y los dos Invencibles se lanzaron con sus armas de frente.

* * *

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

En toda la ciudad se podía escuchar las explosiones producidas por el combate de Odín y los invencibles. A pesar de sentirse preocupados, ninguno de los demás dioses y/o héroes dejaron su cometido.

* * *

_**Parte Este**_

En la parte Este de la ciudad se encontraba un grupo de cinco valkirias. Dicho grupo se estaba enfrentando a un grupo de tres eliminadores.

Los eliminadores poseen un escudo de color púrpura y rojo con bordes blancos y amarillos, con una cabeza de color púrpura y una mandíbula de plata. Los brazos y el torso también están en una proporción mucho mayor que la de la cabeza y las piernas, el brazo que no posee el arma principal del Eliminador en realidad descansa como un simio en el suelo. En la batalla, la forma de un eliminador tiende a verse más en su escudo enorme y temible. La porción del escudo en la pantalla es un modelo simple de color rojo y rojo púrpura con bordes blancos, pero mucho más temible es la muy grande y muy aterradora cabeza de perro roja oscuro, con colmillos afilados y un collar de pinchos. El perro también tiene tres ojos brillantes dispuestos en una formación triangular, dos ojos amarillos en la parte inferior y un ojo rojo en la parte superior.

Tres valkirias usaban la magia nórdica para atacar a los sincorazones, pero estos se protegían con sus escudos. Las otras dos intentaban atacar con sus armas, pero el escudo les hacía difícil acercarse. Su [Dios Jefe] les había dicho que no se acercaran a ellos, por lo que atacarles les sería más difícil.

Durante varios minutos estuvieron atacando a corta y larga distancia, sin conseguir ningún avance.

-**¡Magneto!** – escucharon un grito distorsionado.

Entonces apareció un vértice que atrajo a los tres sincorazones. Las valkirias buscaron la voz, pero no la encontraron.

-¡Aprovechas ahora antes de que el hechizo se acabe!

Decidiendo que no era momento para buscar, las cinco crearon centenas de círculos mágicos de distintos elementos.

FIUM

FIUM

FIUM

FIUM

FIUM

FIUM

BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

Los disparos mágicos cayeron como torrente de lluvia sobre los tres sincorazones, provocando un gran estruendo y una espesa niebla. Cuando esta desapareció los sincorazones ya no estaban.

-Bien, ¡sigamos! ¡Aún tenemos mucho que hacer!

-¡Si!

* * *

_**Parte Oeste**_

En la parte Oeste se encontraba el [Dios del Trueno] Thor, el más poderoso de los Dioses Nórdicos.

El hombre alto, corpulento y rubio se encontraba enfrentándose a un [Jefe Sincorazón]. Una Armadura. Dicha Armadura está formada por la cabeza, cuerpo, manos y pies. Estos están separados, por lo que cada uno lucha de una manera. Pueden alejarse del cuerpo a cierta distancia, por lo que puede atacar a distancia.

El Dios del Trueno usaba su martillo [Mjolnir] para golpear las distintas partes de la Armadura.

PAAAAAAAAMMMMMM

PAAAAAAAAMMMMMM

Cubría su martillo con rayos para hacer más eficaz los ataques. Con dos golpes destrozo las piernas.

-Ahora no te podrás mover. – comento con una sonrisa.

Esta se le borro de la boca al ver que la Armadura seguía como si nada, solo que sin piernas. Los brazos empezaron a girar a gran velocidad sobre el cuerpo, golpeando con gran fuerza al [Dios del Trueno].

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM

CRASH

El cuerpo de hombre rubio atravesó varias casas.

-Tsk. Es más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Además, su cuerpo es una desventaja. Tendré que acabarlo rápido y seguir.

Thor levanto su martillo y empezó a acumular rayos. Por su parte la Armadura se mantenía en el sitio, aun con sus brazos girando a gran velocidad.

TRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMP

Thor lanzo el martillo al sincorazón, dándole de lleno. Luego de terminar el ataque, el martillo volvió a él. Tuvo el tiempo suficiente como para ver como el sincorazón desaparecía, pero le sorprendió ver como un corazón salía de él y desaparecía en un pequeño haz de luz. Lo extraño era que ese corazón no era de carne. No. Era de color rosa y con la forma de un corazón dibujado.

-Qué extraño. – murmuro para luego empezar a volar hacia su próximo objetivo.

* * *

_**Parte Sur**_

En la parte Sur de la ciudad se encontraba un grupo de cinco héroes y cinco valkirias. Dicho grupo se enfrentaba contra otro grupo de diez Invencibles.

KACHIN

KACHIN

ZAS

BOOOOOMMMMMM

-Que criaturas más extrañas. ¿Estáis seguros de que no son demonios? – pregunto un hombre rubio, que sostenía una gran espada.

ZAS

ZAS

-No. No lo son. Además, los demonios no pueden entrar aquí sin permiso de Heimdall el cual es el que activa el Bifröst. – explico la jefa valkiria del grupo.

-Pues estas criaturas han llegado sin su permiso. Es más, me atrevería a decir que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta.

KACHIN

BOOOOOOMMMMMM

BOOOOOOMMMMMM

KACHIN

KACHIN

El grupo de asgardianos había conseguido eliminar a tres Invencibles, pero estaban bastante agotados. No sabían que pasaba, ya que les resultaba demasiado complicado acabar con dichas criaturas. Es como si su magia y armas no les hicieran todo el daño que debiera.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué no se mueren de una vez?! - grito el rubio mientras se iba a golpear a uno de los sincorazón.

-¡No lo hagas! – le grito la valkiria, pero de poco sirvió.

PAM

PAM

PAM

El héroe golpeo con fuerza al Invencible. Desgraciadamente no se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo rodeado por otros dos.

-Oh, mierda. – susurro al verse rodeado.

Fue entonces que sucedió. Todos los héroes y valkirias pudieron ver como una sombra empezaba a aparecer debajo del héroe. Este cambio su expresión a una de dolor, pero no salía ni una sola palabra de su garganta. Fue entonces cuando lo vieron. Un corazón, pero no de carne. Uno igual al que había visto Thor. En cambio, este no desapareció en un haz de luz, sino que fue tragado por la oscuridad, creando otro sincorazón. Una Sombra.

-¿Que mierda…?

Los héroes y valkirias estaban aterrados. Su compañero había muerto y otra criatura extraña había surgido. Por un momento el miedo envolvió sus corazones. Los Invencibles se fueron acercando lentamente mientras más oscuridad aparecía a los pies de los asgardianos, aterrándolos aún más.

-**¡Paro!** – los sincorazón se detuvieron - **¡Event Horizon!**

Los asgardianos no supieron exactamente que paso. Lo único que vieron fue a alguien con gabardina negra con capucha sujetar una extraña arma cubierta con una luz color blanquiceleste. Dicho sujeto ataco con gran rapidez y poder a los sincorazón. Golpeo a todos, luego salto y por ultimo unos pilares de luz blanquiceleste cayeron sobre ellos. Dos segundos después los sincorazón volvieron a moverse, pero al instante desaparecieron. Al hacerlo, los corazones devorados por la oscuridad salieron de ellos y ascendieron hasta desaparecer.

-Por los pelos. – susurro el encapuchado.

De reojo pudo ver como los asgardianos empezaban a moverse con normalidad, por lo que decidió irse de allí.

* * *

_**Parte Norte**_

La parte Norte de la ciudad era donde se concentraba el segundo [Jefe Sincorazón]. Estaba situado en una enorme plaza. Había varios héroes y valkirias derrotados en el suelo. Este [Jefe Sincorazón] era una Armadura Inversa. Se parecía a la Armadura, pero tenía sus manos donde las piernas y viceversa, además del casco de la armadura abierta, mostrando dos ojos amarillos. Esta Armadura Inversa flotaba en el aire, al contrario que la Armadura, que pisaba el suelo cuando tenía piernas.

Dos personas con gabardina negra con capucha aparecieron ante la armadura, portando sus extrañas armas.

-Elisa, ¿qué tal? – pregunto uno.

-No ha ido mal, Andrés.

-¿Te controlaste?

-Sep. ¿Y tú?

-Por suerte sí. No tengo ganas de escuchar broncas de los demás.

-Ya veo. Será mejor eliminar a este cuanto antes.

Sep. Dichas personas eran los Portadores de Llave Espada Elisa Gamarra y Andrés Semeco.

Este chico, a pesar de tener dieciséis años, no los aparentaba. Tenía el cabello negro corto, piel un poco morena, ojos marrones, medía un metro ochenta y siete y su constitución era robusta. Debajo de la gabardina llevaba puesta una chaqueta negra con capucha, pantalones grises con cinturón marrón hebilla oro, camisa gris, zapato blanco. Su Llave Espada era [León Durmiente].

Ambos eran los únicos que estaban libre, ya que los demás estaban de misión en otros lugares. La Armadura Inversa, al ver las Llaves Espada, se lanzó contra ambos Portadores. Al ser de tipo poder, no necesitaban mucha magia. Las piernas de la Armadura Inversa fueron lanzadas hacia ambos, los cuales bloquearon los ataques y realizaron un contraataque con un **Contragolpe**. Gracias a su gran poder, ambos consiguieron dañar severamente las piernas. Sin dejar ni respirar, ambos se lanzaron contra la Armadura Inversa, golpeando nuevamente las piernas.

-Dos menos. Quedan tres. – susurro Andrés – Oye, ahora que caigo. Podríamos llamarlo el Manco de Asgard. – sintió la mirada matadora de su compañera – O-oye, que solo era una broma.

-No es momento para bromas.

-Bufff mujer, que poco sentido del humor.

-…

-Vale. Vamos.

Antes de lanzarse, la AI levanto su cuerpo, apuntando con la parte baja a ambos Portadores. Una enorme bola de energía se concentró en el centro.

-Oh, mierda.

FIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Una poderosa explosión arraso parte de los edificios que había cerca de la plaza.

-Joder. Como se enteren nos matan. – murmuro Andrés.

-No ha sido culpa nuestra.

-Ya, díselo a ellos. No creo que nos crean después de todo lo que hicimos en Kioto.

-… cierto.

-Lo mejor será termina pronto con este cabrón.

-Bien.

-**¡Guillotina Final!**

Ambos portadores dieron un poderoso salto hacia adelante y arriba, hasta colocarse delante del [Jefe Sincorazón].

PAAAAAAMMMMM

PAAAAAAMMMMM

PAAAAAAMMMMM

PAAAAAAMMMMM

Los poderosos ataques de los Portadores acabaron con los brazos de la AI. Ahora solo quedaba el dañado tronco y cabeza.

-**¡Zantetsuken!**

Con un rápido corte, ambos acabaron con el [Jefe Sincorazón]. Al poco tiempo notaron varias presencias. Miraron a su alrededor para encontrarse con Thor, Odín, héroes y valkirias. Casi todos estaban en posición de ataque contra ambos Portadores. Lo extraño fue ver la pequeña sonrisa juguetona del [Dios Jefe] Odín.

-Dejadlos en paz. – ordeno éste.

Esa orden confundió a los asgardianos.

-Gracias por vuestra ayuda. – agradeció el viejo verde.

Los dos encapuchados solo se miraron interrogantes para luego desaparecer en un círculo mágico.

-Esto, mi señor Odín, ¿no deberíamos haberlos detenido? – pregunto la jefa de las valkirias.

-Nop. Después de todo nos han ayudado contra esas extrañas criaturas. – explico mientras empezaba a caminar rumbo a su habitación – "Así que aún quedan Portadores. Estos son grandes noticias."

* * *

_**De nuevo al presente**_

-Ya veo. Así que dos [Jefes Sincorazón]. Eso sí que es extraño. – murmuro David.

-Tengo la sensación de que alguien los está controlando. Si no, no me explico cómo es que han atacado tantos y de tan alto nivel. Ciertamente es como si supieran que atacaban la ciudad más poderosa que existe. – razono Elisa.

-Quien sabe. Parece que tendremos que investigas. Por cierto, ¿y Andrés?

-Seguramente esté en su cama durmiendo.

-¿Durmiendo?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Puede parecer un hombre, pero solo tiene dieciséis años! ¡Ni siquiera tiene barba!

-Tú apenas tienes. – comento seria Elisa, pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

-… mira que puedes ser mala.

* * *

**_Sala del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto_**

Había pasado una hora desde que el grupo de Rias Gremory había sido atacado por el pequeño grupo de incorpóreos. La pelirroja se sentía frustrada, aunque mantenía la apariencia. Era un demonio de clase alta y se comportaría como tal.

Cada uno estaba sentado en su lugar. Rias tras su gran escritorio, Akeno a su lado, Kiba sentado en el sofá que miraba a las ventanas, Issei y Asia justo en frente y Koneko en una silla comiendo un aperitivo.

Fue entonces que un holograma apareció en el centro de la sala. En dicha imagen apareció cierto pelirrojo, Sirzechs Lucifer, uno de los cuatro actuales Maous y hermano de Rias.

-*Rias, he sido informado de que habéis sufrido un ataque de esas extrañas criaturas blancas.* - la voz del pelirrojo sonaba muy seria.

-Así es. Mi grupo lo enfrento, pero no pudimos derrotarlos. Un encapuchado intervino en la pelea y acabo con ellos.

-*¿Un encapuchado?*

-Si. Llevaba una gabardina negra con capucha, imposibilitando que pudiéramos ver su rostro. Además, podía usar magia de distintos elementos y otra que no había visto. También he de mencionar sobre extrañas técnicas y habilidades.

-*¿Extrañas habilidades?*

La pelirroja asintió.

-Era capaz de usar elementos de luz en sus ataques, y estos podían ser bastante extraños, por no hablar de sus extrañas armas.

-*Entiendo. Gracias por informar. Si volvéis a encontraros con una de esas criaturas blancas o negras llamad a sona.*

-Entendido. Por cierto, ¿qué hay sobre el ataque a Asgard?

-*Al parecer ha habido un ataque de criaturas negras. Los asgardianos se vieron sorprendidos. Dos encapuchados con la misma descripción aparecieron de repente y acabaron rápidamente con dichos seres. Desgraciadamente hubo varias bajas. Según han dicho, una sombra oscura aparecía bajo los héroes y valkirias y devoraban su corazón. Luego se convertían en esas criaturas."

-¿Su corazón?

No solo Rias. Todo su sequito se quedó asombrado al saber dicha información.

-*Sí y no. Es su corazón, pero no el que nos hace latir la sangre*

-Entiendo.

-*Y eso no es todo.*

-¿?

-*Al parecer Odín sabe algo sobre esos seres y encapuchados, pero no quiere decirnos nada por el momento. Lo único que nos ha dicho es que si esas criaturas aparecen y los encapuchados también, que los dejemos, ellos se ocuparan de esos seres.*

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Nosotros somos capaces…!

-*Tú y tu grupo fuisteis vencidos por un grupo de seis. Rias, estos seres, sean lo que sean, no son normales. Son más peligrosos que cualquier cosa contra la que os hayáis enfrentado. No te involucres.*

La pelirroja suspiro con resignación.

-Entendido.

-*Bien. Nos vemos.*

Y el holograma desapareció.

-¿Buchou? – pregunto Issei.

-Haremos lo que nos han dicho. Si alguno ve a una criatura blanca o negra avisad al resto. No os enfrentéis vosotros solos.

-Entendido.

-"¿Qué coño está pasando?" – se preguntaba enojada.

* * *

**_Inframundo_**

Nos encontramos en Lilith, capital del [Inframundo] demoniaco. Más precisamente en el edificio desde donde gobernaban los Cuatro Maous.

En dicha sala se encontraban Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub y Falbium Asmodeus. El Satán Rojo, Sirzechs, tomo la palabra.

-Bien. Estamos reunidos para tratar sobre las extrañas criaturas que últimamente están atacando el Inframundo.

-Y no solo él [Inframundo]. Tengo entendido que esas criaturas han atacado [Grigori] y el [Cielo]. – hablo Falbium, el Satán Verde.

-El problema es que esas criaturas son muy difíciles de matar. ¡Y encima el viejo Odín no quiere decirnos nada! – grito infantilmente Serafall, la Satán Rosa.

-Ciertamente este asunto es malo. ¿Qué creéis que debemos hacer? – pregunto serio Ajuka.

-Patrullas. Necesitamos patrullas y grupos de respuesta rápida con demonios de clase alta-alta. – propuso Sirzechs.

-Me parece bien. Esas criaturas solo atacan sitios poblados, con mayor o menor población.

-Sera más problemático para pequeños pueblos o casas aisladas. – comento Serafall.

-Por ahora solo podemos hacer esto. No sabemos quiénes son los encapuchados, pero sabemos que van a donde aparecen las criaturas y las eliminan. Si aparecen deberemos ayudarles.

-Me parece lógico, Falbium.

-Entonces así sea.

* * *

**_Cielo_**

Ahora nos situamos en el [Cielo], más concretamente en el [Concilio Blanco], donde los Serafines, Querubines y Tronos.

-Escuchad, por favor. Debemos poner solución a este problema.

El primero en hablar fue Miguel, actual líder del [Cielo] tras la muerte del Dios Bíblico Elohim.

-¿Y qué propones, Miguel? – pregunto Sachiel.

-Propongo equipos de respuesta rápida formada por los guardianes más poderosos.

-¿No es eso un poco excesivo? – pregunto Uriel.

-Después de lo que Odín nos ha contado me parece que no.

-Bien. Entonces yo misma me ocupare de ello. – hablo una hermosa mujer rubia.

-Te lo agradezco, Gabriel.

Al igual que los demonios, estuvieron bastante tiempo preparando adecuadamente el plan de respuesta ante futuras apariciones, contando también con los misteriosos encapuchados.

* * *

**_Grigori_**

En la base de [Grigori], en el [Inframundo] de los ángeles caídos, Azazel estaba reunido con los [Cadres] y vice gobernadores, preparando, al igual que los demás, un plan de respuesta.

-Si pudiera conseguir una criatura de prueba. – susurraba Azazel.

-Ejem. Azazel, estate atento. – le pidió seriamente Baraqiel.

-Pero es que ya se lo que vais a proponer.

-¿Y eso que sería? – pregunto Shemhazai.

-Formar un grupo de respuesta rápida formada por los más fuertes de aquí.

-No, si tonto no es. – comento burlón Kokabiel.

-Estate calladito anda. – murmuro aburrido Azazel mientras miraba con los ojos entrecerrados al [Cadre]. Últimamente lo notaba muy raro… bueno, más de lo normal.

-¿Entonces?

-Haced eso. No sabemos cuándo aparecerán, así que es la mejor opción.

-¿Y los encapuchados? – pregunto Kokabiel.

-Mientras se carguen a esas criaturas dejadlos tranquilos.

-Bien.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba y ya quedaba menos para que los Portadores salieran a la luz y dejaran de actuar en la sombra.

* * *

Quien quiera añadir un OC puede hacerlo. Ficha está en el prólogo. ¡No más pelinegros, que hay demasiados! ¡4 de 6 tiene pelo negro! Si alguien quiere añadir algún hechizo de otro juego, que no se parezca a los de KH, que me lo diga para revisarlo. Lo mismo con las técnicas. Eso sí, nada raro XD.

Asgard tiene la misma apariencia que la que aparece en las pelis de Thor.

Elisa y Andrés son de tipo poder, por lo que sus golpes son mucho más poderosos.


	5. Decisiones

Ni Kingdom Hearts ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: anotada. Aunque ya realizamos los cambios XD.

caballerooscuro117: les conto lo mismo a ambos, aunque a lo mejor no lo exprese bien.

ShadowTails98: a mí me encanto el juego. El Kingdom Hearts I y II. Ahora estoy esperando el III, que por el tráiler parece que será la hostia XD. Tu tranqui, ya te escribí el review XD.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, posible lemon más o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-¡**Hielo**! ¡**Ragnarok**! (técnicas, hechizos, habilidades de los portadores de Llave Espada).

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["Pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.**

* * *

**LOS OC's PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES. EL UNICO MIO ES DAVID MARTINEZ**

* * *

Capítulo 3:

**DECISIONES**

Han pasado dos semanas desde el ataque de los incorpóreos al sequito Gremory. Los ataques de incorpóreos y sincorazones estaba siendo cada vez menos intensivos. Incluso había menos ataques. El último fue hace dos días en la capital de Sudán. No fue nada complicado. Solo un grupo de unos doscientos sincorazones.

Actualmente David se encontraba acostado en el árbol donde solía desayunar. Era bastante grande y su sombra era perfecta para evitar el calor del sol, o su luz para echarse una siesta. Como siempre, el castaño se cansaba en clases. Los japoneses eran muy estirados y sus clases cansaban mucho. Alguna vez estuvo a punto de dormirse, pero no tenía ganas de ser regañado.

Durante este tiempo había podido notar cierta tensión en el grupo Gremory. Una era que el chico rubio estaba bastante distraído. En el día de las actividades deportivas supo que había habido un pequeño incidente. Al parecer Kiba estaba distraído e Issei se puso en medio de un balón para evitar que le golpeara. Al final fu peor el remedio que la enfermedad ya que el pobre Issei recibió el balonazo en su entrepierna. Bueno, eso era una de las cosas raras. La otra era la tensión que podía sentir en Rias Gremory. Desde el incidente con los incorpóreos había podido notar como se mantenía en alerta en todo momento, incluso en las clases.

Entonces pudo escuchar el timbre que indicaba el fin del recreo. Se estiro, desperezándose, para luego bajar del árbol y caminar hacia su clase. Alguno podría pensar que no había hecho relación alguna con sus compañeros, pero no era así. Cierto que no tenía amigos allí, pero no era un marginado. Incluso alguna se le había insinuado, pero el las rechazaba con toda la cortesía que sabía, que no era mucha.

Luego de terminar las clases, se encontraba caminando como todos los estudiantes hacia la salida. Lo extraño fue ver el enorme grupo de estudiantes, prácticamente todos varones, que estaban rodeando a alguien. Seguramente sería algún japonés famoso. Encogiéndose de hombros siguió caminado, hasta que cuando, ya estará casi fuera, una voz lo llamo. La voz le provoco un escalofrió.

-¡Hermanoooooooooooooooooo!

PLAF

Una bala pelirroja lo había placado, tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Arg! ¡Joder que hostia! ¡¿Pero que cojones te ocu…?! ¡¿Rei?!

-¡Hola caracola!

La chica que lo había placado como un jugador profesional de rugby fue su prima, Rey Ayanami Martínez. Prima por parte de madre, ya que ambas eran hermanas. Un año menor que David. La pelirroja de ojos turquesas estaba sentada encima de su estómago, dificultándole el respirar.

-R-Rei, q-quita-te.

-Ops. Lo siento.

La chica se quitó de encima, permitiendo al castaño respirar. Una vez incorporado y con el aire recuperado se dedicó a mirar a su querida hermana-prima. Entrecerró los ojos al verla vestida con una extraña ropa. Vestía como Serafall pero la camisa es blanca y azul celeste, la falda negra y rojo oscuro, botas negras y guantes sin dedos blancos, y no lleva el báculo.

Quito la mirada de su prima para dirigirla a los chicos de la academia. La mirada asesina que les dio provoco que empezaran a alejarse acojonado. Luego volvió a mirar a la pelirroja, que sonreía como si nada.

-¿Se puede saber de qué te has vestido?

-¿Cómo que de qué? Obviamente de Serafall.

-¿Serafall? ¿La [Maou]? ¿Esa que tiene una serie de televisión?

-Sep.

-… que gustos más raros que tienes.

-¡Oye!

El castaño se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, siendo seguido de Rei.

-A todo esto, ¿qué haces aquí, Rei?

-¿Ehhhh? ¿Acaso no puede una hermana visitar a su hermano mayor?

-Sep, pero es raro que tú estés aquí.

-¡Llevo sin verte una semana! ¡Obviamente iba a venir!

-Vale vale.

-Por cierto, Lucy te manda recuerdos. – sonrió malvadamente mientras disfrutaba de ver a su primo sonrojándose – Ahhh, pequeño pervertido. Seguro que por las noches te imaginas…

-¡Calla! ¡No me imagino nada! – se sonrojo aún más al saber de los pensamientos de su prima. La conocía demasiado. - ¿Por qué no dejas el tema?

-Me preocupo por ti primito. Seguro que no te rechazaría. ¡Échale un par de huevos! O lo haces tú o lo hago yo.

-No serás capaz. – susurro mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Eso piensas? A mí no me molestaría. Solo pensar lo a gusto que sería dormir entre sus pechos.

-¡Ya vale!

-Ohhh. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te molesta?

-… anda y que te den.

-A lo mejor les doy yo.

-No puedo contigo. – susurro el castaño con una sonrisa.

-Pero me quieres.

-Por supuesto.

* * *

El dúo se encontraba en casa del castaño. Este le contaba a su prima sobre cómo eran las cosas en Japón. Rei había vivido allí durante parte de su infancia ya que su padre y abuelo eran japoneses, pero desde que despertó sus poderes abandono el país para vivir con sus hermanos [Portadores].

-Ah, el kanji. Hace mucho que no lo escribo o leo.

-Por eso mismo le pedí ayuda a Lucy. Ella sabe más que tú.

-Cierto cierto. Soy la única que no ha estudiado su lengua.

-Tu lengua paterna. La materna la dominas.

-Bueno, prácticamente es la que hablamos casi todos. ¡Españolitos al poder!

-Ya ya. Bájate los humos anda.

El resto de la mañana-tarde la pasaron en casa del castaño, hablando de cosas cotidianas. Pero entonces el móvil de ambos sonó, mostrando en las pantallas una alarma.

Ambos entrecerraron los ojos y se tele transportaron al castillo a través de sus círculos mágicos.

* * *

_**Castillo de los Portadores**_

En la sala principal del castillo se encontraban reunidos parte de los [Portadores de la Llave Espada]. Los que se encontraban eran los Martínez, Johan, Miguel y Elisa. Los cinco estaban con sus [Llaves Espada] en mano, a la espera de ver quien osaba entrar en su castillo. En medio de la sala aparecieron dos círculos mágicos. Uno tenía glifos asgardianos y el otro griegos.

-Preparaos. – dijo Serio Johan

Los cinco se pusieron en posición defensiva, a la espera de ver que enemigo era. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Odín y a Zeus aparecer en dichos círculos mágicos.

Odín llevaba su típica ropa asgardiana, un bastón, su larga cabellera blanca al igual que su larga barba blanca. Zeus llevaba ropas de la antigua Grecia. Tenía el pelo y barba blancos debido a su avanzada edad, pero sonreía alegremente, al igual que el viejo Odín.

-Jojojo. Hacia mucho que no venía a este lugar.

-Cierto. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez? Creo que hace milenios.

Ambos dioses se percatan de la presencia de los cinco [Portadores], que los miraban con cara rara.

-Vaya, así que es verdad lo que me dijiste, viejo Odín. Parece que después de tanto tiempo siguen habiendo [Portadores]. – sonrió aún más Zeus.

-Te lo dije. Jojojo.

-Eh, ¿se puede saber que pasa aquí? ¿Y cómo habéis entrado aquí? – pregunto Miguel.

-Jojojo, tranquilo joven [Portador]. No es la primera vez que venimos aquí.

-De eso ya me he dado cuenta.

-Escuchad, niños, ¿sabéis que seres sobrenaturales saben de los [Portadores de la Llave Espada], los sincorazón y los incorpóreos?

Los cinco bajaron sus armas, haciéndolas desaparecer.

-Bien, ahora, ¿podéis explicarnos como es que sabéis de este lugar? Y no nos digáis niños. Puede que para vosotros lo seamos en comparación a vuestra longevidad, pero somos humanos.

-Jojojo, lo sentimos. – empezó a caminar hacia el altar que había, invocando la gran mesa de los [Portadores]. Aquello los sorprendió – Como veis, sabemos bastantes cosas. Por favor, sentaos con nosotros.

Tanto los cinco [Portadores] como los dos Dioses se sentaron en dicha mesa, la cual tenía capacidad como para treinta personas.

-Bien, empezad, por favor. – pidió Elisa con su típico tono.

-Bien, veréis, ¿qué tanto sabéis sobre la historia de los [Portadores de la Llave Espada]? – pregunto Odín.

-Pues que las [Llaves Espada] surgieron cuando la vida dio inicio. Mantienen el mundo en equilibrio. Luz y oscuridad. Y que sirven para guardar los corazones de los distintos mundos. – explico Rei.

-Si. Sería un resumen, pero sí. – esta vez hablo Zeus – Veréis, las [Llaves Espada] no aparecieron nada más aparecer la vida. No. Fue cuando apareció la vida inteligente. Lo curioso es que los [Portadores de la Llave Espada] siempre han tenido aspecto humano.

-¿Quieres decir que el ser humano es tan antiguo?

-Sí y no. El ser humano como especie de la Tierra es muy joven, pero el ser humano universal si es tan viejo. Es un poco difícil de explicar. Por decirlo de una manera, la creación del humano existe desde el inicio de la vida inteligente, pero como especie solo hasta hace unos cientos de miles de años, o millones, si incluimos a los primeros Homos. Pero eso es otro tema. Con el surgir de la vida sufrieron los corazones de los distintos mundos, incluidos Asgard, el Olimpo, el [Cielo], el [Inframundo] y demás. También surgieron los sincorazón y los incorpóreos casi al mismo tiempo. No se sabe del origen de las [Llaves Espada]. Lo único que se sabe es que podían eliminar a esas criaturas y proteger el corazón de los mundos. Durante miles de millones de años los [Portadores] han mantenido los distintos mundos de toda la creación a salvo. Uno a uno fueron cerrando los corazones para impedir que los sincorazones e incorpóreos pudieran acceder a ellos. Fue entonces cuando ocurrió la desgracia. Hace aproximadamente unos diez mil años ocurrió la [Gran Guerra de las Llaves Espada]. Casi todos los mundos estaban a salvo, pero desgraciadamente una gran mayoría de los [Portadores] se vieron seducidos por la oscuridad, oscureciendo sus corazones. Fue entonces que la guerra comenzó. ¿Sabéis sobre la Gran Guerra entre los seres de la religión cristiana? – los [Portadores] asintieron – Bien, pues esa guerra fue algo insignificante en comparación con la [Gran Guerra de las Llaves Espada]. Esa guerra provoco la destrucción de muchísimos mundos, con sus civilizaciones incluidas. Todo por culpa de los [Portadores Oscuros]. Al final, viendo que los [Portadores de la Luz] estaban perdiendo, pidieron ayuda a algunos seres sobrenaturales.

-¿Tanto poder poseen los [Portadores de la Llave Espada? – pregunto Miguel, flipando.

-Si. El poder de los [Portadores] puede llegar a ser enorme, incluso para nueve de los diez seres más poderosos del mundo.

-Supongo que Ophis será la excepción. Habéis dicho que pidieron ayuda a algunos seres sobrenaturales, ¿cómo quiénes? – pregunto David

-Nosotros dos, Indra, Elohim, los Dos Dragones Celestiales y algún que otro que no me acuerdo. – hablo Odín.

-Los Dos Dragones Celestiales pasaron. – siguió explicando Zeus – Siguieron luchando entre ellos, pero debido a que luchaban donde querían, también se vieron envueltos. Por suerte no luchaban contra los [Portadores de la Luz]. En fin, después de años y años de guerra, los [Portadores de la Luz] consiguieron la victoria, pero el coste de la guerra fue demasiado. Los [Portadores Oscuros] y sus criaturas, sincorazones e incorpóreos, no se daban por vencidos. Hasta que no derrotamos al último la guerra no acabo. A pesar de ser humanos, eran poderosos. Más de uno fue capaz de darnos batalla a los Dioses o dragones. El coste de los [Portadores de la Luz] fue demasiado para ellos. Perdieron a casi todos. Después de la [Gran Guerra de las Llaves Espada] apenas quedaban un centenar. Fue en ese momento cuando decidieron que su momento tenía que acabar. Terminaron de cerrar los corazones de todos los mundos y luego se retiraron al [Kingdom Hearts]. Desde ese momento no se supo nada más de incorpóreos, sincorazones, o [Portadores].

-Hasta ahora. Sabemos desde hace décadas que tanto incorpóreos como sincorazón habían vuelto. Por suerte sabemos que los corazones de nuestros mundos están a salvo, pero eso no quiere decir que no exista el peligro. Pensábamos que no habría más [Portadores]. Vosotros sois los más adecuados para luchar contra esta amenaza. A pesar de nuestro poder, esas criaturas son muy resistentes a cualquier arma o magia que no sea la de la [Llave Espada]. Es por eso que hemos venido aquí, para hablar con vosotros.

-¿Y de qué es lo que queréis hablar? – pregunto Johan.

-¿Tenéis algún [Maestro]?

La mirada de los [Portadores] se volvieron tristes.

-Teníamos a uno, pero falleció hace tiempo. – susurro Rei.

-Lo sentimos. ¿Entonces?

-Johan y yo somos los actuales [Maestros de la Llave Espada].

La respuesta de David provoco que ambos dioses sonrieran.

-Eso es una buena noticia.

-¿No os sorprende? – pregunto levantando una ceja.

-Jojojo. Muchacho, nosotros hemos visto a los [Portadores] más poderosos que han existido. Se convirtieron en [Maestros] con vuestra edad.

-¿Quiénes eran? – pregunto interesado Miguel.

-Sus nombres eran Riku, Sora y Kairi. Su poder sobrepasaba al de los demás portadores. Riku se volvió un [Portador Oscuro] durante muchos años, pero tal era el poder de Sora y Kairi que consiguieron volverlo de nuevo a la luz. Ellos fueron los que pusieron punto y final a la guerra y abrieron el [Kingdom Hearts] para el descanso final de los [Portadores].

Ese relato sorprendió enormemente a los [Portadores].

-Pero, ¿qué es exactamente el [Kingdom Hearts]? Mi maestro nos habló de eso, pero nunca nos dijo que era. – hablo Johan.

-Veamos, el [Kingdom Hearts] es el corazón de todos los mundos, y una fuente de gran poder y sabiduría. Se puede considerar como un conjunto de corazones.

-Pero hay algo que falta. – hablo Elisa - ¿Cuál fue el verdadero motivo de la [Guerra de las Llaves Espada]?

-Jojojo. Eres muy lista, jovencita. – sonrió Odín - En tiempos ancestrales, cuando los mundos eran uno, las personas creían que [Kingdom Hearts] era la fuente de toda luz. Estaba protegido por su contraparte, la [Llave Espada X]. Muchos llegaron a desear el poder de la luz contenida en [Kingdom Hearts], y pelearon por ella, empuñando las [Llaves Espada] que crearon imitando a la [Llave Espada X]. Su codicia y celos introdujeron oscuridad en el mundo, y en consecuencia de esta [Guerra de las Llaves Espada], la [Llave Espada X] se destrozó en veinte trozos. Siete de luz y trece de oscuridad. Fue entonces cuando la oscuridad tragó el mundo y [Kingdom Hearts] desapareció en la oscuridad.

-Vamos, que es otro modo de explicar la guerra.

-Si. Pero la segunda es la más acertada.

-Pero sigo sin comprender por qué habéis venido.

La cara de ambos dioses se volvió serias.

-Porque los sincorazón e incorpóreos han vuelto. Eso quiere decir que, o bien los [Portadores Oscuros] han vuelto, o hay algo que está muy mal. – explico Zeus muy serio.

-Los sincorazón e incorpóreos obedecen ordenes de los [Jefes Sincorazón] o [Jefes Incorpóreos]. No hay necesidad de un [Portador Oscuro]. – dijo David.

-Pero es una posibilidad. Que vosotros estéis aquí significa que existe esa posibilidad. No estáis todos aquí.

-Exacto. Algunos de nuestros compañeros están derrotando a los sincorazón o incorpóreos ahora mismo.

-Por cierto, ¿alguna entidad del Top Ten sabe sobre los [Portadores]? – pregunto Rei.

-Quitando a Indra… creo que nadie. Ni siquiera mi hijo Thor o Shiva saben sobre vosotros… creo.

-¿Y qué es lo que tienes pensado? ¿Que salgamos a la luz? – pregunto Johan con sarcasmo – Lo último que queremos es que vengan a tocarnos las narices para que algún idiota piense en unirnos a sus filas.

-¿Lo dices por cosas como la re encarnación de los demonios? – pregunto Odín.

-Sep. No tengo nada en contra de ninguna raza o especie, pero no tengo ganas de que vengan a jorobar. Somos independientes de cualquier [Facción]. Somos humanos y mantendremos nuestro orgullo como tal. No serviremos a nadie más que a nuestra familia, y si alguien osa ponerla en peligro, deberá enfrentarse a todos nosotros.

Los demás [Portadores] asintieron ante las palabras de Johan. Tenía toda la razón. Como el lema de los mosqueteros. "Todos para uno y uno para todos."

-Jojojo. Me alegra escuchar eso. Tengo el presentimiento de que aguarda un buen futuro si pensáis así. Pero sigo insistiendo en que deberíais salir a la luz. Muchos dioses y líderes de las demás [Facciones] están empezando a investigar sobre las criaturas. Incluso diría que la [Brigada del Caos] también está investigando. Temo que intenten controlar a sincorazón e incorpóreos para sus planes.

Las palabras del [Dios Olímpico] replanteo los pensamientos de los [Portadores]. La [Brigada del Caos] era una organización terrorista formada por dos [Facciones] que se dedicaban a dar por saco cada vez que podían.

-Dudo que alguien de la [Brigada] sea capaz de controlar a los sincorazones o incorpóreos. – murmuro Miguel.

-Pero hay que pensar que alguno de ellos puede haberse convertido en un [Jefe Supremo]. – le dijo Elisa.

Los [Jefes Supremos] eran seres sobrenaturales que se habían convertido en sincorazón, y por lo tanto también aparecía su incorpóreo. Dichos seres se convertían debido a la oscuridad de su corazón. Si eso ocurría y no sabían controlarlo, entonces acababan convirtiéndose en [Jefes Supremos].

-[Jefes Supremos]. – susurro Odín – Hacia mucho que no escuchaba ese término. Son seres que pueden igualar y/o superar a un [Jefe] con forma humana, que son los más poderosos.

-Cierto. La última vez fue en la [Guerra de las Llaves Espada]. Me acuerdo que nos enfrentamos a unos cuantos. Si no hubiera sido por la importancia del conflicto, incluso nos hubiéramos divertido mucho. Esos sí que sabían dar una buena pelea.

-Cierto. – Odín miro uno por uno a los [Portadores] – Como ya he dicho, creo que lo mejor sería presentaros ante el mundo. Manteneros escondidos no será bueno. No todos están agradecidos con vuestra ayuda a la protección de nuestros habitantes. En la [Brigada] hay muchos que quieren acabar con vosotros ya que el que acabéis con las criaturas solo intercede en sus planes.

-¿Y eso? – pregunto Miguel.

-Por lo que tengo entendido, la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous] quiere derrocar al actual gobierno mientras que la [Facción de los Héroes] quieren acabar con todo ser sobrenatural. Obviamente el que ayudéis a salvarnos también intercede.

-Pero si saben nuestras identidades podrán atacarnos en cualquier momento. – hablo Johan.

-Pero también podéis obtener gran ayuda. Indra, Zeus y yo hablaríamos a vuestro favor. Además, muchos líderes os darían las gracias y ofrecerían su apoyo y ayuda. Me parece que tenéis más que ganar que perder. Además, el que los [Portadores] existan será algo bueno para el mundo. Existe la historia de los [Portadores], pero todos creen que o son una historia o de verdad exististeis en un tiempo pasado.

Después de la explicación de Odín la sala se quedó en silencio.

-Gracias por tus palabras, Odín. Nos gustaría pensar vuestra oferta. - dijo Johan.

Tanto Zeus como Odín inclinaron la cabeza y se levantaron de sus asientos para invocar sus círculos mágicos.

-Y por favor, la próxima vez avisad antes de nada. – termino sonriendo.

Ambos dioses sonrieron también y se marcharon del lugar.

-Bueeeeeeeeeeeno. ¿Qué pensáis vosotros? – pregunto Miguel.

-Creo que este es un tema que debemos hablar todos juntos. Ponemos en riesgos nuestras vidas, y no solo a mano de nuestros enemigos naturales. – dijo Johan mientras se recostaba, con los ojos cerrados.

-Opino lo mismo. Esto tiene sus pros y sus contras. – hablo David.

-Pros: ayuda de las demás [Facciones] mundiales y una respuesta más rápida, además, se podrán evitar perder vidas. Contras: al saberse nuestras identidades nuestras vidas estarán en constante peligro, y no solo por la [Brigada], también estará que sea posible que más de uno se ponga pesado con unirnos a sus sequitos o filas. – razono Elisa.

-Por lo que han dicho, todos saben sobre la antigua existencia de los [Portadores], mas no que aun existamos. El saber que aún quedan, y saber sobre nuestro poder, puede ser un factor muy importante. – hablo Rei.

-Bien. En ese caso, esta reunión queda aplazada hasta nuevo aviso. – dijo David mientras se levantaba – Podéis volver a vuestros quehaceres.

Los demás imitaron su acción, levantándose y yéndose a sus cosas. David y Rei se fueron de nuevo al departamento.

* * *

_**Mundo humano**_

Durante los siguientes días, todo siguió como de costumbre. La reunión sobre si revelar la existencia de los [Portadores] seguía aplazada mientras cada uno se perdía en sus pensamientos. Pasará lo que pasara seria un antes y un después. Por otra parte, en el mundo humano, la cosa se había puesto un poco más entretenida. Rei visitaba de vez en cuando a David, pero no se solía quedar debido a los ataques enemigos. Actualmente el castaño se encontraba caminando por la calle, tranquilamente, disfrutando de la noche japonesa. Mientras caminaba se fijó en un chico. Tenía el cabello blanco, ojos rojos, vestía de forma eclesiástica y tenía una muy mala aura. También podía sentir un poder sacro, pero no era un ángel.

-"¿Un fragmento?" – pensó mientras pasaba a su lado.

Nada más pasar a su lado, ambos se detuvieron y se miraron a los ojos. Durante varios segundos la tensión era muy palpable, hasta que David decidió que había visto suficiente y se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino.

-Tsk. Imbécil.

Eso fue lo único que escucho del albino.

Al día siguiente, volvió a sentir aura sacra, pero esta vez eran dos personas. Mientras caminaba por la calle, que al parecer se había vuelto su pasatiempo cuando no estaba con el manga y anime, pudo ver a dos chicas encapuchadas con túnicas blancas.

-"¿Se puede saber que pasa estos días? ¿Por qué tanto fragmento junto? Esto es muy raro."

Esa tarde pudo comprobar que ambas encapuchadas se reunieron primero con el sequito Sitri y luego con el Gremory. Por parte de los Sitri no hubo problema, pero al parecer con el Gremory sí que lo hubo. Desde una distancia prudente, el castaño pudo ver como el grupo Gremory y ambas encapuchadas iban a la parte trasera del viejo edificio, al parecer a tener un combate.

El combate seria entre Xenovia vs Kiba e Issei vs Irina. Un combate muy desigual. Por lo sexys atuendos, y por lo que su [Maestro] le había explicado, esas chicas debían ser exorcistas de la Iglesia. Tal y como esperaba, la pelea fue corta. El rubio, que al parecer estaba furioso, luchaba desincronizadamente. No pensaba. Solo intentaba destruir. Por su parte, la castaña parecía jugar con Issei. Lo que si le sorprendió fue ver como el castaño usaba una técnica que destruía las ropas de las chicas.

-"Este sufriría mucho a manos de Miguel."

Al final el combate a cabo con la derrota de ambos demonios. Luego de ver las habilidades de ambas espadas pudo saber que fragmentos se trataba.

-"Así que [Excalibur Mimic] y [Excalibur Destruction]. ¿Cuál sería el del tío ese? ¿Y qué puñetas hacen dos exorcistas aquí? ¿Y qué le pasa a ese rubio con las espadas? ¡Ahhh! ¡Cuántas malditas preguntas!" – pensó cabreado mientras se tiraba de los pelos.

Luego de la pelea, Kiba desapareció y las dos exorcistas se alejaron de la academia.

-"Bueeeeeeeeeno. Creo que ya he visto lo suficiente. Será mejor que me largue."

Pensado esto abandono la academia.

* * *

Durante los dos siguientes días, David pudo observar como ambas exorcistas parecían buscar algo, o a alguien. Issei, Koneko y Saji se habían reunido en el parque para buscar a Kiba, encontrándose con ambas exorcistas. El quinteto había entrado en una cafetería, por lo que el castaño los siguió, sentándose cerca para poder escuchar.

Gracias a la conversación que estaban teniendo, David pudo terminar de aclararse las dudas. Al parecer, seis de los siete fragmentos de [Excalibur] se encuentran presentes en esa ciudad. Kokabiel, Balba Galilei y Freed Zellzen estaban detrás. Al parecer Kiba era un superviviente de un proyecto de Balba, en el cual murieron muchos niños. Freed era un exorcista, pero por loco lo echaron y Kokabiel, un [Cadre] de [Grigori] parecía querer empezar otra guerra entre las [Tres Facciones Cristianas]. El grupo tenía pensado enfrentarse a Kokabiel y recuperar o destruir los fragmentos. Casi estuvo a punto de empezar a carcajearse, pero se detuvo al recordar que no debía levantar sospechas.

Al final, y después de llegar a un acuerdo, Issei llamo a Kiba. El rubio tardo un rato en llegar. La tensión entre el rubio y las dos exorcistas era palpable, pero consiguieron llegar a un acuerdo. Luego de que ambas exorcistas se marcharan Kiba arreglo sus asuntos con sus compañeros Gremory. Al final, la bonita escena se fue a la mierda por culpa de las tonterías pervertidas de Saji e Issei. David solo se masajeaba la frente ante la actitud de ambos, deseando que Miguel estuviera presente.

Los siguientes días las cosas siguieron igual. El grupo buscaba y buscaba sin encontrar nada. Durante todos esos días, el grupo de [Portadores] seguía con la reunión aplazada. Los ataques de los sincorazón e incorpóreos aún seguían, pero pareciese que con menos fuerza, por lo que los [Portadores] pasaban bastante tiempo en el Castillo o entrenando o en otras actividades. Ninguno había hablado sobre la propuesta de los dos dioses. Cierto que en el mundo sobrenatural se sabía de los [Portadores], pero solo escrito, nada más. Salir al mundo era algo demasiado importante.

En fin, al final llego el día de la confrontación. El grupo demoniaco se había dirigido hacia un polígono abandonado un poco alejado de la ciudad. Qué casualidad de que los enfrentamientos suelan suceder en sitios como esos, ¿no? Bueno, como costumbre hecha, David los siguió desde una distancia segura. Lo único que ocurrió allí fue que se encontraron con Freed, el cual se enfrentó a los demonios con [Excalibur Rapidly]. Kiba uso su Sacred Gear [Sword Birth], Issei la [Boosted Gear] y Saji el [Absorption Line]. Koneko se mantuvo en la retaguardia, en caso de que otro enemigo apareciera. La pelea estaba bastante igualada, a pesar de ser tres contra uno. Fue entonces cuando el viejo Balba apareció. Freed había sido atrapado por una de las líneas del [Absorption Line] de Saji. Intentaba cortarlo pero no podía. Entonces Balba, un anciano de unos setenta con el pelo gris con canas, barba del mismo color y bata de laboratorio le dio un consejo para poder romper la línea. Una vez liberado, Xenovia e Irina llegaron. Balba se puso junto a Freed y este uso una bomba de luz para escapar ambos. Xenovia e Irina empezaron a correr, buscándolos.

-"Seguro que han ido a la guarida de Kokabiel. Están locas estas exorcistas."

Lo curioso es que Kiba también se fue corriendo detrás de ellas.

-"Me corrijo, esos tres son idiotas."

Poco después llegaron el resto del grupo Gremory y el grupo Sitri. Unas palabras por allí, unos azotes por allá y todos felices y contentos. Nótese el sarcasmo.

Una vez terminada la pelea, David volvió al departamento, donde se encontraba Lucy, esperándolo.

-¿Lucy? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me he enterado de lo que está pasando aquí. Parece ser que se va a montar un buen follón.

-Eso parece. Y estoy seguro de que será esta noche.

-Pues por eso he venido. Si la cosa se pone demasiado peligrosa, habrá que enfrentarlo.

-Pero no creo que…

La rubia lo cayó poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios, poniendo nervioso al castaño.

-Escucha antes de cortar a alguien. – retiro lentamente el dedo – He estado investigando y me parece que algo raro pasa con Kokabiel. Siempre ha sido un sádico de la guerra, pero parece ser que su comportamiento se ha vuelto más raro. Tengo la sensación de que puede haberse vuelto un [Jefe Supremo].

Las palabras de la rubia provocaron la seriedad en el castaño.

-Si eso es verdad, la cosa sin duda se pondrá aun peor.

-Exacto. Me quedare aquí, a observar.

-Me parece bien.

Ambos se dispusieron a cenar. Si es cierto lo de Kokabiel, entonces la ayuda de la rubia sería fundamental. Lo único que esperaba era no necesitar la ayuda de los demás, porque eso significaría que la cosa era mucho peor de lo que imaginaba.

* * *

Luego de varias horas, el momento llego. Ambos jóvenes se pusieron sus gabardinas negras, ocultando su rostro, y salieron raudos hacia la academia. Para los humanos normales y corrientes todo estaba bien, pero para aquellos que sabían la verdad, la barrera que rodeaba la academia era más que visible desde toda la ciudad, así como la que rodeaba la ciudad. Una vez que llegaron a la academia, usaron sus [Llaves Espada] para pasar dicha barrera y entrar, sin ser detectados. Con sumo cuidado y silencio atravesaron los edificios hasta llegar al patio principal de la academia. En el suelo se podía ver a los Gremory, incluido Kiba, y a Xenovia luchar contra Freed, el cual llevaba la mala fusión de [Excalibur], y Cerbero, el perro guardián del [Reino de los Muertos], de Hades. En lo alto del cielo, que estaba dentro de la barrera, se encontraba Kokabiel, disfrutando del espectáculo sin darse cuenta de los dos [Portadores].

-Tienes razón. Hay algo extraño en su aura. – susurro David, mirando fijamente al caído – Además, ella lo confirma. – termino de decir mientras miraba a su [Llave Espada].

-Mierda. Esto no es bueno. ¿Pedimos ayuda? – le pregunto seria la rubia.

-Ni hablar. Soy un [Maestro de la Llave Espada]. Debo ser capaz de enfrentarme a él y derrotarlo. Tú te encargaras de los que aparezcan.

-Je. Desde que John te convirtió en uno estas más chulito. – le comento con burla.

-E-eso no es cierto.

-Jajaja. Tranqui. No te sulfures.

-Me pregunto por qué esa manía de molestarme tanto últimamente. – susurro con un berrinche.

-Porque estas muy guapo sonrojado. – sonrió al ver el sonrojo del castaño – Ei, mira eso.

El castaño volvió su vista al suelo, donde Kiba tenía algo en su mano y unos fantasmas con formas de niños cantaban algo. Al final una poderosa luz lo ilumino.

-[Balance Breaker]. – susurro Lucy.

-Interesante. – susurro David.

Luego de poder alcanzarlo, Kiba y Xenovia, que había invocado a [Durandal], lucharon contra la [Excalibur] de Freed, derrotándolo. Luego Kokabiel se cargó a Balba y se puso a hablar de la muerte de Elohim, el Dios Bíblico. La cara de los demonios confundió a David.

-No lo entiendo. ¿No deberían de estar alegres al saber que está muerto?

-Aun así, esa noticia es muy impactante. La rubia y la peli azul tienen que estar catatónicas.

-Bueno, que se le va a hacer.

Luego de recomponerse, los demonios y Xenovia volvieron a atacar a Kokabiel, fallando todos sus ataques.

CRASH

Ambos [Portadores] dirigieron sus miradas al cielo de la barrera, la cual se había roto ante la llegada de un destello blanco.

-"[Dragón Blanco]" – fue el pensamiento de ambos.

El [Dragón Blanco], que tenía su armadura de [Balance Breaker] activada, se puso cerca de Kokabiel. Intercambiaron unas palabras y el [Blanco] empezó a usar su poder de división en el caído.

Poco a poco su poder fue disminuyendo, pero entonces paso algo que sorprendió a demonios y a Xenovia.

-No. ¡No! ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NO PIENSO PERDER ANTE NADIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

BRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM

El suelo alrededor del caído empezó a resquebrajarse. Una poderosa aura de oscuridad rodeo al caído.

-¿Qué es esto?

[Divide] [Divide]

El [Dragón Blanco] intento usar su poder de dividir, pero no funcionaba en el caído.

-¿Cómo es que no funciona mi poder?

La voz masculina del portador se podía escuchar a través del casco.

-¡Fuajajajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Temedme! ¡Ahora soy más poderoso que Azazel! ¡Morid todos en mis manoooooooossssssssssss!

Kokabiel se cubrió de poder sacro, el poco que le quedaba, y de poder de la oscuridad. Sin esperar ni un segundo, todos los demonios y Xenovia atacaron al caído con todo lo que tenían. Incluso el [Dragón Blanco] le atacaba.

FIUM

FIUM

ZAS

BOOOOOMMMMMM

ZAS

FIUM

ZAS

BOOOOOMMMMMM

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM

Explosiones tras explosiones, cortes tras cortes, pero parecía que nada funcionaba contra Kokabiel. Este solo se reía como loco mientras dejaba que todos los ataques le golpearan.

-Lucy.

-Estoy lista.

Kokabiel había empezado a invocar a decenas de sincorazones de todos los tipos. Cuando estos estaban a punto de alcanzar a Asia, Lucy se interpuso, con [Fulgor Impasible].

PLAF

Con su [Llave Espada] golpeo al sincorazón, destruyéndolo y liberando el corazón devorado. Por su parte, David se había puesto frente al caído, con [Salva del Maestro] en su mano.

-¡Fuajajajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Si! ¡Me enfrentare a dos [Portadores]! ¡Esto es simplemente genial! ¡Fuajajajajajajajajajajaja! – se reía como loco el [Cadre].

-Vosotros. – susurro Rias al ver a ambos [Portadores] - ¿[Portadores]? ¿De qué me suena?

-Oye cuervo, - hablo David - podrías decirme, ¿quién cojones te ha convertido en esto?

A pesar de haber preguntado, tanto David como Lucy luchaban contra los sincorazones. Los demonios también luchaban contra ellos. Incluso el [Blanco] luchaba contra sincorazones aéreos. Todos recordaron que les dieron la orden de, si esos encapuchados aparecen que los dejaran pelear, sin entrometerse.

-¿Quieres saberlo, [Portador]? ¡Eso es muy simple! ¡La [Organización XIII] y el Maestro Xehanort!

Ambos [Portadores] palidecieron ante la mención de ambos. Según les habían contado, la [Organización XIII] había sido destruida por Sora, Riku y Kairi mientras que el Maestro Xehanort había sido derrotado.

-Imposible.

-¡Fuajajajajajajajajajajaja! ¡No lo es! ¡No están muertos! ¡Este mundo se consumirá en la guerra y vosotros, actuales [Portadores] no podréis impedirlo! ¡La antigua [Guerra de las Llaves Espada] volverá y el mundo se consumirá en la mayor guerra de la historia! ¡Fuajajajajajajajajajajaja!

-"Puto loco."

-Lucy. – susurro David – ocúpate de los sincorazón… - la vista seria del castaño fue hacia el caído – que yo me encargo de desplumar a este imbécil.

-Bien. Tendremos una reunión muy importante cuando esto acabe.

-Entendido.

La rubia empezó a liberar poder y a derrotar a los sincorazón con poderosos hechizos mágicos, ya que era su fuerte.

Los Gremory estaban más que confusos. Las palabras de Kokabiel habían sembrado la curiosidad en ellos. Rias se había propuesto a buscar información sobre los [Portadores], las [Llaves Espada] y la [Guerra de las Llaves Espada].

-¡Mis lindos siervos, ayudemos a los encapuchados contra esas criaturas! ¡Manteneos unidos y no dejéis que se os acerquen más de lo necesario! ¡Exorcista, eso también va por ti!

A pesar de no gustarle la idea, Xenovia accedió a pelear junto a los demonios. Por otra parte, el [Dragón Blanco] también tenía dudas sobre lo dicho por Kokabiel. El también buscaría información sobre lo dicho. Mientras luchaba contra los sincorazón, observo de reojo a ambos [Portadores], que vencían con gran facilidad a las criaturas.

-Bien, Kokabiel, entonces seré yo el que te enfrente.

-¡Fuajajajajajajajajajajaja! ¡¿Acaso crees que podrás vencerme?! ¡Solo eres uno! ¡Ni los dos podríais!

-No estés tan seguro, [Cadre] de [Grigori].

-¡Fuajajajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Vamos vamos!

KACHIN

David había dado un poderoso salto, llegando a la altura de Kokabiel y golpeándolo con su [Llave Espada]. El [Cadre] había creado una espada de luz, mezclada con oscuridad.

KACHIN

KACHIN

KACHIN

David conseguía luchar en el aire gracias a una mejora del hechizo [**Aero**], el cual había sido realizado por Lucy.

-Bah. ¿Este es el gran poder de los [Portadores]? Menuda mierda. – se burlaba Kokabiel.

David solo ignoraba los comentarios, concentrándose en el combate. Acumulo poder en la [Llave Espada] y dio un corte vertical.

CRASH

CRASH

Las espadas de luz del caído se destrozaron, provocando que la [Llave Espada] impactara directamente en el caído.

-¡Arg!

El golpe directo provoco un gran daño en el [Cadre]

-¿Decías? – pregunto burlón David, otra vez en el suelo.

-¡Maldito mocoso!

El [Cadre] creo una gigantesca lanza de luz y oscuridad, la cual lanzo contra el [Portador]. Este solo se puso en posición defensiva.

-[**Reflejo**]

La lanza fue absorbida por la barrera defensiva que rodeo a David, y un rayo de luz y oscuridad salió directo hacia Kokabiel, golpeándolo de nuevo directamente.

-Parece que no eres capaz de controlar adecuadamente el nuevo poder que has recibido. Eso hará esto más fácil. – susurro.

Lucy seguía destruyendo sincorazón y liberando los corazones devorados. Fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de algo.

-"Un momento. Si se ha convertido en un sincorazón, entonces se habrá creado un incorpóreo. Mierda, debemos asegurarnos." ¡Ei! ¡Comprueba si es o no es completo! – grito siendo escuchada por todos.

David la miro y tardo un poco en comprender a que se refería. Solo había una forma de saber si se había convertido en un verdadero sincorazón o solo había adquirido el poder de controlarlos. Acumulo poder en la [Llave Espada] y apunto al suelo, creando un círculo mágico.

Kokabiel se lanzó contra él, con sus manos cubiertas de poder sacro y de oscuridad. La locura había pasado su límite, por lo que no pensaba lo que hacía, solo se dejaba llevar. Antes de que pudiera golpearle, David levanto su arma y apunto al caído con la punta brillando intensamente.

FRIM

Un mini láser salió de la punta, impactando directamente en el cuerpo del caído, más precisamente en su corazón. El caído se quedó suspendido en el aire, a apenas unos metros del castaño. La oscuridad que lo envolvía fue disminuyendo poco a poco. Su cuerpo también fue cayendo poco a poco hasta tocar el suelo y quedarse de rodillas. Tenía la boca abierta, los ojos idos y el cuerpo relajado. Los sincorazón fueron desapareciendo poco a poco, aunque Lucy seguía destruyendo a todos los que podía.

Al final, después de varios segundos, la [Llave Espada] dejo de brillar. Al no recibir el láser, el cuerpo de Kokabiel cayó con peso muerto al suelo. Aún estaba vivo, pero inconsciente.

-No lo era. Solo los controlaba, pero su locura era demasiada y no supo controlar ese poder. – susurro al notar como Lucy se puso a su lado - ¿Cómo están?

-Bien. Ninguno los ha llegado a absorber. Ahora será mejor irnos. Debemos informar a los demás.

-Me parece lo más sensato.

Ambos [Portadores] empezaron a caminar, marchándose del lugar, pero alguien se lo impidió. Xenovia estaba delante suyo, apuntándoles con [Durandal].

-Alto ahí. De aquí no se va nadie. Tenéis cosas que explicar. – amenazo.

-¿Te ocupas tu? – pregunto aburrido David.

Lucy solo asintió mientras apuntaba con su [llave Espada] al cielo.

**-[Confusión]**

Una especie de onda expansiva de corto alcance alcanzó a Xenovia. Esta se quedó como ida durante unos segundos, que fueron aprovechados por ambos [Portadores]. Ninguno del grupo Gremory o el [Dragón Blanco] hizo ningún movimiento. Después de una mini charla entre Ddraig y Albion, el [Dragón Blanco] cogió a Kokabiel y a Freed y desapareció así como apareció.

-¿Buchou? – pregunto Akeno al ver a su dueña con mirada seria hacia donde se habían ido los dos [Portadores].

-Tenemos que buscar información sobre ellos. Buscad en cualquier lugar información sobre lo que dijo Kokabiel.

-Entendido.

Luego de esa orden, Kiba sufrió el castigo de su dueña, que de muy buen grado acepto.

* * *

En el departamento de David, Lucy y este aparecieron mientras se quitaban las gabardinas, quedando en su ropa informal.

-Esto es malo. Muy malo. – empezó a susurrar David mientras se movía de un lado a otro.

-La [Organización XII] y Xehanort. Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. O podría ser… - se quedó pensativa Lucy, ganándose la mirada del castaño.

-¿Qué crees que podría ser?

-¿Y si esta nueva [Organización XII] no es la misma contra la que se enfrentaron antaño? ¿Y si son nuevos [Jefes Incorpóreos]? O peor, ¿y si son [Jefes Supremos]?

-Eso sería muuuuuuuuy malo.

-Además, nunca se supo si realmente Xehanort murió, solo que fue derrotado. ¿Y si estuvo escondido, acumulando poder para luego volver a aparecer?

-Si ese es el caso, esperemos que no hayan más [Portadores Oscuros]. Eso solo significaría que habría una nueva futura guerra.

-… esto es muy preocupante.

-Si. Lo es. Avisa a todos los miembros, dentro de dos días tendremos una reunión muy importante. Dentro de dos días decidiremos si nos mostramos al mundo o seguimos escondidos en las sombras.

-De acuerdo.

La rubia desapareció en un círculo mágico, dejando a un serio David mirando la nada.

* * *

1º.- este es el último capítulo para agregar vuestros OC's. A partir del próximo no se podrán aportar más.

2º.- he de decir que cambiare esto de regular a crossover, ya que parece no haber mucha aceptación por acá (pocas lecturas, entiéndase). Veré si tiene más aceptación en los crossovers, si tiene igual o menos lo volveré a poner aquí.

3º.- ¿Algún aficionado a este juego ha visto el tráiler del 3? Madre mía, no puedo aguantarme las ganas de que salga y comprármelo ¡! Que putada que necesite la PS4, ya que solo tengo la PS2 original, la de más de 10 años.

4º.- las historias, características físicas y demás de los personajes están en el "segundo capítulo", después del prólogo y antes del capítulo 1.


	6. Reuniones

Ni Kingdom Hearts ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

caballerooscuro117: Odín y Zeus son muuuy viejos XD. No me ha hecho falta ya que me mandaron otros 2.

Zafir09: son primos hermanos. Saben todo del otro.

Acqua OfThe Back: cierto. Algunas cuestan más que otras. Gracias por seguirme XD.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, posible lemon más o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-¡**Hielo**! ¡**Ragnarok**! (técnicas, hechizos, habilidades de los portadores de Llave Espada).

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-"[Pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc.]"

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

**LOS OC's PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES. EL UNICO MIO ES DAVID MARTINEZ**

* * *

Capítulo 3:

**REUNIONES**

Habían pasado dos días desde el ataque de Kokabiel a la ciudad de Kuoh. Rias Gremory se encontraba en el castillo de su familia en el [Inframundo]. Había estado buscando información durante ambos días sobre los [Portadores], las [Llaves Espada] y la [Gran Guerra de las Llaves Espada]. Ya le habían contado toda la historia, pero aun así seguía buscando más. Cuando le comento a su hermano sobre eso, este reunió a los otros tres [Maous] para hablar sobre el serio asunto.

(Flashback)

En la capital del [Inframundo], más concretamente donde se reunían los cuatro [Maous], se encontraban los susodichos, Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri.

-Y bien Rias, Sona, ¿qué tenéis que hablar? – pregunto Sirzechs.

-Sirzechs-sama… - empezó a hablar Rias – durante el combate contra él [Cadre] Kokabiel, este hablo sobre algo de lo cual no tengo ningún conocimiento y creo que puede ser algo muy importante.

-¿De qué se trata? – pregunto Serafall.

-Kokabiel menciono algo sobre los [Portadores], las [Llaves Espada], la [Gran Guerra de las Llaves Espada], la [Organización XIII] y el [Maestro] Xehanort. También que las criaturas son llamadas sincorazón e incorpóreos.

La mención de todo eso provocó que los cuatro [Maous] entrecerraran los ojos. Los cuatro se levantaron y empezaron a caminar hacia una puerta que conducía a la biblioteca principal del [Inframundo]. Al ver un gesto de mano de Sirzechs, tanto Rias como Sona los siguieron en total silencio. Caminaron y caminaron durante un largo rato hasta llegar a la biblioteca. Al igual que todos los edificios del [Inframundo], la biblioteca era tan grande que parecía irreal. Sin duda superaba a cualquier biblioteca humana. Debían de haber billones de libros en ese lugar. Caminaron por los amplísimos pasillos y enormes estanterías. Parecía ser que aquello que buscaban estaba apartado de lo demás. Subieron decenas de pisos gracias a varios ascensores que había. Cuando llegaron al piso doscientos cuarenta y dos, los ascensores se detuvieron. Esa planta era un poco distinta a las demás. Si bien cada planta llegaba a los diez metros de alto, esta era como un piso normal. El techo estaba a unos tres metros y los pasillos no eran tan amplios. Había pocas estanterías, con libros muy viejos.

-Escuchadme. Aquí es donde guardamos la información más valiosa del [inframundo]. No deberéis decir nada a nadie sobre esto.

-Entendido. – dijeron al unísono.

Luego de avanzar durante varios metros, se detuvieron en una estantería. Solo había un libro poco grueso pero bastante grande. Ajuka lo cogió y se giró, avanzando hasta una antigua mesa.

-Escuchad. Ahora os contaremos algo que no se enseñan en las escuelas de aquí. Esta historia es desde el comienzo de la vida. – dijo seriamente Ajuka.

Ambas asintieron y escucharon. Aquel libro relataba toda la historia de los [Portadores] y las [Llaves Espada]. Tardaron varias horas en explicarles todo a las chicas. Ambas estaban boquiabiertas al terminar.

-Increíble. Su poder es increíble. – susurro Rias, con la idea de, si conocía a uno, pedirle que se uniera a su sequito.

-Jejeje. Mejor deshazte de esa idea, Rias. Dudo que aceptaran. – le sonrió su hermano, adivinando sus pensamientos.

-Si os somos sinceros, han sido las palabras incorpóreos y sincorazón las que nos han hecho plantearnos esto. – hablo Falbium – Pensábamos que todo eso había desaparecido hace milenios, como cuentan en el libro. Pero parece ser que esa información es totalmente incorrecta. Ahora sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos y quienes son los que acababan con esas criaturas. Esto no puede significar nada bueno. Solo los [Portadores de la Llave Espada] pueden acabar con el mal de los incorpóreos y sincorazones. Nosotros también podemos eliminarlos, pero nuestro poder no funcionaría contra los grandes, o por lo menos no tan efectivamente.

-Es posible. Si fuera posible me gustaría hablar con ellos. Es más, creo que todos los líderes de todas las [Facciones] deberíamos hablar con ellos. – dijo Ajuka.

-Pero no sabemos quiénes son. Siempre van encapuchados. Supongo que los viejos Zeus y Odín saben algo. Es más, me atrevería a decir que saben incluso quiénes son. – se quejó Serafall – Me parece que tendremos que hacerles hablar.

-Si. Deberíamos hablar con ellos. – asintió Sirzechs.

-Hermano…

-Rias, si volvéis a ver a uno de ellos, por favor, diles que queremos hablar con ellos.

-Entendido.

-Podéis retiraros.

(Fin flashback)

-Mmm. ¿Cómo conseguiré encontrarme con ellos? – se preguntaba mientras seguía husmeando en los libros.

* * *

_**Castillo de los Portadores**_

Todos estaban reunidos en la mesa redonda de la sala principal del castillo. Allí donde se reunieron con Odín y Zeus. La mesa era presidida por los dos actuales [Maestros de la Llave Espada] David y Johan. En los demás puestos de la mesa estaban Miguel, Elisa, Andrés, Lucy, Rei, Dominic y Gray Arthur.

Dominic Ukrot era un chico de 20 años de edad de origen ruso. Mide un poco más del metro ochenta, su constitución física es normal pero su cuerpo tiene varias heridas cicatrizadas, su piel es pálida, su cabello castaño y sus ojos son de color verdes intenso. Se parecía un poco a David físicamente.

Gray Arthur Winchester Ángelus es un chico de 15 años de origen estadounidense. Mide aproximadamente un metro setenta. Tiene el cabello blanco con betas negras en la parte de atrás del cabello, una larga cola de caballo, ojos azules y piel blanca. Su musculatura es ligera, de apariencia atlética, como un deportista de parkout. Era el más joven del grupo.

-Bien, ¿qué es eso tan urgente como para reunirnos a todos? – pregunto gray, sin comprender dicha reunión.

Solo habían tenido una reunión como esa tres veces, contando la actual. La primera fue cuando estuvieron todos juntos por primera vez. La segunda fue cuando el [Maestro] John murió. Esta era la tercera vez que todos se reunían en aquella mesa.

-El motivo por el que estamos todos reunidos es el siguiente. – Johan tomo la palabra – Como os informamos antes, el [Dios Jefe Nórdico] Odín y el [Dios Jefe Olímpico] Zeus estuvieron aquí hace poco. Nos dieron información bastante valiosa. También os hemos informados sobre el ataque de Kokabiel y su semi transformación en [Jefe Supremo Sincorazón]. Por suerte no llego a completarse, por lo que n o hay incorpóreo. Estamos aquí para decidir si salimos a la luz o nos mantenemos escondidos. He recabado información y he conseguido averiguar que las [Tres Grandes Facciones] han buscado información sobre nosotros. Estoy segurísimo de que ahora saben que son esas criaturas y que somos nosotros. Lo único que no saben es sobre nuestra identidad.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Nos damos a conocer o seguimos como estamos? – pregunto ahora David – Esto tiene ventajas y desventajas, como todo. Si salimos a la luz podremos obtener ayuda de muchas [Facciones] y podremos actuar más rápido contra nuestros enemigos. Claro que también sabrán nuestras identidades. ¿Qué pensáis vosotros?

Ambos [Maestros] dejaron varios minutos para que cada uno pensara en su respuesta. Esto iba a ser algo muy importante en la historia de los [Portadores]. Nunca antes habían sabido las identidades, pero antes la cosa no estaba igual. Los [Portadores] se contaban por decenas y ahora no eran ni una decena. Además, sus enemigos eran mucho más peligrosos de lo que esperaban y debían tener cuidado y, si era posible, ayuda para derrotarlos.

-Yo opino que deberíamos mostrarnos ante las demás [Facciones], o por lo menos ante algunas de ellas. – hablo Lucy.

-¿Algunas? ¿Cómo cuáles? – le pregunto Elisa.

-Bueno, la [Facción de los Dioses Hindues], la [Facción de los Dioses Asgardianos], la [Facción de los Dioses Olímpicos] y las [Tres Grandes Facciones Judeo-Cristianas]. Dos de ellos saben nuestras identidades, e Indra posiblemente las sepa dentro de poco. En cuanto a la [Facción Judeo-Cristiana], ahora mismo son las [Facciones] más importantes del mundo actual. Me parece lo más lógico.

-Entonces, ¿qué decidimos? – volvió a preguntar David – Votos a favor de que salgamos a la luz.

Todos los [Portadores] se miraron con caras muy serias para luego levantar la mano.

-Bien. Entonces está decidido. Nosotros, los [Portadores de las Llaves Espada] nos daremos a conocer al mundo. Saldremos de las sombras.

-Pero primero deberemos convocar una reunión con Odín, Zeus y demás líderes. – hablo Gray.

-Si. Los importantes antes que otros.

-Bien. Entonces hablare con Odín y Zeus y concertare una reunión con ellos dos, Indra y los líderes de las [Facciones Judeo-Cristianas]. – dijo Johan mientras se retiraba, siendo imitado por el resto.

* * *

_**El día antes de la reunión de las Tres Grandes Facciones**_

Han pasado varios días desde la reunión de los [Portadores]. Varios días desde que se acordó el salir a la luz. Pocas cosas han pasado desde entonces. Xenovia se unió al sequito de Rias Gremory, convirtiéndose en su [Caballo]. Gasper Vladi había sido "liberado" de su habitación y empezado a relacionarse con sus compañeros demonio. También había aparecido el [Dragón Blanco] Vali. Azazel había solicitado una reunión con los líderes de los demonios y ángeles, la cual se celebraría en el instituto de la ciudad. Poco más interesante.

Johan había hablado con Odín y Zeus, solicitando una reunión con los líderes de las [Facciones] nombradas con anterioridad. Estos accedieron, poniendo la condición de poder llevar a alguien más.

Al final dicha reunión se llevó a cabo en un lugar neutro para todos. Dicha reunión se celebró en la ciudad de Las Vegas. A dicha reunión fueron Miguel, Azazel, Sirzechs, Odín, Thor, Zeus, Poseidón, Indra, David y Johan.

Se encontraban en la sala de reuniones principal del hotel más caro de la ciudad. Es decir, lujo hasta en las motas de polvo. Dicha sala era de casi cincuenta metros cuadrados. Estaba construida para reuniones con muchísima más gente. Todos los muebles eran del mayor y mejor lujo existente. La mesa, las sillas, las lámparas, las ventanas, los adornos, etc. Todos se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa. Cada uno sentado junto a los de su [Facción]. Juntos pero no revueltos. David y Johan también estaban juntos. El primero en hablar fue Azazel.

-Y bien, viejo Odín, ¿nos contaras de una vez sobre esas criaturas y esos encapuchados? – pregunto aburrido, mirando de reojo a ambos humanos - ¿Y qué hacen aquí esos dos humanos?

-Jojojo. Tranquilo, mocoso Azazel. Todo será respondido. – sonrió burlesco el viejo del Norte.

-Bien, decidnos, ¿qué sabéis de los [Portadores de las Llaves Espada]? – pregunto Zeus a los demás de la mesa, salvo a ambos humanos e Indra.

-Solo lo que sale en nuestros libros. – hablo Sirzechs.

-¿Y eso cuánto es?

-Pues…

Durante un rato Sirzechs les explico a los demás toda la información que había en el libro de la biblioteca del [Inframundo]. El mismo libro que le enseño a Rias.

-… y eso es todo.

-Interesante. Toda esa información es correcta. Nosotros tenemos la misma. – hablo Odín, mirando de reojo a Thor.

-Entonces, ¿esas extrañas criaturas eran los legendarios sincorazón e incorpóreos? – pregunto Miguel, recibiendo un asentimiento de ambos dioses – Entonces no son buenas noticias. Según nuestra información, dichas criaturas desaparecieron hace muchísimo, al igual que los [Portadores].

-Pues parece que no es así. Aquí mismo está la prueba. – comento Indra mientras miraba de reojo a ambos [Portadores].

Miguel, Azazel y Sirzechs miraron incrédulos a ambos humanos, los cuales sonrieron con arrogancia.

-¿Me estáis diciendo que estos niños son los actuales [Portadores]? Estaréis de coña. – comento desganado Azazel.

-Pedazo de mamonazo el cuervo este. – susurro David.

-¿Tienes algún problema, caído? – pregunto Johan con mirada seria.

-Pues que quieres que te diga. Cuando leí sobre vosotros no me esperaba esto. Sois humanos normales y corrientes. No veo nada por lo que asombrarme.

-Jojojo. Yo no los subestimaría, Azazel. Si has leído atentamente la información que tenéis sobre ellos, sabrás que tan poderosos pueden ser.

-¿Entonces…?

-Si estamos aquí es porque, por primera vez en la historia, los [Portadores] se mostraran al mundo. Además, parece ser que tanto la [Organización XIII] como Xehanort siguen vivos y pueden atacarnos en cualquier momento. Ya lo comprobaste con ese idiota de Kokabiel. – ante la mención de ese incidente, Azazel bufo fastidiado mientras Zeus sonreía – También hay que mencionar que sería bueno contar con la ayuda de aquellos que pueden derrotar a esas criaturas y sus líderes.

-Pero nosotros también somos capaces de derrotarlos. – dijo orgulloso Thor.

-Eso es verdad. Pero dime una cosa, ¿qué tan fácil te fue derrotar al [Jefe Sincorazón] en el ataque a Asgard? – le pregunto Johan.

El [Dios del Trueno] entre cerro los ojos. Cierto que le había vencido, pero cuando luchaba contra él podía notar cuan peligroso era.

-Seremos sinceros. Tanto sincorazón como incorpóreos pueden ser destruidos por cualquiera ajeno a nosotros, pero se les dificulta muchísimo. Además, si no llevan cuidado pueden acabar convirtiéndose en un sincorazón, por lo cual también se crearía un incorpóreo. Imagínate que te conviertes en un sincorazón…

-Yo nunca… - interrumpió Thor para ser interrumpido por Odín.

-Hijo, solo imagínatelo.

-Como decía, imagínate que te conviertes en un sincorazón. Eso te colocaría en un [Dios Jefe Sincorazón] con tu poder actual y el poder de un sincorazón. Sería mucho más poderoso de lo que tú eres ahora mismo. Y por si fuera poco, también se crearía un incorpóreo con el mismo poder que el sincorazón. Tendríamos a dos enemigos creados por uno del [Top Ten].

-[Dios Jefe Sincorazón]. Eso sería nuevo. – susurro David.

-Sin duda sería terrible imaginárselo. – murmuro Miguel – Tener a dos enemigos con semejante poder sería algo horrible para cualquiera.

-Pues así son las cosas. No nos necesitáis para cerrar los corazones de los mundos o abrir las puertas de enlace entre ellos. Todo ya está hecho por los [Antiguos Portadores]. Nosotros solo nos encargamos de nuestros actuales enemigos sin temer por los corazones. Aunque Xehanort intentara llegar al corazón de los mundos, le sería imposible. Esa es una gran ventaja.

-Como ya hemos dicho, estamos aquí para colaborar en la lucha contra estas criaturas, la [Organización XIII] y Xehanort. Si colaboráis bien, sino, pues nada.

-¿Cómo es que Kokabiel no se convirtió en uno de ellos? – pregunto Sirzechs con curiosidad.

-No lo sé. Pero eso fue algo muy bueno. Su poder, a pesar de ser reducido por el [Dragón Blanco], era grande gracias al poder de la oscuridad. Si hubiera podido controlarlo se hubiera vuelto un [Jefe Supremo Sincorazón], por lo que también habría un [Jefe Supremos Incorpóreo]. Si eso hubiera pasado, puedo asegurar que la batalla hubiera terminado con el instituto destruido por completo y, por la debilidad de la barrera, posiblemente toda la zona o gran parte también hubiera sido destruida.

-Entiendo.

-¿Y cómo sabemos que no sois [Portadores Oscuros]? El que podáis usar una de esas armas no quiere decir nada. Los [Portadores Oscuros] también pueden. – pregunto Azazel.

-Si fuéramos de ese grupo, ten por seguro que no estaríamos aquí ahora mismo. – le respondió David.

-Hmp.

-Entonces, ¿empezamos ya con la negociación o vamos a esperar a que las ranas críen pelo? – pregunto divertido Poseidón.

Durante un par de horas la negociación entre los líderes y los [Portadores] fue viento en popa. Pero hubo un pequeño problema. Algunos como Azazel y Thor quisieron saber dónde se encontraba la base de los [Portadores] y pidieron que se les permitiera la entrada cuando quisieran. Ambos [Portadores] se negaron en parte. Se les podía permitir la entrada, más no cuando se quisiera. Ese era su lugar sagrado, en el cual solo habitaban [Portadores] y no se aceptaba a otro, a no ser que fuera de visita.

Otra cosa fue cuando Azazel le pidió la [Llave Espada] a Johan, queriendo estudiarla. Con una enorme sonrisa, el chico se la dio, pero casi al instante la espada desapareció de la mano de Azazel, apareciendo en la del pelinegro.

-Jojojo. Deberías saber que las [Llaves Espada] solo pueden ser blandidas por quienes ellas eligen. Normalmente solo pueden ser [Portadores]. En casi ningún caso se ha podido lo contrario.

-Pues vaya. Con la ilusión que tenía. – un extraño brillo apareció en los ojos del caído - ¿Os importaría si alguno viene a [Grigori] para ayudarme en la investigación?

-No. Jamás.

La negativa al unísono de ambos humanos hizo que Azazel hiciera un puchero como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Bien. Entonces está acordado. Los [Portadores] podrán ir a cualquier parte de nuestros territorios siempre y cuando haya algún ataque o información valida y viable sobre la [Organización XIII], Xehanort o un [Portador Oscuro]. Habrá colaboración con las autoridades del lugar de ataque. Al mismo tiempo, los [Portadores] deberán compartir la información que tenga con los líderes de las demás [Facciones]. – Miguel leía las condiciones del acuerdo.

Al acabar de leer todos los términos, se llevó a cabo la votación. Por unanimidad, el acuerdo fue llevado a cabo, legalizándolo. Sin duda era algo increíble y que pasaría a la posteridad.

Luego de dicha reunión, Miguel se fue al [Cielo], Sirzechs al [Inframundo], Thor a Asgard e Indra a saber dónde. Solo se quedaron los dos [Dioses Olímpicos], Odín, Azazel, Johan y David.

-Bueeeeeeeeeeeno. Estamos en Las Vegas, ¿no? ¿Qué os parece si nos divertimos un poco?

Los tres dioses pusieron cara lujuriosa, al igual que Azazel. Ambos [Portadores] se miraron, sabiendo lo que pensaba el cuarteto de pervertidos. Se encogieron de hombros y decidieron aprovechar. Estaban en Las Vegas. ¿Qué menos que jugar un poco en sus casinos?

David y Johan se dedicaron a jugar y beber en los casinos y nada más. Claro que, con los subidones de las victorias en dichos lugares, les era imposible no estar rodeado por bellezas. Claro que hay que decir que estas solo los rodeaban por el dinero y la alegría del juego. Por su parte, el cuarteto se dedicó a estar moviendo las caderas toda la noche.

* * *

_**Castillo de los Portadores**_

David y Johan había vuelto de la reunión / fiesta con los demás líderes. Todos se acercaron a recibirlos. Nada más estar cerca de ambos, el trio de chicas pudieron oler perfectamente el perfume de mujer mientras que los chicos podían oler el alcohol. También hay que decir que su aspecto no era muy favorecedor.

-¿Se puede saber que hicisteis anoche? – pregunto Lucy con claro tono de celos y frialdad.

El tono de la pregunta provoco que el castaño empezara a sudar frio.

-B-bueno, v-veras… - el pobre tartamudeaba.

-Hicimos la reunión en Las Vegas y…

-¡¿Y no nos invitasteis?! ¡Malos amigos! – gritaron los demás chicos, pero con la severa mirada de Johan se callaron.

-Como decía, hicimos la reunión allí. Fue un éxito. Ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás. – les extendió el acuerdo firmado, el cual fue cogido por Elisa – Y después nos fuimos a celebrar.

-¿Celebrar? – pregunto Rei con una ceja alzada.

-Sep. Estuvimos jugando y bebiendo.

-¿Y el perfume? – pregunto Lucy con el mismo tono que antes, mirándolo.

-Bueno, como íbamos ganando se nos acercaron muchas mujeres para ver. Debido al momento… supongo que no nos dimos cuenta de cuan cerca estaban hasta que prácticamente podía notar todos sus cuerpos sobre el mío. – dijo como si nada el pelinegro.

David lo estaba viendo alarmado, sintiendo como su sangre lo abandonaba.

-¿Y no hicisteis nada? – le pregunto esta vez al castaño.

-B-bueno… y-yo…

La rubia, más que furiosa, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar con rapidez de la sala. Todos le dirigieron una mala mirada al castaño.

-¡¿Qué?!

Estos solo negaron.

-Primito, la has cagado pero bien.

-¡Arg! ¡Callaos!

Luego de gritarles salió corriendo hacia donde había ido la rubia.

-Madre mía la que se le viene encima. – se burló Miguel.

-Pues mañana tienen que ir a Kuoh para hablar sobre el incidente con Kokabiel. – informo Johan.

-Pufff. Pobre cito.

* * *

_**Día de la reunión**_

Lucy y David se encontraban caminando por las calles de Kuoh camino al instituto. La rubia no le había dirigido la palabra al castaño desde que llego el día anterior. Por su parte, el castaño estaba deprimido por su situación con la rubia.

-Venga, háblame.

-…

-Dime algo.

-…

-Insúltame al menos, ¡pero dime algo!

-…

Pero no le hacía caso. Una vez llegaron al instituto, pudieron notar al instante las auras demoniacas y angelicales, además de las dragontinas. Una barrera mágica cubría todo los dominios del instituto. Ambos pudieron pasar gracias a sus [Llaves Espada]. Sin cubrirse como hacían avanzaron a través de los pasillos. Caminaron y caminaron hasta que llegaron a las puertas de la sala del Consejo Estudiantil. Sin pedir permiso, Lucy entro, siendo seguida por David. Las personas que se encontraban en esa sala eran Sirzechs y Serafall, por parte de la [Facción de los Demonios], Miguel, por parte de la [Facción del Cielo] y Azazel, por parte de la [Facción de los Ángeles Caídos]. Tanto Miguel como Azazel tenían sus doce alas extendidas, pero ambos se mostraban tranquilos, así como sus auras. Lo mismo con Sirzechs y Serafall. Además de ellos, estaban también los sequitos Gremory y Sitri. Issei empezó a fantasear al ver a Lucy, recibiendo una mirada asesina de David.

-¿Pero quienes so… Martínez? ¿Qué haces acá? – pregunto con seriedad Sona Sitri.

-Sitri, Gremory. – saludo con desgana.

-Oh, David, me alegro que hayas venido. Supongo que tu compañera es la que te ayudo, ¿no? – pregunto Sirzechs con una leve sonrisa.

-Sirzechs, ¿son ellos? – pregunto curiosa Serafall.

-Así es.

-Vaya. Interesante. – sonrió la pelinegra.

-Lucifer -sama, ¿puedo preguntar por qué hay dos humanos aquí? – pregunto Sona.

-Sona-tan… - hablo Serafall - … ellos dos fueron quienes acabaron con Kokabiel.

Esas palabras impactaron a ambos sequitos demoniacos.

-Espere un momento, Leviathan-sama. ¿Nos está diciendo que ellos dos son los [Portadores] de la otra vez? – pregunto esta vez Rias.

-Así es. Ahora, si no os importa, hay una reunión importante. – la voz de Lucy sonó seria como pocas veces.

A pesar de ganarse malas miradas de ambas herederas, a la rubia no pudo importarle menos.

-Ahora empezamos la reunión. – Sirzechs sonrió levemente, indicándole a ambas herederas que dejaran pasar el momento y se pusieran a lo que debían.

-Hermano. Hace unos días, en el ataque de Kokabiel, fueron ellos quienes estuvieron activos durante la redada.

-He escuchado el informe. Le doy las gracias una vez más. – hablo Miguel.

-Lo siento. Kokabiel, quien pertenece a mi lado, te ha causado problemas.

-Ahora que todo el mundo ha llegado, voy a decir las condiciones previas para la reunión. Las personas aquí presentes reconocen el evento más importante y el tema prohibido, es decir, la no existencia de Dios. – todos mantenían la mirada seria - Entonces, reconociendo eso, vamos a continuar la conversación.

-Bueno, no tenemos nada en particular para quejarnos… otra vez. – comento Azazel.

-Ahora bien, Rías. ¿Podría hablarnos sobre el incidente de hace unos días?

-Sí, Lucifer-sama. – Rias empezó a contar lo ocurrido en la lucha contra Kokabiel, Freed, Galilei y que fueron David y Lucy los que se enfrentaron al caído y a los sincorazón - Eso es todo. Éste es el informe que yo, Rías Gremory y los demonios de mi hogar experimentamos.

-Buen trabajo, siéntate.

-Gracias, Rías-chan – le dijo Leviatán mientras le giñaba un ojo.

-Ahora bien, Azazel. Después de escuchar este informe, quiero oír la opinión del [Gobernador] de los ángeles caídos.

-En relación con el incidente de hace unos días, Kokabiel, un líder de nuestra organización central, [Grígori], guardó silencio a los otros líderes, así como a mí, el [Gobernador], y actuó de forma independiente. Su captura fue hecha por Vali, aunque no hubiera hecho ninguna falta. Después de eso, en el tribunal de la organización marcial se dictó su sentencia. Su castigo es el eterno congelamiento en [Cocito]. No podrá salir nunca más. La explicación de eso, y otros detalles están presentes en el material que les enviamos. Eso es todo. – dijo Azazel.

-A medida por esta explicación, puedo decir que es de baja categoría pero… se acerca a la historia de Rias Gremory, su familia y ambos [Portadores], personalmente, no quiero hacer nada grande que pueda producir daños en contra de nosotros. ¿Estoy en lo cierto? – le pregunto Miguel.

-Ahhh, no tengo ningún interés en las guerras. Kokabiel también me menosprecio por eso. ¿No es cierto que también agregué eso al informe? Fue eso lo que lo llevo a lo que lo llevo.

-David, ¿algo que añadir?

-Solo una cosa. Dijiste que notaste a tu subordinado raro, ¿verdad? – Azazel asintió - ¿Cuándo empezaste a notar eso?

-Mmm. – se puso en pose pensativa – Digamos que hace una semana o dos. ¿Por?

-Kokabiel fue semi transformado en sincorazón y consiguió poderes de la oscuridad. Posiblemente lo que notaras fue eso. Por suerte no intento controlarlo.

-Tuvimos suerte. Supongo que mi compañero… - su voz sonó molesta al decir esa palabra - … ya os conto lo que hubiera pasado.

-Si. Perfectamente. Nos alegramos de que no hubiera pasado. – dijo Miguel.

-Azazel, quiero preguntarte una cosa. - hablo nuevamente Sirzechs - ¿Por qué has estado reuniendo propietarios de [Sacred Gears] en las últimas décadas? Al principio pensé, que estabas reuniendo seres humanos, para tratar de aumentar tu potencial de batalla. Incluso esperaba que se declarara otra guerra contra el [Cielo], o contra nosotros, pero…

-Sí, no importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado, no declaraste una guerra contra nosotros. Cuando me enteré de que tenías al [Dragón Blanco] estaba envuelto por una desconfianza fuerte. – termino Miguel.

-Es por el bien de la investigación de [Sacred Gear]. Si ése es el caso, ¿Debo enviar una parte de los materiales de investigación a ustedes también? Incluso si la investigación que hice es revelada, yo no comenzaría una guerra en contra de ustedes o cualquier otra cosa. Yo no tengo ningún interés en la guerra en esta tarde a esta hora. Estoy perfectamente satisfecho con el mundo en estos momentos. Le he pedido encarecidamente a mis subordinados: "No interfieran con la política en el mundo humano". ¿Sabes?, no tengo ninguna intención de intervenir en la religión, ni influir en el negocio de los demonios. ¡Maldita sea!, ¿Mi confianza en las [Tres Facciones] es la menor? - los dos Maous y Miguel asintieron - Pensé que eras mejor que Dios o Lucifer de la última generación, pero, ustedes son los mismos chicos problemáticos. Así que no les gusta que yo investigue a escondidas, eh. Ah, lo tengo. Entonces hagamos la paz. ¿No ésta era mi intención? ¿Y la de ángeles y demonios también?

-Sí, yo también planeaba proponer la paz al lado de los demonios y [Grígori]. Incluso si seguimos con nuestra relación de las [Tres Facciones] como antes, entonces esto se convertirá en algo perjudicial para el mundo en este momento. Como actual líder de los ángeles estoy a favor de la paz. – dijo Miguel asombrado por las palabras de Azazel.

-¡Ja! Ese obstinado de Miguel ha comenzado a hablar. A pesar de que era acerca de Dios, Dios, Dios.

-He perdido un montón de cosas. Sin embargo, no hay búsqueda de ayuda para las cosas que no están presentes en este tiempo. Es nuestro deber guiar a los humanos. Nosotros, los miembros de los [Serafines], tenemos la misma opinión de que la cosa más importante es velar por los hijos de Dios a partir de ahora, y también los guiaremos.

-Hey, hey, con tu discurso de hace un momento, es posible que 'caigas' ¿Sabes? Pese a eso, se hizo cargo del sistema. Se ha convertido en un mundo bueno. Es completamente diferente al de la época en la que él 'cayó'. – volvió a hablar el caído.

-Somos lo mismo. Incluso si el [Maou] no está aquí, con el fin de continuar la especie, los demonios también han avanzado. No queremos una guerra. Si hacemos otra, los demonios serán destruidos.

-Sí. Si hacemos otra guerra, las [Tres Facciones] definitivamente serán mutuamente destruidas. Y entonces, va a afectar el mundo de los humanos también, y el mundo terminará. No podemos hacer más guerras. Hace unos momentos, Azazel tenía un estado de ánimo de broma, pero ahora cambio por completo y tiene una expresión seria. "¿Crees qué un mundo sin Dios es malo? ¿Crees qué un mundo sin Dios decaería? Lamento decirlo, pero ése no es el caso. Tú y yo, ésta sería una manera saludable de vivir. – Azazel abrió los brazos a más no poder - El mundo se mueve, incluso sin un Dios.

Durante una hora los cuatro líderes estuvieron hablando sobre las condiciones del tratado de paz y demás temas relacionados con las [Tres Facciones]. Lucy se dedicó a leer un libro que había invocado con un círculo mágico mientras que David se puso a pensar en sus cosas, totalmente distraído a la charla de los líderes.

Ellos solamente habían ido por petición de Sirzechs. Realmente no tenían nada importante que hacer allí. A pesar de ello, David no "quitaba su vista" de Vali. No le daba buena espina el [Dragón Blanco]. Además, este también miraba a ambos [Portadores] muy de vez en cuando. Fue cuando preguntaron a Issei que ambos volvieron a prestar atención.

-Ahora bien, la discusión ha ido considerablemente en una buena dirección, está bien si oímos las preguntas de [Sekiryuutei]-dono ahora.

Todas las miradas se centraron en Issei, el cual se puso bastante nervioso. Este miro a Asia.

-Asia. ¿Está bien para ti, si le pregunto eso a Michael-san?

-Si Issei-san quiere preguntar acerca de eso, entonces no me importa. Yo confío en Issei-san.

-¿Por qué exiliaste a Asia? – pregunto con firmeza, pero sin ser descortés.

-Sólo puedo pedir disculpas por ello. Después de que Dios había desaparecido, sólo el sistema que regula la protección divina, la misericordia y los milagros se mantuvieron. Este sistema era, si lo explico simplemente, el sistema para realizar los milagros que Dios hizo, etc. Dios hizo el sistema, lo utilizó para llevar a cabo milagros por encima del suelo, para lograr el efecto de las cosas sagradas, como el exorcismo, cruces, etc. Estos son también los poderes del sistema.

-Después de que Dios murió, en ese sistema...algún problema ocurrió... ¿Eso lo qué estás diciendo?

Miguel asintió ante la pregunta del castaño.

-Para ser honesto, se necesita un gran precio para cualquiera que lo utilice con la excepción de Dios. En mi caso como el centro, cada uno de los [Serafines] fue capaz de empezar de alguna manera el sistema, pero... en comparación con el tiempo en que Dios existía, la protección divina y la misericordia a los que creen en Dios no es completa. Es una cosa lamentable pero, a los que se les pueden conceder la salvación son limitados. Para ello, era necesario alejar a las personas relacionadas con la iglesia que probablemente podrían causar una influencia en el sistema. Como ejemplo de estos, los que pueden causar influencia en el [Sistema], por una parte es el [Sacred Gear] [Twilight Healing] de Asia Argento, por otra parte también tu [Boosted Gear] y el [Divine Dividing].

-Asia se incluye debido a que puede curar a los demonios y los ángeles caídos, ¿Verdad?

-Sí. Si hay una persona que pueda curar a los demonios y los ángeles caídos, y su presencia está dentro de los seguidores, esto influiría en la fe de los que la rodean. La fuente vital de los que vivimos en el cielo es la fe de los creyentes. Debido a que, el [Twilight Healing] es un [Sacred Gear] prohibido puede causar una influencia sobre el [Sistema]. Y también, como un ejemplo de la influencia sobre el [Sistema]…

Xenovia interrumpió a Miguel.

-Las personas que conocen acerca de la no existencia de Dios, ¿Verdad?

-Sí, es cierto, Xenovia. Perderte es una herida grave, incluso para nosotros, pero si aparte de nosotros, los [Serafines] y una parte de los ángeles de mayor rango, una buena cantidad de personas que no saben acerca de la no existencia de Dios, llegaran a enterarse, esto afectaría el sistema. Me disculpo. No había otro camino que hacerte a ti y a Asia Argento herejes. – explico con gran tristeza.

-No, Miguel -sama, por favor, no te disculpes. Aun así, hasta que llegué a esta edad fui criada por la iglesia. ¡Me sentía de alguna manera un poco irracional! Pero si usted sabe la razón, entonces no hay nada como preguntar por qué. – se explicó Xenovia.

-El hecho de que reencarnaran como un demonio, es nuestro crimen.

-Está bien. Me arrepentí un poco, pero las cosas que yo no podía hacer cuando estaba sirviendo a la iglesia, las cosas que fueron selladas de mí, ahora brillan en mi vida cotidiana. Si digo estas palabras, puedo hacer enojar a los demás creyentes, pero… Aun así estoy satisfecha con mi vida actual.

-Miguel-sama, yo también me siento muy feliz. Puesto que ahora tengo un montón de gente importante. Y también he conocido y hablado con Miguel -sama, a quien yo admiraba, ¡Lo cual es un honor! – hablo Asia.

La cara de Miguel era de profundo alivio.

-Lo siento. Estoy muy agradecido porque su corazón pueda perdonarme. Dejo a [Durandal] a tu cuidado, Xenovia. Puesto que es de la familia de la hermana del Sirzechs, entonces estoy tranquilo que no va a ser utilizada por aquellos que quieran hacer lo que quieran.

Azazel miro fijamente a Asia, provocando un pequeño escalofrió en la rubia.

-Parece que mis subordinados te mataron mientras lo mantenían en silencio de mí. Respecto a eso, yo recibí ese informe.

-Eso es correcto, Asia murió una vez. E incluso yo fui asesinado por los ángeles caídos, ¡Pero por encima de todo! Puede ser algo que se produjo en un lugar que no conozco, pero las chicas ángeles caídos a quien Asia admiraba la mataron para ustedes.

-Cálmate Issei.

-Lo siento, Buchou, pero no me importa lo que suceda…

-Es cierto que los ángeles caídos debemos eliminar a aquellos usuarios de [Sacred Gear] que pueden causar daños a nosotros. Como una organización, sintiendo que una persona puede convertirse en una amenaza en el futuro, entonces, si lo sabemos de antemano, querrías eliminarlo; es obvio ¿No? ¿Y debido a qué perdiste tu vida? La razón es que el ser humano, sin talento que eras, podrías haber corrido salvaje con el poder de [Sekiryuutei] sin poder controlarlo, y eso podría haber tenido un efecto negativo sobre nosotros o el mundo. – explico Azazel.

-Gracias a ti, soy un demonio.

-¿Te gusta? Por lo menos, los que te rodean están felices de que te convirtieras en un demonio.

-¡No me disgusta! Todo el mundo son buenas personas y sé que estoy recibiendo un trato favorable. Sin embargo…

-Incluso si me disculpo ahora, ya es demasiado tarde. Por eso, estoy pensando en hacer algo que sólo yo puedo hacer para compensarte. – Issei no entendió a lo que se refería el caído - Ahora bien, es el momento de escuchar la opinión de personas ajenas a nosotros, los otros que parecen que pueden influir en el mundo. Iniciando con el invencible dragón. En primer lugar, Vali. ¿Qué es lo qué quieres hacer en el mundo?

Vali sonrió ante la pregunta de Azazel.

-Si puedo pelear con gente fuertes, entonces todo estará bien.

-Entonces, [Sekiryuutei], ¿Y tú?

-Para ser honesto, yo no lo entiendo bien. De alguna manera, debido a que toda mi cabeza es un caos, esto es complicado. Además de eso, estoy desesperado por cuidar de mi demonio menor, así que aunque me hayas preguntado lo que pienso sobre el mundo, ¿Cómo debo decirlo? No tengo sentimientos que me broten.

-Sin embargo, tú eres uno de los que tiene el poder de mover al mundo. Si no haces tú elección, entonces sería difícil para los que están en la parte superior de cada una de las facciones, decidir cómo moverse. Issei Hyodo, entonces déjame explicártelo de una manera más sencilla. Si luchamos, entonces habrá una necesidad para que puedas estar frente en el campo de batalla. Si eso sucede, no serás capaz de dormir con Rías Gremory.

-¡! ¿Qué... quisiste... decir?

-"Sin duda Miguel se divertirá mucho" – pensaron ambos [Portadores] al unísono.

-Si hacemos la paz, entonces no habrá necesidad de luchar. Si eso sucede, entonces lo que queda es lo más importante, es la continuación de la especie y la prosperidad. Podrás ser capaz de esforzarte en hacer niños con Rías Gremory todos los días. ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Es fácil de entender? Si hay una pelea, entonces no hay sexo. Si hay paz, entonces puedes tener sexo todo el tiempo. ¿Qué vas a elegir?

Issei no tardo ni dos segundos en contestar.

-¡Me gustaría la paz por favor! ¡Sí! ¡La paz, está bien! ¡La paz es lo mejor! ¡Quiero hacer cosas ecchi con Buchou!

David estallo en una carcajada. Lucy lo miraba con el cejo fruncido. Rias estaba más roja que su pelo. Los Gremorys y Sitri miraban mal/avergonzados a Issei.

-Issei-kun, Sirzechs-sama está presente aquí ¿Sabes? – le susurro Kiba.

Issei miro a Sirzechs, que se reía.

-Ummm yo, como soy un idiota, el significado de los contenidos del noventa por ciento de esta conferencia me son oscuros. Sin embargo, lo que puedo decir es, que el poder que reside en mí es fuerte, entonces lo usaré para mis compañeros, Buchou, Asia y Akeno-san y también los demás miembros y, ¡Si están expuestos a problemas entonces voy a protegerlos! ¡Espera, todavía soy muy débil, aunque sin importar que, incluso si tengo que arriesgar mi vida, voy a vivir junto a mis compañeros!

Luego Azazel miro a David.

-¿Y vosotros?

-¿Nosotros?

-¿A que estáis a favor?

-A la paz. Obviamente. Nosotros estamos a favor de la paz. ¿No lo aclaramos en la otra reunión?

-Solo queríamos oírlo aquí.

-Bien. En ese caso podemos empezar a redactar el tratado. – sonrió Sirzechs.

Pero algo paso. De repente todo se puso con un tono un poco oscuro. Miguel se levantó y miro por la ventana. Sirzechs, Serafall y Azazel se levantaron y empezaron a conversar mientras miraban hacia afuera. David se puso al lado de Miguel mientras Lucy se asomaba por la ventana, observando.

-¡Oh, el [Sekiryuutei] ha regresado en sí!

Issei parecía haberse despertado. Estaba atontado.

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto desconcertado.

-Parece que sólo Xenovia, Yuuto, Issei y yo somos los únicos capaces de moverse en mi familia. – comento Rias mientras miraba a su sequito.

-¡Espera, Buchou! ¡Estoy tan contento de qué puedas moverte! Por el contrario, Asia, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, y el grupo de Kaichou fueron todas detenidas. ¿Por qué incluso Akeno-san, se ha detenido?

-Al parecer, la razón por la que estás a salvo, es porque eres el [Sekiryuutei]. A la vez Yuuto tiene una forma irregular de espada santa-demoniaca, la cual ha alcanzado el [Balance Breaker]. Xenovia invoco a [Durandal] justo antes de que ocurriera el fenómeno. En cuanto a mi es porque te tenia agarrado de la mano.

-El sentimiento de que el tiempo se detendría, de alguna manera fue recordado por mi cuerpo. Cuando el tiempo estaba a punto de parar, pensé que podía usar el poder de [Durandal] para protegerme a mí misma, me parece que funcionó. – explico Xenovia.

-¿Y ellos? – pregunto apuntando a Lucy y David.

-Supongo que por sus [Llaves Espada]. – se encogió de hombros la pelirroja.

-No importa que haya sido. Buchou, ¿Qué pasó?

-Me parece…

-Parece ser un ataque terrorista. – les informo Lucy mientras veía a un enorme grupo de magos aparecer y empezar a atacar.

BOOOOOOOMMMMM

BOOOOOOOMMMMM

BOOOOOOOMMMMM


	7. Cuentas pendientes

Ni Kingdom Hearts ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: gracias tío. Bueno, por historia de personaje, será otro el que aparezca en este momento.

caballerooscuro117: se le pasara… con el tiempo. A lo mejor tomara una pequeña venganza. Quien sabe XD.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, posible lemon más o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-¡**Hielo**! ¡**Ragnarok**! (técnicas, hechizos, habilidades de los portadores de Llave Espada).

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

**LOS OC's PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES. EL UNICO MIO ES DAVID MARTINEZ**

* * *

Capítulo 5:

**CUENTAS PENDIENTES**

* * *

-¿Un ataque terrorista? ¿La [Brigada]? – pregunto Rias mientras se posicionaba al lado de Lucy.

-Eso parece. – murmuro la rubia mientras veía a decenas, casi centenas de magos atacando la barrera mágica.

-Lo más probable es que utilizaran un [Sacred Gear] o la magia para transferir el poder al [Sacred Gear] del chico mitad vampiro y lo forzaron para entrar en estado de [Balance Breaker]. Aunque es sólo un estado de [Balance Breaker] temporal, pero a pesar de eso, incluso afectó a las personas aquí presentes, que no estaban en el campo de visión... Así que la capacidad potencial del semi-vampiro era tan alta. Bueno, sin embargo, aún no nos han bloqueado la salida muchachos. – explico Azazel mientras se acercaba también a la ventana.

-¿Le transfirieron poder? ¿Hay otros [Sacred Gear] con ese tipo de habilidad? – pregunto Issei asombrado ya que creía que solo su [Sacred Gear] era capaz de hacer eso.

-La [Boosted Gear] combina ambos poderes a la vez, la capacidad de duplicar casi al infinito y la capacidad de transferencia. Existen independientes [Sacred Gears] con cualquiera de estas competencias, un [Sacred Gear] de duplicación y otro de transferencia. Todos los [Longinus] son sólo una combinación de una capacidad con otra. En esencia, se combinan las capacidades de gran alcance que no se supone que se combinan. Tal vez los [Longinus] nacen a causa de un tipo de errores, errores en el programa de [Sacred Gear] construido por Dios, ésa es una de las opiniones de nosotros [Grigori]. Si tuviera que decirlo de una manera fácil de entender para ti, es un hecho que hay otros poderes que pueden transferir.

-Gasper convertido en una herramienta terrorista. ¿De dónde han conseguido semejante información? Usar su poder para sabotear semejante reunión… ¡Nunca había sufrido de semejante insulto! – grito enfurecida Rias.

Azazel levanto la mano y creo un enorme círculo mágico fuera, donde estaban los magos. Cuando bajo la mano, centenas de lanzas de luz cayeron sobre estos.

FIUM FIUM FIUM FIUM

BOOOOOOMMMMM

BOOOOOOMMMMM

BOOOOOOMMMMM

BOOOOOOMMMMM

Los magos empezaron a morir en gran cantidad. Ambos [Portadores] veían de mala gana aquella actitud. Ellos no mataban seres que no fueran incorpóreos o sincorazón… a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

-Bueno, creo que la cosa va un poco más allá. - murmuró Lucy – Todas las tropas que os habéis traído también están detenidas en el tiempo. – indico, señalando a las tropas de demonios, caídos y ángeles.

-¡!

-Esto empeora por momentos.

-Esta escuela está envuelta en una barrera. Pero, a pesar de esto, los magos aparecieron dentro de la barrera. Debe haber un círculo mágico de uso para transferencias o una persona que se conecta con una puerta en el interior de los locales. De cualquier manera, si aumentan el efecto de la [Forbidden View Balor] más que esto, sería realmente preocupante. Incluso será capaz de detener gente como nosotros. Al detenernos aquí con su feroz ataque, seguro tienen la intención de aniquilar la construcción escolar en el instante que el tiempo se detenga. Es esto una repetición. Seguirán apareciendo incluso cuando los derribamos. Sin embargo, incluso si el tiempo y las técnicas terroristas son a considerar, puede ser que tengan una persona con conocimientos e información privilegiada. ¿Hay un traidor aquí?

Las miradas de todos los presentes fueron hacia Azazel.

-Es posible. – respondió David – "Y creo que se de quien se trata."

-Creo que la cosa se pondrá aun peor. – volvió a hablar Lucy, ganándose la mirada de todos - Os explicare la situación. Han traspasado la barrera que rodea la ciudad. También han traspasado la que rodea a la escuela. Deben de tener algún tipo de magia de tele transporte. Asimismo si conocían como manipular el objetivo y alcance del [Sacred Gear] del semi vampiro no sería extraño que también busquen potenciar aún más el congelamiento. Mucho me temo que tarde o temprano que vosotros y nosotros quedemos suspendidos en el tiempo.

-Y las fuerzas que están usando son considerables en número. Aquí hay mucha preparación. - dijo David.

-No podemos huir. Y mientras mantengamos la barrera exterior no podremos salir. Si deshacemos la barrera afectará al mundo humano. - murmuró Michael – Y tampoco conocemos la identidad del jefe enemigo.

-Correcto. - murmuró Serafall.

-Propongo que nos quedemos aquí un rato. Tarde o temprano aflojarán el ritmo y sus superiores se mostrarán. Me gustaría saber quién los guía al campo de batalla con rapidez. Pero no podemos precipitarnos. Un movimiento en falso y lo lamentaremos.

-Vaya. Chica lista. – comento burlón Azazel.

-Su coeficiente intelectual está por encima de los 170 puntos. Es la más lista de nuestro grupo. Por esto se le da tan bien la magia. – Explico orgulloso David, causando un leve sonrojo a la rubia – Aunque Johan esta también a un nivel increíblemente alto.

-¿Y los demás? – pregunto Miguel.

-Diria que estamos en lo normal o un poco más alto. Yo me incluyo.

-Bien. Entonces lo primero sería hacerse cargo del vampiro. - murmuró Sirzechs.

-¡Yo iré hermano! – grito Rias cruzada de brazos, decidida - ¡Gasper es mi sirviente! ¡Es mi responsabilidad hacerme cargo de él!

-¿Cómo quieres hacerlo? No se puede usar magia de transporte. - murmuró Sirzechs.

-Si están en el edificio antiguo, podría usar mi última pieza guardada. La [Torre].

-Entiendo. [Enroque]. Ellos esperan que lo recuperemos mediante la puerta grande. Un ataque por retaguardia los cogería desprevenidos – dijo sonriente – Pero aun así es demasiado peligroso el que vayas sola.

-Grayfia, ¿es posible transferir más de una persona a través del [Enroque] con mi sistema de magia?

-Sí, parece que sólo se tiene que implementar una técnica sencilla de ceremonia aquí, pero es posible transferir a Ojou-sama y a otro.

-Así que Rías y otra persona... Issei, ¿puedes acompañarla?

-¡Si! ¡Yo acompañare y cuidare de Buchou!

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Azazel, según un rumor, se dice que has estado investigando la manera de manejar libremente los [Sacred Gears] por un tiempo fijo, ¿no? – le pregunto Sirzechs al caído.

-Sí, eso es cierto. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Es posible controlar a Gasper?

-…

Azazel se quedó en silencio en respuesta a la pregunta de Sirzechs y saco dos pulseras de su bolsillo.

-Oye, [Sekiryuutei].

-Me llamo Issei Hyodo.

-Está bien, Issei Hyodo. Esas son las pulseras con el poder de controlar un [Sacred Gear] en algún grado. Si encuentras al mencionado medio vampiro, dale una a él. Le ayudará a controlar su poder de alguna manera.

-Sin embargo, hay dos.

-El otro es para ti. No has llegado a dominar el poder del [Dragón Galés], ¿verdad? Si es así, póntela. Será por un corto tiempo, pero te será posible entrar en el estado del [Balance Breaker] sin pagar ningún precio. Esto será utilizado en lugar del precio. – la cara de Issei era un poema - Como efecto secundario, también temporalmente desacera el sello que te han puesto. Tu poder de [Peón] ha sido bloqueado, ¿verdad? – Issei seguía con la misma cara - Esto es sólo mi opinión personal, pero en términos de distribución de piezas, Ddraig es de siete y tú eres uno. La promoción también construye la base necesaria para manifestar bien el verdadero poder de Ddraig. De cualquier manera, es un hecho que la liberación de energía de Ddraig dará a conocer el sello. ¿Verdad, Rías Gremory?

Rias solo entrecerró los ojos en respuesta a la pregunta de Azazel y no dio ninguna respuesta en particular.

-Usa el anillo como un último recurso. Dado que no puedes regular tu consumo de energía, vas a agotarte si lo activas de repente. Te va a consumir una cantidad intensa de resistencia y poder mágico mientras estés equipado con la armadura. – Issei miro intensamente ambas pulseras - Recuerda bien esto. La corriente de tu ser, es un demonio que nació originalmente como un ser humano. Incluso si posees un [Sacred Gear] de gran alcance, no tiene ningún significado si el anfitrión es inútil. Si el oponente contra la corriente no tiene experiencia, sólo puede espolvorear el poder de Ddraig para ganar, pero es una cosa manejable con respecto a aquellos con mayor poder y aquellos que entienden su capacidad. En cualquier caso, tú mismo eres el punto débil de tu [Sacred Gear]. El conjunto de tu debilidad es sin duda tu incapacidad para llegar a dominarlo. Finalmente vas a morir si no puedes domar tu poder.

-Entiendo.

-¿Por qué será que me he sentido ofendido? – le pregunto David a la rubia.

-Puede que sea porque consideran débiles a los humanos.

-Pues cuando se enfrenten a la [Facción de Héroes] van a flipar.

-Pues sí.

-Azazel, ¿hasta dónde investigaste los [Sacred Gears]? – pregunto Miguel

\- Está bien, ¿no? Dios, el que hizo los [Sacred Gears], no está aquí, ¿verdad? ¿No es mejor si hay alguien que pueda explicar acerca de [Sacred Gears] por lo menos un poco? Se dice que hay todo tipo de cosas que aún no sabes, ¿Verdad?

-Creo, que el problema es que tú eres el que lo está investigando.

-Concuerdo con el rubito. Tío, eres un friki muy peligroso. – se burló David.

-¡Tu caya!

Mientras Grayfia creaba el círculo mágico Azazel se acercó y empezó a hablar con Vali.

-Vali. - dijo Azazel serio – ¡Ha llegado el momento de mover ficha!

-¿?

-Sal afuera a atraer la atención del enemigo. Si el [Hakuryuukou] sale a pelear no se esperaran que enviemos tropas a por el medio vampiro. Además, algo se podría mover, ¿Verdad?

-¿Así qué esa persona también se dará cuenta de qué yo estoy aquí?

-Si haces es, no van a esperar que [Sekiryuutei] se transfiera hacia el centro utilizando [Enroque]. También tendrá el efecto de atraer su atención un poco.

-[¿No sería más rápido volar todos los terroristas en el edificio de la vieja escuela y al medio vampiro que se ha convertido en un problema?] – hablo Albion.

Ese comentario no gusto nada a Rias e Issei.

-Estamos en una reunión por la paz. Como última opción recurriremos a ello. Pero por lo pronto haremos lo que te he dicho. El salvar a un miembro de la familia de los demonios nos haría un bien.

-Entendido. - sonrió el albino separándose de la pared, extendiendo unas alas blancas de hojas azuladas

[Divine Dividing Balance Breaker] [Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail]

Un aura blanca rodeo a Vali y cuando esta luz desapareció se pudo ver su armadura y las alas. Acto seguido salió de la sala al exterior, destrozando una de las ventanas.

FIUM

CRASH

Los magos empezaban a lanzarle hechizos pero el blanco los esquivaba sin ningún problema.

-"Es muy rápido. Sin duda su velocidad será un problema." – pensó el castaño.

-Azazel, continuando con la charla de antes. – le dijo Sirzechs.

-Sí. ¿Qué?

-¿Qué estás tratando de hacer mediante la recopilación de Sacred Gears? Has estado recogiendo propietarios de [Longinus]. ¿Tienes la intención de matar a Dios, aunque ya no existe?

-Es para prepararse.

-¿Prepararse? Eso es un discurso que incita a la intranquilidad, a pesar de que has rechazado la guerra. – dijo asombrado el ángel.

-Ya lo dije. No voy a entrar a una guerra. Asimismo, no se hace la guerra aquí. Sin embargo, los medios de defensa personal son necesarios. Más bien, ¿debería decir que sólo estamos preparándonos para un ataque de ustedes?

-¿Entonces?

-La [Brigada del Caos]. Sólo confirmó el nombre de la organización y se fundó hace poco, pero mi vicegobernador Shemhazai también ha tenido el ojo puesto en este grupo sospechoso que actúa desde antes de eso. Se dice que están reuniendo a miembros peligrosos de las [Tres Facciones]. Algunos humanos que poseen [Sacred Gear] que han alcanzado el [Balance Breaker] también parecen estar incluidos. También he confirmado una serie de poseedores de [Longinus] entre ellos.

-"La [Facción de Héroes], la [Facción de los Magos] y la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous]." – pensaron ambos [Portadores].

-¿Su objetivo es?

-La destrucción y el caos. Es así de sencillo. No les gusta la paz de este mundo. Son terroristas. Por otra parte tienen mal carácter y son extremistas.

-Entonces, ¿podría ser qué este ataque terrorista es…?

-El líder de la organización es el poderoso dragón infernal, la otra existencia de dragón además del [Dragón Galés] y el [Dragón Inglés].

-Ophis.

-[¡!]

-¿Ddraig? – susurro confuso el castaño ante la reacción del Dragon.

-Ya veo, por lo que esa persona se ha movido. El Dragón Ophis Ouroboros. El dragón temido por Dios. El que se mantiene vigente en la posición del más fuerte desde el principio del mundo. – dijo Serafall.

-Sin contar al Great Red. – apunto la rubia.

-Cierto, pero él está en la [Brecha Dimensional], a su rollo. – dijo David.

Los cuatro líderes tenían caras sombrías ante la mención de ambos dragones.

-¿Quiénes son Ophis y Great Red, Ddraig? – pregunto Issei a Ddraig

-[Ophis. Que nostalgia. Es el dragón más poderoso que existe. Es el ser más fuerte, sin contar al Great Red, pero ese solamente nada en la [Brecha Dimensional] por lo que no se le cataloga como el más fuerte.]

-¿Tan fuerte es Ophis?

-[Nadie podría vencerla. Ni siquiera Albion y yo. Es el dragón temido por el Dios Bíblico. Solamente el Great Red podría, pero como que pasa del asunto. Él está nadando tranquilo y le da igual todo.]

-Ya veo.

-*Si Ophis. La líder de la [Brigada del Caos]*

La voz vino de un círculo mágico que apareció de repente.

-¡Ya veo! ¡Así qué has venido! El cerebro está presente. ¡Grayfia, transfiere a Rías y a Issei ya!

-¡Sí! – Grayfia cogió a ambos jóvenes y los metió en el círculo - Ojou-sama, le deseo suerte en la batalla.

-¿E-Espera, Grayfia? ¡Onii-sama!

Un círculo mágico apareció bajo Rias e Issei, transportándolos a donde el viejo edificio y dejando la pieza de la [Torre] donde antes estaba el círculo mágico. Dicha pieza fue cogida por Sirzechs.

Una vez que Rias e Issei desaparecieron, otro círculo mágico apareció en la sala. Xenovia y Kiba se pusieron delante de sus compañeras Asia y Akeno y también protegiendo al grupo Sitri. Por su parte, Lucy y David se miraron y asintieron. La rubia saco su teléfono móvil y marco el número de teléfono de cierto [Portador] que tenía una cuenta pendiente con el grupo de la persona que acababa de aparecer.

-El círculo mágico de Leviathan. – murmuro Sirzechs.

-El del Leviathan original. – corrigió Serafall.

-Así es.

Del círculo mágico apareció una hermosa mujer con gafas. Llevaba un vestido que era muy escotado y tenía una gran hendidura en él, que expone una gran parte de sus pechos.

-Para los que no me conozcan, soy Katarea Leviathan, descendiente del [Maou] Leviathan. – dijo orgullosa.

-Vaya. Ha pasado tiempo. – comento Sirzechs.

-Sinceramente no tenía ganas de verte. – dijo aburrido Azazel.

-Desde la Gran Guerra que no me encuentro con uno de los descendientes de los [Antiguos Maous]. – dijo Miguel.

-Así que es un golpe de Estado. – murmuro el pelirrojo.

-Sí, esto es un golpe de Estado. Una rebelión por parte de la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous] contra la [Facción de los Nuevos Maous]. Declaro esto aquí, presente en este momento y lugar. Los tiempos cambian. La [Facción de los Antiguos Maous] hemos decidido aliarnos con la [Brigada del Caos].

-Eso se nota. – comento con aburrimiento la rubia – Están atacando junto a la [Facción de los Magos].

-¿Puedo preguntar el porqué de todo esto? – pregunto Sirzechs.

-Dios y los [Antiguos Maous] están muertos. Este mundo debe ser renovado.

-¿Te das cuenta de que hay más seres y religiones que la vuestra? ¿Qué cojones es eso de reformar? En todo caso hacedlo con vuestra religión. – comento el [Portador] castaño.

-Esto no te incumbe, humano.

-Si amenazas a mis compañeros, entonces sep.

Katarea ignoro a David y se centró en los líderes.

-Así que han realizado una reunión de ángeles, ángeles caídos, y los demonios rebeldes que quieren su propio mundo y una tierra nueva la cual gobernar. Y el mediador es Ophis Ouroboros.

-¿Esto es lo que Ophis planea para él futuro? A pesar de que no parece probable. – preguntó Azazel.

-Aparte de ser un símbolo de poder, sólo lleva la posición por para otorgar poder a la convocatoria. Hemos pedido su ayuda para destruir el mundo y reconstruirlo de nuevo. Vamos a ser los que manejen el mundo nuevo.

-Vamos, que Ophis no tiene el mismo pensamiento que los demás de la [Brigada]. – le susurro Lucy a David.

-Eso parece. ¿Aún no ha leído el mensaje?

-Parece ser que no.

-Bufff. ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora ese enano?

-Katarea, ¿por qué haces esto? – pregunto tímida Serafall.

-Serafall. Tú eres sin duda a la que más odio. ¡Me robaste el título de Leviathan! ¡Ese título debía ser mío como descendiente!

-Katarea…

-No te preocupes, Serafall. Hoy día, te voy a matar en este lugar y proclamarme a mí misma como [Maou] Leviatán. Entonces, Ophis se convertirá en el dios del nuevo mundo, y no nos importa, ya que él sólo es un símbolo. El sistema, las leyes, y la doctrina serán construidas por nosotros. Miguel, Azazel y Sirzechs, sus era ha terminado.

-¿Se da cuenta de que ese discurso es del típico villano que está a punto de palmarla? – le pregunto David a Azazel.

-¡Jajajaja! – empezó a reírse Azazel.

-Azazel, ¿qué es tan gracioso?

-Así que ustedes reformaran este mundo, todos juntos.

-Eso es correcto.

-¿Piensas en la desintegración? ¿Los seres humanos son tontos? ¿La Tierra será destruida? Oye, oye, oye. ¿Las cosas no están prosperando hoy en día?

-Azazel, tú eres el mismo de siempre. A pesar de que tienes tanto poder, estás satisfecho con el mundo actual...

-Déjame decirte, su objetivo es demasiado cliché y duro. Y, sin embargo, la gente se limita con aquellos que son excesivamente fuertes. Vaya, es realmente una molestia para los demás. Descendiente de Leviathan, tus palabras son como las de un villano que está a punto de morir, ¿Lo sabías?

-¡Ei! ¡Eso lo he dicho yo! – le recrimino David.

-¡Azazel! ¡¿Te estás riendo de nosotros?!

-Jejeje. En ese caso yo me ocupo de ella. – miro a los demás líderes – Por favor, no os metáis.

-No pensábamos hacerlo. – respondieron los tres al unísono.

-Tsk. Cabrones. En fin. – el Gobernador de los caídos empezó a expulsar su poder

-¿Seguro que no quieres retirarte? – pregunto por última vez Sirzechs.

Katarea sonrió perversamente.

-No pienso hacerlo.

-Descendiente del [Maou] Leviathan original. Uno de los [Monstruos del Fin]. No eres una mal rival. Katarea Leviathan, ¿estás vestida para una pelea de Armagedón conmigo? – pregunto Azazel.

-Estaba deseando eso, [Gobernador General de los Ángeles Caídos].

Ambos sacaron sus alas, mostrando todo su poderío mientras atravesaban las ventanas y volaban fuera.

-Bueeeeeeno. ¿Y ahora? – pregunto el castaño mientras se acercaba a la ventana destrozada y observaba afuera.

-Yuuto, Xenovia. – llamo Lucy.

-Dime / Te escucho.

-Id a afuera a mantener a raya a los magos.

-Pero…

Kiba miro a sus compañeras congeladas.

-Tranquilo. Este es el lugar más seguro. Nadie se atrevería a atacar donde están los líderes de las [Tres Facciones].

-Cierto.

Ambos [Caballeros] Gremory salieron de la sala. Por su parte, Lucy volvió a mirar el móvil, viendo que su compañero ya había leído el mensaje.

XXXXXXXXXX

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

FIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM

FIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM

FIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Azazel y Katarea se lanzaban lanzas de luz y poder demoniaco a distancia, sin luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Por su parte, Vali seguía esquivando los ataques de los magos. Kiba y Xenovia eliminaban magos.

En la sala, los líderes y [Portadores] observaban el combate entre el caído y el demonio. Sin duda era un gran combate, pero estaban seguros de que Azazel no usaba todo su poder. Si ese fuera el caso la destrucción sería mucho mayor.

Lo que le extraño fue una pequeña botella que llevaba Katarea, la cual se la tragó. Al instante su poder aumento considerablemente. Y no solo eso. Todos pudieron ver como alguien más golpeaba a Azazel, haciendo que este cayera con fuerza al suelo.

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

También pudo observar como Issei y Rias salían con el pequeño vampiro del antiguo edificio. Por último, también vieron al lado suyo como aparecía un círculo mágico con el símbolo de los [Portadores].

XXXXXXXXXX

El trio Gremory observaban al líder de [Grigori] arrodillado en el suelo mientras se levantaba y miraba con fastidio a Vali, que estaba con su armadura blanca en el cielo junto a Katarea.

-Así que vas a traicionarme, ¿verdad Vali?

-Así es, Azazel. – respondió Vali.

Entonces Katarea tomo la palabra.

-Azazel, en el instante en que te decantaste por la paz se hicieron los preparativos para secuestrar al pequeño vampiro y el ataque terrorista. El [Hakuryuukou] te abandonó en ese mismo instante. La tentación de poder pelear con alguno de los líderes de las [Tres Facciones] es superior a la fidelidad que te puede tener… que ya es triste.

En el lugar donde se encontraban los líderes y [Portadores], la rubia le entregaba varios billetes al castaño, que sonreía feliz de la vida.

-Cielos. Esto ya no hace gracia. - murmuró Azazel levantándose – Solo traigo a un miembro de [Grigori] y me deja en evidencia. - saliendo del cráter mirando al dragón - ¿Cuándo?

-Me lo ofrecieron mientras traía a Kokabiel de regreso. Lo siento Azazel, pero este lado parece más interesante.

-Vali, tienes al [Dragón Blanco]. ¿Has capitulado ante Ophis?

-No, solo coopero. Me ofrecieron una atractiva oferta_. '¿Deseas luchar contra el ejército de Asgard?'_ Una manera sumamente efectiva de poner a prueba mi poder, mis límites. Simplemente no podía declinar la oferta. Azazel, ¿desechas la idea de luchar contra el [Valhalla], contra Asgard, verdad? - mirando al hombre – Odias las guerras. Odio eso.

-"Asgard. Puto loco." – pensaron los [Portadores]

-Te dije que te volvieses fuerte. Debí matizar que no deseases poder para destruir el mundo.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. No deseo la destrucción de nada. Solo deseo pelear eternamente

-Una traición. Debí de haberlo imaginado. Tarde o temprano. Debí de haberme hecho a la idea de que lo harías. A fin de cuentas desde que nos conocimos no has hecho más que repetirme que quieres pelear con tipos poderosos.

-Tanto la información como las preparaciones fue cosa suya. Es insólito que tomases la decisión de dejarlo solo conociendo su verdadera naturaleza. La has cagado Azazel.

Katarea se bulo de Azazel mientras Vali golpeaba su pecho con orgullo.

-Mi verdadero nombre es Vali, Vali Lucifer. - eso asombro a casi todos - Descendiente del [Maou] Lucifer de la generación anterior, quien murió en la guerra. Sin embargo, soy un hijo de sangre mixta, nacido de un padre que era el nieto del [Maou] original y una madre humana. Obtuve el [Sacred Gear] del [Dragón Blanco] porque soy mitad humano. Fue por casualidad. Sin embargo, yo, que soy un pariente de sangre real de Lucifer y también soy el [Dragón Blanco]. Si realmente hay tal cosa como la suerte y los milagros, puede que sea yo. Estoy bromeando.

-De ninguna manera... Eso no puede ser... – murmuraba Rias.

-Es cierto. Si hay una existencia tan ridícula, esa es la de él. Él se convertirá en el [Hakuryuukou] más fuerte entre todos los que conocí en el pasado y el presente, y probablemente también el de todos los tiempos. - dijo Azazel con resignación.

-Tsk, que tu volumen de aura sea más grande que antes. ¿Significa qué la aumentaste con la ayuda de ese bastardo de Ophis?

Katarea sonrió ante la pregunta de Azazel.

-Sí, el dragón que posee un poder infinito. Por el bien del cambio mundial, me prestó un poco de su poder. Gracias a eso puedo luchar contra ti, incluso hay una posibilidad de que pueda vencer a Sirzechs y Miguel. A esos [Gobernadores Generales] tontos. Así que tú eres…

-Así que yo soy. Puede que sea tonto. No puedo hacer nada sin Shemhazai. Yo sólo soy un entusiasta de [Sacred Gear]. Pero sabes, ¿de verdad crees qué puedes vencer a esos imbéciles de Sirzechs y Michael? Al menos ellos son muy superiores a una persona mediocre como tú.

El rostro de Katarea hizo una mueca al oír las palabras de Azazel.

-¡Qué tontería! Muy bien, voy a darte el golpe de gracia aquí y ahora mismo. ¡Yo te destruiré, a ti, el [Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos], como el primer pasó a la creación de un nuevo mundo!

Azazel sonrió enormemente mientras sacaba algo que parecía un cuchillo de su bolsillo.

-Eso es.

Azazel muestra la punta de la daga a la mujer que lo miraba con desconfianza.

-He ido más allá de ser un entusiasta de [Sacred Gears]. También he fabricado el mío. He construido réplicas. Bueno, casi todas ellas son basura. Dios, quien desarrolló los [Sacred Gear], fue increíble. Eso es lo único que le respeto a él. Sin embargo, son incompletos, porque Dios y [Maous] murieron dejando tras ellos errores que sólo pueden alterar el equilibrio del mundo. Ejemplo de eso son los [Longinus] y el [Balance Breaker]. Sin embargo [los Sacred Gear].

-Ten en paz tu mente. Las cosas como [Sacred Gears] de ninguna manera crearan un nuevo mundo. Incluso sin esas cosas, el mundo funciona. Finalmente, Odín hará sus movimientos desde el norte de Europa y así entonces el mundo tendrá que cambiar.

Después de aumentar deliberadamente el chisme con una sonrisa complaciente, Azazel escupió.

-Cuanto más escucho, más ganas de vomitar ciento por sus metas. ¿[Valhalla]? ¿Dioses de la Tierra? Por lo tanto, aquellos que están al lado de Odín tienen la intención de arrebatarle todo al mundo. Sin embargo, las personas que me roben mi placer pueden irse y desaparecer.

La daga empezó a transformarse, separándose en trozos.

-¡I-Imposible! ¡Tú!

-¡[Balance Breaker]! – grito a todo pulmón Azazel.

Tras un flash momentáneo pudieron ver la figura de Azazel, revelando su figura en una pesada armadura dorada.

XXXXXXXXXX

Por su parte, los demás líderes y [Portadores] miraban atentos al caído.

-Así que ha conseguido fabricar su propio Sacred Gear. – murmuro Sirzechs.

-Pero aún le queda mucho para alcanzar a nuestro [Padre]. – dijo Miguel.

-¡Wow! ¡Que chula! – grito Serafall.

-¡Sí que es chula! – comento sonriente David mientras veía a su compañero [Portador] avanzar lentamente hacia Katarea.

XXXXXXXXXX

La armadura brillaba con todo su poderío. Las alas negras de Azazel estaban extendidas a su máximo y en su mano derecha tenía una gigantesca lanza de luz.

-Estudié al [Dragón Blanco] y otros [Sacred Gears] de dragón y creé esto, mi obra maestra, un [Sacred Gear] artificial. Se trata de la [Down Fall Dragon Spear] en su pseudo [Balance Breaker], [Down Fall Dragon Another Armor].

-[No, eso no es un verdadero [Balance Breaker]]

-¿A qué te refieres, Ddraig?

-[Él hizo un [Sacred Gear] y libero su poder en una explosión forzando su despertar. Una especie fuera de control. El [Sacred Gear] se romperá después de que la batalla termine. ¿Él va a utilizar lo que llama [Sacred Gear Artificial] producto desechable?] – explico Ddraig a todos.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Cómo era de esperar de Azazel! De verdad eres increíble.

-Vali, me gustaría ser tu oponente pero, por favor, llévate bien con el [Dragón Rojo].

-Pero luchar con Azazel parece divertido. – dijo Vali para luego preguntar - Se basa en un dragón dotado de poder, ¿no?

-Si. Yo selle al [Gigantis Dragon] Fafnir en este [Sacred Gear artificial]. Lo copié de los [Sacred Gear] de los dos Dragones Celestiales, la [Boosted Gear] y la [Divine Dividing]. Todavía tengo que ver si tuve éxito o no.

-[Fafnir es uno de los [Cinco Grandes Reyes Dragones]. Azazel habló de Vritra, el otro día, ¿verdad? En adición, está [Chaos Karma Dragon] Tiamat, [Mischievous Dragon] Yu Long, y [Sleeping Dragon] Midgardsormr. A pesar de eso, dicen que [Prison Dragon] Vritra fue eliminado hace mucho tiempo y sellado en algún lugar. Si lo que Azazel dice es cierto, entonces también Fafnir fue sellado. Aunque en un principio, eran [Seis Reyes Dragones]. [Blaze Meteor Dragon] Tannin fue el sexto. De forma inesperada, es posible que los conozcas pronto. Por cierto he de decirte que Tiamat me odia.]

-No querrás decir que intentara matarme, ¿no?

-[Lo más posible.]

-… vamos a tener que hacer una lista sobre quien quiere matarme por tu culpa.

-[…]

-¡Azazel! A pesar de que tienes tanto poder, ¡tú!

-Katarea, tú misma has dicho que tú te has aliado con el [Dios Dragón Ouroboros].

-La investigación de [Sacred Gear] no se debe de haber desarrollado en este sentido...

-A partir de esa mirada, me hace entender que el grupo que traicionó a mi organización, sacó algunas de mis investigaciones de [Sacred Gear]. Sin embargo, no tiene sentido alguno. Sólo yo y Shemhazai sabemos una parte acerca de la verdad.

-¡Yo soy una de descendiente del Leviathan original! ¡Katarea Leviathan! ¡No voy a perder ante un ángel caído tan molesto como tú!

-Ven. – reto Azazel mientras hacia un gesto con la mano.

-¡No me subestimes!

La mujer se lanzó a gran velocidad contra Azazel.

ZAS

Después del choque la mujer tenía mucha sangre saliendo de la herida hecha por el caído en el vientre. Katarea callo de rodillas al suelo y se pudo ver que gran parte del suelo estaba dividida en dos.

-[Fafnir no era el más poderoso pero si el más fuerte físicamente. Cuando Azazel ha entrado en el [Balance Breaker] tanto su defensa como su ataque aumentaron en un gran nivel.] – explico Ddraig a Issei.

-Impresionante. – susurro el castaño.

-¡No he terminado! – grito la mujer mientras su brazo se transformaba en un tentáculo y lo envió hacia Azazel, pero un destello lo desvió, aunque golpeo el brazo de Azazel, dañándolo a través de la armadura dorada - ¿Qué?

Un chico se acercaba. Tenía cabello blanco con betas negras, una cola de caballo desordenada hacia atrás, ojos azules y piel blanca. Su edad rondaba los quince años.

-¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto molesta Katarea.

-Mi nombre es Gray Arthur Winchester Ángelus. Y a partir de ahora, Katarea Leviathan, si no quieres morir. - expandiendo sus alas artificiales de luz gris, con un rostro de indiferente y ojos rebosando en sed de venganza - Llama a los bastardos de Abaddon y Mammón… porque si no, tu tumba estará sola.

Esas palabras fueron dichas con naturalidad, sin un solo ápice de emoción, no había nada, solo frialdad pura.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú mocoso?

-Ese cabello blanco… ese blanco, lo he visto en algún lado. – murmuro Azazel con duda mientras miraba al muchacho delante de él.

Las alas y ese cabello no fueron lo único que le impresionaron, sino también el hecho de que había logrado dañar la armadura de su [Sacred Gear].

-Ese gris, ese gris es… lo conozco. - murmuro también confundido e impresionado el arcángel miguel.

-Oye Azazel. – le llamo David - Será mejor que te retires. A partir de aquí la pelea queda para mi hermanito. – miro al resto de líderes - A ustedes también les aviso. Ese mocoso aún tiene que hablar.

Todos miraban confundidos a David que miraba serio la pelea junto a Lucy.

-Lo volveré a preguntar… - mirando a Gray con ira mientras su poder demoniaco se concentraba en su mano derecha - ¿Quién eres tú, ángel? ¿No había dicho Azazel que nadie interfiriera?

-Eso me puede importar menos pero, ya que dices, yo no soy un perro del [Cielo]… - extendió sus manos y de estas aparecieron círculos mágicos, de los cuales comenzaba a aparecer aquello que nadie esperaba. Incluso Vali se emocionó al verlo.

Dos [Llaves Espada] habían aparecido desde los círculos mágicos, una parecía será una larga katana, de color negro y plateado, la otra color purpura, un purpura tenebroso.

-Ahora ¿qué esperas? No tengo todo el día. Llama a esas ratas o te obligare. – amenazo con ambas [Llaves Espada] en sus manos.

-No puede ser cierto que sea un [Portador]. ¿Un ángel es un [Portador]?- decía Azazel confundido he impresionado.

-[Gobernador] idiota…. Eres un científico. Observa bien. Esas alas son hechas de luz, pero no son reales. Él es un genio con la luz. – explico David mirando al chico peliblanco.

Azazel solo le lanzo una mirada afilada. Se estaba cansando del castaño.

-Ah, por cierto Miguel. Será mejor que tengas los pantalones para responder por la madre de ese niño o té desplumara. – le dijo divertido al líder del [Cielo].

-Basta de cháchara. Que nadie se entrometa. Eso va para ti también Lucifer y Leviathan. No tengo nada contra vosotros. No he venido por vuestra cabeza así que, si quieres conservarla… – el [Dragon Blanco] sonreía divertido detrás del yelmo de su armadura. - … mantenerse al margen de esto.

-El amenaza así como así al [Maou] lucifer. ¿Acaso está loco? – se preguntaba asombrado Issei.

-[Puedo decirte que ese mocoso ciertamente tiene el poder para respaldar sus palabras más aun tratándose de un [Portador]]

-No se confíen. Las [Llaves Espada] no es lo único en lo que es bueno. – dijo David sonriendo divertido - Mas te vale no sobrepasarte, no quiero tener que explicar nada.

Katarea se lanzó hacia el muchacho quien, sonriendo, respondió con la misma velocidad a la demonio. Usando sus [Llaves Espada] para desviar el golpe de su mano derecha, y de inmediato revestir su pierna derecha en luz grisácea, con la cual golpeo el hombro derecho del demonio, enviándola contra el suelo.

TROMP

Todos estaban impresionados, con un simple movimiento, parecía haber causado un daño severo, y la pelea apenas estaba comenzando.

-¡Vamos estoy seguro que no te mate! ¡Anda que esperas! ¡Sino llamas a esos bastardos, morirás el día de hoy completamente sola! - al terminar sus palabras, seis látigos de oscuridad fueron hacia él, puntas de flechas iban a atravesar al niño, consiguiendo su objetivo.

-Demonios. -exclamo Azazel - Mocoso idiota…

-Enano… en serio solo estás jugando. Ya hazlo ¿quieres? - reclamaba David que ahora junto a Lucy estaban comiendo palomitas, sentados en un cómodo sillón sacado de quien sabe dónde, con lentes 3D.

Todos estaban confundidos, pero lo siguiente los confundió e impresiono más, la imagen del muchacho comenzaba a desvanecerse, dando a entender que Katarea había golpeado una ilusión.

-Me decepciona ver que ese nivel de ilusión te haya engañado. - murmurando eso apareció Gray con una mirada tranquila, con ambas [Llaves Espada] recargadas en sus hombros.

SWISH

Gray esquivo un ataque de Vali.

-Pensé en haberte dicho que no interfirieras [Dragon Blanco]. - tranquilamente murmuraba antes de desaparecer nuevamente y aparecer en frente de Vali - Si te retiras olvidare este pequeño saludo.

-Hump… ciertamente no está nada mal. Pensé que te alcanzaría y llamaría tu atención. Golpear así de fácil a Katarea…. no te confundas, no me interesa salvarla, pero viéndote ahora, pareces más entretenido que mi propio rival en estos momentos. - tranquilamente hablaba mientras miraba a Gray levitar con su alas.

-No negare que probarme con él [Némesis] de mi predecesor sea algo que quiero probar, pero de momento mi objetivo son las cabezas de los descendientes de los [Antiguos Maous]. - dándose vuelta para detener el ataque de Katarea con su dos [Llaves Espada], que ni siquiera consiguió empujarlo unos centímetros.

CLANG

-¿Cómo…?

-¿Piensas que te olvidaría así de fácil? jamás olvidare a aquellos que me arrebataron todo. Ahora prueba… mi poder. - las alas detrás de él se movieron hacia adelante y como cuchillas, cortaron las alas de murciélago de la mujer.

-¡Arg! - grito de dolor al sentir sus alas cercenadas.

Retrocediendo mientras el peliblanco se sacudía la sangre de sus grises alas.

-Eso fue por la vida que me habéis arrebatado, pedazo de basura.

Fríamente miraba a la adolorida demonio que apenas podía mantenerse levitando, mientras los recuerdos de una terrible escena volvían a su mente, solo aumentando la furia contra su enemigo.

-Tu… ¡tú maldito mocoso! ¡No me subestimes! - creando una enorme esfera de energía de poder demoniaco que pensaba arrojar contra el peliblanco.

-Tch. parece que si no te quito esa molestia en serio podrías ser un problema…siendo así.

Girando sus [Llaves Espada], las sombras a sus alrededor comenzaban a moverse y se dirigían hacia él arremolinándose.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Puede controlar las sombras también? - asombrado Issei veía como todas las sombras alrededor parecían cobrar vida.

-No te sorprendas. Esas dos [Llaves Espada] son de las más siniestras. Incluso los [Portadores Oscuros] les temían. [Dos serán uno], una [Llave Espada] que mezcla la luz y oscuridad juntas, y [Eclipse lunar], una arma que puede desgarrar las oscuridad y la luz por igual. – explico Lucy.

-Eso y agregando que Gray tiene una afinidad increíble tanto para la luz como para la oscuridad le hacen alguien al que no se le debe subestimar. – termino David.

-¿Ustedes dos en serio no están preocupados por el?

Ambos miraron a Azazel y luego la pelea. Esta vez Gray volaba por el campo esquivando acrobáticamente los múltiples proyectiles de Katarea. Ambos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros

-Paaaaaraaaaa naaaaadaaaaa.

SWISH

KACHIN KACHIN

SLASH

Haciendo uso de sus [Llaves Espada] para ir cortando y desviando todos y cada uno de los ataques de su enemigo.

-Estate preparada. Si algo ocurre aparece y ataca a matar. No te contengas. - hablo por lo bajo Azazel, al tiempo que un pequeño círculo mágico de color rojo brillaba en su oído derecho. Nadie se percató de aquello.

-Bueeeeeno que te parece Gray está más tranquilo que de costumbre. – le pregunto Lucy.

\- Tiene un enorme poder a pesar de ser un enano. – le contesto el castaño mirando como ahora Gray peleaba en igualdad de condiciones contra la descendiente de Leviathan, desviando ataques, usando sus [Llaves Espada] o su poder de luz para defenderse y atacar inmediatamente - "Silo espero no lo use."

-Ustedes dos… ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué está luchando solo? ¿Que acaso no piensan ayudarle?-confundido Azazel aparecía a su lado.

-No gracias. No quiero que me dé problemas más tarde. – respondió David.

Justo en ese momento el cuerpo de Katarea era enviado contra el suelo. En el cielo se encontraba Gray que era rodeado por un círculo de rayos.

-Uy, el **[Electro]. **eso le dejara marcas.

-Dime ya mocoso, ¿por qué ese chiquillo se entrometió en esta pelea? Que yo sepa no debería. Lo deje claro. - algo molesto Azazel se acercaba hasta ellos y se sentaba también en el sofá.

-¿Cómo está tu brazo Azazel? ¿Está roto? - pregunto el demonio de cabellos carmesís.

-Tuviste suerte que solo quisiese apartarte. Está muy concentrado en matar a esa mujer. - hablando ahora estaba Lucy mientras comía palomitas.

-Ese chiquillo es muy fuerte y tiene cuentas pendientes con toda la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous]. Les recomiendo no entrometerse. Lo digo por vuestro bien.

Mirando desde su lugar como él enviaba varios relámpagos contra la mujer demonio que esquivaba y desviaba varios de ellos con poder demoniaco.

-Que, acaso piensan que él puede contra mí, yo…

KABOOOOOOOM

-¡AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGG!

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó. Era el grito de Katarea al ser golpeado con un tajo limpio de ambas [Llaves Espada] y, de manera tranquila, Gray aparecía en el suelo con sus brazos cruzados y sus alas extendidas.

-En serio, ¿así como así la está derrotando?

Murmuro sorprendido Issei mientras veía como el muchacho se acercaba hasta donde estaba ella, pero no esperaba que ella se pudiese levantar, atacando rápidamente con sus brazo intentando golpearlo, pero sonriendo confiado esquivaba uno tras otro de los golpes de la demonio como si nada.

-Ahora jugara con ella… eso no lo esperaba. – comento David.

-Quiere que vengan los otros. Pero dudo que Shalba o Creuseurey vengan aunque su compañera muera. Seguramente vendrán los [Sub lideres] de la [Facción]. Quiere matarlos a todos. Obviamente quiere que llame a los otros. - tranquilamente hablaba Lucy.

-Pero ¿porque razón? cualquier otro ya hubiera acabado con la pelea. ¿Por qué jugar con ella de esta manera? - viendo con los ojos entrecerrados como ahora el rompía uno de los brazos del demonio, y desviaba un golpe de su brazo sano.

-¡Arg! ¡Mi brazo! ¡MALDITO SEAS!

Juntando una insana cantidad de poder demoniaco lo lanzaba contra el chico, quien se había alejado y ahora juntaba sus espadas y esferas de oscuridad y sonriente esperaba el ataque.

-Todos júntense y erijan una barrera. – hablo Sirzechs con calma.

Todos los líderes y demonios en las cercanías se juntaban y formaban una gruesa barrera, protegiendo a los que estaban congelados y a los demonios jóvenes.

Sin embargo los dos [Portadores] seguían de lo más tranquilos sin importarles el fuerte ventarrón que corría.

-¡MUERE! - grito a todo pulmón Katarea arrojando la esfera de poder contra Gray, que tranquilo veía esta acercarse a él.

**-[Dimensión Zero]**

Haciendo un corte cruzado con ambas espadas y convirtiendo ambas esferas en trazos diagonales, esta X comenzó a absorber el ataque que venía hacia él y desapareciéndolo en un instante como si nunca hubiese existido.

-¿Como… como puede ser…esa cantidad de poder así como así? - murmuro en shock Rias al igual que todos los demás demonios jóvenes.

Los líderes veían con curiosidad.

-Interesante. – murmuraron los lideres con calma.

**-[Dimensión Zero]**. Una habilidad capaz de negar cualquier poder y reducirlo a nada. Solo tres de nosotros somos capaces de hacerlo a la perfección. – explico Lucy mirando atentamente a Gray, quien se encontraba mirando desafiante a una enojada y sorprendida demonio.

-Gray dejara de jugar. Si ese demonio quiere tener una oportunidad será mejor que llame a los otros bastardos. – le dijo David.

Saltando de repente Gray se encontraba al nivel de Katarea que comenzaba a arrojar cientos de ataques con múltiples círculos mágicos a su alrededor defendiéndose de la proximidad del joven [Portador], quien maestramente esquivaba o destruía estos con ayuda de sus armas.

-Como cualquiera de nosotros entreno sus poderes y, aunque ustedes no lo crean, es el que menos tiempo lleva con nosotros desde que es un [Portador].

Creando a su alrededor cientos de misiles pequeños pero sumamente concentrados de luz, los apunto hacia la herida demonio, y con un movimientos de su espada, como si apuñalara algo, todos estos misiles fueron contra Katarea.

-¿Acaso piensas que ese truco de jardín de niños me dañara? - creando una ráfaga de poder demoniaco la cual arrojo contra los misiles y estos explotaron.

-Demasiado predecible si me lo preguntas. - murmuro aburrido Vali mirando la lucha.

-…

-…

Ambos [Portadores] en el sillón miraban atentos en silencio, para ver a Gray envuelto en un aura gris, la cual aumentaba a cada momento. de repente su nivel de poder aumento drásticamente.

-Hora del segundo round. – murmuro Gray.

Desapareciendo y apareciendo en frente de Katarea, a quien golpeo con un gran martillo hecho de luz y con el cual la envió hacia el cielo, para de inmediato pisar una base que era un círculo mágico en el cual los gráficos y patrones comenzaban a girar y de un salto salía disparado como una bala en dirección a Katarea.

FIUST

Pasando como una flecha a su lado, Katarea uso su poder para estabilizarse, pero no le duro mucho. Gray esperaba eso y, esta vez con un bate hecho de luz, golpe el vientre de la mujer demonio enviándola contra el suelo.

-Ugh… Arg. - quejidos brutales se escucharon de su boca, antes de ser lanzada contra el suelo.

TROMP

-Así que ese es tu poder sin el aumento de Ophis. Que decepción. Esperaba una pelea un poco más entretenida. - descendiendo hasta quedar en el suelo Gray de lo más tranquilo se acercaba hasta la caída enemiga.

-David en serio, ¿quién es este niño? – pregunto Miguel.

-Ya se ha presentado ¿verdad? Su nombre es Gray Arthur Winchester Ángelus-

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso. ¿Cuál es el origen de ese niño?, porque siento que lo he visto antes. Ese cabello, esa mirada, la he visto antes.

Ambos [Portadores] se miraron y asintieron.

-Él es hijo de Anna, un ángel sin gracia. Miguel, tu deberías de saberlo pues era una de tus subordinadas directas. Además, su padre es Dean Winchester, en algún momento considerado el segundo [Cazador] más fuerte del mundo humano.

-¡¿Que?!

-¡¿El hijo de Anna?!

-¡¿Dean Winchester es su padre?!

Exclamaron todos los líderes al enterarse de la nueva información. Miguel y Azazel conocían a Anna. Un ángel que incluso durante la Gran Guerra fue una activa en varias campañas contra los demonios, y que apoyo a Azazel incluso después de que el cayó. Fue una ángel que nunca estuvo de acuerdo con los pensamientos y actuar del [Cielo] para con los humanos incluso cuando aún existía Dios. Luego de la muerte de ella se convirtió en la primera y única ángel en convertirse en caído por voluntad propia, pero no un una caído común y corriente sino en una ángel sin gracia. Obtuvo la longevidad de los ángeles pero perdió sus poderes. Aun así conservo su integridad como un ángel.

Y así se volvió una enemiga del [Cielo] entero y fue perseguida por el [Cielo] y la Iglesia, por ser un ángel que solo vivía en la tierra como una mortal.

Su padre era un [Cazador] que fue considerado el más fuerte en su momento, y quien viene de una larga línea de [Cazadores] que se han enfrentado a varias casas demoniacas he incluso se le atribuyen la extinción de más de una de estas. Viajaban por todo el mundo humano cazando bestias místicas o cualquier ser sobrenatural que amenazara a los humanos.

Y ambos eran los padres del joven delante de ellos. viéndolo bien, reconocían el blanco de su cabello, el blanco igual al de su madre, un blanco rebelde y con algo de profundidad, e incluso el gris de las alas y luz de esta luego de su llegada a la tierra, y ahí también los ojos y el rostro de su padre.

-Así es. Hijo de la primera ángel sin gracia y el exorcista más fuerte de su generación. Ambos se alejaron de la Iglesia y fueron por su propio camino. – explico David quitándose las gafas 3D y mirando a Gray mostrar en su mano la serpiente de Ophis que Katarea había comido antes.

-Sus padres y su tío fueron asesinados por la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous]. Perdió a sus padres a los tres años y a su tío lo mataron cuando tenía trece. Me topé con él hace algunos meses. - mirando como apretaba y erradicaba aquella serpiente con su mano envuelta en luz ante la sorpresa de Katarea y Vali.

-Tan solo con quitarte la serpiente de tu cuerpo y parece que estas aterrada. Sin duda solo una maltita sanguijuela. - sosteniendo sobre su palma, uno de los dardos de luz de hace un momento, incrustado en él se encontraba moviéndose una pequeña serpiente, la cual termino por desaparecer al convertirse el dardo en llamas.

Y así, que uso esos dardos de esa manera, inteligente de su parte, sabias que su control sobre la luz había llegado a ese nivel. - de manera tranquila Lucy mirando a Gray.

-Su afinidad con los elementos de la luz y oscuridad ha incrementado bastante. Es capaz de luchar a toda capacidad durante un gran tiempo prolongado

-Aun así, eso no es nada para él. Aun no muestra su As bajo la manga. Así que sentaos, sentaos y miren como ese enano muestra su poder y cobra su deuda.

Con tranquilidad

Con furia

Con ira

Gray se acercaba a su enemigo que a duras penas conseguía estar de pie.

-Tú… fuiste tú ¿cierto? Me entere por buenas fuentes. Tú fuiste quien en ese entonces mato a mi tío. Aun lo recuerdo…

Dijo con tranquilidad, mientras balanceaba maestramente a [Dos serán uno], pero el tono de su voz era tan frio que helo la sangre de varios demonios jóvenes.

-En aquel entonces, mi tío me encerró en ese cuarto. Lo vi todo. - en este punto Katarea solo intentaba arrastrarse inútilmente lejos del peliblanco, intentarle alejarse de él todo lo que podía.

-Tu. ¿Tu quién demonios eres? ¿Acaso sabes quién soy yo?

-Es gracioso, pero supongo que alguien que cree estar en tu nivel de poder no se preocuparía por los demás, ¿verdad? - hablaba mientras seguía avanzando tranquilamente, despidiendo aquella sensación de frialdad y maldad únicas, incluso los demás la sentían - Yo era un niño en ese entonces tenía doce cuando paso. Tú, en compañía de Abaddon y Mammón. Ustedes asesinaron hace tres años al exorcista Sam Winchester y fuiste tú quien le mato. Le mato luego de que le atacasen entre los tres.

Los ojos de Miguel se abrieron como platos. Ahora se estaba enterando de esto. Sam Winchester uno de los [Cazadores] más fuertes. Había muerto hace tiempo y no se sabía mucho de aquello, pero ahora se venía enterando de que su muerte fue causada por la descendiente de Leviathan.

-Nunca entendí porque le habían matado. Mi tío no me hablo mucho de su pasado. De mi madre y mi padre apenas me hablaba. Decía que era suficiente con que supiese que ellos me amaban.

La blanca luz de luna de esa noche, daba a ambas [Llaves Espada] un siniestro y más peligroso que nunca, mientras con casa paso se acercaba a una aterrada Katarea que veía ahora al joven como la encarnación de la muerte misma.

Ella recordaba aquellas luchas. La familia Winchester era un obstáculo para sus planes tanto inmediatos como futuros. Fue por ello que se les había buscado y asesinado. Todos los descendientes de los [Antiguos Maous] pensaron que habían matado a todos, pero uno había sobrevivido y ahora mismo ese uno quería venganza por la sangre de su familia arrebatada.

Cuando estaba cerca de ella levanto su espada plateada que brillaba en blanco y negro.

Realizando un corte preciso que iba contra el cuello de la demonio, sin embargo en el último segundo, a una velocidad que incluso una bestia se impresionaría, Gray cambio bruscamente la orientación de su corte, girando 180 grados y atacando su espalda, a lo cual golpeo algo.

KACHIN

Un fuerte sonido metálico se escuchó en toda el área, así como una lluvia de chispas se esparció por todo el lugar cercano a Katarea.

-Me estaba preguntando que era ese olor tan repugnante en el aire, pero no es otro que Mammón. – empujando un poco su [Llave Espada] plateada hacia fuerza contra lo que repentinamente comenzó a tomar forma.

Empujo con un golpe rápido, mientras giraba a [Eclipse lunar] hacia atrás, justo a tiempo para detener un aparente golpe de la nada.

-Es bueno saber que decidiste salir también de tu escondrijo Abaddon, me preguntaba si te habías asustado-

Empujando a lo que le había atacado, dio un gran salto hacia atrás tomando distancia de él y una herida Katarea, para que al instante apareciesen dos hombres que parecían haber salido de las sombras.

Uno de cabello purpura oscuro, con un ojo ámbar brillante en su ojo izquierdo y un parche en su ojo derecho, sosteniendo una espada europea en su mano izquierda, el otro un hombre de cabello verde oscuro.

Caesar Abaddon y Drian Mammón. – miro con seriedad a dos nuevos demonios - Los dos demonios que tienen el segundo puesto en poder dentro de la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous] por detrás de los tres descendientes de los [Viejos Maous].

-Por más fuertes quieres decir, que están por debajo de Vali. - Issei que no hacía más que ver la lucha intensa entre el muchacho y los líderes, decir que estaba sorprendido, pues él era por lo menos uno o dos años menor que él y ya poseía tal poder.

-No me juntes con ellos Issei Hyodo. A mí no me interesa en lo más mínimo gobernar nada. - fue la simple respuesta de Vali mientras miraba ahora más interesado la reunión de tres de los demonios - Tal parece que fue buena idea traicionarte Azazel. Estoy encontrando más y más gente fuerte. Tanto que en serio podría decir que paso de luchar con alguien como tu Issei Hyodo.

-Tch. Este loco. Solo quiere luchar contra otros más fuertes que él. – se quejó Lucy.

-Y que lo digas. Pero ahora que hay aquí tres de ellos la pelea solo se intensificara. – dijo David, con un leve tono preocupado - "El aún no ha empleado '_eso_' ".

Azazel aprovecho también la repentina sorpresa de todos y activo el círculo mágico en su oído.

-Tú también está atenta. En cuanto te indique córtalos sin contemplaciones… Akame.

-*Como ordenes Azazel-sensei*- respondió alguien desde el otro lado del circulo de comunicación, era una voz tranquila, casi carente de emociones

-Onii-sama, ¿porque solo estamos aquí mirando no es esta nuestra oportunidad para acabar con ellos?

Rias, junto a su nobleza no congelada, estaba ya lista y con sus auras siendo expulsadas para ir contra los enemigos. Sin embargo Serafall y Sirzechs solo miraban serios a los oponentes de pie delante, sin mirarles a ellos.

-Este ahora es un asunto exclusivo de los [Portadores], así que de momento, en nombre de todos nosotros, les pedimos amablemente que no interfieran. – dijo con seriedad Serafall.

-Basamos esto en los acuerdos del tratado firmado, asuntos de los [Portadores] serán asuntos de los [Portadores], así que no tomamos esto arbitrariamente. Ahora no interfieran. – les dijo Sirzechs.

Sin voltear a mirarles, David y Lucy seguían viendo a Gray, Katarea, Abaddon y Mammón. Decir que las miradas de la heredera de matar era poco. Les estaban ignorando. Estaba furiosa. Ellos estaban ignorando sus fuerzas. Sabía que su sequito no era tan fuerte como esperaba, pero con ella, Xenovia, Kiba, Gasper e Issei debería ser suficiente.

-No importa si eres un [Portador] o no este es mí…

-Cálmate Rias. Este asunto, como él ha dicho, es exclusivo de los [Portadores]. Déjales resolver esto. - con una mirada seria Serafall veía también a los recién llegados demonios.

Un solo [Portador].

Un humano portando dos de las legendarias armas creadas en lo orígenes de los tiempos, creadas para proteger el sin fin de mundos.

A su lado, los ancestrales demonios. Seres de gran poder y maldad.

Ellos cuatro conectados por asuntos de sangre. Manchados de sangre del uno al otro. los actuales líderes de la facción de los [Antiguos Maous] tenían en sus manos la sangre de la familia de Gray.

Por otro lado, Gray, por su espada habían caído varios demonios que servían a esta facción.

-Tres de los más importantes. Es más de lo que puedo pedir la verdad. - cambiando la pose en al que empuñaba sus espadas, quedando ambas apuntado a los lados, sonriendo colmilludamente.

-Katarea mira el estado en el que estas. ¿Es que acaso no ocupaste la serpiente de Ophis? con tus poderes aumentados acabar con este mocoso no debió haber sido nada. - hablo el peliverde disgustado.

-Ese mocoso no es normal. No es normal para nada. Drian, acaba rápido con ese niño. Puede ser peligroso para el futuro.

De repente Caesar le arroja un frasco color rojo el cual ella mira y asiente.

-Eso es lo que creo que es…. tienen demasiadas cosas buenas esos bastardos. - decía con disgusto Azazel.

-[Lágrimas de Fénix]. ¿Cómo es posible que pudiesen obtener tal cosa? - Rias apretando los dientes al ver a Katarea recuperándose de sus heridas.

-Obviamente por el mercado negro y dinero. Mucho dinero. Tienen recursos. Hay que reconocerlo.

-Son demonios. ¿Qué esperabas David? ya nos gustaría tener esos fondos.

-No lo niego, pero las chicas los malgastarían… sin mencionar que los otros y bueno tu y yo…

-Tienes razón, demasiados gastos vendrían si tuviésemos esos fondos…

-Es bueno ser sinceros entre nosotros…

-Negar que no hare eso es como negarme a mí misma después de todo…

Una corta pero extraña conversación entre ambos [Portadores], pero era como ellos dicen.

-Seguro que la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous] tiene infiltrados en tus filas Sirzechs. - con molestia Azazel veía también como curaban las heridas de Katarea.

-Incluso en el actual gobierno demoniaco hay traidores. – murmuro Serafall.

Por otra parte los adversarios se estudiaban en silencio un momento antes de iniciar la lucha.

-Si es solo un humano, ¿qué le puede hacer tan especial? apenas siento po… - el demonio de un parche miro con detenimiento al chico - Esos ojos. Furiosos y arrogantes. Cuanta nostalgia al ver ojos como esos… - sonriéndole descaradamente, mientras el recuerdo de un enemigo del pasado le llegaba a la mente. Aquel que le quito su ojo derecho, Dean Winchester.

-Ese cabello se me hace familiar. He visto antes ese blanco rebelde. Alguien del pasado, estoy seguro. ¿Quién es el mocoso eh Katarea?

Drian miraba a Gray mientras la figura de una mujer con el cabello blanco aparece. Aquella que le había provocado una profunda herida en el pasado. Una herida en su pecho profunda que le había dejado al borde de la muerte.

-En vista que no me conocen, escuchen bien porque solo lo diré una vez. - creando de nuevo sus alas hechas de luz - Mi nombre es Gray Arthur Ángelus. mis padres fueron Dean Winchester - miro a Drian que cambio a una mirada afilada al enterarse de ello - y el ángel mortal Anna - y esta vez fue Caesar que lo miraba con su único ojo al joven.

-El hijo… el hijo de esas escorias… - recordando como ellos dos le habían llevado casi a la muerte hace tanto tiempo, hacía que su sed de sangre se disparara de repente.

-El descendiente de esos malditos humanos.

Drian, por otra parte, quería venganza contra todos los Winchester, pues fueron ellos quienes llevaron a la extinción a la casa de Mammón. Y mientras el buscaba venganza Anna, la esposa del líder de esa generación, le dejo al borde de la muerte.

Y fue hasta después de que se consolidara su [Facción] que pudieron vengarse de ellos. Asesinándolos. Creyendo que habían eliminado a todos los humanos que les habían causado tantos problemas.

-La verdad quería acabar con todos ustedes hoy, pero creo que eso sería demasiado rápido. Por otra parte, ¿qué estamos esperando? hoy su sangre caerá sobre este suelo bastardos.

Apretando el agarre sobre sus [Llaves Espada] Gray se preparaba para esta vez sin ninguna duda usar todo su poder.

-Bien. Si es así entonces no me culpes por ser cruel mocoso.

-Matar a otro Winchester, al último ni más ni menos, este es un buen día para la casa de Mammón.

Sin esperar más los tres se arrojaron contra su enemigo. Las brillantes alas de Gray iluminaban la zona circundante a él mientras las auras verdes y purpura de Drian y Caesar respectivamente habían formado la cabeza de bestias abismales.

Era como una noble águila de luz atacando a dos lobos. Los cielos contra los infiernos…

Gray uso sus dos alas más grandes, las cuales parecieron convertirse en látigos, los cuales envolvieron momentáneamente a Drian, que forcejeo antes de soltarse con un choque de aura que expulso.

KACHIN KACHIN

Por otra parte Caesar había llegado desde el lado derecho y con su espada, ataco a diestra y siniestra con una serie de rápidos cortes ascendentes y descendentes, los cuales eran repelidos de igual manera por Gray.

Ambos corriendo por todo el campo mientras intercambiaban uno y otro, y otro corte de sus espadas, atacando siempre a zonas críticas de sus cuerpos.

KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN

El metal resonaba. El filo de ambas espadas creaba una lluvia de chispas de color purpura y plateada, debido al aura de ambos contendientes reluciendo en las hojas de las espadas de ambos.

-¡No te diviertas tu solo Caesar! - apareciendo justo detrás de Gray apareció Drian.

Su mano estaba revestida en aura verde que se había convertido de repente en una hoja afilada, la cual trajo contra Gray.

KACHIN

Este ataque parecía ser sencillo pero el peligro fue reconocido de inmediato por Gray, que estirando su brazo derecho y torciendo su muñeca logro resistir el corte mortal con [Eclipse lunar]. Los intercambios de golpes de espada se intensifico aún más con Drian atacando también.

KACHIN

Un corte descendente de Caesar fue detenido por ambas espadas de Gray, al cruzarlas sobre su cabeza.

KACHIN

Las alas de Issei lo cubrieron de repente y detuvieron el corte del brazo de Drian, quien intento un ataque con una esfera de aura, que trajo de inmediato contra la espalda del peliblanco.

PAM

Rápidamente, con una patada, logro hacer que Caesar tomara distancia, y girando su cuerpo horizontalmente logro detener el golpe de Drian, a lo cual una explosión se dio obligándolo a derrapar varios metros atrás.

BOOOM

-Eres más duro de lo que imagine mocoso. - mirando complacido a Gray que se mantenía tranquilo mirando a ambos demonios.

-Tu técnica con la espada es simplemente magnifica. Doble espada ni más ni menos, pero aun estas verde si quieres vencerme con esas armas.

Fueron los comentarios de ambos demonios al experimentar las habilidades de combate de Gray.

-Agradezco los elogios, pero continuemos con esto. Aun me queda mucho por hacer. - mirando a ambos demonios volver aumentar sus auras con intenciones de atacarlo despiadadamente – "Un ataque furtivo, ¿eh?" - se decía a si mismo mentalmente y mirando de reojo como Katarea había creado una ilusión de sí misma mientras que la verdadera se había escondido en algún punto cubierto por sombras esperando para atacarle a traición.

Y nuevamente se lanzaron al ataque entre ellos tres.

KACHIN

Un corte horizontal de Caesar fue detenido por la defensa vertical de Gray, al mismo tiempo seis látigos con puntas de flecha, hechos por energía verte, le atacaron desde arriba moviéndose como serpientes.

PANG

Un escudo de luz fue hecho por las alas de Gray, apenas resistiendo el ataque, que fue aprovechado por Caesar que creo una esfera de poder demoniaco y ataco a Gray en su zona media.

Las sombras se adhirieron a su abdomen casi al instante, absorbiendo la mayor parte del daño, derrapando varios metros por el empuje y creando una infinidad de espadas de luz a su alrededor las envió contra Caesar y Drian que saltaron esquivando varias.

-¡Esto aún no termina! - gritando mientras saltaba sobre una de las espadas y con ella comenzaba a guiar un sinfín de estas que parecían juntarse y moverse con voluntad propia, formando así lo que podría llamarse una serpiente hecha de espadas de luz con la que arremetió contra ellos.

PRONW

TROMP

KABOOOOM

Los choques contra el suelo y colisiones entre la serpiente de espadas provocaban grandes ráfagas de viento, y una densa cortina de humo por todo el campo de batalla.

-Muy buen juego de luces mocoso. ¡Esto es divertido! - grito Drian mientras saltaba y enviaba una ráfaga de misiles aguja de color verde en dirección de donde supusieron todos estaba Gray.

-Aun no has visto nada víbora de quinta. - saliendo del humo sin la más mínima herida, Gray levanto su mano izquierda y en ella se forma la cabeza de una serpiente la cual arrojo contra Drian.

-Serpientes, no seas arrogante maldito mocoso. - creando también una serpiente verde de poder demoniaco, la cual ataco a la enviada por Gray.

GAAAAAAIH

HIAAAAAAAYH

Las serpientes parecían sisearse furiosamente mientras intentaban someter a la rival, mordiéndose y moviéndose furiosamente por aun estar conectadas a sus creadores.

-Quedarte sin defensa. En serio eres predecible.

Apareciendo desde atrás, Caesar trajo su espada en un rápido movimiento vertical desde arriba.

KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN

Pero no noto la sonrisa de tranquilidad que Gray tenia, pues de repente las alas de Gray se transformaron, y en su lugar se convirtieron en lanzas. Lanzas articuladas como si fuesen barras triples. Ocho en total las cuales detuvieron la espada de Caesar, y al mismo tiempo atacaban a este desde varias direcciones.

-¡Todavía no! - exclamo saltando, empujando a Caesar con varios cambios de sus nuevas armas de apoyo, y al mismo tiempo retrayendo la serpiente blanca que ahora se convertía en una inmensa espada color blanca la cual trajo contra sus enemigos.

TROOOOOOMP

Un fuerte estruendo se sintió por todos lados, al igual que una inmensa onda expansiva se dio obligando a varios a protegerse los ojos por las fuertes corrientes de aire.

-¿Qué locos poderes tienen esos tres?

-Estos son en serio los niveles que tiene un [Portador].

-Sus técnicas son prefectas. Usando dos espadas es así de bien que un humano puede llegar.

Los comentarios asombrados de Issei, Xenovia y Kiba, mientras miraban la repentina pausa de la batalla.

-Poderes. Chicos, estos tres apenas están calentando. Aún falta la cereza del pastel. Esto solo se está poniendo cada vez más y más interesante. - sonriendo David esperaba atento a ver cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de Gray.

-Cielos. Emplear la serpiente blanca, el filo del cielo y las ocho lanzas de araña. Me pregunto que más usara. – murmuro Lucy.

-"Los movimientos de Gray son de los más versátiles. La luz y oscuridad. Pero diría que en cinco minutos Gray usara su carta triunfal" – pensó el castaño.

Mientras, en el campo de batalla, las cosas comenzaban a tornarse color de hormiga. Los dos demonios habían dejado atrás los juegos y comenzaron a atacar con todo.

Moviéndose ágilmente, haciendo uso de sus técnicas de luz, Gray se movía impulsado por las patas de araña hechas de luz en su espalda.

Se movía más rápido, esquivando los cientos de ataques de energía verde que le llegaban desde todas direcciones. Desde el cielo, haciendo uso de sus lanzas de araña varias veces para desviar o destruir algún misil que no lograse esquivar a tiempo.

-Esto comienza a ser molesto. Mocoso ya te has divertido lo suficiente, a partir de ahora ninguno de nosotros se contendrá.

-Tu técnica de espadas es aún más avanzada de lo que muestras, estoy seguro de que puedo divertirme contigo mucho más.

-Pues en ese caso… ¿qué estamos esperando?

Y con ello se lanzaba contra sus enemigos, apuntando sus espadas y las ocho lanzas contra sus enemigos, acercándose a ellos.

-Si piensas que esos trucos infantiles tienen algún efecto en nosotros…

-Estas más equivocado que el malnacido de tu padre y la zorra de tu madre.

Caesar y Drian formaron entonces esferas de poder demoniaco concentrado y alrededor de ellas aparecieron anillos con patrones intrincados.

-Esa magia. Magia nórdica. – comento Sirzechs, reconociéndolo.

-Eso es un problema y grande. – dijo David.

-Esto se pone cada vez más y más complicado. – comento Lucy.

-Pero, conociendo a ese enano, esto solo se pondrá más interesante para él.

-¡DESAPARECE! - gritaron ambos demonios arrojando sus ataques que se dirigían hasta Gray, que de repente alrededor de sus espadas habían aparecido luz y sombras girando sobre las hojas de ambas [Llaves espada].

**-[Rising Darkness]**

Un tajo sorprendentemente grande en forma de media luna, mitad blanco, mitad negro se dirigía contra el ataque conjunto de los demonios, chocando ambos y creando una explosión que agrieto la barrera que protegía a los congelados demonios jóvenes.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

A pesar de haber disparado los ataques el uno contra el otro, sus usuarios aún estaban controlando el poder de estos, empujándose el uno al otro para ganar en poder y terminar la batalla.

-En serio son más duros de lo que anticipe… ¡Esto en serio es más divertido de lo que imagine! - empujando con fuerza, mientras cientos de misiles son disparados desde las ocho lanzas de araña y se dirigen a reforzar su propia ataque.

-Pero para ti esto es lo más lejos que llegaras mocoso. - murmuro alguien detrás de Gray.

Era Katarea, que se había acercado, y con su destruido cetro apuñalo sin piedad al chico.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos. La imagen de Gray siendo atravesado por el báculo roto de Katarea se grabó en sus ojos a fuego.

-¡Qué demonios! ¡Ya no aguando más voy a…!

Azazel se había levantado y había creado ya una lanza de luz con su brazo bueno, y estaba por lanzarse hacia los enemigos, pero una espada se clavó justo delante de él. Esa espada era una [Llave Espada]. [Salva del maestro]. Esa espada le había detenido el paso del líder de [Grigori].

-No te atrevas a interferir en esta pelea Azazel. No lo repetiré una segunda vez ninguna de ustedes. – aviso David.

-Este asunto es exclusivo de los [Portadores]. – aviso Lucy.

Las frías palabras de los dos jóvenes [Portadores] resonaron en las mentes de los líderes. La actitud divertida y graciosa de ambos incluso despreocupada había desaparecido por completo. Pareciese que ahora fuesen personas diferentes.

Al ver su actual actitud los líderes se hicieron una pregunta. ¿Ellos tenían el poder de enfrentarse a los dioses y exterminarlos? Entonces, ¿porque no uno de ellos podía usar ese nivel de poder y borrar a esos tres demonios?

Venganza quizás. Gray buscaba justicia por la muerte de su familia. Siendo así, él quería jugar con ellos. Usar el poder de una [Llave Espada] es algo que debe ser usado sabiamente. Pero, si se usaba por motivos egoístas, la esencia misma del [Portador de la Luz] se estaría convirtiendo en un [Portador Oscuro].

Las miradas preocupadas de los líderes eran por si llegara a ocurrir eso. Ninguno lo deseaba.

-Su oscuridad y luz están perfectamente equilibradas. Es ese equilibrio el que le permite usar sus poderes de tal manera. - David seguía sin mirarles, dándoles la espalda mientras se acercaba a retirar la [Llave Espada] de donde estaba – Gray, ese enano, paso por mucho. Algo como esto no es nada para él.

-Incluso si él no es muy sociable, él es alguien que no traicionara a nadie. Es parte de nuestra familia ahora. Y él jamás traicionaría a su familia… - Lucy se había acercado al lado de David dándole la espalda a los demonios - Además ustedes no deben…

-¡Subestimar a los humanos!

-¡Subestimar a los humanos!

Justo en ese comentario, una risa comenzó a escucharse.

Era la risa de un joven, del joven que se encontraba empalado por el báculo roto de Katarea.

-Mis padres. ¿Acaso piensas que con algo tan simple me ganarías? pues te equivocas…

El aura alrededor de Gray comenzó a agitarse, formando un vórtice a su alrededor, repeliendo así a la demonio y aumentando el flujo de poder a su ataque que termino por ganar a los ataques de Caesar y Drian.

Un pilar de luz apuñalo los cielos. Luz de un blanco salvaje. Un blanco que parecía representar lo bueno y lo malo juntos.

Mirando a donde el vórtice tocaba el suelo, ahí se encontraba de pie sosteniendo sus dos espadas casi rosando el suelo, junto con cuatro anillos. Uno dorado, uno rojo, uno plateado y otro amarillo.

Los cuatro anillos que se habían formado alrededor de Gray comenzaban a girar rápidamente, mientras cuatro sellos de forma circular empezaron a dibujarse en el suelo, apuntando a los cuatro puntos cardinales.

David se puso entonces muy serio y su cuerpo se tensó. Lo iba a usar. Su secreto iba a ser mostrado. Algo que habían guardado desde que se conocieron.

-Muy bien grupo de mierdas de demonios. El tiempo de juegos se terminó justo ahora porque ahora planeo ir en serio. Así que por favor… resistan por lo menos seis movimientos…

Fue entonces que los círculos alrededor de Gray se detuvieron y fueron hacia los círculos. El dorado fue hacia el círculo del norte, el plateado hacia el círculo del sur, el rojo hacia el círculo de oeste y el amarillo hacia el círculo del este.

Y de ellos comenzaron a surgir algo que nadie esperaría, de ellos salieron cuatro armas que cualquiera reconocería por su forma característica.

[Laves espadas]

Cuatro de ellas, cuatro [Llaves Espada] de color de los anillos que habían estado alrededor de Gray…

-Imposible. Es imposible. Esto es simplemente imposible. No se supone que esto sea posible… al menos no al mismo tiempo. – murmuro Azazel, sorprendido.

-En nuestros documentos no decían nada de que se pudiera controlar seis al mismo tiempo. – murmuro Sirzechs.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia David, que seguía manteniéndose tenso.

-¿David? – incluso Lucy parecía desconcertada.

Las cuatro [Llaves Espada] comienzan a flotar alrededor de Gray, levitando suavemente a su alrededor, y luego apuntando sus hojas contra su enemigos.

-Algo como esto… ¿es si quiera posible?

-Tanto poder en un solo humano.

Los tres demonios murmuraban también asombrados.

-¿Sorprendidos? pues deben estarlo porque justo ahora ustedes están ante alguien imposible.

Ya que no podía parar la muestra de su poder oculto decidió dejarlo pasar y, como si fuese una escena de alguna película épica, David hacia los efectos con el tono de su celular.

-A veces me cuestiono yo mismo, ¿cómo puedo llamar a este tipo hermano mayor? ¿Y cómo es que pudo haberle hecho caso Lucy? – murmuro.

Con una gota de sudor en su nuca Gray veía a David que aparentemente seguía en su mundo donde los para el los humanos están por encima de todos. Lucy solo lo miraba con vergüenza ajena.

-Hump. Cuatro espadas más. En serio, debes estar desesperado. ¿Que podrías hacer incluso con cien espadas más? Jamás podrías ganarme.

-Mover dos espadas al mismo tiempo es de expertos. Te doy eso. ¿Pero cómo podrías mover seis? Eso es prácticamente imposible.

Los demonios se burlaban de Gray. No tenían ni idea de lo que acababa de liberarse…

Un poder… que es una maldición….

Una maldición que es un poder…

Y un poder que el con gusto usaría para proteger a su familia, los [Portadores]…

Cuando le arrebataron todo dos veces…

Entro en algo que todos llamarían oscuridad, una oscuridad a la que ellos mismo lo empujaron de niño…

Matando…

Destruyendo…

Arrasando…

Se enfrentó a varios demonios de clase alta…

Vampiros…

Hombres lobo…

Brujas…

Wendingos…

Sin descanso…. sin mirar atrás con único objetivo… venganza.

Hasta que por fin encontró algo que le freno…

[Sin corazón] varios… cientos en una sola noche…

Casi muere, pero su determinación por vivir… vivir incluso si era para matar… acompañado del dolor por la pérdida de sus padres… en esa oscuridad total, apareció un rayo de esperanza…

Fueron los recuerdos de cuando era niño. El pequeño pero profundo lazo de amor de sus padres hacia el que hizo brillar su corazón y permitirle convertirse en un guardián… un [Portador]…

Escogido por la [Llave Espada] [Dos serán uno] inicio su camino…

Y aunque él no lo sepa, carga con eso. Pues cada vez que usa el poder que no debería tener, se acerca un paso a ese abismo del cual le sería difícil regresar…

-Tengo este poder por una razón… y aunque no la sepa, sé que puedo hacer con él hasta que lo sepa.

Las [Llaves Espada] flotando a su alrededor comenzaron a girar, ganando velocidad con cada giro, hasta convertirse en sierras flotantes alrededor de Gray.

-Y eso es… arrancarles la cabeza por las almas de mi familia bastardos. - saltando en un despliegue de velocidad que dejaba en vergüenza a Xenovia y Yuuto.

-Imposible…

-Este mocoso…

Ambos demonios estaban confundidos por la repentina explosión de velocidad del chico, apenas tuvieron tiempo de susurrar algo antes de ser atacados con una fuerza aun mayor a la de antes.

KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN

Sus pies se hundieron en el suelo al tiempo que el sonido del metal contra metal se escuchó por todo el lugar.

-¡No te olvides de mí maldito mocoso! - gritando por detrás Katarea arrojo dos torrentes de energía demoniaca contra Gray, que simplemente sonrío empujando a ambos demonios.

Y, aun con las espadas a ambos lados, los torrentes siguieron sin que él se preocupara por ellos, cayendo sobre él, o casi.

KABOOOOOOOOM

La razón, las espadas que flotaban a su alrededor moviéndose como sierras recibieron el choque de energía, disipándola, frenándola y desapareciéndola, aprecia que desmenuzaban el torrente de energía.

-¿Acaso piensas que te olvidaría? - sonriendo lobunamente mientras lo único escuchado era la magia siendo disipada.

Sin perder tiempo lanzo sus dos espadas de mano contra Katarea, las cuales pareciesen haberse convertido en shurikens gigantes.

ZAS

El sonido de metal cortando carne se escuchó, así como el brazo derecho de Katarea fue cercenado de su cuerpo por la [Eclipse lunar], e inmediatamente tomo a otras dos [Llaves Espada] que aun giraban cerca de él.

Decir que los líderes estaban asombrados era poco. David simplemente le veían divertido y sonriendo ante el despliegue de habilidad y poder de su joven hermano adoptivo. Lucy miraba con seriedad, pues podía notar como ese poder ponía en peligro la vida de Gray. Sin duda estaba más que furiosa y cabreada con ambos. Ya tendrían una buena discusión cuando acabaran. Y no solo ella, sino con todos los [Portadores]. ¡Se iba a armar una grande!

-¿Cómo es posible que una sola persona sea [Portador] de seis [Llaves Espada]?

-Increíble. Un humano con tal poder.

-Un humano… con el suficiente poder para acabar con los dioses.

Sirzechs, Miguel y Azazel, no podían hacer nada más que asombrarse por el portador de seis [Llaves Espada].

-Subestimarnos a nosotros los humanos es un error. - cruzándose de brazos, David veía como su hermano se defendía del repentino ataque de Drian y Caesar – Parece ser que su afinidad con [Arma omega], [Plasma de Abaddon], [Negar el Destino] y [Llamarada del Ocaso] ha aumentado nuevamente. - mirando como comenzaba a girar como un meteoro con vetas doradas y amarillas, defendiéndose de la espada de Caesar y de los ataque en formas de serpientes de Drian – Pero no os confundáis. Ese no es un poder natural suyo. Es una maldición que le consume cuanto más la usa. No es algo natural. Ni siquiera nosotros podríamos aguantar eso durante mucho tiempo. Pero es su decisión, yo nada puedo hacer… por el momento.

-Pero, ¿no has dicho que no es normal más de dos? Entonces, ¿entrena con espadas distintas en momentos distintos? – pregunto Kiba.

-Sep. Somos capaces de portar distintas [Llaves Espada], pero al mismo tiempo solo dos… o tres como mucho, en casos súper excepcionales.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!

PAM

Gray arremetió contra una herida Katarea y la envió más arriba en el cielo. Continuo con su forma de meteoro, y a su alrededor aparecieron las demás [Llaves Espada], las cuales comenzaron a giran en sentido contrario al que giraban las betas de energía de color doradas y amarillas.

FIZ

-**[Devastación de Ragnarok] **\- rodeando la punta del meteoro con rayos negros y blancos, arremetiendo como un verdadero tornado de destrucción.

(NA: una variación de la habilidad **Ragnarok**)

-¡Esto es por mi tío maldita!

PAM

ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS

Pasando a través del cuerpo de Katarea, provocándole varios cortes que dañaron severamente su cuerpo y luego deteniéndose de golpe y repetir el ataque.

En esta ocasión arranco la pierna derecha y el brazo restante del demonio, los cuales se redujeron a nada al entrar en contacto con el meteoro, el cual siguió y ataco de nuevo, para terminar con la vida de su enemigo.

-Y esto… ¡ESTO ES POR LA VIDA QUE ME ARREBATASTE MALDITA BASTARDA! - grito atacando una última vez convirtiéndola en solo cenizas que se dispersaron en el viento.

-**[Darkstrom] **

A una velocidad divina, Gray realizo el último ataque a su enemiga terminando así con su vida.

-Ahora siguen ustedes basuras del infierno. - señalando peligrosamente a ambos demonios Gray ahora era rodeado por las espadas que levitaban a su alrededor.

-Entonces, terminaste con Katarea ¿eh? Bueno debo decir que tu estilo de espada es curioso en verdad. Jamás había visto tal cosa. Quizás los asura, pero ellos son monstro simplemente. - levanto y apunto su espada contra Gray, mientras esta era rodeada por varias anillo de magia, indicando que preparaba un ataque mágico con ella.

-Ciertamente un despliegue de poder digno de elogiar, pero el juego se terminó. No te confíes solo por haber acabado con Katarea. - y con ello dos serpientes de aura verde aparecieron justo detrás del otro demonio mientras miraban a Gray con intenciones asesinas que erizaban la piel de varios de los demonios jóvenes.

-Descuiden, los juegos han terminado. Ahora ya no tengo porque seguir conteniéndome. -poniendo a [Arma omega] y a [Plasma de Abaddon] una delante de la otra preparando su arremetida más fuerte.

Caesar, sin perder el tiempo, salto hacia Gray, mientras Drian desde atrás impulsaba a este y hacia que las dos serpientes hechas por poder demoniaco le protegiesen y reforzaran su carga contra el joven portador.

-¡Esto se termina ahora!

Gray grito mientras sus otras cuatro [Llaves Espada] se encientes en poder, convirtiéndose entonces en cuatro meteoros que el hábilmente patea contra su enemigo en un rápido cambio de golpes de karate.

-¡¿Piensas que esos juegos artificiales serán suficientes?! - confiado Caesar recibió el primer ataque, frenándolo con algo de dificultad y apenas siendo empujado por este.

KACHIN

Sin embargo esto no le permitió ver el verdadero objetivo de los meteoros. Uno había dado a él, pero los otros tres tenían como objetivo al otro demonio, Drian.

-¡No pienses que eso me asusta!

Grito Drian al ver que dos de los tres meteoros se acercaban peligrosamente desde la derecha y la izquierda, a lo cual en respuesta creo una enorme serpiente de color purpura la cual se arremolino a su alrededor y detuvo apenas el choque de ambas espadas las cuales seguían empujando.

KACHIN KACHIN

Sin embargo aún quedaba un tercer meteoro, el cual rápidamente fue contenido por el aliento de la enorme serpiente purpura.

KACHIN

-Eso fue peligroso maldito mocoso, ¡pero aún no lo suficiente! - grito riendo al ver los tres meteoros ser repelidos y chocar contra la tierra, causando nubes de polvo.

KACHIN KACHIN

Sonriendo mientras había comenzado un intercambio de cortes ascendentes y descendentes con Caesar, hizo con sus manos una seña, cerrando ambos puños y luego juntando ambos sobre su cabeza.

-Es por eso que prepare esto.

Creando entonces un enorme martillo de luz con el cual golpeo a Caesar que apenas tuvo tiempo para bloquear el poder mágico del martillo quedando expuesto a la fuerza física del mismo.

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM

-¡Caesar! - grito Drian al ver a su compañero siendo enviado hacia el cielo.

-Preocúpate por ti mismo bastardo. - apareciendo justo detrás de Drian a quien apunto con ambas espadas hacia atrás.

-**[Zantetsuken] **\- murmuro suavemente.

Apareció delante de Drian quien confundido vio como dos cortes en su pecho aparecían de repente.

-¡! ¿Cuándo el…?

-Eres muy ruidoso… ¡VUELA!

Saltando y golpeando el suelo hizo que de repente justo debajo de él salieron las tres [Llaves Espada] anteriores, golpeando el cuerpo del demonio violentamente y arrojándolo hacia el cielo.

PAAAAAM PAAAAAM PAAAAAM

-¡Imposible! - exclamaron ambos al sentir ser golpeados brutalmente por las tres espadas del joven.

-¡David! - grito Gray antes de que saltar hacia el cielo siendo seguido por las cuatro llaves espadas.

-Lo sé, no le des mal uso a este favor enano de pacotilla. ¡Pagaras las pizzas mañana!

Sin esperar nada David arrojo su propia [Llave Espada] hacia Gray quien dejo a [Plasma de Abaddon] y la atrapo.

La [Llave Espada] se unió a las cuatro cinco que iban a su alrededor, un total de cinco espadas giraban alrededor de Gray y se movían a su misma velocidad.

Ambos enemigos se encontraron en el cielo, en donde de repente un gran círculo mágico se formó y ellos quedaron en el centro. Dentro de este círculo mágico aparecieron otros nueve, que estaban simétricamente colocados dentro del círculo más grande.

De repente como una estrella en el cielo apareció ahí, con las alas extendidas Gray, y con las [Llaves Espada] girando alrededor de él, mientras brillaban en luz blanquiceleste. estas fueron lanzadas hacia los círculos más pequeños en donde solo estaban flotando, como si esperasen que alguien las empuñase.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Gray más te vale no fallar! ¡Con esa cosa la última factura casi nos cuesta nuestros traseros!

Grito aterrado el castaño al ver lo que en realidad se proponía hacer. Solo lo probaron una vez… y siempre se arrepiente de ello.

-…no prometo nada.

Ante la respuesta poco sincera de Gray se petrifico.

La cuenta seria grande. Sí señor.

-"¡Puto mocoso de mierda! ¡No vuelvo a hacerle ningún otro favor en su puta vida!" – pensó acojonado David.

-"Así que por eso el destrozo. Ahora tiene sentido." – pensó Lucy, recordando el desastre con el que se encontraron los [Portadores] en una de sus salas de entrenamiento hace pocos meses.

Y brillando el cuerpo de Gray se convirtió en una luz color blanco, la cual fue contra los círculos. Siete haces de luz blanca fueron contra los círculo y, tras un leve destello, ahí se encontraban parados siete copias exactas de Gray, los cuales de inmediato tomaron las espadas y las apuntaron contra sus enemigos.

-¿Qué clase de poder loco es ese? - exclamo sobresaltado Issei al ver a una persona dividirse en nueve partes.

-Tranquilo chico, esto acabara más rápido de lo que creas. Quizás puedas preguntárselo dragoncito. - despreocupadamente miraba como su [Llave Espada] era empuñada ahora sin problemas por Gray.

-[Llamarada del ocaso], [Negar el Destino], [Plasma de Abaddon], [Arma Omega], [Eclipse lunar] y [Dos serán uno], las seis [Llaves Espada] consideradas como las más cercanas a la luz y oscuridad. – comento Lucy.

-Hacen de este enano, un pequeño pero verdadero monstruo en cuanto a poder destructivo.

Un portador que era un monstruo en cuanto a poder bruto.

-Así que era verdad que los [Portadores] podéis empuñar las espadas de los otros. – murmuro Serafall.

-¡Ahora, les regresare lo que ustedes me hicieron a mí aumentado mil veces malditos bastardos! - gritaron los siete [Portadores] parados en los círculos empuñando las [Llaves Espada].

-Esto es el poder de un [Portador]… - fue el único murmuro que se escuchó de los demonios jóvenes antes de que se desatase el infierno justo encima de todos.

-**[Génesis Booster Razia Tenebrosa] [Ultimo Arcano] **

Exclamaron los Gray y todas las figuras de luz en los círculos adoptaron podes distintas con las llaves espadas que empuñaban, apuntando hacia un único objetivo, Caesar Abaddon y Drian Mammón.

Empuñando a [Eclipse lunar], rodeado por aura blanquiceleste, el primero ataco, la primera figura hecha por luz color amarilla.

-**[Vórtice]** \- convertido en un pequeño tornado amarillo con relámpagos purpuras se acercó rápidamente y paso entre ambos demonios provocándoles profundas heridas y golpes críticos por parte del primer ataque.

ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS

Envolviéndose en llamas rojas la llave espada [Llamarada del Ocaso], la figura hecha de luz color roja se preparaba para dar el siguiente ataque.

ZAS

-**[Furia Pírica] - **atacando con un corte horizontal sobre ambos demonios a una velocidad a la que ambos apenas pudieron reaccionar solo para darse cuenta de que habían sido golpeados.

Esta vez fue el turno de una figura color verde y otro color blanco puro, empuñando a [Arma Omega] y [Plasma de Abaddon] respectivamente.

-**[Cortabrisas]** \- exclamo la figura blanca, que provoco un tornado que golpeo a ambos y los envió volando por los aires.

SUISFT

-**[Explosión]** \- causando entonces que tres esferas de energía apareciesen detrás de él, y con [Salva del Maestro] ataco apuñalando rápidamente a ambos, provocando heridas que fueron agravadas por las tres esferas explosivas que les alcanzaron.

BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM

Ahora el turno de la figura purpura que sostenía a [Dos serán Uno], la cual brillaba en luz celeste.

Arrojándose en el cielo mientras el viento se movía estrepitosamente detrás de ellos por la velocidad.

-**[Event Horizon] **\- atacando sin la más mínima muestra de duda, convirtiéndose en dos destellos que golpearon varias veces a Caesar y Drian, para que al instante al darles la espalda dos enormes pilares de luz apuñalasen sus cuerpos.

ZAS ZAS

-¡Gaaaah!-

-¡Uwaaaaah!-

Gritos de agonía se escucharon de ambos enemigos mientras eran quemados por la magia de luz, su enemigo natural. Justo en ese instante ambos pilares se apagaron y dejaron caer sus cuerpos apenas con vida y consciencia.

-**[Guillotina final] **\- susurro una figura hecha de luz naranja, empuñando [Oscuridad Total], convirtiéndose en destellos atacaron de manera maestra en el aire a los dos de ellos mientras sus sangre caía del cielo.

La brutalidad del ataque estaba de más mencionarla. Un ataque a matar sin duda, con todas las intenciones asesinas, pero controlado, para permitir que la víctima no muera tan rápida.

-Esto termina ahora. - se escuchó el susurro como una breve briza de otoño - Este es mi propio ataque… ¡esto es por la vida de mis padres malditos bastardos!

-**[INFINITY ZANTETSUKEN] **

Todas las figuras se convirtieron en destellos y atacaron indiscriminadamente desde todos los ángulos, direcciones y con cientos de técnicas distintas para terminar con la vida de sus dos enemigos.

BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM

ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS

KABOOOOOOOM

ZAS ZAS

BOOOM BOOOM

En el cielo pareciese que varias personas con la apariencia de Gray atacasen desde todos lados al mismo tiempo a los dos demonios, que poco o nada podían hacer ante tal brutal ataque.

Al final, detenidos un segundo, todas las figuras miraron un instante a los dos demonios y concentrando una última vez su máximo ataque terminaron el súper combo.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Un gran estruendo se escuchó en todo el lugar, así como el cielo era iluminado con luz blanca, desvaneciéndose el sello de repente mientras en el centro de donde estuvo el sello, desvaneciéndose en partículas de luz, desaparecían los últimos restos y en el suelo de repente cayo con gracia clavando en el centro a su fiel espada [Dos serán uno].

Y las figuras que habían atacado a Caesar y Drian, aterrizaban a su alrededor formando un heptágono simétricamente perfecto, desvaneciéndose a los pocos segundos de haber golpeado el suelo y enterrar las [Llaves Espada] en el suelo, para al instante desvanecerse como si de niebla se tratase dejando atrás solo la llave espada.

-Esto se ha terminado. Madre, padre, descansen en paz, y tengan por seguro que el ultimo pagara su deuda también. - sonrió mientras caía de rodillas y se apoyaba en su espada para mantenerse de pie.

-"Este chico… derroto a un descendiente de los [Antiguos Maous] y a dos poderosos demonios con poder de Ophis… no lo podría creer si no lo viese… es más ni siquiera lo creo…"

-[Ese mocoso ciertamente ha superado en poderes a otros seres de su edad ya. Mmm, pensar que alguien así sería el [Portador] de esa espada. El destino solo hace las cosas más interesantes ¿eh?]

Issei y Ddraig intercambiaban pensamientos mientras veían a un exhausto [Portador] ponerse de pie mientras los otros dos se acercaban a él.

-Si alguna [Facción] tuviese acceso a ese poder… el mundo vería un desequilibrio

Rias expresaba sus pensamientos mientras un leve sudor recorría su rostro, producto del nerviosismo por considerar enfrentarse a un solo [Portador].

-La has armado bien enano. - mirando sonriente a un cansado Gray, que apenas conseguía estar de pie ente tal esfuerzo en la lucha.

-Espero explicaciones sobre este suceso… de ambos. – Lucy se notaba seria, pero sonrió levemente – Pero bien hecho. Estás loco, ¿lo sabias?

-Prefiero que digan que solo tengo una mente muuuuuuuuuuuuy complicada.

-Demasiado diríamos.

-Lo que sea.

-Impresionante sin duda alguna. En serio los [Potadores] son así de fuertes. Han captado mi atención de verdad. – dijo Vali flotando equipado con su [Balance Breaker] - Destruir de esa manera a sus enemigos… sin duda un repertorio nada mal de ataques continuos.

-¿Ves algo que te guste, [Hakuryuukou? – dijo Gray sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda de su [Llave Espada] - Si quieres jugar estaría encantado de ser tu compañero de juego.

-Este enano necesita descansar.

-No hables por mi David, aún tengo bastante para dar.

Los tres [Portadores] levantaron de inmediato sus espadas, pero Vali solo miraba a uno, a Gray.

-Puedo notar algo anormal en ti. No es parte de ti eso es seguro, pero eres tu quien me ha llamado más la atención. Una pelea contra ti seria entretenida estoy seguro.

-Tch. maldito loco. ¿Quieres luchar con Asgard y aun así no estas satisfecho? en serio hay algo realmente mal contigo. – comento David.

-Enfrentarse a Asgard es una cosa de loco, pero querer enfrentarte a los [Portadores]… en serio tientas a la suerte. – comento Lucy.

Ambos [Portadores] comenzaban a ser envueltos por aura mientras el albino de igual manera empezaba a aumentar su aura.

-Oye demonio de pacotilla, ¿qué te parece hacer una apuesta conmigo? - tranquilamente desde atrás Gray estaba con una espada apoyada en su hombro mientras sonreía mirando al albino.

-Oh, veo que no tienes miedo de mí. Escuche historias sobre los Winchester. Una familia temida. - con tranquilidad hablaba Vali - Pensar que una familia de humanos aterrara a los demonios…. fueron de los primeros con los que quise probar mis poderes-

-Pues siéntete con suerte. Sabrás porque se nos temía, y eso es porque en verdad somos tercos. - sonriendo lobunamente dio la vuelta y brillando en luz blanquiceleste desapareció y apareció justo arriba de él.

-**[Event Horizon] **\- susurro y ataco a Vali, que apenas esquivo los dos tajos certeros de Gray, con [Dos serán uno] y [Eclipse Lunar] en sus manos.

De inmediato maniobro esquivando ahí donde cayeron los pilares de luz.

-Eso estuvo cerca. En serio vas con todo. Me gusta. Así debe ser una pelea. - sonriendo creo varios círculos mágicos y de ellos varios disparos mágicos salieron contra Gray.

-**[Electro] **

Cientos de millones de voltios cayeron sobre Vali que, sin poder hacer nada recibió el impacto de los rayos.

-Gaaaah. No ha estado nada mal. - a pesar del dolor que sentía aun sonreía felizmente, sin notar como varios de esos relámpagos habían conseguido agrietar su armadura, la cual se reparaba automáticamente.

-[Vali, desde atrás cuidado dos ataque vienen] **\- **advirtió Albion.

Sin embargo, no fue lo suficientemente rápido pues detrás de su portador aparecieron dos siluetas.

-¡Tú también! - aunque no volteaba a tiempo, pudo saber quién se encontraba ahí.

Hondeando al viento provocado por la velocidad de ambos, los finos y sedosos hilos negros del cabello así como brillante ojos rojo sangre una chica había aparecido al lado de Gray, a quien sus ojos resplandecían en azul brillante.

-¡Murasame te cortara Vali!-

-¿Acaso pensaste que podrías contra nosotros?

Vali solo podía ver a los brillantes ojos de ambos, que a pesar de la noche brillaban con poder e intensidad.

-¡NO SUBESTIMES A LOS HUMANOS!

-¡NO SUBESTIMES A LOS HUMANOS!

Exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo trayendo sus armas hacia abajo, a una sincronización perfecta enviando al suelo a Vali.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, chocando hombro con hombro. Ambos eran de la misma estatura, y no se miraban, estaban con los ojos cerrados, levantándose y mirando el uno al otro, y con un simple asentimiento volteaban a mirar a Vali.

-Akame tan letal como siempre. Aunque tus ataques no tienen el nivel suficiente para derrotarme esa katana tuya es fastidiosa. - con tranquilidad Vali.

Se levantó y su armadura estaba intacta. Además las grietas habían sido restauradas.

-La armadura del [Dragon Blanco]. Mientras el portador tenga aura y poder suficiente, aun si la armadura es destruida, esta se regenerara de inmediato. - la voz de la chica era suave, sus facciones eran finas, sus medidas no estaban por debajo de las demás demonios en la reunión.

-Es bueno tener esa información. Mi nombre es Gray. Así que, Akame, ¿te importaría colaborar conmigo? Mi estado apenas tengo el 40% de mi fuerza total, la mitad con algo de suerte, así que ¿combatirías conmigo?

Ella le miro por el rabillo del ojo.

-Azazel-sensei me ordeno pelear a tu lado y apoyarte. - sin cambiar su expresión ni mirar a Gray.

-Ya veo, el [Gobernador]. Bien, entonces luchemos.

Arrojándose contra Vali, mientras las otras cuatro llaves espadas aparecían a su alrededor, convirtiéndose entonces en meteoros.

David y Lucy miraban pasmados lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¿Gray acaba de intentar ligar o ha sido cosa mía? – pregunto el castaño a la rubia.

-Yo creo que sí. – respondió la rubia.

-**[Meteo] [Zantetsuken]**

Las espadas, convertidas en meteoros, cayeron sobre Vali, que las golpeo todas. Aun así los dos primeros golpes hicieron añicos sus guantes, teniendo que usar sus piernas para patear las segundas. Esto fue aprovechado por la pelinegra, quien apareció justo detrás de él y realizo una serie de rápidos y letales cambios de tajos desde varias direcciones las cuales fueron evitadas y desviadas por las alas de luz del albino.

Pero en un empuje, Vali consiguió abrir la guardia de la pelinegra, dejando entonces expuesta, y el uso sus alas como cuchillas, apuntando a su zona media, en un peligroso ataque.

KACHIN

El sonido metálico se escuchó y ahí con sus [Llaves Espada] cruzadas apareció Gray, deteniendo el corte a centímetros de su objetivo, mientras Gray por detrás parecía estar abrazando a la chica.

-No te olvides que también estoy aquí demonio de pacotilla. - sonriendo confiadamente mientras del suelo aparecían las otras cuatro [Llaves Espada] y detenían los movimientos de Vali.

-Esa katana tuya, color negro, ¿eh? Vali la evito conscientemente a toda costa. Quiere decir que tiene veneno, ¿verdad? - sin mirar a la chica mientras empujaba a Vali y causaba algunas chispas.

-Así es. Esta espada es mi [Sacred Gear] [Demonic Essence]. En forma [Balance Breaker] me da una armadura y una espada, Murasame, la asesina de un corte. Con un solo corte al enemigo significa su muerte. - mientras apuntaba su espada a Vali, que no tenía que preocuparse de ella pues no está al alcance de tan letal arma.

-Es como dice Akame. Es un [Sacred Gear] de rango alto. La fuerza y reflejos de Akame lo convierten en un verdadero peligro. Incluso para mí me sería difícil sobrevivir a ese veneno. Un veneno basado en el [Vennom dragon] [Yamata no Orochi]. - con expresión seria Vali miraba a ambos enemigos - Este combate originalmente era entre el [Portador] y yo pero, que tú también hayas entrado solo lo hace más interesante. Así que, ¿qué dices si nos ponemos más serios? - expulsando entonces una cantidad insana de aura

-No pienses que me asustas. - apareciendo en la espalda de Gray sus cuatro alas, dos de las cuales le protegieron a él y Akame - Sé que es repentino pero, en mi estado necesitare ayuda así que, ¿qué dices? ¿Le pateamos el trasero juntos?

-Lo dije antes, Azazel-sensei me ordeno atacar a Vali, incluso para mi provocarle heridas a través de su armadura será una tarea difícil. - en todo momento ella no le miro - Pero si peleamos juntos, estoy segura que le venceremos.

-Bien entonces cuento contigo Akame. - sonriendo confiadamente a su nueva aliada Gray hizo aparecer a su alrededor varias lanzas de luz - Creare una apertura úsala por favor.

Expulsando su aura y obligando a Vali a retroceder por usar las lanzas para atacarle, al tener sus brazos y alas ocupadas esa sería la única opción. Y así fue. Y sin perder tiempo, Gray cargo contra Vali a una velocidad de miedo.

PAAAM PAAAM PAAAM

ZAS ZAS ZAS

KACHIN KACHIN

Quedando entonces en un intercambio de golpes de espada y puños y patadas por parte de ambos.

Metal contra metal, puños contra metal, luz contra poder demoniaco.

Una lucha de poder se estaba dando. Vali atacando con poderes demoniacos e intentando dividi los ataques de Gray, pero le era imposible, cosa que sorprendio a todos. Tampoco acercarse. ¿La razón? Akame.

Escondida en la sombra de Gray, realizando un ataque preciso y letal atacaba sin el más mínimo remordimiento a Vali, y de inmediato era resguardada por las ocho lanzas de araña, que le protegían y atacaban para crear aperturas para ella.

A pesar de estar cerca no entorpecía los movimientos del otro, se habían convertido de repente en una devastadora fuerza que ponía a Vali contra las cuerdas.

-En serio solo hacen que eso se vuelva más divertido ustedes dos. - alejándose un poco mientras retrocedían - Pero has alcanzado tu límite, ¿verdad Gray Winchester?

Y con esas palabras Gray caía al suelo mientras las espadas caían al suelo y sus alas y lanzas de luz se desvanecían en partículas de luz. Pero fue atrapado y ayudado a ponerse de pie por Akame, quien tenía un hilo de sangre saliendo por su boca.

-Tú también Akame. Has estado luchando en las sombras con los magos restantes, lo sé. Has exterminado a todos y viniste aquí aun así. Impresionante, en ese estado ambos fueron capaces de hacerme reconsiderar el matarles.

Respirando entrecortadamente Gray aun sonreía.

-Oye Akame… gracias. Lo siento pero ese bastardo tiene razón. Llegue a mi límite.

Entonces se desmayó y cayó al suelo al tiempo que sus [Llaves Espada] se desvanecían en partículas de luz indicando que habían vuelto a su lugar original.

-Muy mal momento para descansar, ¿no lo crees Akame? - saltando hacia los dos jóvenes, lo único que puso hacer Akame fue levantar su espada para intentar inútilmente protegerse del ataque.

KACHIN

-Cielos, en serio te has olvidado que nosotros también estábamos aquí, ¿eh?

-Incluso si él estaba peleando en ese estado... que imprudente. Pero debo reconocer su poder. Me ha sorprendido.

Lucy y David habían aparecido y ahora miraban a Vali con expresiones serias como diciendo _'Ataca…y será lo último que hagas.'. _El castaño tenía la punta de su [Llave Espada] en el pecho de Vali. Por muy rápido que fuera no podría esquivar un ataque a quemarropa del [Maestro de la Llave Espada]. Incluso Vali sabía que no sería buena idea.

-Así que ahora será contra dos [Portadores]. Ciertamente me he vuelto popular, pero por hoy dejare a los [Portadores] en paz, después de todo… - volteando a mirar al grupo de demonios, en específico a Issei.

Vali se alejó del cuarteto.

-Oye Lucy, creo que… - mirando entonces como con cuidado Akame usaba su regazo para acomodar al joven, teniendo siempre una expresión en blanco - Parece que ese enano ha encontrado a alguien… especial…

-Ojos rojos como sangre, cabello negro, diría que dieciséis. Mmm un año mayor que él. ¿Quién lo diría? – Lucy sonreía alegre y divertida, pensando en cómo reaccionarían los demás.

-Apuesto a que es la chica la que toma la iniciativa con él, ¿qué dices? - recibiendo una sonrisa socarrona por parte de Lucy, David sonrió de igual manera.

Olvidándose por completo de lo demás. Mientras hablaban entre ellos no se dieron cuenta de cómo Vali empezaba a hacer enojar a Issei.

[¡Welsh Dragón Over Boosted!]

De un momento a otro ambos habían empezado a pelear.

(NA: paso de escribir la pelea. Ya todos nos la conocemos. No hay nada nuevo en ella)

Entonces, luego de la pelea, una brecha apareció al lado de Vali, y de ella salió un sujeto.

-Vali, he venido por ti.

\- Bikou. ¿A qué has venido?

-¿No es cruel? Hice un viaje largo y vine todo el camino hacia este país sólo porque mi amigo está en un apuro, ¿sabes? Los otros chicos estaban haciendo un alboroto en la sede debido a que estamos unidos para combatir a los dioses de los países del norte. Se supone que debías huir y regresar de inmediato si la misión fracasaba, ¿verdad? Katarea falló al intentar asesinar a Miguel, Azazel y Sirzechs. Eso era más que suficiente. Vuelve conmigo.

-Ya veo, así que ya es hora. .

Azazel se acercó hasta el lado de Issei y hablo.

-El descendiente de Buda, el luchador victorioso o también conocido como Sun Wukong, el mono famoso de Viaje al Oeste. Para decirlo de forma correcta, es un youkai mono que ha heredado el poder de Son Wukong. Sin embargo, realmente es el fin del mundo, él se ha unido a la [Brigada del Caos]. Tanto Sun Wukong como el [Dragón Blanco], están bien acompañados.

-Yo soy diferente al sujeto de primera generación que se convirtió en Buda. – dijo mientras se reía - Yo he vivido haciendo todo lo que me gusta. Mi nombre es Bikou. Encantado de conocerte. Espero conocer algún día al [Sekiryuutei].

Cogió a Vali y empezaron a marcharse a través de una oscuridad debajo de sus pies.

-Yo el [Hakuryuukou], soy pariente sanguíneo del [Maou] Lucifer original. Mis enemigos no son sólo los ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios. Issei Hyodo, con el tiempo vamos a luchar de nuevo, pero en ese momento, la batalla será aún más intensa. Ambos seremos más fuertes. Y también te derrotare a ti. – luego miro a los [Portadores] – Y también os derrotare a todos vosotros.

-Ya. Lo que tú digas. Te recuerdo que Gray no es el más poderoso de nosotros.

Y entonces Vali y Bikou desaparecieron por la misma brecha.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ya con el Hakuryuukou retirado, los demonios y Gray tratados, todos se encontraban ya algo recuperados, a excepción de Gray que ahora era cargado por David en su espalda.

El tratado se terminó en firmar y ya todos se preparaban para irse cada. Los [Portadores] se habían separado del resto luego de recibir las gracias por intervenir en el conflicto.

-Así que se van, ¿eh? Antes que se vallan quisiera agradecerle a ese mocoso haber protegido a Akame de Vali antes. - Azazel de pie con un cabestrillo en su brazo roto, estaba ahí viendo a un durmiente Gray.

-La princesa aún está durmiendo, pero vendrá pronto solo espera por él. - David le movía sabiendo que él no reaccionaria.

-Aun así quiero agradecerles. A ustedes también, aun si detuvieron a Vali antes de que le atacase solo por ese mocoso, gracias.

-A propósito de esa chica, ¿cuál es su nombre completo? y ¿ella es tu hija? - Lucy le pregunto tranquilamente mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Esa chica solo es una huérfana. Es la tátara-tátara-tátara nieta de un viejo amigo mío. Eso es todo. Pero la veo como a una hija pequeña. Ella quería aprender a ser fuerte. Entreno junto a Vali, es por ello que es así de fuerte, Akame Nightwind.

-Ya veo. "Tal parece Gray que tendrás algo complicado en el futuro"_ \- _imaginándose a Gray con Azazel como suegro.

-Bueno cuervo nos vamos de aquí. El enano está cansado.

-Despídenos de los demás. Nos vemos [Gobernador] de los ángeles caídos. Por cierto, diles a los demás que esperamos ansiosos la siguiente salida de fiesta. – comento con sarcasmo Lucy mientras miraba malamente a David.

-"¿Ni siquiera en un momento así se le olvida?" – pensó con derrota.

Y con ello a ambos [Portadores] desaparecían junto a un cansado y joven peli blanco.

-Tu hijo es alguien fuerte Anna. Debes de estar feliz. Parece ser que tú vives a través de él. - recordando el rostro de Anna y el de Gray, Azazel sonreía con nostalgia antes de regresar con los demás.

-Así que ya se han ido. Es raro ver a alguien tan interesante como él, ¿no lo crees Azazel? – dijo sonriendo Miguel, apareciendo a su lado.

-Sin duda. Tiene su cabello. Cielos, incluso la luz que usa es idéntica a la de ella, ni buena ni mala, justa… esa era Anna. - con rostro sonriente el caído miraba al Miguel.

-Anna era alguien poderosa. No por nada era la [Serafín] más fuerte justo después los [Cuatro Grandes Serafines]. Perderla fue duro, pero no podía ir en contra de su libre voluntad. - con pesar Miguel recordaba el tiempo en el que Anna decidió convertirse en humana por propia voluntad.

-Ciertamente yo también lo lamento. Aun cuando caí ella siempre me iba a ver y hablar a escondidas. La apreciaba muchísimo. Aun si no tenía su gracia, ella seguía siendo un ángel, uno de verdad…-

-Ella incluso tuvo un hijo. Ah cielos. Me pregunto cómo ira a ser el futuro.

-Quien sabe, pero será interesante, de eso no cabe duda. Será mejor regresar, me estoy poniendo sentimental y detesto eso.

-Lo sé. Volvamos, aún hay algunas cosas pendientes.

Y con ello ambos se iban de ese lugar, dejando atrás de repente sus recuerdos con respecto a la madre y padre de Gray, personas muy influyentes en algún momento.

* * *

Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeno. Se me acaba de ocurrir una cosa para los usuarios con OC en este fic. La pelea de Gray vs Katarea y compañía la ha hecho AtrixGrayZero, el creador de Gray. Le he dejado casi total libertad para ello.

Ahora, lo que yo ofrezco a los demás creadores es que, cuando su OC tenga una pelea importante como esta, él o ella pueden crear su propia lucha. Me explico. Narrare el capítulo y, cuando llegue una pelea importante como contra la [Facción de Hedores] en Kioto, el OC o los OC's que participen, los usuarios desarrollen la pelea como ellos quieran. ¿Qué me decís?

Pd: en el capítulo de los OC's (capitulo 2) también he añadido la magia y habilidades para que sepáis en qué consisten para cuando salen.


	8. Explicaciones - parte 01

Ni Kingdom Hearts ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

El Caballero Negro: en total me parece que había [Portadores]. Solo David se la presto. Pero no es algo que use gratis. En este capítulo se explica.

Zafir09: sep. Eso es un fallo. Ya está cambiada. Tu espada no se toca XD. Jejeje, será un dúo muy raro.

herob2301: lo lamento por el capítulo tan largo, pero sin duda fue la hostia XD. Jejeje, cada uno tiene sus secretos. Lo de Akame en principio no entraba en planes pero… bueno, ya te dije.

ShadowTails98: para nada. El mío es el mejor XD ! Seguro que todas las peleas serán fantásticas porque las escribiréis vosotros XD.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, posible lemon más o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-¡**Hielo**! ¡**Ragnarok**! (técnicas, hechizos, habilidades de los portadores de Llave Espada).

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

**LOS OC's PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES. EL UNICO MIO ES DAVID MARTINEZ**

* * *

Capítulo 6:

**EXPLICACIONES – PARTE 01**

* * *

Lucy y David habían llegado al castillo de los [Portadores] con el joven peli blanco en la espalda del castaño. Ahora mismo se encontraban caminando en el amplio hall, pero él también te entre ellos era tenso, parecía que si un solo pelo cayese, se podría escuchar.

-El Castillo el día de hoy parece bastante callado, ¿no lo crees Lu… cy? - se detuvo en su comentario al aire al notar que ella se había detenido de repente - ¿Lucy? - pregunto con duda El castaño, extrañado, pues comenzó a caminar hacia el con el rostro ensombrecido por su cabello.

ZASCA

Una fuerte cachetada cayó sobre el rostro de David, que solo abrió los ojos confundido.

-¿Porque nunca me dijiste nada David? ¿Por qué? - pregunto la rubia aun con los ojos escondidos del cabello.

-… - el castaño solo suspiro cansado y trato de evitar la mirada de la rubia.

-No hablaras… ¿Por qué?

-No es tan sencillo como crees. Yo… Gray… es algo complicado. - la expresión de David era de preocupación.

Sabía perfectamente lo que pensaba pero, hablar ahora, pensaba que no podía arreglar mucho, requería tiempo y una larga charla.

-Lleva a Gray a descansar, no sé qué pudo haberle hecho usar tal capacidad, pero es obvio que está agotado por completo. - y dejo atrás a David mientras comenzaba a caminar con pasos firmes y apresurados - Mañana tenemos una reunión. Aseguraos de estar los dos allí. Tenéis cosas que explicar. – dijo secamente la rubia, caminando hacia su habitación.

El castaño solo suspiro con cansancio, mirando de reojo al peli blanco.

-Joder. La has liado ¿sabes? Por tu culpa ahora nos hemos metido en un buen follón. – Empezó a caminar hacia la habitación de este - ¿En serio tenías que usarlo? Bueno, eran tres, y estaban dopados de las serpientes de Ophis… creo que es una excusa aceptable.

No le tomo mucho llegar a la habitación del peliblanco, la cual si bien por costumbre o simplemente por molestia abrió de una patada. Una vez que llego a la habitación de Gray lo tumbo en la cama y se fue a la suya propia para dormir un rato.

Una estantería lleno de libros, todos ellos títulos de sagas literarias de aventura y fantasía.

-Cielos, tus gustos aún siguen siendo esos ¿eh? - dando una ojeada a la estantería, recorriendo la habitación, una tele grande, una laptop sobre un escritorio y una maqueta a escala de la torre Eiffel - Es cierto, estabas hablándome del otro día de la posibilidad de estudiar arquitectura, una carrera buena a mi parecer pero… - quedando mirando a su pequeño hermano - Mocoso… esta vez en serio la has armado en grande.

Deteniéndose entonces en un cuadro, donde ahí se veía la foto de él y Gray luego de su primera misión juntos. Justo detrás, en el muro, un gran collage con fotos de todos los [Portadores] y arriba escritos con relieve un trozo de madera que decía _'familia'._

David solo sonrió con cansancio recordando varias de esas fotos, los momentos buenos, y que parecía que poco a poco terminaban.

Mirando por la mampara hacia el exterior, donde la noche con luna iluminaba tenuemente la habitación.

-Bueno, asumí ese papel al convertirme en tu hermano así que déjamelo a mí, vale ahora descansa enano. Mañana será un laaaaaargo día.

Con eso dicho salía de la habitación de Gray y se iba a la suya, maldiciendo su suerte.

Mañana sería un día muy duro.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente**_

Ese día los [¥Portadores] se habían reunido para una importante reunión. El único que faltaba era Dominic, que había ido en busca de los tres líderes de las [Facciones Judeo-Cristianas]. Habían sido llamados, pero ellos no tenían acceso al Castillo.

En la gran mesa redonda de la sala principal de reuniones ya todos se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos puestos. También estaban Odín, Thor, Zeus, Poseidón, Indra. Esa reunión tenía un solo motivo. Algo muy importante que casi todos los [Portadores] desconocían.

La mesa se encontraba presidida por Lucy, que era la que había solicitado la reunión.

-Estos mocosos son muy lentos. – se quejó Poseidón al notar que Miguel, Sirzechs y Azazel aún no llegaban - ¿Habéis ido a buscarlos?

-Si. Dominic ha ido. Estarán a punto de… - Lucy fue cortada al ver como su compañero ruso aparecía junto al trio - … llegar.

-Lamento la tardanza. – se disculpó Dominic – Pero alguien se encontraba haciendo el vago. – dijo mirando de reojo a Azazel.

-No estaba haciendo el vago. Solo estaba tumbado tocándome las pelotas. – se defendió Azazel.

-Pos eso.

-Bien. Está bien. Ahora tomad asiento. Este asunto es muy importante. – el cuarteto tomo sus respectivos asientos.

La mesa quedo en este orden (de izquierda a derecha). Presidiendo estaba Lucy. A su izquierda estaba David. Johan, Odín, Thor, Zeus, Poseidón, Indra, Miguel (ángel), Sirzechs, Azazel, Miguel ([Portador]), Elisa, Andrés, Rei, Dominic y Gray, que estaba a la derecha de Lucy.

-Como saben, el día de ayer se llevó a cabo la firma del tratado de paz de las [Tres Facciones Judeo-Cristianas]...

-Eso ya lo sabemos señorita, pero ese no es el motivo por el cual se nos ha llamado aquí con carácter urgente, ¿verdad… [Portadora]? - mirándole tranquilamente hablo Thor.

-A eso iba. El motivo de esta reunión son los extraños poderes de Gray.

-¿Extraños? ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Zeus con curiosidad.

-Como sabéis, los [Portadores] solo son capaces de usar dos [Llaves Espada] al mismo tiempo… e incluso tres. Pero eso solo lo han conseguido tres [Portadores] y fueron en casos muy extremos con graves consecuencias.

-¿Y?

Teniendo una mirada seria, observando con cuidado a los demás líderes y a sus compañeros [Portadores], fijándose en sus expresiones y pensando en cómo reaccionarían a la nueva información.

-Durante la lucha contra la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous] y la [Facción de los Magos] Gray hizo uso de un poder totalmente nuevo y desconocido incluso para mi hasta este momento. -los que no estuvieron presentes en la firma del tratado escuchaban atentos por igual lo que la rubia tenía que decir - Con el fin de derrotarlos… Gray consiguió convocar seis y usarlas al mismo tiempo. E incluso pudo usar a [Salva del Maestro]. – dijo con una seriedad pocas veces vista.

-¡!

Todos, salvo Sirzechs, Azazel, Miguel, David y el propio Gray se asombraron.

-Eso es imposible. – murmuro Miguel [Portador] – Totalmente imposible. Pues el pensar en portar tres ya es algo extremo. Casi nadie se ha atrevido a intentarlo siquiera. Pero seis, está completamente fuera del pensamiento de cualquier [Portador].

-No. No lo es. Yo misma lo vi. – la rubia miro al peli blanco, que se encogió y acojono ante la dura y fría mirada de la rubia - ¿Y bien? Queremos una explicación.

-…

-Ahora.

-… - el pobre asintió.

El peli blanco se aclaró la garganta y miro a todos. Todos y cada uno de los asistentes tenían sus miradas fijas en él, produciéndole un poco de vergüenza por tanta atención hacia su persona.

-Ejem…. Bueno… como explicarlo… yo no sé qué puedo decir… yo… bueno… alguna idea…

Era oficial. Incluso si Gray era alguien distante y frio a veces, cuando Lucy le regañaba o se ponía seria con él, la actitud infantil afloraba. Todas las chicas en el castillo tenían ese poder sobre él.

-¿Desde el principio? – le sugirió Elisa, mirando fijamente a su pequeño hermano menor, estudiándolo y tratando de buscar también una explicación.

-Si. Será lo mejor. Bueno, todos conocéis mi historia… sobre mis padres, mi tío y el cómo me convertí en [Portador], ¿verdad? – todos asintieron – Bien. Lo que no sabéis ocurrió hace meses, cuando David me encontró. Sucedió el mismo día que [Dos serán Uno] me escogiera. Llevaba dos días huyendo de los [sincorazón].

Recordando aquellos días en los que el cazaba y mataba demonios, hombres lobo y vampiros, cualquier criatura que amenazara la existencia de los humanos, con el único fin de saciar su sed de venganza y furia.

Recordaba con claridad esos días, estaba lloviendo cuando el primero apareció, algo que le detuvo. Al ver en sus garras la fresca sangre gotear y mezclarse con el agua del asfalto, lo cual significaba que había matado algo… y había sido reciente….

-Me encontré con el primer [Sincronización] en mi vida. No podía matarle, por más disparos que recibían, por más fuego que les lanzaba, por más cortes con diferentes espadas y cuchillos. Incluso los arrolle con un camión. E hice que les estallara…

-¿Un camión?

-¿Sabes conducir?

-Robaste un camión.

Preguntaron extrañados Miguel [Portador], Johan y Rei, pues jamás habían escuchado de ello.

-Como sea. Luego de eso último, esas cosas comenzaron a seguirme. Intentaron matarme en más de una ocasión y casi lo consiguen. Fue en ese momento cuando me encontraba al borde de la muerte, que apareció ante mí. Mi [Llave Espada] [Eclipse Lunar].

El recuerdo de su [Llave Espada] apareciendo ante él. Fue algo que jamás olvidaría. Había sido herido, y solo podía ver a los [Sincronización] acercarse a él, a reclamar su vida. En ese instante un pilar de luz blanca exploto a un lado suyo destruyendo a algunos sincronización, y ahí apareció su llave espada [Dos serán uno].

-Estaba bastante agotado. Aun así logre acabar con los que quedaban. Desesperado ataque con esa arma. Vi que cuando apareció, ellos reaccionaron instintivamente. Se asustaron de esa arma, así que les ataque. Termine ahí y me fui de ese lugar. Estaba cansado, no había dormido en dos días por estar escapando. Fue entonces que me encontré… me encontré con el de los ojos amarillos.

Mientras corría por los callejones más oscuros y olvidados de la ciudad, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, alguien le llamo de repente, llamando al arma que tenía en sus manos [Llave espada]. Siendo esa la primera vez que escuchaba algo al respecto.

-No pude verle la cara porque estaba en las sombras. Lo percibía, pero me era difícil encontrarle mucho menos verle. Lo único que pude ver aquel día fueron sus ojos. Esos ojos amarillos.

Recordando cómo es que había volteado y visto esos vacíos y fríos ojos amarillos, que solo aprecian rebosar de maldad y oscuridad.

-Solo atine a apuntar mi [Llave espada] contra él. Rio como loco y ahí me propuso que fuera con él, pero no me fie ni un pelo desde el principio. Me negué amenazándole con que si acercaba le cortaría sin duda alguna. Volvió a reírse el muy condenado. Pero entonces algo me ataco tan rápido que ni me di cuenta. Cuando me desperté ya no estaba, pero me sentía extraño. Como si… como si hubiese hecho algo realmente malo… y ese algo me estuviera oprimiendo el pecho… y muy lentamente… me consumiera…. La imagen de él saliendo, apoyándose contra la pared de alguno que otro edificio apareció en su mente. La lluvia le caía. El frio apuñalaba su cuerpo. Caminando y alejándose de la ciudad. Fue entonces que vio algo que en serio le hizo dudar de si viviría el mañana.

-Entonces vi a un gran número de [Sincorazón], listos para atacarme.

Recordando cuando miro delante, y en vez de una calle con varias personas, ahí a su alrededor solo había [Sincronización]. Fue entonces cuando fue perseguido y obligado a ir a una sola dirección. Sus intentos por mantenerse en la ciudad fracasaban. Parecía que estaban jugando con él. Lo condujeron a una vieja estación de trenes abandonada. En ese lugar aparecieron cientos, tal vez miles de [Sincorazón]. De pie en distintos sitios, mirándole con una única intención.

Matarle.

-Durante largos minutos estuve luchando contra ellos, pero no acababan. Parecía que por cada uno que cortaba tres lo reemplazaban. Me desespere, tenía miedo.

Apretando las manos juntas sobre la mesa al recordar aquellos momentos en los que se preguntaba si volvería a ver el cielo.

Los líderes y demás miraban a Gray, algunos compasibles, otros con desinterés (llámese Indra), y pocos con tranquilidad.

-Entonces, no sé cómo, también convoque a [Dos Serán Uno]. Aun a pesar de portar dos [Llaves Espada] parecía que el número de [sincorazón] solo aumentaba. Llego al punto del que pensé que moriría en ese lugar. Los [sincorazón] estaban encima de mí. Apenas podía sostener mi respiración. El cansancio y las heridas me pasaron factura en el momento menos indicado.

Recordando cómo apenas había conseguido acabar con dos [Sincorazón] y un tercero le golpeo el rostro, apuñalándole de inmediato con su nueva [Llave espada], y otros dos le golpearon la espalda, dándose vuelta para decapitarlos con [Eclipse Lunar]. Y de repente otro dándole un zarpazo descendente que apenas pudo bloquear cruzando ambas armas.

Pero dejo su guardia abierta, lo cual fue aprovechado por tres de ellos, atravesando con sus largas zarpas el abdomen del muchacho.

-Cuando eso pasó puedo decir estaba aterrado. Tenía miedo… miedo de morir. - sonrió con tristeza - Tenía miedo de morir y no quería morir aun… y ahí fue que… también me di cuenta de que estaba… furioso. La ira, la furia, el odio contra mí mismo por morir ahí. Sin hacer nada. Sin poder hacer nada. Mi venganza… mí promesa… mi propia cuenta por saldar con aquellos que me arrebataron mi familia. - apretando con fuerza sus puños sobre la mesa, con los ojos ocultos por su cabello.

Recordando entonces, en su mente, haberse visto a él mismo en una flor del loto, color negra, con un fruto dorado, en forma de huevo.

En esos instantes se quedó en silencio, recordando aquel temor que le invadió, al ver que de ese huevo salía una copia exacta de él, vistiendo una armadura negra ligera, con una capa blanca, un blanco de muerte, con el cabello totalmente negro y ojos azules, fríos y tenebrosos, como la noche más oscura de todas, y que le miraba sin un ápice de emoción.

Aquella imagen de él mismo le helo la sangre. Detuvo sus músculos, incluso sus propios pensamientos, solo tenía una cosa en su mente.

Monstruo.

Cerró sus ojos para calmarse por aquel recuerdo, y miro a todos, para continuar sin mencionar aquella escena en su mente.

-Perdí la consciencia en ese punto. Cansancio, pérdida de sangre y heridas que me causarían la muerte. Para cuando me volví a despertar estaba aquí. David me conto lo que paso y me ofreció su ayuda. Si no hubiera sido porque me demostró que él también era un [Portador] entonces jamás habría aceptado quedarme, mucho menos creer lo que me decía.

-…

-Lo único que recuerdo, a parte de los [Sincorazón] apuñalándome, justo antes de cerrar los ojos, fueron esos ojos amarillos mirándome desde atrás de los [Sincorazón] y las palabras… _'destruye todo lo que odias y todo lo que amas'._

Las miradas de los presentes eran de máxima curiosidad. La rubia miro al castaño a su izquierda, esperando una explicación de lo que ocurrió. El pobre solo suspiro y empezó a hablar. Todos volvieron su mirada hacia él.

-Yo llegue por pura casualidad, como podría haber ido cualquiera de vosotros. Caminaba por las calles del extrarradio de la ciudad de Orleans. Camine y camine hasta llegar a mi objetivo, un grandísimo número de [sincorazón]. Pero eso no fue lo último que me llamo la atención. No. Para nada. Fueron dos cosas.

Recordando entonces aquel escalofrió que le helo la sangre. Incluso le hizo el considerar salir corriendo. La parte más profunda en su mente se lo estaba gritando, pero apretó los dientes, llamo a su [Llave espada] y comenzó a correr hacia la dirección que su mente le gritaba que se alejara. Acercándose más y más al almacén abandonado.

-Una era una presencia extraña. Oscura… no malévola… demoniaca… sombría como ninguna otra que había sentido antes…. Pero no tuve tiempo de comprobar de quien se trataba ya que había algo demasiado impresionante ante mis ojos. Se trataba del enano ese… - miro de reojo al peliblanco - …quien se encontraba usando seis [Llaves Espada].

Recordando como abrió los ojos al ver el mar de [Sincorazón], convertirse en tan solo pedazos cortados, por algo que se movía entre ellos.

Cortándolos.

Destrozándoles.

Arrasando con ellos.

Un verdadero huracán de muerte entre un mar de enemigos.

-Estaba totalmente inconsciente. Sus ojos eran como decirlo… solo oscuridad. No pupila, azul oscuro, un oscuro que al verle en serio me acojono. Aun así había perdido totalmente la conciencia. Lo sabía. Su expresión estaba en blanco, no reflejaba nada incluso cuando sangre de esas cosas caía sobre su rostro.

Recordando la imagen del peli blanco moverse mientras cambiaba de armas en el aire, y hacia que estas bloqueasen ataques de los [Sincorazón] apuntados a sus puntos ciegos, usando las [Llaves espada] como base de salto, usándolas para impulsarse hacia un nuevo grupo de enemigos, usándolas adheridas a sus piernas al momento de dar una patada para contar a sus enemigos.

-Pero aun así su cuerpo continuaba moviéndose. Se libró de los [sincorazón] en un parpadeo. - cruzado de brazos, las imágenes de la brutalidad y frialdad con la que acabo con ellos, las tácticas, los movimientos sin duda no eran de un aficionado - Me acerque un poco para hablar con él. Ese fue mi gran error. Me ataco sin escrúpulos el muy cabrón. Ese es el motivo por el que tuve esas heridas. – aclaro a sus compañeros [Portadores], quienes recordaron aquel día. Él había llegado a la sala donde estaban Lucy y los otros, comiendo la pizza del viernes, cuando de la nada, apareció un círculo mágico en medio de la sala y ahí apareció, con cortes profundos en el pecho, con varios otros cortes de menor consideración en su rostro, brazos y piernas sus ropas hechas jirones, con una persona en su hombro en igual estado que él, y cayendo inconscientes al suelo, mientras ambos respiraban entrecortadamente – La pelea fue muy dura. La mayor que haya tenido jamás. Pero por suerte pude detenerlo, aunque me hubiera gustado no usar tanta violencia para hacerlo. ¡No veáis las hostias que le metí! – comento intentado dar un toque de humor, pero el ambiente siguió serio, por lo que suspiro – Bueno, para cuando lo deje inconsciente la presencia oscura ya no se encontraba allí, como si al derrotarle, se esfumara. Así que decidí traerme a ese enano aquí y hablar con él. Después de un par de meses volvió a intentar usar esa extraña habilidad de seis [Llaves Espada]. Y fue un éxito. Pero acabamos destrozando la sala de entrenamiento…

Recordando cómo esta había quedado reducida a solo un montón de rocas y escombros cuando Gray intento usar el [InfinitiZantetsuken].

-¡Que hijo puta! – le recrimino Miguel [Portador] - ¡Sois unos cabrones!

-… ya. Dime algo que no sepa. Bueno, en esa segunda vez pude comprobar algo que no me gusto para nada. Los dos motivos por el que usar eso es muy peligroso para él.

-¿Cuáles son esos dos motivos? – pregunto Miguel (ángel).

-Uno es que su vida se reduce unos dos o tres años…

-¡!

Como es normal, todos se sorprendieron.

-¿Y la segunda? – pregunto Andrés.

-… la segunda es que, cuando la usa, hay grandes posibilidades de que se convierta en un [Portador Oscuro].

-¡!

La sala se quedó en completo silencio durante varios segundos. Johan se levantó de su silla y se puso detrás de David. Lucy hizo lo mismo, solo que detrás de Gray.

PAM PAM

Ambos le habían dado un buen capón en la cabeza con todas sus ganas. Tan fuerte fueron los golpes que el chichón fue gigantesco.

-¡Ay! ¡Joder! ¡Pedazo de animal! ¡Eso ha dolido! – le grito lloroso David a Johan.

El francés tenía un gesto serio como pocas veces.

-Te lo mereces por no decírnoslo. Estoy decepcionado contigo.

Dicho esto volvió a sentarse en su asiento, sin mirar al castaño. David se sintió bastante mal. Estaba perdiendo la confianza de sus compañeros.

-…

Gray no oso quejarse de Lucy. Sabía que se lo merecía por no decirlo. La rubia se sentó de nuevo en su sitio.

-Si hubiera sabido esto no te habría dejado usar eso. – le dijo secamente.

-… - el peli blanco puso cara triste.

Los demás [Portadores] y los líderes tenían gestos serios.

-Este asunto sin duda es muy importante. – hablo Odín, que estaba bastante serio, cosa poco común en el – Son graves riesgos. No solo por acortar tu vida, sino por existir la posibilidad de convertiré en [Portador Oscuro].

-Me recuerda a la [Juggernaut Drive]. – comento Thor – Es bastante parecido, salvo que no consume tu vida tan rápidamente.

-Pero eso es todo, es decir, que más hay quisiera' saber eso también. - Azazel miro a Gray - Cuando le pregunte a Akame por ti me dijo que en aquel momento, cuando usabas esas armas, pudo sentir en ti… algo más que solo oscuridad. Quisiera saber tu propia experiencia como lograste invocarlas.

-… - mirando al caído que, de una u otra forma, había captado su atención al mencionar el detalle de lo que percibió Akame – Bueno, entrar fue más sencillo la segunda vez, es diferente a meditar, o casi similar.

-Meditar, ¿pero eso no te tomaría mucho tiempo? Vi que lo invocaste en apenas medio minuto ¿Cómo?

-La segunda vez que la usaste, tardaste una hora en lograrlo e invocaste una por una. – dijo David, recordando mientras habían apartado la sala de entrenamiento para ellos solos ese día.

-Así es. Es bastante complicado pero con esa vez aprendí algo. El balance es necesario para usarla de tal manera que la luz y oscuridad estén en balance perfecto. Mis poderes de luz y oscuridad estaban conmigo desde que tengo memoria así que, solo me deje llevar por ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Tus [Llaves Espada]. – hablo Sirzechs - Escuche algo de eso antes de tu compañera durante la batalla contra los sub líderes. Dichas palabras eran _'Las [Llaves Espada]_ _más cercanas a la luz y oscuridad.' _he incluso David lo dijo 'Esas [Llaves Espada] _eran incluso temidas por los [Portadores Oscuros]'. _Quisiera, no más bien, quisiéramos una explicación más detallada al respecto.

-Es como dices, [Rey Demonio], esas espadas eran sumamente difíciles de portar, tanto para [Portadores de Luz u Oscuridad]. - Lucy era quien lo decía, mientras recordaba como su [Maestro] le había hablado de esas espadas hacia algunos años.

-Luz u oscuridad, elementos que pueden potenciar o absorber los otros, volviéndolos más poderosos. - Johan, comenzaba con su apreciación – Son, por decirlo así, excepciones a la regla de que no pueden estar juntas. [Negar el destino], [Eclipse lunar] y sobre todo… [Dos serán uno]. Espadas que escapan a la regla de eso.

-Excepciones como esas son peligrosas, por ello las personas que han logrado empuñar aquellas espadas apenas se reducen a dos…. - Odín recordando a aquellos que salvaguardaron los mundos en ese entonces.

-Aun así, [Arma Omega] es una espada de luz, [Plasma de Abaddon] seria oscuridad y [Llamarada del Ocaso] quizás esa última sea también una excepción, pero aun así no es tan fuerte como las tres primeras, relacionándose más con el fuego. - Miguel [Portador] ahora miraba al peliblanco seriamente, mientras imaginaba el entrenamiento loco que debió de realizar para entrenar su afinidad con cada una de esas espadas.

-Como sea, el punto es que, que es lo que pasa cuando las invocas queremos saber eso pequeño Gray. – Rei, con tono infantil pero con expresión seria pregunto a su pequeño hermano.

-Es… bueno, sonara descabellado, pero es como estar en un borde, si caigo será oscuridad, pero si retrocedo será luz. Me hice esa pregunta antes, y si en vez de negarse la una a la otra se potenciará la una a la otra. Y no fue hasta ese día en que las invoque que fui capaz de combinar la luz y oscuridad. Lo llamo luz de oscuridad.

-Penoso nombre. – dijo Andrés.

-Es descabellado, pero si el [Caballero] Gremory fue capaz de hacerlo, un [Portador] tendría muchas más posibilidades. Poder sagrado y demoniaco, ¿porque luz y oscuridad no? - Azazel pensaba en ello. Sin duda datos como estos no son fáciles de encontrar para él.

-Y es con tu vida la que pagas por permanecer en esa delgada línea entre el bien y el mal, ¿verdad? – dijo Odín, mirando con tristeza a Gray.

-Es como dice. En ese momento tanto la luz como la oscuridad entran en mi alma indiscriminadamente para poderlas controlar a la vez. De no ser por [Dos serán uno] habría muerto hace tiempo por intentarlo.

Esta vez se ganó una mirada asesina de todos sus compañeros.

-¡P-P-Pero eso no sucede mientras no las llame a todas! - intento defenderse, aun así no parecían estar más tranquilos.

-Entonces, la razón por la que entrenabas solo, la mayor parte del tiempo era para…

-Así es Dominic. Entrenaba una a una las [Llaves Espada] que me eligieron como [Portador]. Mi teoría era que entre más afinidad tuviese con cada una, menos me costaría controlarlas, y así fue… creo.

-Bueno, la pregunta ahora es ¿cómo lo obtuviste? Eso no es natural de ti. Ese poder. - pregunto Miguel (ángel) mirando al peli blanco, que desviaba un poco la mirada.

-Eso es una buena pregunta. Es más, yo sé cómo lo obtuviste… y quién es ese sujeto. Aquel que viste solo sus ojos. Si no hay duda, jamás le olvidaría por más que quisiera. – dijo Poseidón.

-¿Sujeto? – pregunto Rei.

-El que le hizo algo mientras estaba inconsciente.

-¡!

Esta vez fueron los [Portadores] los que se asombraron.

-¿Sabes quién es? – pregunto asombrado David – Nosotros hemos estado buscando por meses.

-Es normal que no lo sepáis. Sois muy jóvenes… y ese sujeto es más viejo. Pero no es tan sorprenderte. Deberíais de haber caído.

-Pues lo sentimos por no haber caído. – se quejó Gray con un puchero.

-Es simple. Fue el [Maestro] Xehanort. – finalizo con voz dura el [Dios del Mar].

Los rostros palidecieron.

-Xehanort. Eso tendría sentido. – murmuro Azazel – Según me dijeron, él y la [Organización XIII] casi convierten a Kokabiel en un sincorazón completo. No es tan descabellado. Pero viejo Poseidón, ¿cómo sabes tú eso?

-Por motivos simples. Sabía que era un [Portador] cosa que, hasta hace poco, solo muy pocos sabíamos. Segundo, sus ojos. Xehanort los tiene de ese color. Tercero, Xehanort es capaz de convertir a [Portadores Luminosos] en [Portadores Oscuros].

-Pero, ¿por qué darme esta habilidad? – se preguntó Gray mirándose las manos.

-¿Por qué va a ser sino por un experimento? – respondió Indra con una pregunta con tono sarcástico – Obviamente eres un experimento para él. La conclusión es que quiere ver si un [Portador] es capaz de aguantar semejante poder. Y parece que es posible a corto plazo. Dudo que si sigues usando eso dures mucho, niño.

-… - el rostro de Gray estaba casi sin comprenderlo, confundido, más que eso, no estaba seguro que decir.

-Bufff. Esto se vuelve más complicado. – murmuro Johan. Entonces miro a Gray seriamente – A partir de ahora tienes totalmente prohibido usar eso. Tenemos que buscar un modo de quitarse esa maldición de Xehanort.

-Maldición…. estaría más cerca de ser un poder o una habilidad. Maldición suena muy… bueno no sé cómo llamarle exactamente tampoco. - murmuro Gray apretando un par de veces ambas manos.

-Concuerdo con tu compañero [Portador]. Tener tal poder no es nada bueno. - el líder del [Cielo] estaba de acuerdo con Johan y los demás [Portadores] y líderes.

-Pues será mejor que lo hagáis rápido. – sonrió arrogante Indra – Puedo sentir como la oscuridad absorbe poco a poco su luz. - mirando a Gray con un solo ojo, y expresión divertida – Oh, esos ojos azul noche serán lo siguiente.

-¡!

Gray miro a Indra más que sorprendido. Indra sabia de ello, y ahora eso le preocupaba en gran medida al joven [Portador].

-Lo más probable es que acabe convirtiéndose en un [Portador Oscuro], y el usar esa habilidad solo adelanto el proceso. Seguramente Xehanort se lo lleve con él. - en ese momento con aquel comentario, las expresiones de todos se endurecieron, en especial la de los dioses, quienes sabían que seguiría a eso.

Por otra parte la mirada de Indra pasó a una afilada con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pero habrá que matarlo antes de que eso suceda, ¿no?

-…

Los [Portadores] miraron asesinamente a Indra, que solo se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

-No me gusta admitirlo, pero tiene razón. – hablo Sirzechs – Esa posibilidad es alta. Lo mejor será que busquemos una forma de deshacerse de esa maldición.

-Ahora que lo digo… - hablo Azazel – Si la [Organización XIII] y el [Maestro] Xehanort está vivo… ¿no existe también la posibilidad de que también hayan [Portadores Oscuros]?

La pregunta del líder de [Grigori] calo hondo en todos.

-Eso no sería bueno. No sería nada bueno. – murmuro Odín – La última vez que se enfrentaron estallo la [Guerra de las Llaves Espada], y os puedo asegurar que fue la peor guerra que ha existido. Aunque ahora no haya tantos [Portadores] como antaño, la destrucción seria enorme. Tenemos que averiguar si aún quedan de esos [Portadores] y, si ese llega a ser el caso, decidiremos que hacer.

-Pero peor aún seria que estuvieran aliados con la [Brigada del Caos]. – dijo Johan.

-Ese ya sería el peor de los escenarios. – dijo Zeus – Ese poder aliado con la [Brigada]… esperemos que no sea así.

-Pse. No solo tenemos que lidiar con la armadura de Andrés sino que también con este poder de Gray. Las cosas solo se complican. – murmuro Miguel ([Portador]).

-¿Armadura? ¿Qué armadura? – pregunto Miguel (ángel).

-Las [Llaves Espada] tienen armaduras, las cuales no solemos usar. Su principal cualidad es que nos protege de la oscuridad pero, la de Andrés es un poco diferente. Le otorga más poder, pero si no es capaz de controlar la armadura puede hacer que se vuelva loco. Es una armadura que crearon a partir de las [Armaduras de las Llaves Espada], pero tiene ese gran defecto. Si la usa demasiado puede ser algo muy dañino para el a largo plazo, pero no se convertiría en [Portador Oscuro]. Es lo único bueno que tiene. – explico Johan.

-Ah. Esas armaduras. – hablo Odín – Si. Las conocí en su momento. Son muy peligrosas a largo plazo ya que causa una locura transitoria a su [Portador] y daña la personalidad a largo plazo. En ese caso esto significa no poder diferencia amigo de enemigo. Más aún, se ha comentado que podría llevar a la pérdida de varios sentidos. Pero eso último no puedo saberlo.

-Es cierto. – dijo Andrés – Casi no tengo sentido del olfato. Pero he conseguido dominarla. Este mechón blanco lo demuestra. – explico cogiendo el mechón blando en su negra cabellera.

-Jojojo. Creo que no deberías seguir usando esa armadura nada más que en casos extremos, niño.

-…

-Joder. Esto va a peor. – murmuro Johan.

-De momento, lo mejor será que ese chiquillo permanezca oculto. Si es que Xehanort está involucrado, ¿qué nos dice que el ahora mismo no está escuchando esta reunión? - aquel comentario alerto a todos quienes se miraban con duda, y los lideres miraban a Gray que solo parecía estar ahí ahora como lo que era, solo un muchacho.

Thor se había levantado y tal como Indra estaba con esa mirada contra el peli blanco.

-Eso es imposible. El castillo está protegido por un hechizo de pureza. Incluso si Xehanort dejo algo dentro de Gray para tal fin… fue destruido al entrar aquí. - dijo David poniéndose detrás de Gray listo para luchar si hacía falta.

-Thor basta. Estamos aquí por la paz, no para matar a un niño. Siéntate y cálmate.

Con tranquilidad hablo Odín. En su voz estaba el tono de una persona con poder y autoridad. El [Dios del Trueno] dio una última mirada a David y Gray y se sentó cerrando sus ojos.

-Pero si ese hechizo destruye tales cosas, ¿por qué no ocurrió eso con lo otro? - esta vez Sirzechs miraba con duda a Gray.

-No lo sé, pero estoy seguro que él no tiene nada más de Xehanort ahora. Quizás sea porque la oscuridad y luz han sido parte de él desde el principio, o por casualidad, pero quien sabe, he revisado su cuerpo varias veces y sé que dentro, en su alma, no hay nada más.

-¿Pero eso no los hace homosexuales? - pregunto divertido Azazel.

Entonces ambos le miraron confundidos, hasta que cayeron en la cuenta. Se miraron los dos y se sonrojaron.

-¡No digas estupideces! - bramaron ambos [Portadores]

Los demás se reían por lo bajo.

-Pero lo has dicho tú, ¿verdad? '_revisado su cuerpo_'. Lo oigas como lo oigas no puedo pensar en otra cosa.

-Jodido cuervo idiota. – Gray miraba con ansias asesinas al líder de [Grigori].

-Me refería a que lo revise con un círculo mágico de los [Portadores]. No hay nada en él de esa naturaleza. - agregaba David, aun cabreado por el comentario.

Él era hombre y le gustaban las mujeres.

-En todo caso, si es así, ¿por qué no nos permites a nosotros examinar a tu pequeño hermano? - ofreció el caído despreocupado.

Ante este comentario todos los [Portadores] le miraron, con un mensaje tácito.

-Ni en broma. - dijo David aun de pie y caminando hasta estar detrás de Gray - Lo he dicho antes, ¿verdad? Eres de los más peligrosos frikis que he visto, y dejarte a Gray sería como dejar a un bebe con las manos sobre el detonador de una bomba, uno con un gran y brillante botón rojo que presionaría sin dudar. – todos lo miraron con cara de "¿en serio?".

-A veces yo también me pregunto cuando este tipo podrá decir alguna analogía con sentido. – dijo la rubia.

-¡Me esforcé por decirla!

-Ya cállate David. Como sea, líder de los ángeles caídos Azazel. Llevarte a Gray fuera del castillo esta fuera de discusión. Si hay algún lugar donde puede estar lejos de Xehanort es justo aquí, en este castillo.

-Lo ven incluso mi linda Lu…

-No soy linda de nadie. - corto tajantemente a David, mientras Gray le sonreía intentando sentir empatía por el - Como sea, el asunto de llevarte a Gray, un [Portador] queda descartado.

-Creo que no estaría del todo mal señorita [Portadora]. Si es que Gray no tiene nada que arriesgue esta reunión ni a la alianza, ir con nosotros no habría de implicar ningún problema, ¿cierto? - quien hablo no fue otro más que Sirzechs.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

Las expresiones de los demás [Portadores] no eran de lo más amistosas que se diga. Todos, absolutamente todos habían conocido a Gray hace un año, y desde entonces se había vuelto para ellos un hermano pequeño. No solo por ser el menor de todos, sino por tener esa mentalidad y comportamiento con ellos, y a la vez la madurez de una persona adulta.

-Cálmense todos. Por favor Azazel, Sirzechs, dejen a mi sobrino en paz. Odín-dono, sé que esto puede parecer mal, pero estoy seguro que podemos llegar a un arreglo. - dijo Miguel (Ángel).

De manera seria y tranquila el ángel miraba a sus otros compañeros líderes que asintieron de manera calmada.

-Si Miguel lo dice de esa manera, entonces no veo porque no podríamos llegar a un acuerdo. Parece justo, ¿no creen? - esta vez sonriendo divertido quien hablo fue Indra.

-Expongan que es lo que quieren en todo caso. - esta vez quien hablo tranquilo fue David, pero aun su expresión era seria, mirada endurecida, sin aparentes intensiones de ceder ante algo.

-Lo primero sería asegurarnos de que Xehanort no sabe nada aun del desarrollo de Gray con respecto a ese extraño poder. - expuso el [Rey Demonio].

-Apoyo a Sirzechs. Como futuro agregado a la gran alianza, creo que es necesario que el jovencito pase las pruebas. Puede sonar rudo, pero debemos asegurarnos al cien por ciento. - con comprensión Odín les miraba - Ustedes lo protegen porque es parte de su familia. Les pido que entiendan jóvenes… nosotros también buscamos el bienestar de nuestra gente y ese bienestar se puede venir abajo si personas como Xehanort consiguen sus objetivos.

-Es como el viejo dice. Queremos el bienestar de nuestros aliados y nuestra gente. Es por ello que pido que Gray Winchester pase las revisiones correspondientes, y así saber si hay peligro o no de que Xehanort sepa de nuestros planes.

-Azazel, cuervo de pacotilla no pienses que…

-En todo caso David, un tema como este debiste de haberlo expuesto desde hace tiempo. – dijo con dureza Johan.

-Concuerdo con Azazel. Nosotros, todos debíamos saber de esto. Las cosas están más que claras. Un posible [Portador Oscuro]. No es algo que se deba mantener en secreto. – dijo fríamente Andrés.

-Este es solo un asunto…

Las voces de todos comenzaban a levantarse, a ponerse más acalorada la discusión.

-¡Basta! - exclamo Gray poniéndose de pie y llamando la atención de todos – Basta. Todos, esto es por mí culpa. Lo sé. Aun así, aun así por favor cálmense. - asintiendo en silencio, todos se sentaron ahora más calmados.

Miguel (Ángel), Odín y Gray suspiraron de alivio al ver que los ánimos se calmaban

-Bien. Lamento este desliz. No volverá a ocurrir. Pero repito, no dejaremos que Gray salga de este castillo. Este lugar es más seguro para él. - recalco Lucy caminando y poniéndose detrás de Gray mientras se apoyaba en los hombros del chico.

-Lo sabemos, pero entiende nuestra posición. Aunque mantengamos esto en un círculo pequeño, debemos estar los más seguros posible. – dijo Zeus.

-Lucy sé que estas enojada conmigo y lo entiendo, todos ustedes lo están en especial con David pero… - sujetando la mano de quien consideraba su hermana - Fui yo quien le pidió prometer que no dijese nada… no al menos hasta estar seguros de que era exactamente, y él lo cumplió así que les pido que…

-….-

-….-

Ninguno de los lideres decía nada simplemente estaban mirándoles ahí tranquilos. Aunque fuesen de aquellos que [Portaban] las legendarias [Llaves Espada], apenas eran niños aun, y pedirle a un niño que crezca antes de tiempo era algo que estaba por mucho muy mal.

-Bien, ¿porque no dejamos de lado este asunto entre ustedes para después y nos concentramos en lo que inicio esta discusión?

-Lucy, sé que soy quien menos debe hablar pero, ellos tienen razón. Es necesario estar seguros de todo, así que permítanme ir con ellos al menos hasta que estemos seguro de todo.

-Gray ¿acaso quieres que…?

-Señorita [Portadora], deje de ser tan terca su hermanito. Parece haber entendido su posición. Le pido que por favor ceda también. - Indra sonriéndole le miraba con superioridad y arrogancia, como si dijera _'Resistirse es inútil'._

A pesar de su carácter tranquilo, la rubia tenía unas ganas tremendas de darle una buena patada en las pelotas a Indra, aunque estuviera en el [Top Ten] de seres más poderosos del mundo.

-Entendemos perfectamente Indra-sama. No tiene por qué intentar pasarse de listo con nosotros, así que por favor guarde sus modales.

Johan hablo casi con el mismo tono de voz, pero su expresión decía otra cosa. Miraba asesinamente a Indra, lo mismo con los otro [Portadores].

-Dejen de mirarme como si fuese el malvado de esta historia. Además, este niño debe ser examinado lo más pronto posible, ¿no creen?

-Concuerdo con el viejo de Indra. Entre más tiempo pase más posibilidades hay de que Xehanort planee algo realmente malo. - pidió Zeus.

-Mi hermano tiene razón. Así que por favor les pido ceder ante esto. Sé que es difícil confiar a alguien de su familia, pero tengan por seguro que ningún mal le dañara. Su corazón sigue estando con la luz. – les dijo Poseidón.

-…

Lucy miraba a los demás dioses. Sus expresiones eran serias, pero entendían perfectamente la situación. Ella no deseaba ceder, pero debía hacerlo, por el bien de la alianza y los demás.

Entonces sintió un apretón familiar en su hombro, así como otro en su mano derecha, David le sonreía y asentía, apretando fraternalmente el hombro de Lucy, mientras sonreía a Gray. le miraba y asentía también.

-Está bien, nosotros los [Portadores] aceptamos que Gray pase unos días en el lugar que esta alianza escoja. - quien hablo fue Johan, cruzándose de brazos y poniendo una expresión seria.

-Eso sí, dos de nosotros irán con ustedes por dos días, para asegurarse que nada malo ocurra. - agrego Lucy de igual manera.

-Siendo así, me ofrezco a ir con Gray, quiero ver algunos lugares nuevos. – levanto la mano Andrés.

-Yo también, iremos al [Inframundo]. Quizás pueda conocer a la tan famosa Serafall. – dijo entusiasmada Rei.

-Los demás están bien con esto. - pregunto Lucy mirando a sus compañeros [Portadores].

-Espera Lucy, antes de esto… si no es molestia me gustaría proponer una cosa más.

-¿Y eso sería que cosa David?

-No quiero ser desconfiado… pero el [Inframundo] es sencillo de atravesar, demasiados huecos en seguridad.

-He de admitir que tiene razón. – admitió Sirzechs.

-Ve al grano muchacho, ¿qué es lo que quieres? - pidió Azazel con disgusto.

-En todo caso ¿por qué no le envían al [Cielo]? Ese es un mejor lugar que el [Inframundo], ¿no les parece?

-Oye ¿acaso dices que…?

-No. David tiene un punto. El [Cielo] seria la opción más lógica. El [Sistema] implementado por el Dios Bíblico es sumamente efectivo. - quien hablo fue Elisa - El [Sistema] ahí es más difícil de manipular, así que el [Cielo] sería un buen lugar para enviar a Gray en todo caso.

-Entonces el [Inframundo] queda fuera de pensamiento. Creo lo mismo también Sirzechs. Es mejor de esa manera.

-Pero entonces dime, ¿no habría más posibilidades de que el escapara? porque piénsenlo…-quien hablo esta vez fue Thor - Es hijo de un ángel, prácticamente todo el [Cielo] es su familia. Llevarle ahí para él sería totalmente sencillo escapar con la vista gorda de toda su familia.

-Tienes un punto Thor. Eso podría ser un problema. Por ello creo que una escolta por parte de dos de nosotros sería adecuada para vigilarle. – comento Indra.

-¿Piensas que les traicionare? ¿Acaso tu…?

-Tranquilo Gray, Indra tiene un punto. Sé que no lo harás, pero quizás los demás no lo vean así.

-Bien accederé a esto, pero Rei y Andrés continuarán en su compañía en todo momento.

-Entiendo, eso me parece justo.

-Quizás para ti, y yo que quería analizar eso en mi laboratorio. - se quejó Azazel, mientras miraba derrotado a los [Portadores].

-Eres un friki peligroso. Lo he dicho antes. No dejaríamos a ninguno de nosotros cerca de ti… mucho menos a Gray. - hablo con naturalidad David, a lo cual fue asentido por los demás portadores

Y así continuo la reunión, sin ningún problema. El acuerdo final fue el de hacer que Gray junto a Rei y Elisa fuesen al [Cielo], en donde se realizarían algunos estudios al peli blanco.

Segundo, dos guardianes le serian asignados a Gray, quienes le acompañaran en todo momento. Uno a pedido de David, que por algún motivo desconocido pidió con una sonrisa fue a Akame, la chica que ayudo durante la firma de la alianza. El otro, para asombro de todos, fue proporcionado por Indra, quien dio pocos detalles de esa persona.

Y la llevada de Gray al [Cielo] seria realizada por Miguel esa misma noche, por lo cual la reunión término realmente más rápido cuando quedaron conforme con las decisiones.

Por lo cual ya todo estaba arreglado y los líderes volvieron a sus respectivos reinos, a informar muy probablemente a un pequeño círculo de funcionarios.

-Bueno con esto la reunión queda concluida. En serio fue más largo de lo esperado. - murmuro David sentado de lo más cómodo en su silla – Hasta se me ha dormido el trasero.

-Ustedes dos en serio, ocultarse algo de ese calibre. No ocultan nada más, ¿verdad? - pregunto con algo de duda Andrés.

-…

-…

Ambos [Portadores] se miraron, y luego a los demás…

Sonriendo con torpeza y nerviosismo ambos habían recordado aquella noche, la noche después de que llegaran al castillo y Gray aun no confiaba del todo en ellos, aquella vez el corrió de ahí y David le siguió.

Las discusiones, y pelas terminaron como con todos buenos hombre en un bar, retándose de manera más pacífica a vencer al otro, la lucha, beber cerveza o cualquier trago más fuerte que el del contrincante.

Recordando más aun entonces cierta salida de libertinaje, en la cual ambos se embriagaron y causaron destrozos en un ciudad completa, yendo de bar en bar, arremetiendo contra tipos y golpeándoles, cazando algunos vampiros, hombres lobo, arpías y lamias que se pasaban de listas en las ciudades, veinticuatro horas de diversión entre ambos hermanos….

Diversión que casi puso al descubierto a los [Portadores].

-No cla-claro que no hay nada más. T-te lo aseguro

-Si. N-no es, no es como ocultásemos el destrozo en Anster… - de repente, antes de que se hundiesen más, David apareció detrás de Gray y cubrió sus manos furiosamente.

-Jajajaja. ¿Gray que paso, estas bien? No, claro que no lo estas. Aun estás cansado por usar tu poder **[Imperial Forbidden]. **\- tomando al peli blanco por el cuello de su chaleco y salió corriendo, pero justo cuando había abierto la puerta, una [Llaves Espada] se clavó en está, cerrándola de golpe.

Dejando a unos acojonados castaño y peli blanco que volteaban robóticamente a mirar a sus demás compañeros.

Dominic, Andrés y Miguel sonrían nerviosamente y desviaban la mirada, por otro lado.

Elisa

Rei

Johan

Y Lucy

No tenían las miradas más tranquilas que digamos….

GLUP

Tragaron saliva.

-Así que Gray, se un buen niño y dile a tu hermana que estabas por decir. - sonriente le dijo Lucy a Gray.

-¿Por-por-porque tus intensiones no concuerdan con tus palabras? - alarmado el peli blanco se arrastraba lejos de la rubia intentando inútilmente poner distancia entre ellos dos.

-Tú también David que es eso que no quieres que Gray hable. ¿Acaso hay algún loco poder oculto por ustedes? - fueron las dulces palabras, y así termino la mañana de los [Portadores] con un buen e intensivo interrogatorio.

Pero, después de la cena, la cual tuvo que cocinar Gray, como todas las comidas casi siempre.

-Bien, con esto listo… Gray, sabes que va a pasar ahora ¿verdad? - pregunto de repente Johan mientras miraba al peli blanco y llamaba la atención de todos por su repentino cambio de actitud.

-Me hago una idea vaga pero tengo eso. Si continuo usando el **[Imperial Forbidden] **terminare por convertirme en un [Portador Oscuro]. Lo tengo claro.

-Así como lo dices pero, pensar en ti como [Portador Oscuro] es algo que no harás. estoy seguro.

-Es como dice Johan. Puede que seas alguien que no se divierte muy seguido…

-…alguien extraño que quiere dar ayuda y no recibirla… un solitario lobo blanco…

-…alguien que no ha tenido ningún tipo de interacción con el sexo opuesto…

-¡Suficiente! ¡Ustedes tres son mi familia, no tendrían que tener esa imagen tan triste de mí! -respondía con un gota de sudor en su sien mirando a Johan, Elisa y Rei.

-Como sea, el punto es que ninguno de nosotros te imagina como un [Portador Oscuro], así que deja de preocuparte por ello.

-Cierto. Además, seguro que si pasa mi primo ira con todo para traerte de vuelta… y soltarte un buen par de hostias. – sonrió la pelirroja.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de los presentes. Si David iba con todo, mejor no meterse de por medio. No por nada era el más fuerte de todos ellos.

-Además, Lucy y David ya nos contaron acerca de ella. – sonrió Johan.

-¿Ella? ¿Y quién es ella? - confundido el peliblanco miraba extrañado a Johan.

-No te hagas. Lucy nos lo conto. Ahhh cielos, esto parece una novela. Los dos caballeros de distintas facciones diferentes e iguales en tantos sentidos… ¡Kya que desarrollo tan romántico!

Rei absorta en sus fantasías mientras los demás le miraban confundidos y apenados, en especial David.

-"Definitivamente esos dos son familia" - pensó Gray con vergüenza ajena.

Negaba con la cabeza, los demás [Portadores] simplemente miraban a un lado, apenados por la reacción de la joven portadora.

-Como sea Gray, antes de que vengan a aquí por ti, hay algo que quiero confirmar, así que, hoy te espero en la meseta de siempre. Hoy quiero que vallas con todo, ¿de acuerdo? - la mirada de Johan era seria y no había ni broma ni nada en ello.

-…

-…

-…

Al igual que Rei y Andrés, Gray le miro algo confundido, pero cayó en cuenta de lo que Johan hablaba, sonrió levemente y se fue del lugar.

-¿Me parece o ambos nos han ignorado?

-…Andrés, cuando aprenderás a que ningún hombre, por muy hermano mío que sea, nunca me ignora.

-...eso no me interesa.

Ambos [Portadores] se lanzaron a la persecución de ambos [Portadores] para saber el porqué de esa corta y extraña charla. Algo parecía que ocurriría.

* * *

[Portadores Luminosos] = [Portadores de la Luz]

[Portadores Oscuros] = [Portadores de la Oscuridad]


	9. Explicaciones - parte 02

Ni Kingdom Hearts ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

El Caballero Negro: jajaja me alegro que te funcionara el link. Jajaja, habrá que esperar para contestar esas preguntas XD.

Zafir09: me alegra que te gustara.

ShadowTails98: habrá que esperar al futuro para saber :) No, Gray no conoció a John.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, posible lemon más o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-¡**Hielo**! ¡**Ragnarok**! (técnicas, hechizos, habilidades de los portadores de Llave Espada).

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

**LOS OC's PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES. EL UNICO MIO ES DAVID MARTINEZ**

* * *

Capítulo 7:

**EXPLICACIONES – PARTE 02**

* * *

_**Reino de Asgard - afueras**_

En un valle de rocas, algunas con formas intrincadas y curvas, como pilares, un lugar alejado y llano, desolado.

Perfecto para un enfrentamiento.

Y de pie en la cima de uno de estos pilares de rocas, mirando al firmamento se encontraba Johan, y unos pasos detrás de él David, que también miraba al cielo.

-Dime, ¿quién te lo dijo? Gray lo dudo, así que asumo que fue Rei o Elisa, ¿verdad?

-Pues ninguna de las dos. En realidad fue Lucy. Rei le comento acerca de eso, y ella a mí. Asumí que se trataría de algo como esto.

-Eres un completo idiota, ¿lo sabes?

-Anda a saber tú. Dime algo que no sepa.

-Incluso si se lo prometiste. Sabías que esto era peligroso de varias maneras, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste al menos a mí? David, Gray es tanto mi hermano como tuyo. Los tres nos hicimos fuertes para proteger a nuestra familia. Gray es nuestra familia.

-Lo sé, créeme que lo sé. El enano ese, es mi pequeño hermano. - suspirando con pesadez, mientras recordaba el día que el peli blanco acepto ser parte de la familia.

-¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué mantuviste oculto esto? Si Gray se convirtiese en un [Portador Oscuro]…

-Yo cargaría con la responsabilidad de detenerlo y traerle de vuelta. No te preocupes, el enano se llevara ostias como panes si se le ocurre eso. - diciendo eso ultimo con una seriedad pocas veces vista en él, y con una voz llena de determinación, lo único que podía hacer Johan era mirarle sorprendido por su declaración.

-Veo que no tienes planeado dejármelo fácil, ¿verdad? - apareciendo delante de ellos caía Gray, disipando ambas alas en partículas de luz.

-A veces desearía que dejaras de lucir tu poder de luz… en serio. - se quejaba David al no poder hacer cosas como esa con su magia.

Desgraciadamente no era experto ni en magia ni en ataques físicos. Él estaba más equilibrado, así como Dominic, Johan y el propio Gray… aunque ese maldito enano tenía la ventaja de su madre.

-No es mi culpa que tu afinidad con este tipo de magia sea tan mala. - respondía con calma Gray

-Quizás si estudiases un poco más, pero a ti te ayuda que seas el hijo de un ángel, o bueno al menos alguien que lo fue. - agregaba tranquilo Johan a su amigo.

-Ese comentario no era tan necesario, ¿sabes Johan?

-Claro que lo era. - respondieron los dos [Portadores] al mismo tiempo.

Haciendo que David sintiese de repente abatido, por lo que les dio la espalda mientras una leve aura depresiva le rodeaba, ante esto tanto Johan como Gray sonrieron, chocaron los cinco de manera cómplice.

-¡Pero al menos soy el más poderoso de todos nosotros! ¡Chupaos esa cabrones! – grito con orgullo para luego recuperar la compostura - Como sea. Ustedes dos, Johan me gustaría saber porque querías ver a Gray a solas, porque además de una plática querías otra cosa, ¿verdad? - dedujo.

-Es sencillo, en serio, quería que me dijeses la verdadera razón por la que no querías que ninguno de nosotros lo supiese. - aquella pregunta les dejo confundidos.

Gray y David se miraron el uno al otro como si pensaran en que responder a su compañero.

-Cuando preguntas el por qué, ¿a qué te refieres exactamente con eso?

-No entiendo a qué te refieres.

-Bien seré más directo, ¿por qué le pediste a David que no dijese nada? Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no es suficiente para no se preocupen por ti, así que anda y dime que es eso que te preocupa.

David se quedó en silencio y miro a otro lado. El si conocía esa razón, pero no esperaba que Johan la descubriera tan rápido.

-Bien, ahora me lo dirás… o te lo tendré que sacar a la fuerza. - en sus manos aparecieron ambas [Llaves Espada]. [Prometida] y [Recuerdos lejanos] brillaban aquella noche con intensidad.

-Johan… tu. - abriendo los ojos sorprendido el castaño le miraba, sin casi poderse creer aun.

-Este día no quiero que tú interfieras David. Esto es algo que quiero averiguar de Gray directamente. - preparándose para algo que parecía ser inevitable, dos círculos mágicos aparecieron en ambos lados de Gray, anticipando lo siguiente que ocurriría.

-Gray, Johan, deténganse los dos, ya fue suficiente. - intento razonar con ambos, pero parecía que todo ya estaba dicho.

-David, hermano, esta vez déjame a mi resolver este problema. No te preocupes esto, es necesario, ¿verdad Johan? - con tranquilidad Gray hablaba mientras de ambos círculos mágicos salían [Eclipse lunar] y [Dos serán uno], las cuales brillaban igual que intensas que las [Llaves Espada] de Johan.

-¿Ustedes dos acaso…? - intentaba hablar apretando los. Miro un segundo a sus dos compañeros y asintió.

-Como sea. Gray, ahora quiero que luches contra mí con todo, y cuando digo todo es todo. quiero que uses todo.

-Eso, ¿es eso lo que quieres? - pregunto serio Gray, cerrando los ojos y visualizando eso que solo debía usarse para la lucha contra los [Portadores Oscuros] y proteger el corazón de los mundos - Solo por esta vez seremos egoístas ¿verdad?

-No pude haberlo dicho mejor, pero si, es así.

Y con esas palabras ambos [Portadores] eran cubiertos por una luz blanquiceleste, provocando un destello en ese lugar. Un destello como no se veía desde hace milenios.

Cubriéndose los ojos David, estaba ahí de pie, mientras el viento azotaba aquel lugar, cuando el destello desapareció, una leve cortina de humo ocultaba a ambos [Portadores], la cual no le dejaba ver a ambos.

Pero una suave brisa, revelo de repente lo que ahí estaba.

De pie mirándose uno al otro, parados desafiantemente en frente de su aparente contrincante.

David veía ahí a ambos compañeros, vistiendo aquello reservado únicamente para enfrentar a los [Portadores Oscuros], aquello que les proporcionaba la ventaja final para repeler la oscuridad.

[Armadura de la Llave Espada]

Esta armadura es característico en cada [Portador], y cambia y se adapta a la personalidad y estilo de lucha de cada uno, siendo diferente para cada [Portador].

Y esta habilidad era conocida por todos los [Portadores].

Y ahora las habilidades de batalla de ambos se habían disparado, ponerse la armadura era como desbloquear el límite de fuerza de su cuerpo, permitiéndoles usar toda su fuerza mientras luchan y a la vez la armadura protege su corazón de la oscuridad.

Hondeando con la brisa del lugar sus capas hondeaban mientras las armaduras de ambos brillaban como el más bello de los diamantes.

La capa de Johan de color rojo intenso, sus hombreras cortas, peto sin marcar los pectorales, una sencilla y magnifica armadura, el casco con unas placas metálicas a cada lado, las cuales estaban apuntadas a los lados.

la armadura de Gray relucía en plateado, con la capa negra ondeando al igual que la de Johan, con una armadura diferente parecía una armadura medieval, con un casco similar a las usadas en las justas, una pequeña hendidura en el casco, la cual relucía en luz roja, era lo que se diría por donde miraba.

Ambas armaduras eran pegadas al cuerpo, pero no impedían el movimiento en absoluto.

-Entonces… ¡comenzamos! - exclamo Gray mientras agitaba las [Llaves espada] a los lados y estas parecían arder en llamas negras y blancas.

-No podría pedir menos. - dijo con calma pero autoridad.

PROWN

Fue lo único que se escuchó al salir ambos el uno contra el otro.

KACHIN

Fue el fuerte estruendo metálico que se escuchó, haciendo que este sonido se escuchara si era posible en Asgard. Las cuatro [Llaves Espada] vibraban ante la fuerza del choque de ambos [Portadores].

El estruendo fue tal que causo ahí donde chocaron un cráter de diez metros de diámetro.

Y ahí fue la señal para que la lucha diese inicio, una lucha sin cuartel.

Separándose y volviendo a atacar, quedando en un rápido cambios de dos espadas, aunque Johan tenía más experiencia en batalla y contaba con una estrategia de antemano, el verdadero problema era la adaptabilidad de Gray para las luchas, su estilo no es definido, improvisado y a la vez no, velocidad y fuerza, versatilidad tomando decisiones a cada minuto. Un peligroso oponente para cualquier tipo de adversario.

Un corte ascendente frenado por ambas espadas de Gray.

KACHIN

Empujando ambas y haciendo perder el equilibrio a Johan, se apresuraba a aun ataque en forma de X contra el torso de Johan.

Este contesto poniendo a su [Llave Espada] plateada delante y deteniendo el golpe en X.

KACHIN KACHIN

-Sigues dejando espacio demasiado visible Gray. - explico atacando con un tajo descendente sobre el hombro de su rival, sin poder ver el rostro de Gray que solo tenía una sonrisa. Un breve destello apareció sobre la espalda del peliblanco.

SWOSH

KACHIN

Se escuchó el sonido del metal cortando el aire y en vez de golpear a su oponente, se encontró con un obstáculo.

-Así que tu luz ha alcanzado su máximo nivel ¿eh? - murmuro Johan al ver a [Prometida] detenida por una de las alas de luz de Gray, que le protegían.

-Pediste que luchase con todo. Esta es la primera parte de ese todo, aún tengo más de donde vienen estas. - empujándose el uno al otro retrocedieron y se miraban retadoramente a través de sus yelmos, volviendo a cargar contra el otro de repente.

Ahora volviéndose borrones, uno negro y otro rojo, debido a las capas de ambos, atacándose con ataques de luz, eléctricos, de fuego y viento.

KABOOOM

BOOOM

TROOOMP

Estruendos y explosiones cambiaban el relieve del lugar, el despliegue de poderes de ambos apenas se estaban mostrando, tanto Johan como Gray aún tenían mucho más que mostrar.

Táctica contra versatilidad.

Sobre Johan una gran cantidad de flechas de luz caía.

-¿Piensas en serio que con esos trucos podrás derrotarme? - exclamaba mientras a una velocidad casi inhumana destruía la lluvia de flechas de Gray-

KACHIN KACHIN

SWOSH

SLASH

KACHIN

Moviendo sus [Llaves Espada] en rápidos y certeros arcos que destruían todas y cada una de las flechas de luz.

-No es necesario derrotarte de esa manera. Sería demasiado sencillo ¿no crees? - apareciendo desde su lado derecho, Johan apenas evadió la estocada de [Dos Serán Uno] que, al rozar contra el peto de su armadura, produjo algunas leves chicas.

En ese instante algunas ultimas flechas cayendo.

El tiempo aprecia haberse vuelto más lento, permitiéndoles a ambos ver la batalla en la que estaban enfrascados.

Aun con los yelmos encima, ambos sabían de la mirada del otro. Ambos mirando a su oponente como alguien al que tenían que derrotar de manera arrolladora.

Incluso la estocada en respuesta de Johan fue esquivada por muy poco por Gray que esquivaba por milímetros, dando esta peligrosamente en el yelmo, la misma fuerza de este ataque, produjo varias chispas que fueron claramente seguidas de cerca debido a la agudeza de los sentidos de ambos, al tener la adrenalina corriendo a mil por sus venas.

Y en ese instante para ellos todo lo demás había desaparecido.

Lo único que podían sentir y escuchar era el metal de sus armas desgarrar el viento que poca resistencia ofrecía para disminuir el movimiento de las legendarias [Llaves Espada].

Separándose mientras las chipas de sus [Llaves Espada] volvían a aparecer por la fricción entre ellas al repeler el tajo del oponente.

Y arremetían en cuestión de fracciones de segundo de nuevo contra su oponente.

Johan atacaba con un tajo descendente izquierdo, el cual era bloqueado de repente por una de las ocho lanzas de araña de Gray. De inmediato utilizaba a [Recuerdos lejanos] para cortar esa lanza de araña. Sin embargo de inmediato aparecieron otras cinco, dos más aseguraron a [Prometida] y las otras tres atraparon a [Recuerdos lejanos].

-Deberías de saber que una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo conmigo no es una buena elección. - le replico Gray, que sonreía al ver a su compañero atrapado en sus armas, preparando las dos últimas lanzas para realizar un golpe cruzado.

-Lo sé. - sonriendo de igual manera Johan soltaba ambas [Llaves Espada] y en un movimiento rápido.

Esquivando el moviendo de reacción de Gray que traía ambas [Llaves Espada] buscando golpear a Johan con ellas en el pecho, sin embargo fue esquivado por este.

-Pero tu fuerte al igual que el mío también es la magia ¿recuerdas? - poniendo ambas manos en el pecho del peliblanco – Puede que ambos seamos de [Dominio de Elemento Neutro], pero somos mejores en magia.

En el cual comenzó a dibujarse un patrón ce círculo mágico de [Portadores], pero este era diferente.

-Tu este es un círculo mágico hibrido… ¡¿Cuándo?! - reconociendo el problemas y utilizando sus dos últimas lanzas como resorte, tomo distancia de Johan, quien por debajo del yelmo sonreía.

-_**[¡Electro: relámpagos cazadores!]**_-murmuro apenas audible para cualquiera, pero no para el peli blanco que escuchaba atento todo lo que ocurriese, y reconociendo de inmediato el hechizo de relámpago que uso el pelinegro.

De inmediato el círculo brillo, y mirando hacia adelante, pudo distinguir cuatro destellos acercándose a él.

Saltando de inmediato hacia atrás haciendo un volantín y viendo como esos relámpagos cambiaban de inmediato la dirección y seguían directo hacia él.

Saltando a un lado y siendo seguido de inmediato por esos destellos.

-Es una aplicación de Lucy, ¿recuerdas? Su investigación con respecto a la fusión de nuestros círculos mágicos y los círculos mágicos asgardianos.

Sorprendiendo a Gray mientras usaba ambas [Llaves Espada] para cortar a través de esos rayos, consiguiendo su cometido. Quedando con ellas apuntando hacia adelante.

-Es inútil. Ese círculo mágico de tipo sello es también un rastreador. Mientras lo tengas cualquier ataque mágico te seguirá y dará en el blanco. - con tranquilidad el pelinegro continuaba levitando en el cielo – No por nada Lucy es la mejor con la magia. Aunque Miguel también tiene un nivel elevadísimo.

Al tiempo como veía alarmado, como los restos de magia de los relámpagos, se juntaban y formaban cuatro círculos de rayos, y estos se comprimían atrapándolo en una explosión.

BOOOM

BUUUUZ BUZZZZ BUUUZ

El crepitar de los relámpagos aún se escuchaba y salía de la nube de polvo, mientras David seguía viendo, con los brazos cruzados, sentado en un cómodo sillón plegable, mirando todo con lentes 3D.

-…

Johan cayó a unos diez metros de Gray y quedo en silencio mirando ese lugar, sabiendo a la perfección que algo como eso no sería suficiente para derrotarle.

Y cuando el humo se aclaró, ahí protegido por sus alas, habiendo formado un capullo con ellas, haciendo que de repente estas se extendieran, haciendo parecer con la armadura plateada que un verdadero ángel guerrero había descendido, estaba el peliblanco, sin ningún rasguño, mientras el círculo mágico aun brillaba en blanco en su pecho.

-Cielos. Tus poderes de luz son una verdadera molestia para tus adversarios, como siempre. - mirándole con las [Llaves Espada] a sus lados y casi rozando el suelo, Johan preparaba nuevos círculos mágicos a su alrededor.

-Y tú veo que sigues entrenando esas locas estrategias tuyas como siempre. Mantenerme tanto cerca como lejos es desventajoso, mantenerme a media distancia es peor, pero justo ahora estas manteniéndome en un mismo sitio, por así decirlo. - sonriendo igual mientras las alas de luz se disipan en partículas de luz y estas son llevadas lejos.

-¿Continuamos?

-Eso estaba por decirte.

Y ambos de un salto hacia adelante se encontraron el uno al otro, y con un fuerte golpe, las cuatro [Llaves Espada], creando por la fuerza del golpe entre ambos ráfagas de viento y varias chispas del metal contra el metal, y ahí comenzaron el intercambio a velocidades impensables de cortes y estocadas.

KACHIN

KACHIN

SWOSH

SLASH

CLANG

KACHIN

Esquivando por los pelos una estocada doble de Gray, Johan se hizo a la derecha.

Desviando con dos lanzas de araña un tajo ascendente de [Prometida].

Usando tres de las lanzas de araña para intentar una estocada desde arriba, las cuales fueron detenidas por [Recuerdos lejanos].

-Incluso con tu concentración no puedes ver a todos lados ¿verdad? - no sabiendo que significaba, Gray volvió a utilizar las tres lanzas de araña restantes para empalar a Johan.

Quien sonrió al ver el ataque venir.

-Caíste. - susurro el pelinegro, saltando de ese lugar mientras esquivaba el ataque de Gray quien se preparaba para saltar y seguirle.

Un círculo mágico brillo junto debajo de Gray, y de él… un destello blanco.

-¡! - el peliblanco fue tomado por sorpresa cuando un ataque de luz dio de lleno sin que él pudiese defenderse por lo cual fue empujado hacia el cielo - ¡¿cuándo el…?! - apenas con tiempo de reaccionar usando las ocho patas de araña para protegerse en el último segundo aun así, el daño sobre su armadura fue notable.

-Ser versátil y esperar hasta el momento justo. Justo ahora esa es mi estrategia. - apareciendo detrás de Gray.

-_**[Piro: explosión de Wyverm]**_

Y ahí atrapando a Gray en una explosión, apareció un dragon alado que capturo al peliblanco y exploto al cerrar las mandíbulas sobre él.

KABOOOOOOM

el estruendo de la explosión de fuego fue tal que a David casi lo tumba de su cómodo sillón, al sentir eso, únicamente ajusto sus lente y animo en silencio levantando las manos y metiendo de inmediato una ellas en el tazón de palomitas y de inmediato meterse algunas a la boca.

Si. Un verdadero espectador.

Esta vez, algo fue visto cayendo desde la explosión en llamas como una bola de fuego dejando una estela de fuego tras de sí.

-Y ahí cayó el ángel. Cielos, Johan no se está peleano de manera seria aun. Si esto sigue así. ¿Cuánto tiempo más se contendrá el también? Estos dos…. rayos, ¿por qué tenemos poderes tan monstruosos? - con cansancio David bebía algo de cerveza Estrella Levante al tiempo que esa bola de fuego chocaba contra uno de los pilares de roca.

PROOOOOOWN

-Quizás tú eres quien subestima las habilidades del otro, Johan. - apareciendo desde atrás, atacando con una patada revestida en luz, habiéndola convertido en una hoja de luz gris, caía sobre Johan, que se defendía usando a [Recuerdos lejanos], pero la fuerza fue demasiada y la sorpresa también. Por lo cual no fue muy efectiva la defensa, pero al notar bien, la patada de Gray no parecía ser la gran cosa, sin embargo esta patada era acojonantemente fuerte, y David lo había visto y sentido incluso si no era el quien luchaba contra Gray. Esa patada ocultaba algo realmente poderoso y peligroso.

-Esa patada… justo antes… ¿Cómo? - murmuro confundido al no comprender como un ataque de esa índole, había hecho bacilar el agarre sobre su arma.

-Lo dijiste tú mismo. Si peleamos debemos hacerlo con todo… ¡y este es mi 300%, así que resístelo! - apareciendo justo en frente de Johan haciendo un corte cruzado con ambas [Llaves Espada], el cual fue apenas repelido por una de las armas del pelinegro, que apretó los dientes por la fuerza del golpe.

El cual se repitió con un corte por parte de ambas [Llaves Espada] del peliblanco desde la derecha.

KACHIN

El fuerte estruendo metálico saco de equilibrio a Johan que apretó los dientes por la fuerza del ataque.

Intentando regresar el golpe de inmediato. Una estocada rápida y certera hacia el pecho de Gray con [Prometida] la cual era desviada por una de las lanzas de araña de Gray.

Y de inmediato, un corte decente izquierdo de ambas [Llaves Espada] del peliblanco que apenas fue desviado por [Recuerdos Lejanos], sin embargo en esa misma dirección, a causa de un giro rápido con su propio cuerpo, trajo nuevamente con su pierna derecha a Johan, y esta vez acertó, por los pelos contra él, dando exactamente en el rostro de él, agrietando gran parte del casco del pelinegro. con ese golpe que lo lanzo contra el suelo a una estrepitosa velocidad.

Quedando suspendido en el aire, mientras usaba sus alas para mantenerse así, extendidas, mientras su capa hondeaba con la brisa, mirando hacia donde había caído.

-_**¡Devastor Plasma!**_-exclamo el pelinegro.

De inmediato de esa nube de polvo que se había levantado, un torrente de energía blanquiceleste salió contra Gray, quien de inmediato apunto ambas [Llaves Espada] hacia adelante. Y comenzó a girar, al tiempo que se cubría a si mismo con sus alas

-_**¡Skyler Drill! **_\- exclamo, al tiempo que un aura dorada cubría ambas [Llaves Espada] y se convertían en un verdadero taladro que iba contra el torrente masivo de energía.

Impactando y desmenuzando el disparo como si de una lanza que atraviesa cualquier cosa.

BROOOOOOOW

CRAOOOOOOP

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL

El sonido del taladro dispersando toda esa energía era lo único que se podía escuchar.

-No creas que eso será todo. - apareciendo al lado de donde la energía impactaba contra el taladro que era Gray, señalando a este con ambas [Llaves Espada].

-_**¡Freno!**_-

A ambos lados del peliblanco aparecieron dos círculos mágicos de los cuales rayos blanquicelestes los conectaron. De inmediato la velocidad del taladro termino por ceder, y con ello el peliblanco fue arrastrado por lo sobrante del haz de energía, que no era poco.

Volteando a mirar su ataque, al tiempo que varias piezas del yelmo caían y se dispersaban en partículas de luz. Él no contaba con que el adolescente contrarrestara de inmediato.

-_**¡Reflejo! **_\- re direccionando la mayor fuerza y poder del ataque justo a tiempo apuntando este a Johan.

-_**¡Dimensión Zero! **_\- exclamo Johan realizando un corte en X y con ello el golpe del ataque de energía era reducido a nada.

Sin percatarse de la presencia del peliblanco apareciendo justo a su lado.

-_**¡Event Horizon! **_\- exclamo y de inmediato tres pirales de luz salían directo hacia Johan.

-_**¡Teleport! **_\- desapareciendo y apareciendo justo al lado de Gray, a quien ataco con un tajo descendente de ambas llaves espadas.

-_**¡Accel! ¡Reflecto! **_\- desapareciendo en una explosión de velocidad, a lo cual Johan únicamente alcanzo a rasgar la capa negra de Gray.

De quien únicamente había alcanzado a cortar la imagen residual de el al igual que su capa y algunos retazos de esta, sin esperar que Gray reapareciera justo en el lugar que se encontraba Johan antes de usar **Teleport**.

Y de inmediato, ambas espadas brillaron en blanco para de inmediato la superficie de estas se tornó como la de un espejo, y con ellas en tres rápidos cambios golpeo los tres haces de energía regresándolos hacia Johan que no esperaba eso.

-_**¡Starligther Keyblade! **_\- creándose entonces al juntar ambas [Llaves Espada], una enorme llave espada con la forma de [Prometida] y golpear con un solo tajo descendente destruyendo así los tres haces de energía.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN

Y de paso daba contra Gray que no creía posible que el pelinegro haya llegado a tal grado de control sobre sus poderes.

-_**¡Barrier! **_\- y a su alrededor se formó una esfera transparente de aura blanquiceleste, aun así fue arrastrado por el descomunal golpe de la [Llave Espada].

DOOOOOOGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

Chocando contra el terreno y provocando una enorme fisura sobre el terreno una que continuaba por aproximadamente un kilómetro más adelante. Y una gruesa y espesa cortina de polvo se había levantado por todo el lugar.

Mirando con seriedad, Johan apretaba el agarre sobre sus espadas, sabiendo que ese ataque, no sería suficiente para derrotar alguien en el nivel de Gray.

HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHG

Rugidos de bestias fueron escuchados y de la nada, de entre el polvo, dos enormes serpientes transparentes salieron hacia el con las fauces abiertas listas para devorarle y morderle con sus mortales colmillos.

-_**Serpiente de cielo, **_y dos para agregar. Tus poderes sin lugar a dudas han aumentado a este nivel. – comento Johan preparando un círculo mágico delante de él - _**¡Tornado y Piro: Llamas degolladoras! **_\- creándose desde el círculo mágico un enorme tornado que atrapo a ambas serpientes y de inmediato, desde un segundo círculo mágico, aparecieron cuatro lenguas de fuego que giraban al sentido del tornado, las cuales alcanzaron y golpearon a las serpientes provocando que estas sean destruidas con cada golpe.

-Lo suponía así. - murmuro sonriente desde arriba de Johan - _**¡Zantetsuken! **_\- y de inmediato despareció, después de poner una de sus [Llaves Espada] hacia atrás y al instante haber aparecido debajo del pelinegro, el cual se hinco hacia atrás.

A una velocidad casi divina, Gray había propinado un golpe con [Eclipse Lunar] en el torso de Johan. Ante la atenta mirada de David, pudo ver como un rastro de algunas gotas de sangre surcaban la forma de un tajo en media luna y que esta empezaba en el cuerpo de Johan.

Indicando tanto para Gray como pare el observador, que él había recibido daño.

-_**Cura **_\- murmuro Johan, recuperándose de la herida provocada de la cual no quedo ni rastro.

Sin embargo el peliblanco sintió como sus niveles mágicos fueron drenados, aun así, estaba lejos de estar por caer.

Mirando entonces a Gray mientras el destello de su ojo rubí resplandecía por la grieta en su casco.

-En serio, he de admitir que me sorprendiste hace un momento. Usar mis propios ataques contra mí. No esperaba eso. - sonriendo detrás del casco, mientras sus azules zafiros resplandecían por las hendiduras rojas de este.

-Que puedo decir. Describiste demasiado bien el flujo de magia y como deben ser escritos los patrones de runas para llevarlos a cabo. Prácticamente nos diste un arsenal con todas tus técnicas en batalla. - sonriendo y con voz tranquila le contestaba.

-Es cierto. He decir que los ataques que me enseñaron fueron buenos, pero no suficientemente variados para responder a mi estilo y movimientos en pela, por lo que estudie los círculos mágicos europeos y demoniacos, el kanji antiguo japonés y runas asgardianas para desarrollarlos. Por supuesto con la ayuda de Lucy. - explicaba al tiempo que varios círculos mágicos de magia europea, demoniaca, japoneses y asgardianos se dibujaban a su alrededor - Combinar estos sería prácticamente imposible, incluso para un dios de cualquier cultura. Sin embargo, al tener a la mano los círculos de los [Portadores] así como sus antiguas escrituras, las cuales derivaron varios de estos, aunque fue un dolor en el trasero, desarrollar ese principio con esos conocimientos fue sumamente sencillo. - entonces los círculos mágicos se alineaban uno detrás de otro y formaban entonces un círculo mágico color blanco, con símbolos y runas de todos los anteriores.

-Si. Sin duda hechizos y círculo mágicos más poderosos que antes dejan muy de lejos el poder y empleo a los anteriores. - agrego Johan sonriente al crear el también otro de esos círculos, el mismo patrón que el de Gray.

-Cree estos círculos para que nosotros tengamos aún más armas contra nuestros enemigos, así que no me importaba si todos los usaban. Debo decir que esperaban que fuesen potentes, pero tú has superado enormemente mis expectativas.

-Suenas como el típico villano ¿sabes? - murmuro David sentado en su sillón ahora, comiendo una hamburguesa - Pero aun así, tus círculos mágicos son la mar de útil y peligrosos para nuestros enemigos.

-No fue fácil lograr emplearlos debo decir. Sinceramente es más que obvio que los creaste para cienos de situaciones, incluso las derivaciones de los originales. Son difíciles de emplear al 100% aun.

-Pero tú no lo has hecho nada mal. Diría que las estas usando a un 70% de su capacidad. Nada mal.

-Gracias por eso. Sin duda alguna Lucy y Miguel les darían mejor uso ya que no por nada son los expertos en magia. Pero ahora, ¿qué tal si continuamos? Porque estoy seguro que has creado una nueva andada de ataques. ¿No es verdad?

-Que puedo decir. Los [incorpóreos] y [Sincorazón] nos tienen las manos llenas. No está demás tener un par de cartas bajo la manga de vez en cuando. - aumentando el aura que le rodeaba, envolviéndose en una esfera de aura blanquiceleste con rastros azules y negros - Suficiente charla. Querías una lucha como ninguna, pues que esperamos continuemos JOHAAAAN-

-_**¡Accel Burst!**_-

Arrojándose mientras en sus pies brillaban dos círculos mágicos, los cuales comenzaban a girar y se comprimían sobre las piernas de este y de inmediato sobre los tobillos dos pares de alas aparecieron. Alas blanquicelestes. Alas pequeñas con tres plumas largas. Y de inmediato la velocidad de ataque aumento.

-¡No creas que eres el único con cosas nuevas! - exclamo Johan también cargando directamente contra Gray - _**¡Ignitión flash! **_\- siendo cubierto entonces por un placas de aura color anaranjado en las piernas aumento enormemente su velocidad.

Para David, ambos parecían solo borrones, apenas si distinguía los colores de ambos. Claro que al no ser él el que luchaba, tampoco se esforzaba.

-Así que así me pude haber visto cuando luche contra el enano. Bueno espero poder volver a enfrentarme a él. Claro está, sin que ese pitufo quiera matarme de nuevo.

Murmuro algunos insultos, pero fue entonces que escucho como algo venia hacia él, distraído miro a su derecha…

PIUT

Para al último segundo simplemente lanzarse al suelo, pues ahí en su mueble incrustada había una flecha de luz que empezaba a disiparse. Mirando sorprendido al cielo, y como si escuchase el susurro de la muerte, se le erizo la piel.

-_'Estoy escuchándote y son solo unos centímetros. Deja de molestar con mi estatura.'_

David solo reía nervioso, suspirando al final.

BOOOM BOOOM

TROOPM

PROOOOW

FIUUUT

KACHIN KACHIN

Se escuchaba cada vez que ambos borrones se encontraban, el metal contra metal.

Ambos [Portadores] chocaban fugazmente sus dos [Llaves Espada] impulsados por sus respectivos hechizos de velocidad, causando una explosión de ráfagas de viento y chispas de color blanca y naranja.

Los puños contra puños, en una acción inesperada, Gray soltó a [Eclipse Lunar]…

-_**¡Impact Dragon! **_

Revistiendo su puño izquierdo con una armadura translucida hecha de aura, dándole la apariencia de una cabeza de dragon.

-_**¡Piro: Llama meteoro! **_

Soltando a [Recuerdos lejanos], revistiendo su puño derecho con un grueso armazón de fuego y llevo su puño contra el del peliblanco.

Provocando que ambos quedaran envueltos en una explosión, en forma de círculo, la cual destruyo el entorno y los pilares de roca como si nada.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

TROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMP

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Fuertes ventarrones venían de la zona del impacto de ambos. David casi salió volando, pero logro mantenerse en todo momento sobre la tierra.

Cuando el polvo y demás se disipo ahí flotando se encontraban los dos [Portadores] sosteniendo ambas [Llaves Espada].

La lucha había sido intensa. Usaron su conocimiento y tácticas para enfrentar al contrario, y ahora estaban ahí, sin que ninguno muestre signos de querer rendirse.

La armadura de ambas estaba totalmente destrozada. Johan tenía el casco completamente roto, la hombrera contraria estaba media destruida con alguna fisuras, el peto estaba igual, parte de los protectores de las piernas estaban igual, y la capa hecha jirones.

Gray tampoco estaba en mejores condiciones. La armadura del dragon derecho había desaparecido hasta la hombrera, la hombrera derecha estaba con varias fisuras, lo mismo que la parte de la armadura que cubría el abdomen, y en el pecho el signo de que una de las estocadas de Johan había dado en el blanco, el casco apenas quedaba el lado derecho por lo cual el mismo se quitó este, la capa se había roto a la mitad.

Ambos se miraban intensamente, rojo y verde cristalinos contra oscuros y resplandeciente zafiros, sin signos de mostrar la más mínima intensión de retroceder.

A pesar de haber terminado el devastador impacto, el viento azotaba las rocas con fuerza aun por el despliegue de poder loco que los dos estaban teniendo, y apenas comenzaban… ¿pero en serio llegarían a ponerse de verdad serios el uno al otro?

-Es momento de terminar con esto. Con el siguiente ataque. Gray, solo por un segundo ven a mí con todo. Con todo dentro de tu límite. Muéstrame cual es la fuerza de ese niño que ha crecido desde hace dos años. ¡MUESTRAME TU FUERZA!

Y con ello un aura blanquiceleste le rodeaba, al tiempo que a través de las gritas su ojo verde resplandecía con un brillo salvaje en rubí.

-Muy bien. Siendo así… ¡este ataque será con mi 400%! ¡Prepárate Johan! ¡Te atacare con todo! - respondió Gray al tiempo que su aura crecía en azul oscuro y blanco.

-Bueno ustedes dos son libre de causar el desastre que quieran. - dijo David con las mejillas pintadas, detrás de una trinchera mirando a todos lados, claro si es que aún había algo que destruir en esa planicie, su pequeño bunker cubierto por una armazón de hierro y concreto.

Siendo observado por sus compañeros con una gota de sudor en sus sienes.

-Este tipo es simplemente imposible.

-Dímelo a mí. Este tipo es mi hermano. Sigo sin entender por qué Lucy le quiere tanto.

-Como sea, dejemos la broma para después. Ahora, continuamos donde lo dejamos.

-Por mi está bien. - haciendo una pose con las [Llaves Espada] mientras el aura azul oscuro y blanca brillaban intensamente.

-Y nunca pediría menos de ti Gray, así que adelante con todo. - y el aura blanquiceleste y levantando ambas armas contra su compañero - No eres un monstruo, Gray. No lo eres. - fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Johan, que miraba a Gray, ahora de manera tranquila y sonriéndole - Se cómo te sientes. El miedo de convertirte en algo que no quieres. Pero debes de estar tranquilo, sé que tú jamás lo harás. Jamás caerás en la oscuridad, de eso estoy seguro.

Las palabras de su compañero no hacían más que taladrar en su mente y grabarse ahí.

-….

Apretando los dientes por haber sido descubierto, Gray miraba intensamente a su oponente, preparando su siguiente y posible último ataque.

-_**¡Booster Resort! ¡Infinite Zantetsuken! ¡Accel Burst Omega!**_

Habiendo aplicado el aumento de resistencia final, el ataque más fuerte e indiscriminado que tenía a disposición y el aumento final de velocidad se lanzó contra Johan, convertido en un meteoro blanquiceleste con betas negras y blancas.

-Has llegado tan lejos como para usar tres hechizos al mismo tiempo. Entonces… déjame mostrarte lo mío.

-_**¡Ultimo arcano! ¡Piro: lanza de fuego! ¡Event Horizon!**_

Siendo rodeado por un manto de fuego que parecía tomar la forma de una punta de lanza, al tiempo que tres haces de energía giraban desde la punta de la lanza, haciendo parecer que se trataba de un taladro, y sus dos [Llaves Espada] siendo cubiertas por un manto de luz y agua se lanzó contra el meteoro que venía con todo.

Cuando ambos se encontraron a la estrepitosa velocidad, esta vez, si soplaron lejos a David, que tuvo desesperadamente que sujetarse de una roca, mientras su cuerpo era hondeado por el violento viento, como si de una bandera se tratase.

TROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMP

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK

Las rocas desmoronándose, el suelo temblando, el aire vibrando por el poder de ambos ataques, levantando así una espesa y extensa cortina de humo, con un gran cráter formado en el centro el cual era de al menos dos kilómetros de ancho.

Algunos metros alejados del centro se encontraban ambos [Portadores] agotados, con poco o nada de lo que alguna vez fue su armadura, la cual aún seguía cayendo a pedazos, algunos golpes y cortes eran apreciados en sus rostros y brazos.

La respiración de ambos era errática, indicando que casi estaban en su límite.

Pare de repente Johan comenzara a caer, pareciendo la victoria de Gray, pero este también cayo pero justo antes de que el pelinegro tocase el suelo, logro mantener su equilibrio y se puso de pie.

-_**¡Cura! **_\- murmuro Johan, sujetándose el brazo derecho.

De inmediato todas sus heridas eran curadas y fuerzas restauradas, pudiendo respirar de manera normal, sin embargo, sus reservas mágicas estaban completamente vacías.

Gray solo le miro y sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos y caer inconsciente.

-Demonios. Este enano… esta vez como no estábamos en el castillo sí que la ha armado bien grande. - caminado tranquilamente venia ahora el castaño, mientras miraba como había quedado el campo de batalla un total desastre.

-Ciertamente esta pelea ha sido en verdad difícil. Este mocoso en serio es algo que no debo subestimar en el futuro. - con tranquilidad Johan cargaba a Gray al estilo nupcial.

-Y bueno. ¿Averiguaste eso que querías saber?

David miro serio a su compañero, a lo cual el miro al inconsciente Gray, recordando cuando llego hace dos años, un niño apenas, con heridas, callado, con ojos que reflejaban soledad, dolor, odio, confusión, ira nada sanos para su edad.

-Así es. Gray, sé que él jamás será eso. Es nuestra familia después de todo. - caminando hasta estar cerca de David - Sé que solo querías protegerlo y cumplir tu promesa con él. Cuando el decidió hablarte a ti te dijo que él era un monstruo, ¿cierto?

David solo suspiro y miro al peliblanco, ahí ahora, con el dormido solo veía a un niño, un niño que había sido obligado a crecer antes de tiempo.

-Mi pequeño hermano. Me recuerda a mi hermano perdido… y a mi hermana mayor perdida. La única condición que puso para quedarse era que me convirtiese en su hermano. No tenía familia, como yo. No podía negarme. Dijo que no quería estar en esa oscuridad… esa tenebrosa oscuridad de nuevo en la que se había hundido. Me pidió que no se lo contase a nadie porque no quería que pensaran que era un monstruo, por lo que podía hacer. - suspirando pesadamente mientras levantaba las manos y cogía las mejillas del peliblanco y las estiraba como si no hubiese un mañana - Maldito mocoso. Mira lo que me hacer decir pitufo mal alimentado.

Pero de la nada como si fuese un reflejo, la mano recha del peliblanco se estiro dando en el ojo izquierdo de David, a una velocidad increíble.

-Maldito pitufo. - gruño mientras se levantaba y apretaba el cráneo de un aun inconsciente Gray.

-¡Jajajaja, en serio ahora pienso que ustedes debieron ser hermanos en otra vida!

-Aunque digas eso…. Ahhh, bueno entonces, dejaran de mirarme así por no hablarles de Gray.

-Fuiste irresponsable. Pusiste la integridad de Gray como [Portador] por ocultar esa habilidad suya y casi causas un problema entre los [Portadores] y las demás [Facciones].

-¿Eso es todo?

-Bueno, eso y eres un idiota. Pero eres nuestro idiota y joven líder, así que está bien.

Ante esto, el castaño simplemente se apeno y un aura de pena se cernió sobre él.

-Bueno volvamos. Este mocoso debe de descansar.

-Si tienes razón. Por cierto le dijiste a Lucy que pelearías con él, ¿cierto?

Ante el comentario del castaño, el pelinegro se detuvo en seco.

-¿No lo habías hecho tú?

-Quien pelearía serias tú. Pensé que tú le habías dicho.

-….

-….

Ambos portadores simplemente se miraban, y de la nada varias gotitas de sudor comienzan a correr por sus sienes.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhh! - aterrados gritaron, sujetándose las cabezas aterrados por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¡Maldición! ¡Estaba tan absorto con todo que no pensé en eso!

-¡Tu absorto, nunca piensas en nada que no sea…! ¡No sé qué piensas pero, ¿cómo se te paso esto?!

-Espera, ¿no estabas cargando a Gray? - comento el castaño al ver al pelinegro con los brazos vacíos.

-¿Eh? - dándose cuenta de ello, y mirando atrás con duda, ahí vieron en una posición antinatural al peliblanco.

-Gray…

-Pitufo…

Ambos corrieron y trataron de reanimarlo.

* * *

_**Castillo de los Portadores**_

-Bueno entonces… nos vamos. - dijo Gray con un parque en su mejilla y parte del brazo izquierdo vendado.

-Si. Recuerda, si pasa algo fuera de lo normal llama de inmediato y estaremos ahí cuanto antes. - quien hablaba era Lucy, y se veía un poco más tranquila, sonriendo como siempre.

-Descuida. Nuestro pequeño hermano estará bien, lo cuidaremos muy bien. - apareciendo por atrás Rei abrazaba al peliblanco.

-No te preocupes, estará con nosotros. Le tendremos vigilado. – dijo Andrés, mirando extrañado a Gray por las heridas.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde están David y Johan? Pensé que querrían despedirse. - confundido hablo Dominic al no ver a ambos.

Ante ese comentario, Miguel y Elisa tuvieron leves escalofríos, ya que estuvieron presentes cuando ambos [Portadores] llegaron con un inconsciente y golpeado Gray. Ha de decirse que la menos feliz era Lucy.

Ante esa leve llamada en los cuartos de ambos [Portadores], se podía ver ahí a dos jóvenes sobre la cama, con la boca abierta, mientras lo que parecía ser su alma salía de estos.

-No te preocupes por ellos. Están haciendo algo de último momento que requería su presencia. Eso es todo. No te preocupe. - explico de manera sonriente, una inocente mirada que nadie esperaría que podría cambiar a una asesina en cuestión de segundos.

-Bueno. Dile a Johan que tenía razón, y que deje de temer. Solo dile eso, el comprenderá.

Sonriéndole a Lucy la abrazo, sintiendo el cariño de la que él consideraba su hermana mayor.

-Bien, entonces vayan. Estoy segura que deben de estar con la hora al cuello.

Asintiendo el trio retrocedieron un par de pasos, y ante esto el círculo de los [Portadores] comenzó a brillar, para que en un leve destello ellos desaparecieran.

-Y se fueron. Cielos, ese niñato. Me pregunto qué clase de pruebas serán. - murmuro Miguel mientras el basilisco Misifú salía detrás y lamia su mejilla – Si, yo también me lo pregunto Misifú.

-Como sea, no importa. Vamos, hay que volver y tratar algunas cosas.

-Es cierto. Lucy, hace algunos días Miguel y yo detuvimos un grupo de sincorazón en New York. Elisa y Rei encontraron otro en Inglaterra.

-Leí de eso en sus reportes, pero ¿qué tiene que ver?

-No lo mencionamos por la reunión pero estos eran diferentes. Eran extraños. Mas poderosos.

Ante la mención de esto Lucy se mostró preocupada.

-Mas poderosos... Deberemos estar atentos. Esta sin duda será una de las batallas más difíciles que enfrentaremos. - se dijo a si misma entrando en compañía de ambos [Portadores] al castillo.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor ir a ver a David y Johan. Deben ver a esas cosas también.

-Si. Enviare un reporte a Andrés, él les dirá a Rei y Gray de ello.

-Cuando lo hagas, diles que no le digan nada a Gray.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Pero si el…

-Justamente por eso quiero evitar que él tenga que luchar. Debemos mantenerle ocupado el mayor tiempo posible. Es preferible de esa manera… al menos de momento.

-Entiendo. Miguel envía ese mensaje… ¡y nada de estar intentando que Gray le tome fotografías a Gabriel! que la inocencia le dure al menos este año.

-No lo había pensado de esa manera. - salió corriendo el muy condenado intentando llegar hasta su cuarto para enviar el mensaje a cierto peliblanco - Regreso enseguida.

-¡¿A donde crees que vas maldito pervertido?! ¡Deja al chiquillo en paz, que la inocencia le dure este año al menos! - quien salió corriendo no era otro que Dominic, quien intentaba también preservar la inocencia de Gray un año más.

-Pero si Miguel odia a los pervertidos. - murmuro - A veces me canso con tan solo escucharles. Son como niños pequeños. Pero son mis hermanos, supongo. - se quejaba la rubia entrando al castillo suspirando para terminar con una sonrisa.

Y de la nada los recuerdos de como su familia había crecido, cuando conoció a David y Johan, a Rei y Elisa, Dominic, Andrés y Miguel, y el ultimo a Gray, a quien consideraba su hermano pequeño consentido, aun si al principio tuvo que darle de ostias para que aceptase de buena forma comportarse con todos.

Todos en el castillo eran su familia. Gray cocinaba, y cocinaba muy bien. Ello fue un punto más para hacer que se quedara y se ocupara de cocinar… cayendo entonces en cuenta…

-Bueno, supongo que serán pizzas y comida china ¿huh? ¿Debería cocinar yo? - murmuro para sí misma y, como por acto de magia, sonidos metálicos fuertes se escucharon y a la par destellos provinieron del castillo.

Lucy corrió hacia adentro al lugar donde habían venido para encontrar ahí, en la cocina, una enorme placa de acero, revestida con varios circulo mágicos, y al frente de esta respirando agitados, con varios moretones y vendas por sus cuerpos, David y Johan.

-Con esto será suficiente. No se acercara a este lugar.

-Los círculos mágicos de tipo prisión de Gray servirán. Además, de nosotros nadie más los conoce. Descifrarlos le llevara un mes entero. Tiempo suficiente para que vuelva.

Murmuraban cansados los dos [Portadores], ignorando por completo a la rubia detrás de ellos.

-Lo hicimos a tiempo. Ahora no cocinara. Cielos, la última vez…

-No me lo recuerdes. Simplemente no me lo recuerdes. Ese día mi lengua casi muere.

-Tienes razón. Su comida es peor que la peste bubónica de la Edad Media.

Seguían hablando de lo mal que cocinaba cierta rubia, pero no se habían percatado que estaba detrás… y a ella un aura de furia dorada hacia que el cabello de esta se levantase, cual Saiyajin.

-Si. Más bien dime, ¿no sientes que la espalda te duele? - cuestiono el pelinegro, sintiendo como si le rasgaran la espalda.

-No le había tomado importancia por la paliza de ayer, pero tienes razón. Siento como si me arañaran la espalda. - contesto también el confundido y vendado David.

-Chicos fue un placer conocerles.

-Envíenos una postal desde el más allá.

Murmuraron desde atrás, asomándose por la puerta Dominic y Miguel. Cuando ellos voltearon, o comenzaron a voltear sintieron como la temperatura del salón descendía rápidamente. voltearon y ahí solo vieron dos orbes rojo sangre mirándoles asesinamente, mientras sus dorados cabellos hondeaban hacia arriba por el aura desbordante de su cuerpo.

Lo meno masculinamente posible ambos [Portadores] se abrazaron el uno al otro al ver que un demonio rubio había aparecido.

-Mierda. La hija de Goku.

-Lucy, no escuchaste lo que hablábamos ¿verdad?

Recibiendo como respuesta una tronada de nudillos, ambos tragaron saliva.

-Chicos sálvennos. - con cascadas en los ojos pidió a sus compañeros que se miraron e hicieron un saludo al estilo militar.

-¡Fue un placer servir a su lado! - exclamaron ambos y salieron del lugar.

-Bien. Así que mi cocina es venenosa ¿eh?

Con tono sepulcral la rubia se iba acercando a los [Portadores] que, aun abrazados, retrocedían hasta que chocaron contra la pared de hierro que ellos mismos habían puesto sobre la puerta de la cocina para evitar que la rubia siquiera entrara ahí.

-Nosotros no… no es lo que escuchaste. Nosotros…

-Oh entonces no escuche que dijiste _'Tienes razón…su comida es peor que la peste bubónica de la Edad Media…'_ ¿verdad?

David solo miraba igual de aterrado a su compañero.

-Por cierto, por si os habéis olvidado… yo soy la mejor maga de aquí. Ni siquiera Gray tiene hechizos que yo no sea capaz de eliminar en segundos.

Y el infierno se desato de un momento a otro.


	10. Explicaciones - parte 03

Ni Kingdom Hearts ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: bueno, que yo sepa no tiene pareja. A lo mejor Issei, pero nadie se la ha pedido.

ShadowTails98: aquí tienes la respuesta de que le ocurrirá XD.

Kronos 53: además de eso le acorta la vida XD. Eso es cuando llegue a cierto punto. Yo tampoco tenía pensado eso en un principio, pero surgió así, de repente XD.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, posible lemon más o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-¡**Hielo**! ¡**Ragnarok**! (técnicas, hechizos, habilidades de los portadores de Llave Espada).

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

**LOS OC's PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES. EL UNICO MIO ES DAVID MARTINEZ**

* * *

Capítulo 8:

**EXPLICACIONES – PARTE 03**

* * *

_**El Cielo**_

Esperando en las [Puertas Doradas del Cielo], con San Pedro, atrás sentado detrás de un escritorio, detrás de él una pared blanca con varios relojes con la hora exacta de distintos países.

Ahí de pie estaban cuatro personas además de San Pedro. Azazel se encontraban con un traje de maestro, el arcángel Miguel con sus acostumbradas ropas blancas, solo que sin la armadura, Akame que bestia una falda negra una blusa negra, un chaleco de cuero negro y una chica de cabellos azules, con ojos de un azul zafiro claros, bestia un uniforme su figura era casi idéntica a la de Akame de maid, sin mangas, el rasgo más característico de ella eran las orejas de conejo que sobresalían de su cabeza.

-Así que… ¿no crees que esos mocosos se están tardando demasiado? - murmuro mosqueado Azazel, pues ciertos jovencitos estaban varios minutos atrasados.

-Lucy me llamo ayer dijo que vendrían hoy al medio día. Gray tenía que descansar por algo que ocurrió. - dijo tranquilo el líder de los cielos.

-Es cierto. Esos mocosos ¿que habrán estado haciendo? Ahhh, esperando aquí me…

En ese instante un círculo característico apareció en el suelo. El símbolo de los [Portadores], y de él aparecieron tres personas, dos chicos y una chica que conocían ya Azazel y Miguel.

-Es bueno verles de nuevo Miguel y Azazel también. Hola a ti también Akame y hola a ti… - saludando cordialmente Gray, miraba a todos, incluso a un tranquilo y durmiente santo que estaba detrás del grupo - Él es San Pedro ¿verdad?

-Si ese soy yo mucho gusto. - apareciendo de repente detrás de Miguel se encontraba parado con una sonrisa - Tu debes ser el hijo de Anna ¿verdad? cielos en serio te pareces a ella, sus ojos, su cabello, pero también he visto esa mirada. Ligeras facciones en tu rostro. Cielos, ese mocoso de Dean…-

-¿Usted conoció a mis padres?

-Así es. Anna fue una chica muy amable. - suspirando mientras sus recuerdos volvían a el - Era un ángel como pocas, y aun si cayo. Estoy seguro que siguió siendo la misma después de todo. Mira, tú eres la prueba de ello, tienes su misma expresión. Lo que es bueno tu padre era demasiado serio. Ese mocoso impertinente. Pero ambos, eran buenas personas. Así que no estés triste, porque ellos viven aquí. - señalando su corazón, Gray solo sonrió y asintió.

-Gracias y casi lo olvidaba. Ellos son [Portadores de Llave Espada], como yo. Ella es Rei. -saltando y haciendo una teatral reverencia a los presentes.

-Espero llevarme bien con ustedes los próximos días. Mi nombre completo es Rei Ayanami Martínez, un gusto en conocerlos. - saludaba cordialmente la chica, el atuendo y la apariencia de ella llamaron la atención de ambos ángeles.

-Gray ¿acaso ella es admiradora de Serafall? - fue la pregunta de Michael.

-¿Por qué siento que la he visto en alguna otra parte? - esta fue del ángel caído.

-Bueno, la primera no sé, ella siempre viste así. Lo ha hecho desde que la conocí hace casi dos años. En cuanto a la segunda, bueno es normal, ella es la prima de David, algo así como mi hermana. - con normalidad explicaba.

-En cuanto a él, su nombre es Andrés. - el susodicho simplemente asintió.

-Es un placer conocerlos espero llevarnos bien. - fue un tono llano.

-¿Y tú eres?

Su atención fue captada cuando cruzo miradas con los ojos azules claros de la chica con orejas de conejo, lo cual fue lo que llamo en particular su atención.

-¿Así que tú eres? - rascándose la mejilla pues era la primera vez que veía a la chica.

-Bueno, ustedes, como saben, Indra ofreció enviar a alguien para vigilarte. Tenía en mente a alguien más pero, decidió enviarla a ella, por favor preséntate.

-Soy la actual asistente de mi señor Indra en asuntos externos. Se me encargo vigilar específicamente a ti Gray Winchester, [Portador de Llave Espada]. Mi nombre es Kuro Usagi, actual portadora de la lanza de mi señor Indra. - ante la mención de esto, un breve destello apareció en su mano y con una serie de movimientos termino con la lanza a un lado de ella.

-Movimientos propios de una experta, sin duda. Indra debe tenerme en muy alta estima. - con calma pero obvio sarcasmo Gray miraba la resplandeciente lanza dorada, con algunos rubíes incrustados en ella, un labrado detallado.

-O simplemente quiere asegurarse de poder cumplir lo que dijo en la reunión.

-Tal parece que habrá que hacerle una visita pronto a su eminencia, ¿no crees?

Los otros dos [Portadores] habían salido y puesto delante de Gray y miraban malamente a la peli azul.

-Tranquilos las tres. Estoy seguro que Indra tiene buenas intenciones… eso espero. - murmuro Miguel, eso ultimo apenas con un murmuro.

-Como sea. Estamos aquí porque querían revisar la situación de Gray ¿no es así? - quien hablo fue Andrés.

-Es como dicen, pero antes, el [Concilio Blanco] quiere hablar con ustedes. Hay algo que zanjar antes que nada.

-Lucy no nos habló nada de eso ¿Zanjar que exactamente? - pregunto Rei con algunas sospechas

-Sep. Yo también me entero ahora, pero descuiden. Si algo llegara a pasar, este maestro aquí les sacara del apuro de inmediato. - haciendo una pose genial Azazel sonreía.

-Maestro. ¿Cuál maestro? - con desconfianza preguntaba Gray mientras le miraba extrañado.

-Lo que Azazel quiere decir, es que el [Concilio] quiere hablar contigo, Gray Winchester.

-¿Conmigo? que recuerde no tengo nada que hablar con ellos. - la actitud de Gray comenzaba a cambiar, tornándose de repente fría.

-Es supongo por tu madre, pues ella era un ángel, hasta donde me dijo el profe Azazel. ella era la segunda mujer más fuerte en el cielo en cuanto a poder puro, después de Gabriel, así que supongo quieren saber de su hijo, el único hijo de un ángel que no ha caído pero pedio su gracia.

-Esa última parte me sonó a línea de científico loco. Lo escuchaste ¿cierto Azazel?

-De hecho así es. ¿Cómo lo supiste? - ladeando la cabeza de forma tierna, provocando un poco de nervios en Gray que respondió algo nervioso.

-No es muy difícil. Sabiendo lo friki que eres, además de ser [Portador]… ¿no habrás pedido también que te concedieran la disección de mi cuerpo? - pregunto nervioso Gray al imaginarse a Azazel acercándose a él mientras está atado a una mesa de operaciones.

-Mocoso mal agradecido. De hecho estuve hablando con Miguel para que evitaras esa reunión.

-Evitarla, ¿pero no sería lo mejor que hablara con ellos? – pregunto Kuro.

-Es cierto. Que Gray conozca a esos arcángeles no sería lo mejor ahora, estoy segura de que… - Rei fue interrumpida.

-Ojala fuese así de sencillo señorita. Pero, estamos hablando de un ángel en esencia aquí. Por lo que este asunto es un pelín delicado, y varios en el [Consejo] no les parece que Gray ande por ahí sin ninguna afiliación.

-Lo que básicamente quieres decir es que quieren que Gray se una a las filas del cielo ¿verdad? ¿Es eso? – pregunto Andrés, entendiendo.

-Es lo más lógico. Con la habilidad de las [Llaves Espada] tus poderes pueden superar a muchos seres, incluido Dioses. Aun si eres joven tu potencial como guerrero ha sido reconocido al conocerse de lo que eres capaz. – dijo Azazel.

-Es más que obvio, mi hermanito se está volviendo popular por ser alguien con ese poder pero…

-Ni siquiera piensen en ponerle una sola mano encima. Como su hermana mayor le protegeré. - defendió a su hermano la pelirroja poniendo mala cara, y afilando su mirada.

-No te olvides de mí. Incluso si solo somos tres, recuerden que en plena capacidad somos capaces de matar a los Dioses mismos. - de manera aún más seria hablaba Andrés.

-Dioses. Chiquillo impertinente. Los únicos con esas capacidades no han venido hoy, y el otro apenas tiene reservas mágicas. Siento su poder de luz aun recuperándose. Apenas diría que está en un 30% de su capacidad real. Aunque así, ese mocoso sigue siendo aterrador.

Hablo un ángel que aprecio de la nada. Tenía el cabello castaño, ojos azules claros, y doce alas blancas le mantenían unos centímetros sobre el suelo.

-Raphael, has venido. No te esperaba aquí también. - hablo extrañado el arcángel líder, siendo observado por este, mientras ambos [Portadores] se preparaban para lo que fuese, y Gray apretaba sus dientes.

-"¿30%? ¿Que está hablando? Gray debió de haberse recuperado de la última batalla hace una semana. A menos que… esas heridas… ya veo."- pensó Andrés, retrocediendo y dándole una mirada severa a Gray - ¡tú pequeño demonio! - se acercó a este y comenzó a destrozarle la tráquea.

-Espera Andrés-chan. Le estás haciendo daño. ¡Suéltalo ya, suéltalo! - intentaba liberar Rei al peliblanco del férreo y furioso agarre de Andrés.

-Este mocoso y Johan lucharon. Es por eso que aún no se ha recuperado del todo, debido a que estos dos pelearon aun sabiendo que él no se había recuperado ¡Mocoso irresponsable!

-¡Espera Andrés! ¡Le estas quitando el aire! - grito alarmada Rei al ver como estaba el adolescente, con espuma saliendo de su boca y expresión azul.

-¡Y-Y-Yo no hice nada! ¡Solo está fingiendo! ¡Vamos, vamos despierta ya muchachito insolente! - zarandeando al pobre chico hasta que se detuvo, y este simplemente se desmorono en el suelo, con espirales como ojos - Yo… él está bien.

La mirada de todos era de '¿_en serio?'_

-E-E-E-esta no es mi culpa. Definitivamente es culpa de él y de Johan y de David. ¡Es de ellos!

_-"Es completamente tu culpa." _\- fue el pensamiento colectivo de todos.

XXXXXXXXXX

Con un ya recuperado peliblanco caminando por el camino del [Cielo], mientras era guiado por la compañía de dos arcángeles. Un ángel caído miraba a todos lados con mirada nostálgica, recordando este lugar.

Azazel, Akame y la enviada de Indra habían pasado por un comando, el cual les otorgaba una aureola y les hacía pasar por ángeles, evitando así una falla en el [Sistema]. De otro modo no hubieran podido entrar. Los [Portadores] eran especiales. Ellos podían perfectamente gracias al poder de sus [Llaves Espadas]. Cuando Elohim vivía, modifico un poco el [Sistema] para que los [Portadores de la Luz] pudieran estar en el [Cielo].

Por otra parte Rei estaban como niña pequeña, mirando y señalando todo a su alrededor, Andrés observaba con curiosidad el lugar, pero lo que realmente le incomodaba era la mirada de varios ángeles de bajo y medio nivel que le quedaban mirando.

-_Ese blanco, blanco sucio lo recuerdo._

_-Esa mirada retadora. Ese blanco impuro. No creí volver a verlo._

_-Ese blanco. Que insulto, y encima con un ángel caído. No esperaba menos de alguien como ella._

_-¿Cómo pueden permitirle venir al cielo incluso con Azazel como compañía?_

Fueron varios los comentarios dirigidos en especial al peliblanco, que disgustado y algo triste, apretó los dientes y subió su capucha para cubrir el blanco de su cabello y evitar los comentarios, bajando levemente la cabeza.

Ambos guardaespaldas miraron el gesto y notaron también las miradas de los ángeles dirigidas en específico a su protegido, pero no podían interferir. Sus órdenes eran evitar que algo le ocurriese, como un ataque físico, o en caso de que quiera escapar, detenerle y usar la fuerza de ser necesario, pero esto no representaba un peligro para su bienestar físico así que simplemente desviaron la mirada.

Cuando comenzaban a caminar de nuevo, no se percataron de que alguien más también estaba ahí, y se había dado cuenta de ello. El peliblanco con su capucha solo caminaba con la cabeza gacha cuando.

Las manos de alguien le quitaron la capucha y…

-¿Algunos de ustedes tiene algún problema con este chico? - pregunto, alzando la voz y llamando la atención de todos los ángeles- Si es así… ¿por qué no vienen y me lo dicen a mí? Estaré gustoso de atenderles. Vamos. Si tienen las agallas para meterse con un niño ¿por qué no vienen y me hablan a mi eh? vamos vengan les atenderé como es debido. - aumentando y dando a conocer su aura, una imponente y poderosa aura, que hizo a varios de los ángeles retroceder y apretar los dientes.

De inmediato varios murmullos entre ellos se escucharon. Insultos y presunciones según ellos, todas dirigidas al caído, pero ninguna parecía afectarle.

-No tienes por qué ocultar tu cabello ni quien eres Gray. Recuerda eso pequeño. - acariciando la cabeza de Gray como un padre lo haría con su hijo, tomando por sorpresa al peliblanco que levanto la mirada hasta poder mirarle - Tú heredaste de tu madre ese cabello hermoso, ese blanco distinto a los demás, y sus amables ojos zafiro, así que no te preocupes por lo que digan. Nunca lo ocultes y siempre llévalo con orgullo ¿vale? - el caído le miraba como un padre miraría a su hijo, algo que confundió a Gray, desde cuando alguien no le hacía sentir así, como un padre.

-Es suficiente deberían de avergonzarse. Si tienen tiempo para molestar a un niño entonces estoy seguro que tendrán más tiempo para trabajar unas horas extras. Así que a trabajar cada quien a sus asuntos. - fueron las severas palabras de Miguel le dirigió a los ángeles que les miraban - Puede que estés confundido, pero no tienes por qué estarlo. Eres nuestro sobrino después de todo. Mi sobrino. Hijo de mí querida hermanita pequeña. - sonriente le dijo eso a Gray que le miraba sorprendido, pero esbozo una sonrisa y asintió.

Con eso resuelto el andar del grupo se retomó, y esta vez ningún ángel oso hacer algún comentario.

Y mientras caminaban varios habían comenzado a hablar, pero Azazel prefirió mantener a Gray alejado de la lengua afilada de Raphael, conociendo el rencor que él le tenía a Anna por haber escogido a los humanos en vez de su propia gente. Por lo que mantener al hijo de ella alejado de él era lo más lógico para él.

-Escucha Gray y ustedes también, es necesario que sepan esto. - la voz de Miguel lo saco de sus pensamientos – Ahora voy a explicarte como es el [Cielo]. - el peliblanco al igual que las demás [portadores] asintieron - En total está dividido en siete pisos, o siete [Cielos]. El [Primer Cielo] es donde viven los santos y los ángeles de nivel medio y bajo. Es nuestra primera línea de defensa. El [Segundo Cielo] es un lugar oscuro donde podemos observar las estrellas y donde se confinan a los ángeles que pecaron. Por supuesto ambos están separados para que los que observen puedan hacerlo tranquilos. El [Tercer Cielo] es a donde van las almas de los humanos fallecidos que vienen aquí. Allí es donde cada alma puede buscar su descanso eterno. Es prácticamente inconmensurable.

-¿Allí es donde está mi padre, madre y mi tío en ese lugar? – pregunto con curiosidad, pero también era obvio la ansiedad.

-Así es. Pero no podrás ir allí. - respondió de inmediato Miguel, mirando por el rabillo de su ojo al peliblanco.

-Entiendo. - murmuro cabizbajo mientras una idea osada se plantaba en su mente.

-Bien. Sigamos. El [Cuarto Cielo] es donde se encuentra el [Jardín del Edén]. Donde comenzó la leyenda de Adán y Eva.

-Wow, eso es nuevo.

-Suena un lugar perfecto para pasar el rato-comento el peliblanco sonriendo.

-Estoy seguro. A tu madre le gustaba mucho pasar el tiempo ahí. Era su lugar favorito en el [Cielo]. Pediré a alguien que te muestre ese lugar más tarde. - ofreció el líder de los cielos.

-¿No estas siendo demasiado permisivo con alguien que ni siquiera…?

-Es solo un lugar para hacer turismo. Nada ocurrirá, así que está bien a callar Raphael. - intervino Azazel antes de que hiciera un comentario impertinente.

-Yo también quisiera ir. Un lugar así debe ser muy bonito. - comento Rei con estrellas en sus ojos - Apuesto a que puedo hacer algún amigo interesante ahí…-

-Solo espero que no ocurra lo de la tienda de mascotas en Inglaterra. - dijo con pesadez Andrés, recordando cierto evento que paso junto a la chica de cabellos rojos.

-¿Qué evento Andrés? - distraído y casi sin prestarles atención Gray.

-Nada, nada. Solo digamos que ella tiene prohibido acercarse a uno de esos locales a más de 100 metros de distancia. - riendo nerviosamente por ello Andrés continuo caminando, mientras negaba con la cabeza por recordar tal evento, dejando confundido a su compañero.

-Bueno, continuemos con lo de hace un rato. El [Quinto Cielo] es donde antes estuvieron los actuales miembros de [Grigori]. Desde entonces los transformaron en institutos de investigación. Allí es donde creamos el [Sistema de Ascensión] y el [Sistema Brave Saint].

-Es ahí donde iras conmigo y algunos de los expertos del [Celo] para analizar tu situación. - intervino Azazel al escuchar del lugar donde antes realizaba su trabajo, antes de convertirse en ángel caído.

-Entiendo tío Azazel. Por favor tío Michael continúa. - con tranquilidad les hablo y llamo, ambos voltearon algo sorprendidos, pero al instante solo sonrieron y continuaron caminando.

-Bien, que así sea querido sobrino. El [Sexto Cielo], conocido como [Zebel], es el núcleo actual del [Cielo], donde los [Serafines] residimos. Por ultimo está el [Séptimo Cielo]. Allí se inició el [Sistema de los Sacred Gears] y el [Sistema de Dios]. También es donde residió nuestro [Padre] hasta su fallecimiento.

-¿Y dónde viven los ascendidos?

-Normalmente viven en el mundo humano. – respondió Michael – Aunque si se quedaran aquí se quedarían junto a sus señores, en el [Sexto Cielo].

-Ya veo.

-Bien, es el momento.

Subiendo entonces todos a una enorme plataforma.

-Este es un ascensor. Nos llevara hasta el [Sexto Cielo] donde haremos esta reunión. De ahí irán a descansar. Mañana serán los exámenes así que no se preocupen ¿vale?

-Bueno no tengo problemas con eso. Qué dicen ustedes ¿alguna queja? - pregunto a sus compañeros.

-Por mí no hay nada que alegar. Todo está bien así que vamos. - contesto tranquilamente el pelinegro - Ciertamente no tengo nada que decir, siempre y cuando no hagan nada extraño todo estar bien.

-Bien entonces aquí estamos. - murmuro la pelirroja al mirar las enormes puertas que daban a la sala del [Concilio].

-Tienes razón. Nosotros entraremos delante. Tu síguenos Gray. - asintiendo ante la petición de Andrés.

-Bien yo me iré al [Quinto Cielo] ahora. La verdad no me gusta mucho estar ahí adentro. Michael te lo encargo, estoy seguro que Raziel y Gabriel estarán apoyando, así que cuídalo - pidió Azazel.

-¿No vendrás Azazel?

-Quisiera, pero si cruzo esas puertas, puede que accidentalmente quite la vida de algunos idiotas. - la manera en la que lo dijo indicaba que lo decía en serio.

-Muy bien. Confía en mi Azazel, nada ocurrirá. - y con ello Azazel se quedaba mientras ellos entraban.

-Akame por favor cuida de este niño ahí adentro. Si algo pasa y se sale de tus manos llámame de inmediato ¿entendido? - dejo instrucciones Azazel, mientras la pelinegra miraba a Gray y asentía.

XXXXXXXXXX

Decir que el lugar era amplio no era suficiente.

El lugar era jodidamente enorme y hermoso. Mármol blanco, una cascada cristalina, asientos de lo más cómodos, una gran mesa blanca, plantas coloridas, etc. Ahí, en aquel gran salón, reunidos estaban ya los diez [Serafines] a la espera de su líder. Todos los miembros del [Concilio] llevaban puestas túnicas blancas. El único que no iba vestido así era Metatrón, que llevaba sus típicas ropas ninja.

-Bueno pero si no es otro que Raphael y nuestro gran líder. Díganme ¿ya están aquí esos chiquillos problemáticos? - hablo Uriel.

-¿Chiquillos problemáticos? – murmuro Rei – Este ya me cae de culo.

Miguel camino hasta sentarse en su asiento como líder del [Cielo]. A su lado estaba Gabriel y Raziel. Gray tenía un asiento reservado, al igual que los otros dos [Portadores]. Kuro y Akame se mantuvieron detrás, apoyadas en las columnas.

La tensión en el lugar era palpable. La mirada de algunos [Serafines] a Gray eran muy duras. Otras como Gabriel o Raziel eran de alegría. Otros como Metatrón o Sandalphon eran neutras.

-Bien. Empecemos esta reunión. – Miguel tomo la palabra – Como ya sabréis, aquí presente tenemos a tres [Portadores], siendo uno de ellos el hijo de Anna.

-Esa traidora. – dijo Raphael.

-Raphael, por favor.

-Nada de por favor, Miguel. La cosa es muy clara. Solo hay dos opciones. O es exiliado al [Segundo Cielo] o se une a nuestra [Facción] y es ascendido para ser nuestro subordinado.

Andrés y Rei se pusieron tensos al instante, no gustándoles las palabras de Raphael. Gray se mantenía tranquilo, pues sabía que no se atreverían. Miguel no se atrevería a tener a los [Portadores] en su contra. Además, rompería la alianza entre el [Cielo] y los [Portadores]. Algo para nada recomendable, sobre todo recordando que están aliados desde la [Guerra de las Llaves Espada], en la cual Elohim ayudo.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú, paloma. – hablo Andrés.

-¿Cómo me has llamado? – siseo el [Serafín].

-Paloma. – le reto con la mirada Rei – Yo que tú me mantendría cayado y dejaría de decir gilipolleces. No creo que te guste tenernos de enemigos. Así que calladito. – advirtió – Te aseguro que no te gustaría enfadar a mis hermanos.

-¡¿Cómo osas hablarme así?! ¡Por muy [Portadores] que seas solo sois niños!

-Uhhh. Este tío quiere que le parta la cara. – murmuro Andrés mientras se levantaba, siendo sujetado por Gray.

-Tranquilízate.

-Raphael, tú también tranquilízate. – le advirtió Miguel.

-Aquí nadie va a ser juzgado ni condenado. – Gabriel tomo la palabra – Si el hijo de Anna está aquí es porque así lo ha deseado. Por muy hijo suyo que sea, él no tiene el deber de venir. Así que tranquilicémonos todos.

-¿Entonces? ¿No debería unirse a nuestra [Facción]? – pregunto Ramiel.

-No tiene porque. Recordemos que Anna perdió su gracia y que Gray no tiene poderes de ángel. Sus habilidades con la luz es por ser [Portador]. Es cierto que puede tener algo que ver el que sea hijo de Anna, pero eso es irrelevante. – dijo Raziel.

-¿Estás diciendo que no debería tener castigo? – pregunto Uriel.

-Exacto. Él no es su madre. No es un ángel dado que Anna dejo de serlo. No tiene por qué ser amenazado como ha hecho Raphael.

-…

-Una pregunta. – Metatrón levanto la mano - ¿Qué tan fuertes son realmente?

-¿Metatrón?

-Me gustaría que pelearan contra algunos de nuestros ascendidos. Para comprobar su poder.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – pregunto Uriel.

-Si ellos ganan entonces esta estúpida reunión se acabara. Si pierden seguimos. ¿Os parece? Sinceramente a mí no me gusto lo de Anna, pero no pienso hacer nada contra su hijo. – miro a los [Portadores] - ¿Qué pensáis vosotros?

El trio se miró e intercambiaron ideas.

-Si así evitamos esta estúpida reunión y a algunos idiotas… - hablo Rei mirando de reojo a Uriel – Entonces perfecto.

-Lo mismo digo. – asintió Andrés, mirando a Raphael.

-Me parece perfecto. Si vine aquí fue por educación más que nada. – contesto Gray.

Akame suspiro levemente. Kuro ahora tenía interés por ver las peleas.

* * *

_**Arena nº 7**_

-Bien. Irán primero ustedes dos pero, yo creo que… - hablaba Gray pero fue silenciado por las fulminantes miradas – Entiendo. Me quedare atrás quieto y callado.

-Es bueno que entiendas. Ahora ¿quién será mi victima el día de hoy? - sonriendo inocentemente la pelirroja salía a la arena, con sus llaves espada [Oscuridad total] y [Vuelo a la luz]

-Ya veo. Usará todo el arsenal desde el principio. - murmuro Gray al mirar a su compañera caminar al centro de la arena.

-Está molesta y con justas razones. Prácticamente te estaban obligando a unirte a las filas del [Cielo] para evitar que seas confinado en el [Segundo Cielo]. – dijo Andrés.

-Pienso que hubiese sido peor si Lucy o David hubiesen estado aquí. Eso sí que es bueno. De lo contrario a los arcángeles esos los hubiéramos tenido que recoger con cucharita. - con pesadez hablaba el peliblanco viendo cómo se acercaba el primer oponente.

Un hombre en sus veinte, con lente cabello corto y complexión delgada y musculosa.

-Bueno, esto continuara con una masacre unilateral. No quieren ayuda ¿verdad?

-Descansa. Si algo pasa te llamaremos. Déjanos esto a nosotros ¿de acuerdo? - asintiendo en silencio.

-Bien entonces pequeña loli. ¿Comenzamos? mi nombre es Larry Brandisch soy de Inglaterra, será un placer pelar contra usted señorita [Portadora]. Soy un ángel ascendido por Uriel-sama.

Ante la mención del hombre, Rei apretó los dientes y por un segundo su mirada denoto intensión asesina a más no poder.

-Mi nombre es Rei Ayanami Martínez. Sabes será mejor que ahora concentres toda tu fuerza en la defensa. Esto será rápido. No quiero matarte después de todo. - con sombrío tono de voz, al tiempo que su cabello parecía ensombrecer completamente su rostro.

-Se desquicio, ¿verdad? – pregunto Gray.

-Así parece. Uriel le ha caído como el culo. – respondió alegre Andrés.

Creando entonces el hombre un par de espadas de luz las cuales apunto a la joven [Portadora].

-Veamos qué es lo que tiene que mostrar, señorita. - con eso se lanzaba hacia ella, sin pensar claramente que era un trampa.

-Cayó completamente. - murmuro Gray antes de dar un suspiro.

-_**¡Event Horizon! ¡Freno! **_

Un círculo mágico se dibujó justo debajo de ella antes de que el hombre llegara para de inmediato al estar a centímetros de asestar un golpe, lo único que viese fuese la expresión de psicópata que mostro Rei por un segundo antes de que saltase.

-¡Mi cuerpo no se mueve….! - exclamo el hombre al no poder moverse para de inmediato ser golpeado por tres haces de energía que dieron en el blanco de manera consecutiva - ¡Arg! - fue lo único que se alcanzó a escuchar al impactar el ataque sobre él.

-Eso tuvo que doler.

Con una expresión de dolor el peliblanco miraba la más pura muestra de brutalidad de parte de Rei, quien si bien podía ser alguien adorable e infantil podía convertirse también en una despiadada mujer que romperá uno a uno todos los huesos de sus enemigos.

-Así que ella es capaz de usar dos hechizos al mismo tiempo ¿eh? Ha practicado mucho la verdad. - mirando satisfecho el avance de Rei, Andrés miraba atento, pues sabía que aun siendo un ataque de [Portadores], no terminaría tan rápido la batalla.

Saliendo de la cortina de polvo, a una velocidad estrepitosa así como con sus cuatro alas extendidas, salía Larry aparentemente con varios daños, pero no cedería así de fácil.

KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN

Se escucharon los choques metálicos de las espadas de luz de Larry y las [Llaves espadas] de Rei, y con cada golpe, las espadas de Larry se agrietaban. Apenas si resistían dos golpes para luego romperse completamente.

-¿En serio esa es la luz de un ángel? No me hagas reír. Incluso si eras un ascendido pensaba que tu luz sería mejor que la de mi hermanito. - provocando a su oponente, Rei dejaba abierta la postura defensiva - A ver qué te parece… ¡mi propia versión! _**¡Lumus: cuatro lanzas de araña! **_\- y de su espalda un círculo mágico color blanco apareció, apareciendo de este, cuatro lanzas de araña similares a las de Gray, solo que blanquicelestes y algo transparentes.

-¿Y esa luz que demonios es? - pregunto extrañado Larry, al sentir la fuerza detrás de esas nuevas armas detrás de la pelirroja.

-Estas son solo copias, pero te digo desde ya, las de él. Créeme necesitaran un ejército si quieren alcanzar la fuerza de la luz de mi hermano. - ante ese comentario las cuatro lanzas de araña detrás de ella parecían moverse como si tuviesen vida misma he intentaran dar a conocer su propio poder, era como si una araña viva estuviese en la espalda de Rei - Pero claro, yo no soy tan diferente de él. También tengo mi propia fuerza. - volviéndose su semblante sonriente otra vez, y levantando sonriente sus manos - _**¡Hielo: cristales del norte! **_\- y de repente sobre la arena flotando encima de todo el campo, color celestes - Entonces ¿atacaras o seguirás mirándome con esos asquerosos ojos… ángel de pacotilla? - la sonrisa en el rostro de Rei era de una asesina lista para acabar con su víctima.

-No te creas mucho mocosa. - creando un circulo de cadenas a su alrededor, el cual parecía haber formado un domo.

-Valla, al parecer Gray quizás hizo uso de ello y tú le intentas copiar. Pero sinceramente parecen muy débiles. Es decepcionante.

-No se dé qué me hablas pero esto es mi propia invención. _**¡Cadena del castigo! **_\- y aunque el nombre parecía fuerte, no lo era. Lo único llamativo era el patrón de ataque, el cual venia hacia el como si de una trenza se tratara.

-Oh es un poco interesante pero… - soltando una de las [Llaves espada] y chasqueando sus dedos.

Y del cielo, llovieron los cristales de hielo, los cuales empalaron todas las cadenas enterrándolas en el suelo mucho antes de que siquiera estuviesen a una distancia peligrosa de ella.

Levantando una densa cortina de polvo alrededor de la pelirroja, ocultándola de la vista de su adversario que miraba atento ante cualquier señal de ataque.

-Eres lento ¿sabes? - exclamo una emocionada Rei, saltando con las cuatro lanzas de araña apuntando hacia unas letales estocadas hacia adelante.

KACHIN KACHIN

SWOSH

SLASH

Los sonidos de espadas contra espadas. Venían de la pelea en la que se había enfrascado Rei en contra del ángel ascendido Larry. Una lucha unilateral por como al veas, siendo manejada por la pelirroja que no cedía un ápice.

-Valla, así que me está copiando la técnica, no me lo esperaba. – comento sonriente Gray.

-Tu estilo de lucha es similar al de ella, pero no te equivoques. Casi ninguno de nosotros tiene tu imaginación, control o concentración para manejar las ocho lanzas al mismo tiempo. Para ello debes ser una verdadera máquina. Aun nos preguntamos cómo puedes moverte con las espadas y esas cosas en tu espalda sin fallar, atacar, defender y moverse. Todo al mismo tiempo.

-Vamos no es para tanto. No es nada del otro mundo solo un poco de concentración y listo. - mirando como el ángel tenía que retroceder ante el letal movimiento de cuatro estocadas simultaneas, y dos cortes cruzados de Rei.

-Te estas menospreciando a ti mismo Gray. - hablo alguien detrás de ellos, quien no era más que Akame, que con su expresión de siempre llegaba al lugar donde ellos miraban.

-Tú eres una de las encargadas de vigilarle ¿cierto? Veo que también conociste a mi hermano pero, ¿ya lo has visto pelear? – pregunto Andrés a la recién llegada.

-Así es. Su estilo es bastante flexible y cambiante. Un patrón indescifrable. No importa el estilo o la estrategia que tenga tu adversario, poder o técnica. Ambas las aplastas con control, fuerza y velocidad. Ese es el tipo de oponentes difíciles. - la apreciación de Akame sorprendía a Andrés que aun miraba a su hermano adoptivo, sin saber que decirle exactamente.

El comentario había hecho que Gray se rascara la nuca y sonriera apenado.

Al mismo tiempo, el ángel creaba un arco de luz y disparaba cientos de flechas contra Rei y está usaba las cuatro lanzas de araña para deshacerse de todas y cada una de ellas.

-Tú me protegiste al tiempo que atacabas al mismo tiempo. Con el doble de armas que las que está usando tu amiga, eso da por ende a un guerrero en serio habilidoso. - con tranquilidad le decía mientras le miraba.

-Es cierto, incluso Indra-sama elogio tu fuerza. Te califico como un humano interesantemente fuerte. Raro en el si me dejas agregar. - agrego una recién llegada peli azul.

-Siento decir que es verdad. Tanto Akame como Usagi. Lo que dicen es verdad Gray. Aunque hay que decir que Johan, Lucy y David son más poderosos que nosotros. Pero pronto les alcanzaremos. - con orgullo hablaba Andrés mientras le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa a su hermano adoptivo, cosa que sorprendió al mencionado, por lo cual solo sonrió feliz, y volvió para mirar a la arena.

-Lo dudo. – murmuro – Aun nos sacan mucha ventaja.

KABOOOOM

Mirando la arena se podía ver a Rei siendo empujada por una enorme lanza arrojada desde el aire por el ángel, sin embargo esta fue rápidamente cortada en dos por un tajo de oscuridad de la pelirroja.

-¿En serio eso es lo mejor que tienes? El niño al que ustedes menospreciaron e insultaron es capaz de hacer que ataque sea mierdecilla. Esta pelea es aburrida. Ni siquiera me esfuerzo. - con una sonrisa socarrona Rei provocaba a su oponente a atacarla.

-Mocosa, no creas que ahora me contendré. ¡Te has pasado de la raya por última vez! - creando un sinfín se espadas de luz a su alrededor, las cuales fueron contra la pelirroja sin perder tiempo.

-_**¡Helicóptero! **_

Girando como un trompo Rei se defendía de todos y cada una de las espadas que iban hacia ella, para al final arrojarse mientras giraba contra su enemigo.

-No pienses que puedes contra mí. - creando un enorme martillo espero para golpear a Rei – Desaparece.

SWOOOSH

Fue lo único que se escuchó antes de que el martillo gigante solo golpeara el aire…

-_**¡Spectro silente!**_-apareciendo justo detrás del ángel y trayendo ambas espadas en un corte en X, para de inmediato volver a desaparecer…

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- exclamo alarmado el ángel al atacar a Rei, cuando la espada prácticamente atravesó su cuerpo como si lo cortara en dos, pero únicamente cortaba la nada, a pesar de estar ahí delante la imagen de la pelirroja.

Intentando una y otra vez desesperadamente alcanzar el cuerpo de la pelirroja, quien sonreía amable pero oscuramente a la vez.

-¿Pero y eso que es… cómo? - murmuro confundida Akame

-_**Spectro silente**_, una forma de intangibilidad. Un hechizo la mar de útil si buscas confundir a tu oponente. Ese Ángel perdió la calma al no poder asestar un solo golpe desde que la batalla inicio. - menciono Andrés.

-¿Cuantos hechizos ha logrado ya dominar tú y Rei? – pregunto con interés Gray.

Rei y Andrés eran del tipo poder, no magia. Pero siempre podían usar magia, pero no al nivel de Lucy o Miguel.

-La verdad, aunque explicaste adecuadamente todo, apenas si somos capaces de usar la mitad de ellos. Y de esos la mitad a todo su poder. – explico el pelinegro.

Y fue entonces que dejando caer los pilares de hielo restantes, golpeo el cuerpo del ángel, antes de aplicar…

-_**¡Zantetsuken! **_\- desapareciendo y apareciendo detrás del ángel, se pudo ver un tajo blanco el cual exploto, dejando caer de esa explosión el cuerpo maltrecho de su oponente.

-Yo gane esta pelea… ángel de quinta. - murmuro para sí misma la pelirroja mirando hacia atrás, viendo los rostros sorprendidos de todos los ángeles, pues prácticamente el ángel en cuestión había sido derrotado sin que tuviese siquiera oportunidad de atacar. Una lucha unilateral.

Dicho esto Rei procedió a retirarse y dar paso a Andrés. El chico se despidió momentáneamente de sus acompañantes antes de salir a la arena.

-¿No te excediste? – pregunto burlón a Rei.

-Nah. Paaaaara nada.

-Je.

-Patéale el trasero.

-Ya ya.

Una vez que se cruzaron, Andrés termino de entrar. Entonces vio al que sería su contrincante en esta pelea. Un ángel que aparentaba estar en los treinta años. Cabello negro y ojos oscuros. Era muy alto, casi los dos metros y muy pero que muy robusto.

-Ahora voy yo. - decía Andrés mientras avanza a la arena.

-Así que tú eres mi oponente. Soy Math Fernández. Eres de muy joven para ser un [Portador]. – se presentó una vez estuvieron frente a frente.

-Algunos lo dicen, que es casi nadie realmente. - convocando a [León Durmiente] pero siente algo en el hombro derecho que un momento libero un aura, luego desaparece – "No, ahora no te necesito" - pensó mientras se frotaba el área mencionada, luego se pone en pose de combate - ¡A darle!

Se lanzó contra el ángel con un corte descendente pero este lo bloquea con dos espadas de luz.

KACHIN KACHIN

Debido al impacto, casi se puso de rodillas. Rápidamente recupera la postura dando un empujón para distanciar. Mientras, Andrés, aterriza de pie. Moviéndose hacia un lado evito una estocada de una de las espadas de luz del ángel. Luego vuelve a su postura, pero sostenido más firme la espada con las dos manos. El ángel iba a atravesarle con ambas espadas de luz, pero Andrés realizo un corte descendente, impactado.

CRASH

Las espadas del ángel se rompieron como vidrio. Un poco sorprendido el ángel tomo distancia del [Portador], cambiando a una alabarda de luz avanza a gran velocidad. Volvió a lanzarse contra Andrés…

CRASH

Pero el resultado fue el mismo

-¡¿?!

-Con armas tan débiles no podrás hacer frente a mi [Llave Espada].

-Entiendo. En ese caso…

El ángel volvió a crear dos espadas de luz. Pero en estas se podía notar una energía mayor.

-Has concentrado su poder para hacerlas más fuertes. – murmuro Andrés.

-Si. Espero que ahora mis armas aguantes más.

KACHIN

Andrés bloqueo con su [Llave Espada] una estocada del ángel. Lo que no se esperó en ningún momento es que diera un giro y le conectara una patada en las costillas, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Entonces ataco con la otra espada de luz, por lo que Andrés tuvo que dar un salto para esquivarla.

KACHIN

El ángel no ocultó su sorpresa. Andrés reapareció a un lado de él en un parpadeo y lanzó un ataque hacia su cuello, el cual apenas tuvo tiempo de bloquear con sus espadas de luz.

KACHIN

-"Es muy rápido." - pensó exaltado apenas teniendo tiempo de bloquear el segundo asalto que llegó del lado contrario.

KACHIN

La punta de [León Durmiente] se clavó contra la hoja de la espada de luz del ángel. Había sido un ataque por la espalda, pero éste rápidamente bloqueó el ataque sosteniendo la espada a sus espaldas.

-Creo que es hora de que me ponga más serio. – murmuro.

KACHIN

Esta vez Math ataco. Blandió su espada en un corte vertical, pero fue detenida por la hoja de [León Durmiente]. Aplico más fuerza. Entonces Andrés hizo algo que el ángel Math no esperaba. Uso su propia fuerza contra él al dejarse caer de espaldas y hacerle perder el equilibrio. Su reacción fue dar una pirueta en el aire aprovechando el impulso que tenía hacia enfrente.

KACHIN

Andrés apareció al lado de Math. Estuvo a punto de degollarlo. En respuesta, el ángel apenas tuvo tiempo de parar el ataque con su espada. Empujó la espada del joven con su fuerza, haciéndolo retroceder.

-Tendré que ir más rápido. – murmuro Math.

Esta vez él se lanzó al ataque. Blandiendo sus espadas con elegancia y facilidad, ataco.

KACHIN KACHIN

Andrés bloqueó dos veloces ataques.

KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN

Cuatro estocadas que Andrés bloqueo con espada, girándola sobre sus manos, quedando con [León Durmiente] apuntando hacia arriba.

-Hora de acabar. – murmuro Andrés – **Batacazo.**

A una rapidez endemoniada, Andrés se lanzó hacia Match, que no pudo seguirle.

PAM

Con un golpe ascendente, Andrés mando al ángel hacia arriba. Luego dio un poderoso salto y lo golpeo varias veces con velocidad y fuerza.

SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH

Posteriormente, y para rematar, le golpeo con fuerza con un rajo descendente…

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUM

Impactándolo con fuerza contra la arena, dejándolo inconsciente.

-Gane. – dijo una vez en el suelo.

Miro hacia donde estaban los [Serafines], sonriendo con arrogancia a Raphael y Uriel.

-Este… ¿este es el poder de los [Portadores]?

-Humanos a cargo de proteger el corazón de los mundos. ¿Por qué se les dio tal poder? ¿Por qué a ellos?

Los comentarios de Uriel y Raphael no se hicieron esperar, y fueron escuchados por Gabriel y Raziel, que sonreían suavemente al ver el poder que ejercía su sobrino. Un poder que podría usar para cuidarse a sí mismo de lo que viniese, siendo así igual a su madre. Si todos sus compañeros eran igual o más poderosos que esos tres… sin duda no debían preocuparse.

* * *

Bueno, aquí se queda. Andrés, Rei y Gray estarán en el [Cielo] hasta empezar el tomo 6, oséase, después de las vacaciones de verano.


	11. Vacaciones de verano accidentadas

Ni Kingdom Hearts ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: gracias, lo sabrás en un futuro... en principio XD.

El Caballero Negro: ese trío puede llegar a ser un gran peligro XD

ShadowTails98: practicamente Gray ha sido el unico que ha mostrado su verdadero poder... o casi casi :).

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, posible lemon más o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-¡**Hielo**! ¡**Ragnarok**! (técnicas, hechizos, habilidades de los portadores de Llave Espada).

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

**LOS OC's PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES. EL UNICO MIO ES DAVID MARTINEZ**

* * *

Capítulo 9:

**VACACIONES DE VERANO ACCIDENTADAS**

* * *

_**Instituto Kuoh – finales de julio**_

Ha pasado una semana desde la reunión de las [Tres Grandes Facciones Judeo-Cristianas]. También casi una semana desde que Gray, Andrés y Rei se habían marchado al [Cielo]. No volverían hasta después de las vacaciones. El [Portador] castaño se encontraba caminando por el instituto de la ciudad, rumbo a la sala del club de Rias. Había sido llamado por la pelirroja. Al parecer había algo importante que tenían que hablar. El pobre castaño estaba con depresión. Nada le iba bien.

Las notas eran bajas. ¡Puto kanji de mierda! ¡El pitufo tampoco estaba! ¡¿Con quién podía meterse?! ¡Lucy no le había dirigido la palabra desde el incidente de la cocina! ¡Y su prima no estaba para ayudarle! ¡Puta mierda!

Sin siquiera llamar a la puerta, David abrió, entrando como Pedro por su casa.

-Bien Rias, ¿qué es lo que… quieres…?

Estuvo a punto de atragantarse al ver a cierto personaje sentado tan cómodo en el sillón donde solía sentarse la pelirroja. Hablando de ella, se encontraba sentada en el sofá de espaldas a las ventanas. Tampoco tenía buena cara. Parecía disgustada. Por otra parte, los demás miembros de Gremory parecía un poco sorprendidos.

-¿Azazel? Pero… ¡¿qué cojones haces tú aquí?! ¡¿No deberías estar en el [Cielo] con el trio?! – pregunto apuntándole con el dedo.

-Jajajajaja. ¡Así me gusta! ¡Tan lleno de vitalidad! - exclamó el caído cruzando sus pies sobre el escritorio, apoyando su mentón en un puño.

-¡Azazel! ¡Cabrón!

-¡¿Eh?! ¡He venido por petición de la hermana pequeña de Serafall! ¡Porque soy un tipo súper majo! ¡Incluso se me dan bien las…!

Se cayó al ver como David invocaba su [Llave Espada].

-¡Muere cabrón! - grito arrojando la espada, hundiéndola en el sillón del escritorio.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso me habría matado! ¡¿Cómo cojones puede clavarse en algo?! ¡No tiene filo! ¡No tiene sentido alguno! – grito asustado. Se asustó aún más al ver como el arma volvía a la mano del castaño - ¡Un momento! ¡Un momento! - exclamó el caído alzando las manos - ¡Me envía Sona, a pedido de Serafall, a pedido de Sirzechs! - explico el hombre mirando la hoja sobre su cuello – ¡Estoy aquí por su hermano! - señalando a Rias.

-Me la trae el viento lo que quiera el pelirrojo cabrón. - siseo – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueeeeeno. En él [Cielo] no me necesitaban por el momento. Están tomándose un descanso. Además, Arthur quiere conocer más a la familia… a la que parece caerle bien.

-Tuuuuuu. Maldito bastardo.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡No soy tan mal tío!

El castaño le miro a los ojos para luego alejar su arma del caído. Camino hasta el sofá libre y se sentó tan comodonamente como le era posible. Tenía que admitir que eran muy buenos muebles.

-Ahora que nos hemos relajado…. Mi condición para estar en esta escuela es que se me permite estudiar las [Sacred Gear] inmaduras del sequito Gremory y Sitri. Mi entusiasmo por las reliquias de Dios puede ser útil en…

-Azazel, no me toques los cojones. ¿Qué haces aquí? – interrumpió.

-Contribuir con mi sabiduría a…

-¡Has venido a rascarte los huevos! - sentencio el castaño - ¿Huyes de Shemhazai?

-…

-¡Je! Si ya decía yo que eras un friki peligroso… pero no me esperaba que también un gandul. Aunque en eso nos parecemos, he de admitirlo.

-Como decía…. Debido a las acciones de la [Brigada del Caos], el [Dragón Irlandés] se está haciendo cada día más famoso, por ende hace famoso al sequito al completo. Estoy aquí por mi posición, por mi información sobre el [Dragón Blanco]. Tengo información sobre él y sobre su equipo, y puedo aportar experiencia en múltiples ámbitos.

-¿Desde cuándo el [Gobernador de Grigori] se presta a hacer este tipo de favores? - preguntó Xenovia.

-Me juego lo que sea a que acepto siempre y cuando mantuvieran alejado a Shemhazai de él. - explico David.

-Cállate. – le murmuro - Hemos decidido llamarlo el [Equipo Hakuryuukou].

-Originalidad muy poca. - ironizó el castaño.

-No creemos que vayan a volver. Fracasaron al atentar contra los líderes de las [Facciones]. Si buscan el caos tienen dos objetivos. El [Cielo] y el [Inframundo]. Con la unión entre demonios y caídos afianzada el Inframundo está a salvo. El [Cielo]…. El [Cielo] está fuera de su alcance, es poco menos que una ciudadela inexpugnable mientras estén los [Serafines] de guardia. No es que sea una guerra. Es más bien… una guerra de emboscadas. Ninguno de los bandos está preparado para una guerra. No te preocupes. No habrá guerra hasta que acabéis la preparatoria. Quizás al graduaros de la universidad.

-¿Guerra? Pufff. Como si no tuviéramos bastante. – murmuro con cansancio el castaño.

-Lo que quiero decir es que viváis vuestras vidas llenamente.

-Fácil de decir… difícil de hacer.

-El que tú estés peleado con tu novia y no puedas echar un polvo no es mi culpa. – sonrió malévolo Azazel.

-…

A David le dio un tic en el ojo mientras pensaba en todas las maneras de torturar al caído de los cojones.

Entonces Azazel miro a Issei.

-[Sekiryuutei]. Respecto a tu pelea con Vali, ¿eres consciente de que no se empleó a fondo verdad?

-Así es.

-La pregunta es… ¿cuál es tu nivel actual de poder?

-… - Issei miro su brazo izquierdo – Yo diría que muy bajo. No soy capaz de usar el [Balance Breaker].

-¿Y el poder del [Blanco]?

-Tampoco.

-Bien. ¿Qué sabes del [Boosted Gear]?

-…

-Su poder de aumento es muy interesante, pero demasiado fugaz. Tus tácticas actuales solo funcionaran con enemigos de nivel inferior. Quizás quieras cultivar otras facetas. ¿Cuánto hace que no entrenas el poder de tus piezas demoníacas? Creo saber que la heredera Gremory se gastó las 8 piezas de [Peón] en ti.

-Así es.

-Bien. Creo que se me ocurrirá algo. Tú, el rubio, eres el de la espada sacro-demoníaca, ¿cierto?

-Si.

-¿Cuánto tiempo puedes mantener el [Balance Breaker]?

-Actualmente, una hora es mi límite.

-Muy mal. Lo óptimo sería que pudieses aguantar tres días seguidos. Ha pasado casi un mes.

-¡! Bien. Ese pues, será mi objetivo más inmediato. - murmuro Kiba decidido.

-Bien… - pasando la mirada al demonio - Issei Hyodo…. Vali es capaz de aguantar un mes entero. Esa es la diferencia entre él y tú.

-Siento interrumpir pero, ¿qué me importa que pueda aguantar un mes entero? Ningún enemigo necesita tanto para ser abatido. Ni siquiera luchando contra un ser inmortal es útil…. Las peleas duran días, pero no semanas. ¿Para qué quieres un mes? Es completamente absurdo. Si me dijeses que es una cantidad de energía extendida lo entendería. Reduces el consumo de energía a unos minutos si tienes un aumento exponencial de poder. Sino es el caso es, como ya he dicho, absurdo. – explico su punto de vista.

-…

-…

-El ambiente está demasiado tenso. - cambiando su ángulo, posando su mirada en la semi ángel - ¿Aun nos odias? ¿A nosotros? No… ¿A Baraqiel?

Akeno entrecerró los ojos.

-No tengo intención alguna de perdonarle. Puesto que es por su culpa que mi madre falleciese. - dijo la morena con voz fría, dura.

-Akeno, cuando te convertiste en demonio Baraqiel no dijo nada.

-Naturalmente. Esa persona no está en ninguna posición de decirme nada.

-No hablo de eso. Bueno, puede ser algo extraño por mi parte inmiscuirme en los asuntos de un padre y su hija pero…

-¡Esa persona no es mi padre! - chilló.

-Ya veo. Pero, yo no creo que sea malo que te unieras a la familia Gremory. Si las cosas fueran de otro modo, ¿qué pensaría Baraqiel, me pregunto?

-Bien, por ultimo… - miro de nuevo a Issei - ¿Quieres que te ayude con el tema del harén?- Issei abrió bien los ojos - He tenido cientos de harenes. Puedo enseñarte unas cuantas cosas a la hora de convivir con varias mujeres a la vez.

-¿EEEE-En serio?

-Sí, en serio. ¿Eres virgen?

-¡Sí!

-¡¿C-como has dicho?! - exclamó Rias ofendida – ¡Hablamos de mi siervo! ¡No hay necesidad de que aprenda tales cosas!

-¿Oh? ¿Preocupada de que pueda controlarte el a ti?

-¿Q-que? ¡No!

Azazel sonrió con picardía.

-Puedo enseñarte mucho de las mujeres. Aquí donde me ves soy un ángel que cayó por el pecado de la lujuria, un día toque el contorno de uno senos y mis alas oscurecieron hasta alcanzar la tonalidad de una noche sin luna.

-¿Caíste por sobar tetas? - preguntó David incrédulo.

-¿Te sorprende?

-La verdad es que sí. Esperaba algo más meritorio.

-Hasta los más jóvenes se ríen de mí. - murmuro el caído para sí mismo - La versión oficial es que los altos miembros de [Grigori] cayeron tentados por mujeres humanas a cambio de importantes conocimientos sobre el [Cielo]. ¡Por aquel entonces éramos jóvenes! ¡Creíamos ciegamente aquello de que _'Dios es grande'_ y _'Dios es maravilloso'_ manteniendo nuestras virginidades intactas! Jajajajaja, cuando caímos en la tentación. Practicamos el sexo con mujeres. Perdimos nuestro lugar en el [Cielo].

-Ah, de alguna manera, de repente simpatizo con los ángeles caídos.

-El hombre vive en un constante estado de tentación. ¡Desear, ansiar devorar mujeres! No hay nada más motivador para un hombre que seducir y acostarse con una mujer. ¡Imbuye fuerza y confianza! ¡Preparare una gloriosa graduación para ti! ¡Te introduciré a decenas de las más hermosas ángeles caídas, caídas por el pecado de la lujuria, insaciables, diosas del placer! ¡Estarán muy contentas de encamar a un dragón! ¡Estarán bien motivadas para satisfacerte en lo que desees!

-¡Uooooo! ¿En serio? ¿Yo me puedo graduar? ¡Te seguiré, profesor!

-Oh, ya veo. Muy bien, entonces vamos a salir en una gira para dejar tu virginidad.

-¡De eso nada! ¡Azazel, deja de meterle ideas extrañas en la cabeza a Ise! - exclamó Rias enfadada, abrazando por la espalda al chico.

-¿Cuál es el problema? A su edad no es perjudicial el juntarse con una mujer o dos. Es más podría ayudarle a liberar "tensiones". ¿Cuál es el problema con que se relacione con otras mujeres?

-¡Yo soy la que maneja la castidad de Issei! Issei, ¿qué entiendes por deshacerte de tu castidad en otro lugar después de proteger la castidad de alguien más?

-¿En serio? ¿Mi virginidad está siendo gestionada por la Jefa?

-Issei-san, ¿quieres decir qué me dejaras y te irás a un lugar muy lejos...?

-Ara ara, Issei-kun, voy a estar sola si participas en el tour

-Issei-senpai es lo peor.

-Si Buchou es la que la gestiona, no será fácil tener un hijo.

-Seguro que eres popular. ¡Issei-senpai! Como un hikikomori… ¡Te admiro!

-No, no puedes hablar mal de mí nunca más, ¿verdad?

Sus compañeros demonios empezaron a hablar. David miraba todo asombrado. ¿Qué les pasaba?

-Jajajaja. Como ya sabía. Los dragones suelen rodearse de múltiples amantes, suelen rodearse de mujeres, formando poligamias. Quizás no necesites mis enseñanzas como pensaba. Pero aunque no me necesites esta localización se ha convertido en la sede simbólica de la alianza entre las [Tres Facciones]. El [Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos], las hermanas de dos de los [Maous], antiguos miembros del [Cielo], un [Dragón Celestial] y los [Portadores de la Llave Espada] - levantándose – Llevémonos bien ¿vale?

-¡Piérdete Azazel! – grito el castaño mayor.

-Bueno, el objetivo actual es que [Sekiryuutei] logre un [Balance Breaker] perfecto. Y para que todos ustedes se motiven, deben entrenar y lograrlo durante las vacaciones de verano. No me duele hacerlos más fuertes. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no va a haber una reunión de jóvenes demonios dentro de unos días? He oído que Rías Gremory se incluyó entre los nombres de los jóvenes demonios prometedores que están cerca de su debut.

-Sí, las familias nobles y antiguas familias se reúnen con varios demonios jóvenes. Parece ser una costumbre.

-¿Está bien pensar en los juegos en un momento en qué un ataque terrorista ocurrió? – pregunto Issei.

-Yo, de hecho, lo recomiendo. Las batallas en los juegos será una buena experiencia para los actuales demonios jóvenes sin experiencia anterior en batalla. Es porque los demonios actuales se apiñan con los demonios reencarnados de los seres humanos, ángeles caídos y las bestias demoníacas. Están preocupados por sus oponentes. Abundantes campos de batalla han sido establecidos y métodos de lucha han venido en una variedad infinita de responder a eso. No hay un entorno más favorable para la formación de los jóvenes que esta manera. Inesperadamente, Sirzechs y los otros han analizado la situación actual teniendo el futuro en mente cuando crearon estos juegos. Los hacen competir con otros demonios y la calidad de la energía se levanta. Debido a que son un grupo codicioso, se adaptaron fácilmente. Son chicos astutos. – comento Rias.

-No te preocupes. Voy a conducirte en cómo utilizar tu poder personal y el poder de los [Sacred Gear]. Y también hay planes para los partidos que se establezcan durante tu campamento de entrenamiento. Yo creo que lo están haciendo bien respecto al estilo del [Rating Game]. Ya he terminado de probar a Sirzechs al respecto. – entonces sonríe siniestramente - Kukuku, está el [Boosted Gear], que ha comenzado su evolución impredecible. También está la espada sacro-demoníaca. Por otra parte, el [Forbidden View Balor]. Manejare mis resultados de la investigación en ellos, explorare y desarrollare sus formas originales. ¡Muajajajajajaja!

-"Friki"

* * *

_**Vacaciones de verano**_

Las vacaciones de verano habían dado comienzo. En Japón dichas clases separaban un trimestre de otro, mientras que en occidente era un año escolar de otro. Raros.

David se encontraba en el Castillo. No tenía nada que hacer. Había pasado por los pelos las asignaturas que usaban el kanji. Menos mal que las asignaturas de números no usaban tal cosa.

En fin, estaba en una de las tantas salas, mirando aburrido la tele. Sin estudios, sin trabajos para verano, sin tres de sus hermanos en casa, con la rubia aun enfadada con él, sin aparición de sincorazón, incorpóreos, la [Organización XIII], Xehanort o la [Brigada]… ¡estaba jodidamente aburrido!

-Bufff. Nunca pensé que llegaría a aburrirme tanto en vacaciones. Que rollo. – cambiando de canal con el mando a distancia - ¡Aaaaaahhhhhh! ¡Joder! ¡No lo aguanto! ¡Necesito hacer algoooooo!

NIIIIIOOOOON NIIIIIOOOOON

-… - el castaño miro asombrado la alarma, para luego mirar al techo - ¡Necesito un Ferarriiiiiii! – varios segundos. No ocurre nada – Bueno, tenía que intentarlo.

Levantándose sonriente y con prisa camino hasta la [Sala Central de Operaciones]. En dicho lugar se encontraban ya tres personas. Elisa, Dominic y Lucy.

-Bien, ¿dónde es la fiesta? – pregunto sonriente.

-Para ti no hay fiesta. Lo siento compadre. – sonrió con lastima Dominic.

-¿? ¿Mande?

-Lucy ha dictaminado que no tendrás fiesta en todas las vacaciones de verano. – le explico Elisa.

El castaño abrió los ojos como platos, mirando asombrado a la rubia.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! – exclamo, apuntándole con el dedo.

-… - la rubia lo miro de reojo para luego volver a mirar el mapa tridimensional – Dominic, Elisa, el ataque parece centrarse en dos puntos distintos de Asgard. Uno es en el extrarradio de la ciudad y el otro en sus catacumbas. Id yendo. Yo avisare a Odín. Si ocurre algo quiero que me informéis. ¿Entendido?

-Sep / Claro.

-Bien. Estáis tardando.

Ambos asintieron y se marcharon raudos de la sala, dejando solo al dúo.

-…

-Oye.

-…

-… ¡Deja de ignorarme de una puta vez! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a dejarme fuera de las operaciones! – grito harto, golpeando la mesa con ambas manos.

-… - la rubia lo miro y avanzo hasta estar a un paso de él, mirándole directamente a los ojos, unos ojos que no mostraban ningún sentimiento hacia él, cosa que le asusto – Tengo todo el derecho del mundo. Y si no te parece bien discútelo con el [Consejo]… a, no, espera, esos somos todos nosotros. – comento con ironía – Has perdido nuestra confianza. Esto fue una decisión unánime.

-Rei, Andrés y Gray…

-Gray se quedó fuera. Ya que está en el [Cielo] su castigo ha sido otro.

-…

-Ahora me voy. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Paso a su lado, sin siquiera rozarlo. Una vez fuera de la sala camino un rato y se apoyó en la pared. Dio dos grandes bocanadas de aire y se limpió las lágrimas traicioneras para luego separarse y terminar de irse.

Por su parte David se quedó apoyado en la mesa, con el corazón destrozado.

* * *

_**Asgard**_

En el reino de los [Dioses Nórdicos], Dominic y Elisa acababan de llegar. Odín ya los esperaba con dos grupos. Uno de héroes, en total seis, y otro de valkirias, también seis. Además había un vehículo de transporte asgardiano.

-Odín. – saludo el dúo.

-Jojojo. Hola mocosos. Vuestra amiga ya me ha informado. He podido notarlo hace poco. He reunido a un pequeño grupo para que os acompañe. Obedecerán vuestras órdenes. – explico Odín – También he traído un vehículo para que lleguéis más rápido al extrarradio.

-Eso espero. No queremos que se conviertan en incorpóreos. – dijo Elisa.

-Bueno, no perdamos el tiempo. Lucy nos ha dicho que parece haber dos [Jefes Incorpóreos]. – hablo Dominic, mirando a ambos grupos – La mitad de cada grupo venid conmigo. La otra mitad con ella. Supongo que ya sabéis lo que puede pasar si no nos hacéis caso, ¿verdad? – héroes y valkirias asintieron – Perfecto. Entonces no perdamos tiempo. ¡Vamos!

XXXXXXXXXX

El grupo de Dominic se subió al vehículo de transporte, el cual los llevo con gran rapidez hacia la zona de conflicto. Dicho vehículo los lleva afuera de la ciudad, hasta una extraña llanura. Solo había llano. Ni montañas, ni ríos, ni bosques. Simplemente una llanura de verde hierba.

Dominic hizo un gesto con la mano, indicando que debían bajar a tierra.

Una vez en el suelo, el grupo bajo. Todos se pusieron en guardia. Las valkirias con sus conjuros preparados y los héroes con las armas en mano. Dominic también invoco su [Llave Espada]. Lo extraño es que parecía no haber nadie. Ninguna presencia... o eso parecía.

BOOOM

Dando un poderoso salto, el joven [Portador] esquivo hábilmente una gran y ardiente esfera de fuego.

-Fuego. [Jefe Incorpóreo]. – susurro al sentir la presencia de uno.

-Me habían contado que erais muy perceptivos, pero esto me asombra. – comento una voz con tono divertido.

Frente al grupo, por una brecha de oscuridad, apareció un joven fornido, de pelo corto color azul electrizado con forma de tupe trasero y los ojos amarillos. Llevaba sus manos enguantadas en guantes rojos, los cuales estaban ardiendo. Junto a él había varios sincorazón de medio y alto nivel.

-Yo me encargo del [Jefe]. Vosotros de los demás. ¿Entendido?

-¡Si!

-Perfecto. ¡Pues adelante!

Con la orden del joven [Portador], valkirias y héroes se lanzaron hacia los incorpóreos, alejándolos del líder.

-Bien bien. Esto va a ser divertido. Ah, se me olvidaba. Mi nombre es Braig. Un gusto, mocoso. – se presentó, haciendo una reverencia burlona.

-…

-Oh, ¿no vas a presentarte? ¡Que modales! ¡Así va la juventud actual! – dramatizó – Pero bueno, aquí no estamos para cháchara, sino para pelear.

-Pero tú eres el que habla.

-Cierto. Pues entonces, ¡vamos a darnos de hostias! – exclamó.

Con sus puños encendidos en ardientes llamas, el peli azul se lanzó contra Dominic. El incorpóreo lanzo un puñetazo descendente, pero el castaño lo esquivo, provocando que Braig golpeara el suelo.

PAM

Debido a la fuerza del golpe, el peli azul creo un cráter del doble del tamaño de su puño. Tomando impulso, lanzo un puñetazo con su otra mano, la cual Dominic esquivo ladeando su cuerpo.

ZAS

Girando sobre su eje intento golpearle con su [Llave Espada] a la altura de la cintura. Braig se agacho para esquivar el golpe de espada.

-Buenos reflejos, niño. ¡Esquiva esto!

Apoyándose en su mano izquierda, el peli azul tomo impulso con su pierna izquierda y dio una patada a la altura de la cabeza.

CLANC

Pero el castaño la bloqueo con su [Llave Espada]. Con impulso, empujo la pierna del peli azul, desequilibrándolo y desplazándolo varios metros.

-**Hielo: granizada.**

De su [Llave Espada] salió una ráfaga de bolas de granizo del tamaño de pelotas de golf.

Aprovechando el impulso del desplazamiento anterior, Braig dio varias volteretas, esquivando las bolas de granizo.

-Nada mal, mocoso.

Junto sus manos y creo una gran y ardiente esfera de fuego.

FASH

La lanzo hacia el [Portador]. Este la esquivo…

BOOOM

Por lo que la esfera exploto varias decenas de detrás. Dominic, apretando su arma, corrió hacia Braig.

KACHIN KACHIN

El [Portador] empezó a golpear al [Jefe Incorpóreo], el cual se defendía con sus puños recubiertos de fuego.

-¡Quita bicho! – gritó.

Lanzo una bola de fuego, la cual Dominic bloqueo con su arma cubierta de hielo, pero eso fue aprovechado por Braig.

-¡Intenta bloquear esto, niño! – sonrió colmilludamente.

Para extrañeza de Dominic, el peli azul creo una esfera de luz amarilla transparente. No tuvo tiempo para esquivarla, para su sorpresa. Soltó su [Llave Espada], la cual estaba cubierta aun de hielo, y ambos chocaron.

BOOOOOM

La poderosa explosión provocó que el castaño saliera despedido varios metros, rodando por el suelo.

-No ha estado mal. Ha sido interesante tu respuesta. Has podido notar el poder de mi ataque. Si no te hubieras apartado, entonces habrías acabado calcinado. – comentó Braig, saliendo de la nube de humo creada por el choque de ambos poderes.

-…

Dominic se puso de pie, invocando a [Polvo de Diamante].

-Bien. Sigues de una pieza. Me hubiera aburrido si te hubiera matado con… - dejó de hablar al ver como varias estalactitas de hielo iban hacia él, con toda la intención de convertirlo en un colador - ¡Arde mi fuego!

Hizo un gesto. Agacho los brazos para luego levantarlos. Un ancho muro de ardiente fuego surgió frente a él. Las estalactitas se fundieron al acercarse y hacer contacto con dicho fuego.

Braig sonrió al ver que el ataque de hielo no le alcanzaba, pero su sonrisa se fue al ver al [Portador].

FASH

El castaño había apagado parte del fuego al usar **Aero**, permitiéndole avanzar hacia el [Jefe Incorpóreo].

KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN

Dominic empezó a atacar cuerpo a cuerpo a Braig, el cual cubrió de fuego brazos y piernas, con los cuales bloqueaba los ataques del castaño.

Entonces el incorpóreo contraataco, lanzando decenas de flechas de fuego mientras ponía distancia.

KACHIN KACHIN

SWOSH

SLASH

KACHIN

Moviendo su [Llave Espada] en rápidos y certeros arcos que destruían todas y cada una de las flechas de fuego.

Al ver que había puesto distancia, por suerte no demasiada, se tele transporto.

-**Teleport. **

Y apareció frente al incorpóreo.

-Pse. Eso es trampa. – se quejó sonriente Braig.

Y ambos de un salto hacia adelante se encontraron el uno al otro y, con un fuerte golpe de [Polvo de Diamante] y un brazo rodeado de fuego, fue creado, por la fuerza del golpe entre ambos, ráfagas de viento y fuego, y ahí comenzaron el intercambio a velocidades impensables de cortes, estocadas, puñetazos y patadas.

KACHIN

KACHIN

SWOSH

SLASH

CLANG

KACHIN

Esquivando por los pelos una estocada de Dominic, Braig se hizo a la derecha. El castaño hizo un matrix, esquivando una patada horizontal ardiente del peli azul a la altura del pecho.

-¡Yeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Esto me gusta! ¡Vamos vamos vamos! – exclamaba Braig sonriente.

Apareciendo desde atrás, atacando con una patada revestida en fuego, la cual Dominic bloqueo con [Polvo de Diamante].

Pero la fuerza fue demasiada y la sorpresa también, por lo cual no fue muy efectiva la defensa. Dominic acabo arrodillando una pierna para mantener la ardiente pierna lejos de él. La sonrisa del incorpóreo creció mientras aumentaba la temperatura del fuego, haciendo sudar al [Portador].

-**Hielo: glaciación.**

Tras el susurro del castaño, la [Llave Espada] se congelo en un segundo, congelando también el fuego de Braig, y con él su pierna.

-¡!

Eso sin duda le sorprendió.

El castaño sonrió. Se impulsó, elevando su espada, desequilibrando al incorpóreo, dándole una fuerte patada en el costado, la cual estaba recubierta de viento, mandándole a volar varios metros.

-¡Arg! ¡Joder! ¡Eso me ha dolido! – gritó, observando su pierna congelada.

La [Llave Espada] desapareció en un destello, apareciendo en la mano del ruso.

Invocando su fuego, intento derretir el hielo, pero este apenas se derretía, por lo que tuvo que aumentar aún más sus grados hasta conseguirlo.

-Vale, me estoy hartando de tanto hielo de los cojones. – masculló, poniéndose de pie, cojeando - ¡Prueba mi llamarada!

De sus manos salió una poderosa llamarada, cuyo fuego era más ardiente que antes.

-**Hielo: muro.**

Creando un grueso muro de hielo, el castaño pudo bloquear el fuego lo suficiente como para alejarse. Pero, para su sorpresa, Braig se adelantó.

Apareciendo justo en frente de Dominic con sus brazos ardiendo, dando un puñetazo con ambos puños al mismo tiempo…

PAAAAM

El cual fue apenas repelido por el arma del castaño, que apretó los dientes por la fuerza del golpe. Braig volvió a repetirlo, pero esta vez con sus piernas.

PAAAAM

El fuerte estruendo saco de equilibrio a Dominic, que apretó los dientes por la fuerza del ataque. Intentando regresar el golpe de inmediato, hizo una estocada rápida y certera hacia el pecho de Braig, la cual era desviada por un brazo del peli azul. De inmediato, lanzo otra patada descendente, la cual fue apenas desviada por la [Llave Espada], sin embargo en esa misma dirección, a causa de un giro rápido con su propio cuerpo, trajo nuevamente con su pierna derecha a Dominic, y esta vez acertó…

PAAAM

En el pecho. Con ese golpe lo decenas de metros a una estrepitosa velocidad. También hizo que soltara su arma.

Braig empezó a reírse al haber acertado ese poderoso golpe al [Portador].

Dominic se puso de pie, invocando de nuevo a [Polvo de Diamante], la cual llevo hacia atrás, como si estuviera enfundada.

-…

-Oh chico, eres muy callado. ¿Acaso te ha comido la lengua el gato? ¿O te la has mordido por mi golpe?

-Me has cabreado. **Zantetsuken. **– murmuró.

SLASH

En menos de un parpadeo, Dominic avanzo rápidamente, moviendo su [Llave Espada] hacia delante, golpeando a Braig en la cintura.

Para cuando el incorpóreo se dio cuenta, el ataque le había golpeado por completo. Se miró la herida. Esta estaba empezando a consumirlo. O se retiraba o desaparecería.

Intento crear una brecha de oscuridad pero…

-Eso no te servirá. – murmuró el castaño - **¡Hielo: cero absoluto!**

Apuntándole con [Polvo de Diamante], una ola de frio absoluto golpeo al [Jefe Incorpóreo]. Este se congelo por completo en la posición en la que se encontraba.

-Y para terminar… **Rompehuesos.**

Varias mini bombas surgieron alrededor de Braig, desde todos sus ángulos.

BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM

Estas explotaron al mismo tiempo, produciendo una poderosa explosión. No dejaron ni rastro del [Jefe Incorpóreo].

El [Portador] se giró a mirar a los asgardianos. Para su tranquilidad, estos habían conseguido o hacerlos retroceder o eliminarlos.

-¿Ya habéis acabado? Perfecto. Rastrearemos la zona y luego volveremos a Asgard. – ordenó.

XXXXXXXXXX

Por otra parte, en las catacumbas de la ciudad, Elisa y su grupo se encontraban en una sala. El problema eran los distintos pasadizos. Había cuatro para elegir. En todos ellos podía sentirse el peligro.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? – pregunto una de las valkirias.

-… - la chica se quedó en silencio varios segundos, pensando – Yo iré por el de la derecha. Los demás dividirse en grupos de dos. Una valkiria y un héroe. No sabemos qué tipo de incorpóreos nos encontraremos, por eso sería bueno que vayáis mezclados. A la mínima señal de peligro avisad. Al contrario que los sincorazón, los incorpóreos no os convertirán con facilidad, solo intentad que no os alcancen demasiado. ¿Alguna duda?

-No.

-Bien, en marcha.

Tal y como había ordenado Elisa, valkirias y héroes se dividieron en grupos de dos. Al final todos los pasadizos iban a ser recorridos.

Durante varios minutos Elisa los recorrió con [Llave Espada] en mano, atenta al más mínimo cambio y peligro. Acabo llegando a una extraña sala, iluminada por luces mágicas. Lo extraño es que dejaban lugares en oscuridad. Eso sería una ventaja para el enemigo.

-Bien bien. Parece que alguien ha venido. – escucho una voz.

Al instante se puso en guardia.

Un sujeto de apariencia joven apareció entre las sombras, blandía un imponente martillo con el cual señaló en dirección a Elisa con una sonrisa fría en el rostro. Ella frunció el ceño, apretando el mango de su [Llave Espada].

-Así que eras tú quien merodeaba por aquí. — murmuró con seriedad.

-Es un placer conocerte. — el incorpóreo se inclinó levemente en una reverencia. Era bastante más alto que ella y de piel morena, de una complexión física bastante robusta — Me da gusto que seas quien llegó a mí; hubiese sido aburrido enfrentarme a valkirias o héroes en lugar de un usuario de [Llave Espada].

-El placer es mío. — respondió Elisa, aunque con frialdad y sin señales de que sea cierto lo que decía.

KACHIN

Con gran velocidad Elisa se lanzó sobre su oponente que, ni lento ni perezoso, bloqueó con su enorme mazo el corte. Gruñó al notar como era empujado unos centímetros hacia atrás.

-¿Sin vueltas, eh? ¿Nada de presentaciones? — al ser considerablemente más alto, el sujeto veía a Elisa con la vista hacia abajo.

Ambos se observaban sin moverse, desafiantes.

-No. No necesito saber tu nombre ni tú el mío; es como si quisiera saber cómo se llama la cucaracha que piso. — una sonrisa arrogante se dibujó en su rostro.

-Por mi parte, creo que es algo primordial la presentación. Yo me llamo Martillo Jax, supongo que ya imaginas por qué.

-No me interesa. - fue la seca respuesta de la Gamarra.

-… ¡Entonces toma esto!

El incorpóreo dio un paso hacia atrás para luego golpear con su arma el suelo, generando una onda expansiva que obligó a la [Portadora de Llave Espada] dar un salto hacia atrás.

BANG

Elisa no se detuvo a pensar, ni bien sus pies tocaron el suelo se arrojó en dirección a su objetivo, el cual se sorprendió por su acción. Ella era casi doblegada en altura pero no titubeaba y lo golpeaba indiscriminadamente hacia todas las direcciones, intentando dañarle pero él bloqueaba cada corte de [Artema] con destreza.

Realizó un golpe descendente hacia el suelo que la chica esquivó por los pelos, sorprendiéndose por la velocidad del ataque rival. El incorpóreo sonrió.

-Caíste.

Con la robusta mano, que no sostenía el arma incrustada en el suelo, tomó de lleno el rostro de la joven, que se vio sorprendida por tal acto y no reaccionó hasta sentir como su rostro comenzaba a ser estrujado con fuerza. Cerrando los ojos, se concentró en su [Llave Espada] [Artema].

-¡**Electro: [Artema] Eléctrica**!

[Artema] se vio rodeada de electricidad y rápidamente Elisa la usó para realizar un corte sobre el abdomen de su oponente generándole una descarga eléctrica que lo obligó a soltarla, dejándolo algo aturdido.

TROMP

-Vaya…. genial… — jadeó el moreno.

-…

Elisa se llevó una mano a la frente, al sentir el líquido caliente entre sus dedos supo que estaba sangrando.

El ataque eléctrico ocasionó que el sujeto denominado Martillo dejara su arma a unos metros, tanto frente él como a ella. Elisa sonrió al ver sus intenciones por recuperarlo. Avanzó moviéndose a gran velocidad, llegando antes que el incorpóreo saltó por encima del enorme mazo y propinándole una estocada en el pecho, mandándolo varios metros hacia atrás.

Elisa esperó un par de segundos a que el sujeto apareciera; había perdido su rastro al verlo desaparecer entre las sombras y no escuchó ruido que le confirmara que se había estrellado. Se mantuvo en silencio e inmóvil unos instantes, empuñando su arma lista para seguir.

-¿Eh?

Sus ojos grises se detuvieron en el mazo que descansaba sobre el suelo. Al fijar mejor su vista, notó que temblaba ligeramente.

El martillo levitó por cuenta propia y atacó a Elisa, que lo esquivó por milímetros. Al voltear la vista, pudo percatarse de que no buscaba atacarla… el dueño la llamaba de entre las sombras.

-**Electro**… — murmuró, rodeando a [Artema] de electricidad y con la vista fija en dirección donde se había ido el martillo. Se acercó varios pasos, pero se detuvo al ver como estaba a punto de ingresar en las sombras.

Con la vista fija en la oscuridad, aguardó a que su rival hiciera su movimiento con su arma en mano y lista para usarse.

-Eres demasiado obvio… - murmuró Elisa al ver como el martillo salía de las sombras y chocaba con su [Llave Espada] haciéndola retroceder y caer sobre los brazos de Martillo lo cual fue un gran error porque fue electrocutado — Lo supe desde el primer momento. Puedes manipular tu arma sin tocarla, la usarías para distraerme y tomarme por la espalda, ¿o me equivoqué?

Él gruñó como respuesta. La había soltado y estaba a unos pasos frente a ella.

-Maldición. ¿Dejaras de usar solo electricidad?

En el rostro de Elisa se dibujó una sonrisa fría mientras su [Llave Espada] era rodeada nuevamente de electricidad.

-Lo siento. — su arma brillaba, iluminando su rostro y reduciendo las zonas oscuras — … no soy muy buena en dominio de otro tipo de magia.

PAM

TROMP

PAM PAM

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Elisa volvió a golpearlo en el pecho, generándole una devastadora descarga eléctrica que lo dejó aturdido, momento que ella aprovechó para acertarle un rodillazo en el vientre que lo dejó a su altura para luego darle una patada en pleno rostro y mandarlo hacia una de las paredes. Esta crujió al ser impactada.

El incorpóreo de nombre Jax se maldijo mientras se intentaba recuperar de los golpes. Se pasó el dorso de la mano sobre la comisura de los labios, sintiendo como este estaba desapareciendo. Los golpes de la [Llave Espada] y su magia estaban empezando a afectarle demasiado. Lo noto. No solo su labio. Las zonas donde había impactado el arma estaban empezando a desaparecer. Debía admitir que era increíblemente fuerte si hablaba de físicamente, pero aun no veía demasiado dominio de magia.

-Eres buena, mocosa… — masculló al verla acercarse con pasos firmes en su dirección y sosteniendo a [Artema] con la misma firmeza que sus pasos.

La vio detenerse a escasos metros frente a él, observándolo con una mirada fría. Era todo… estaba indicándole que terminó con él.

-"Debo encontrar una forma de sacarle su arma. Si se la robo, ya será un problema menos"

Usando su mente, llamó a su arma. Esta tembló y rápidamente obedeció sus órdenes.

Elisa, que creyó saber que planeaba, se volteó para detener el arma pero se sorprendió al ver como esta se estrellaba en el suelo frente a ella…

PUUUM

Ocasionando que una nube de polvo se levantara. Se cubrió la vista con las manos, ignorando la presencia a sus espaldas. Para cuando quiso voltearse recibió un puñetazo en el estómago…

PAM

Que la dejó sin aire para luego ser tomada de ambas muñecas y ser arrojada con brusquedad hacia donde había caído recientemente el incorpóreo.

-¡Ja!, ahora no eres tan ruda, ¿verdad? — rio socarronamente Jax.

Tenía a [Artema] sobre su pie luego de que su [Portadora] la soltara al ser tomada por sorpresa. Tomó su martillo y lo descansó sobre su hombro.

Su arrogancia desapareció rápidamente al ver como Elisa se mantenía incrustada en la pared a varios metros frente a él con el ceño fruncido, se la notaba bastante cabreada y en sus ojos se podía ver la rabia que iba dirigida al incorpóreo.

-Me llamo Elisa Gamarra… — masculló entre dientes.

Eso pareció confundir a Jax.

-¿Por qué te presentas ahora?

-Porque terminó el calentamiento. — sonrió Elisa con un brillo de diversión.

A una velocidad que el incorpóreo no pudo detectar, Elisa desapareció de su vista.

-¡¿Qué demonios…?!

PAM

No pudo seguir porque sintió puñetazo en la espalda que le recorrió toda la columna vertebral. El golpe lo dejo de boca contra el suelo y desarmado. Cuando quiso reincorporarse un par de manos lo tomaron de sus tobillos y lo mandaron a volar.

-¡Se te olvidó esto!

Elisa, con Jax aun en el aire, le arrojó su martillo con una precisión y velocidad monstruosa.

PAAAM

-¡Agh!

PUUUM

El arma lo golpeó de lleno en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire hasta su caída estrepitosa en el suelo. Masculló maldiciones mientras se volvía a poner de pie.

-Para ti también terminó el calentamiento, ¿sabes?

Elisa se acercó a él en guardia, sosteniendo a [Artema] con ambas manos y sonriéndole con arrogancia.

-Veras…

Jax gruñó y sostuvo su arma con ambas manos, causando que adquiriera un tamaño aun mayor que el de antes.

A pesar de que un arma así de grande debería reducir su velocidad, el incorpóreo siguió igual o más rápido que antes y arremetió con un martillazo contra la pelinegra, que solo uso su [Llave Espada] como escudo.

KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN

Así comenzaron un intercambio de golpes. Jax intentaba destrozar con su gran martillo a su oponente mientras que Elisa desviaba ligeramente cada ataque con la punta de su [Llave Espada]. Jax era muy rápido pero la chica lo era aún más.

SLASH

En un rápido movimiento, Elisa desarmó a Jax y le cercenó la mano izquierda, haciéndolo soltar un suspiro de sorpresa e incredulidad.

-No creo que puedas usar esa cosa con una sola mano, ¿verdad? — dijo fríamente la de pelo azabache haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para señalar el arma a unos metros de ambos. Todavía conservaba la mano del incorpóreo.

-Mierda…

Jax se mantuvo de rodillas, observando la zona donde hace segundos ocupaba su mano izquierda. Sintió como la punta de [Artema] se posicionó sobre su cabeza y dejo soltar una risa de diversión.

-Con que… ¿crees que esto ya acabó?

-No creo que puedas seguir. Pero si puedes… sorpréndeme. — comentó la joven con desinterés.

-Bien, aquí voy. — poniéndose de pie, Jax llamó a su arma que al instante se acercó a él.

Bajo la atenta mirada de interés de Elisa el martillo se unió a su dueño, pasando a suplir a la mano izquierda ausente.

-¡Ahora prepárate!

Con ferocidad Jax se arrojó sobre Elisa con su nueva mano. La pelinegra se mantuvo inmóvil, viéndolo llegar hasta que estuvo a una distancia considerable y sonrió.

ZAS ZAS ZAS

Sorprendiéndolo, Jax sintió varios cortes sobre su cuerpo luego de ver como ella se movía a una velocidad asombrosa. La divisó detrás de él, observando a [Artema] con seriedad y no mostrando más ganas de alargar el combate.

-Esperé más de ti, Jax. — la oyó murmurar a la vez que un aura eléctrica rodeaba a su [Llave Espada].

-¡¿Qué?! — masculló él al sentir dos cortes en forma de cruz en su pecho y otro sobre su abdomen.

Se derrumbó en el suelo por última vez. Su cuerpo empezando a desaparecer.

[Artema] fue rodeada de electricidad hasta iluminar por completo el lugar. Elisa se volteó y lo observó con frialdad y alzando sus brazos encima de su cabeza le dio fin al incorpóreo.

**-¡Electro: Devastación Eléctrica! **

TROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMP

La ráfaga eléctrica destruyó su objetivo y gran parte de las zonas de las catacumbas, haciéndole notar a las valquirias y héroes la posición de la portadora de [Llave Espada].

XXXXXXXXXX

Diez minutos después, ambos grupos seguían investigando los alrededores de sus posiciones. A pesar de haber derrotado al [Jefe Incorpóreo], los incorpóreos seguían apareciendo, aunque en menor número.

Debido a sus apariciones, y por precaución, ambos [Portadores] se quedaron varios días en Asgard.

* * *

_**Castillo de los Portadores**_

Johan se encontraba con David. Ambos estaban entrenando, pues no tenían mucho que hacer. Miguel, Rei y Gray en el [Cielo], Dominic y Elisa en Asgard. Solo quedaban Miguel, Lucy y ambos.

-Bien. Creo que es suficiente por hoy. – detuvo Johan el encuentro.

-Ahhh. Tío, estoy aburrido. Y eso que yo me entretengo hasta con ver a una mosca volando. – se quejó David.

-Eres demasiado simple.

-¡Y a mucha honra!

-Y gandul.

-Se hace lo que se puede.

-E inmaduro.

-… ¿vas a dejar de dejarme como la mierda?

-Nop. Es divertido.

-Serás hijo de…

Entonces empezó a sonar la melodía de llamada del teléfono del Castillo. Ambos [Maestros] se miraron para luego contestar.

-¿Diga? – preguntó Johan al descolgar.

-*¿Johan? ¿Eres tú?*

-¿Sirzechs? Hola. ¿A qué se debe la llamada? – su expresión se volvió seria - ¿Hay problemas en el [Inframundo]?

-Oh no. No es una llamada para malas noticias. Solo quería invitaros a la próxima reunión de jóvenes demonios.

-… espera un momento. – apartó el teléfono de su oreja, observando a David – Llama a Miguel y Lucy. Es importante.

El castaño asintió, por lo que desapareció de la sala. Un minuto después, tanto la rubia como el moreno aparecieron junto a él en la sala principal de entrenamiento.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Miguel.

Johan toqueteo un teclado táctil y colgó el teléfono. Al instante apareció un holograma del [Maou] pelirrojo.

-*Oh, interesante. No sabía que pudierais hacer esto* - sonrió Sirzechs.

-Tenemos contacto con todos los lugares existentes. No es para asombrarse. – se encogió de hombros David – Bueeeeeeeeeeno. ¿Qué es eso tan importante?

-*Como le he dicho a Johan, quería invitaros a la reunión de los jóvenes demonios que tendremos mañana.*

-¿La reunión de jóvenes demonios? Suena interesante. – susurró Miguel, llevándose una mano a la barbilla – Por mí no hay problema.

-Sería interesante ver al futuro de los demonios. Además, una oportunidad como esta es única. – sonrió Lucy.

-Entonces perfecto. Iremos nosotros cuatro. – afirmó Johan a Sirzechs.

-*Perfecto. Por lo que tengo entendido, vuestros compañeros están ocupados. ¿Cómo van las cosas en el [Cielo]?* - preguntó con gran interés.

-Supongo que sabrás que Azazel no se encuentra allí.

-*Si. Parece ser que ahora mismo no están con el estudio del poder de Gray.*

-Exacto. Ahora mismo están, por decirlo de alguna manera, en una visita-reunión familiar. – explicó David – Pero parece ser que todo va bien. Tuvieron unas peleas contra ascendidos por culpa de cierto [Serafín]. Pero todo va bastante bien.

-*Me alegro. Entonces mañana nos reuniremos en el castillo de mi familia. ¿Sabéis cómo llegar?*

-…

El cuarteto se miró para después negar.

-Sabemos cómo llegar a la capital, pero no exactamente donde está el castillo Gremory. – dijo Lucy – Pero no te preocupes. Mañana estaremos allí. ¿Hora en particular?

-*La reunión es por la noche. Así que a las nueve deberéis estar en el castillo. Id arreglados. Y gracias por aceptar.* - sonrió para después desaparecer.

-Bueeeeeeeeeno. Parece que tendremos fiesta. – sonrió Miguel – Lastima que el resto se lo pierda.

-Bueno, supongo que no pasa nada. El trio está en el [Cielo] sin restricciones. No pueden quejarse. En cuanto a Dominic y Elisa… bueno, ellos se están divirtiendo. ¡Nosotros también tenemos ese derecho! – exclamó David – Así que, a gandulear por el resto del día, hasta mañana por la noche.

-Gandulear. Como no. – se carcajeo Johan.

* * *

Bueno, queridos lectores, quiero deciros que, como siempre, aquí se aceptan ideas. Por si alguien tiene alguna. Claro que no todas las ideas serán posibles, o porque no se puedan o porque no me gusten, pero siempre podéis decir las vuestras XD


	12. En el Inframundo - parte 01

Ni Kingdom Hearts ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

El Caballero Negro: acción consecuencia. David solo la está sufriendo. Pero no durara para siempre :) Y bueno, si se te ocurre alguna, tu solo dímela ;)

Zafir09: un Miguel es el líder del [Cielo] y el otro es Miguel él [Portador de la Llave Espada]. Lo de Rei lo sabrás pronto :)

Alber Breaker: que va. Sí que va a alguna parte. Lucy no es una tipeja. Pero ellos tienen una relación profunda. Yo he visto peleas muy duras por discusiones importantes, y lo de Gray, por la relación que tiene con todos, es algo muy gordo para ellos. He intentado ser lo más realista posible. Yo he visto casos de estos a montones.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, posible lemon más o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-¡**Hielo**! ¡**Ragnarok**! (técnicas, hechizos, habilidades de los portadores de Llave Espada).

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

**LOS OC's PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES. EL UNICO MIO ES DAVID MARTINEZ**

* * *

Capítulo 10:

**EN EL INFRAMUNDO - PARTE 01**

* * *

En la sala principal del castillo de los [Portadores], Johan, Miguel, Lucy y David se encontraban listos para ir a la capital del [Inframundo] demoniaco. Debido a que era una reunión informal y no una formal, cada uno iba vestido con ropas cómodas.

-Bien, ya estamos todos listos. – dijo Lucy mientras empezaba a invocar un círculo mágico - ¿Listos?

-Si. – respondieron los chicos al unísono.

-Pues vámonos.

FLASH

El círculo mágico iluminó toda la sala para luego desaparecer junto a los [Portadores].

* * *

_**Lucifaad**_

El cuarteto apareció en la plaza principal de la capital de los demonios. Una inmensa ciudad que nada tenía que envidiar a Tokio o New York. Llena de rascacielos y edificio de lo más modernos. La ciudad que pertenece a las tierras de los [Maou]. Era la antigua ciudad que él [Maou] Lucifer original tenía por capital de sus tierras.

-Wow. No está mal. – comentó Miguel, observando los rascacielos - ¿Quién creéis que ha influido a quién?

-Quien sabe. Yo opino que los humanos a los demonios. – dijo David, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero los demonios viven desde hace más tiempo.

-Buen punto.

Mientras el dúo discutía sobre la historia arquitectónica de la cultura demoniaca, Johan y Lucy se dedicaba a observar los alrededores en busca de la persona que los llevaría hasta el lugar donde se haría la reunión de los jóvenes demonios.

-Debería estar a punto de llegar. – murmuró Johan, haciendo caso omiso a los demonios que paseaban mientras les observaban.

-Sirzechs dijo que debíamos estar a las nueve, y son menos diez. – dijo Lucy, observando la hora de su móvil.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿los demonios no ajustaron su horario al del mundo humano?

-… no había pensado en ello. – susurró sonrojada la rubia por su pequeño despiste.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Tan lista y se te escapa algo así! – se burló el moreno.

-…

-Lo siento, lo siento. – se disculpó sonriente.

Entonces escucharon un claxon. El cuarteto observó una limusina, la cual paró prácticamente a su lado, en la acera. De dicho vehículo bajó Grayfia, que llevaba su típico traje de sirvienta.

-Lamento haberos hecho esperar. Por favor, subid.

Dicho esto, ingresaron en la limusina, la cual se puso en marcha.

-Disculpa pero, ¿la reunión no iba a ser en el territorio de los Gremory? – preguntó Lucy.

-Así iba a ser en principio, pero me temo que hemos tenido que cambiar la localización de la reunión.

-¿A qué se debe? Es extraño que haya cambios como ese en tan poco tiempo.

-Es debido a que han asesinado al miembro de una de las familias. Cuando lleguemos os lo explicarán mejor.

-Entiendo. Entonces la reunión, ¿dónde se celebrara?

-Aquí. En uno de los hoteles principales de la capital. – explicó.

No tardaron mucho para llegar al edificio donde se reunirían los jóvenes demonios. Los jóvenes [Portadores] tuvieron que admitir que era impresionante. Sin duda el edificio era increíble, gigantesco, bastante bonito arquitectónicamente hablando. Y lujoso… como no.

-Flipa chacho. – murmuró David.

-Wow. Es increíble. Creo que es la primera vez que voy a entrar a un sitio como este. – dijo sonriente Miguel.

-Acho, ahora que me acuerdo… - el castaño observó al moreno de su edad – Miguel, haznos un favor a todos.

Esas palabras provocó que los dos [Portadores] mayores observaran al moreno con sutileza.

-¿Cuál?

-Intenta, por favor, no liarla parda, ¿vale?

-¿Liarla? ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Cuándo la lio yo parda? – preguntó ofendido.

-Ese sitio va a estar lleno de pervertidos… seguramente. Así que…

-Entiendo entiendo. No hace falta que me lo recordéis. – masculló.

-¿Entonces?

-No prometo que lo intentaré… pero intentaré intentarlo. – prometió.

-No sé por qué, pero eso no me tranquiliza en absoluto. – le susurró sarcástico Johan a Lucy, haciendo asentir a la rubia.

Siendo acompañados por Grayfia, el cuarteto se adentró en el hotel mientras los empleados hacían leves reverencias a su paso.

Una vez dentro subieron a un ascensor de cristal, el cual permitía observar toda la ciudad. Sin duda una hermosura de ciudad. No se podía comparar con una humana en ciertos aspectos. Una vez que el ascensor llego al piso indicado, las puertas se abrieron, dejándoles ver el interior. A pesar de que ya se esperaban algo demasiado lujoso, la impresión seguía estando presente. Cientos de mesas enormes, miles de platos de comida, bebida, cientos de empleados y una cantidad tres veces mayor de invitados.

Todos demonios, como era de esperarse. Demasiado demonio junto.

-Mierda. No me esperaba tantísima gente. – murmuró nervioso el castaño.

-Sep. No es agradable estar aglomerados. – asintió Johan.

A David no le gustaba estar en lugares con demasiada gente, y aún menos ser el centro de atención. Vale para pequeñas reuniones pero en casos como este…. Lucy entrecerró los ojos, observando atenta la sala. A ella tampoco le gustaba estar rodeada de tanta gente, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Después de todo, ya había aceptado ir. Miguel tenía los ojos brillantes, pues había visto a más de un demonio siendo un pervertido, por lo que su sonrisa se volvió maligna mientras se frotaba las manos. Johan, con su seriedad habitual en lugares desconocidos, se mantenía atento a todo, estudiando el terreno y a los demonios presentes.

Habían estado muchísimas veces en el [Inframundo], tanto el demoniaco como el de los ángeles caídos. Y no solo ese [Inframundo]. Habían llegado hasta lo más profundo. Más allá del territorio del Dios Hades. Pero siempre de incognito. Y ahora, estaban es esa fiesta, siendo el centro de atención de la mayoría.

Junto a Grayfia, avanzaron en línea recta, ignorando o intentando ignorar las miradas. A los pocos metros se encontró con unas mesas cortando la entrada, con unos cuantos empleados recibiendo a los invitados.

-Mi señora Grayfia. – saludó uno de los empleados.

-Estas personas son invitados de los [Maous]. Déjenles pasar.

-Entendido.

Una vez dentro, Grayfia se despidió ya que debía irse a cumplir con su deber, dejando al cuarteto solo. Mientras Johan y Lucy estudiaban el entorno, David se dedicaba a buscar a sus compañeros de instituto. Mejor ellos que otros. Miguel, por su parte, se escabulló del grupo como si fuera un ninja, empezando a causar estragos a todo demonio pervertido que se encontrara en su camino.

La gran mayoría eran los viejos demonios de las Casas sobrevivientes. Vestidos con costosos trajes, con unos modales que daban náuseas y con su típica prepotencia de nobles. El trio hizo una mueca. No les agradaba la gente, demonio o no, con ese tipo de personalidad. Podían observar las lujuriosas miradas, tanto de hombres como mujeres, y también miradas que le dan los ricos malcriados a los pobres. Una de esas que te dan ganas de reventarle la cabeza con un bate.

Entonces David observó de reojo a Rias y su séquito. Caminaban con mucha desenvoltura, con un aire de grandeza, respeto, estilo únicos. Kiba y Koneko mostraban una dura templanza. Incluso Issei y Xenovia mostraban buena imagen. Gasper… bueno, podría ir peor. Le divertía la situación del pequeño dhamphir.

El castaño hizo un gesto a sus dos compañeros, los cuales también dirigieron su vista al grupo de la pelirroja.

-Bueno, al menos alguien que conozco. – murmuró la rubia – Aunque la conozca de quince minutos.

-Mejor eso que nada. – murmuró Johan.

-No es por nada pero sabéis que Miguel se ha escabullido, ¿verdad? – murmuró David mientras avanzaba rumbo hacia el sequito de la pelirroja.

-Si. – respondieron al unísono.

-Pos vale.

-Sabes que tú eres el responsable si pasa algo, ¿no? – sonrió la rubia divertida al ver como el castaño hundía los hombros.

-Si ese tío la lía gorda, yo mismo me lo cargo. – masculló – ¡Ei! Mu buenas noches. – saludó con la cabeza, levantándola levemente con las manos en los bolsillo.

-¿Tu qué haces aquí? – preguntó Rias sin entender que hacia el [Portador] allí junto a otros dos.

-Pos resulta que nos han invitado los [Maous] y hemos venido a dar una vueltecica. ¿No anda Sona por acá? – preguntó mientras buscaba a la Sitri con la mirada.

-Si. Por algún lado debe estar. Venía con nosotros, pero nos separamos. – explicó - ¿Nos vas a presentar? – sonrió.

-Ah claro. No sé si te acordaras pero ella es Lucy Bergman, que vino conmigo a la reunión, él es Johan Beaumont, el _'Segundo al Mando'_…

-Porque tú lo digas. – sonrió el moreno.

-Por supuesto que yo lo digo. – dijo con orgullo – Y también esta Miguel Sánchez Cano, que por algún motivo no sabemos ande anda.

-Un placer. – dijeron ambos [Portadores].

-El placer es mío. – dijo Rias – Ellos son mis siervos. – y los presentó uno a uno.

Claro que hay que decir que, ante la palabra siervos, los tres [Portadores] agriaron levemente el gesto, intentando que no se notara.

-¿Y qué tal os parece esta reunión?

-Demasiada gente para mi gusto. – comentó el castaño.

-Si he de admitirlo, me siento bastante incomoda. – admitió Lucy.

-… - Johan se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

-Bueno, es normal. Según me ha contado mi hermano, no estáis muy acostumbrados a reuniones de este calibre. – observó sobre la espalda del trio - ¡Sairaorg! - exclamó de golpe.

El trio se giró levemente, observando sobre sus hombros, observando al nombrado por la pelirroja. Era sorprendentemente alto y robusto. Alto y fuerte, pero de rostro joven. No llegaría a los dieciocho, o eso aparentaba. Cabello corto, negro y peinado informalmente. Toda su imagen rebosaba vitalidad y fuerza. Era la viva imagen de un luchador.

-Este jodio armario es enorme. ¿Cuánto medirá? ¿Metro noventa? – preguntó David, observando al moreno.

-Más o menos. Es más grande que Andrés, y eso que mide casi metro noventa. Se podría decir que es un Andrés 2.0. – dijo Johan.

-Siempre me lo he preguntado. ¿Cómo puede ese jodio enano ser tan grande con solo dieciséis años?

-Es como un jugador de baloncesto de la NBA.

-…

-Sairaorg Bael. El número uno de los demonios jóvenes. El primo de Rias y actual heredero de la Casa Bael. – explico Lucy a ambos.

-Así que ese tipo es el más fuerte de entre todos los demonios jóvenes, ¿eh? Es interesante. – dijo Johan – Su aura es muy poderosa. Estoy seguro de que sería un buen rival para los de tipo [Poder].

-Seguramente. Es alguien a tener en cuenta tanto ahora como en el futuro.

-No siento podre mágico alguno. No tiene el [Poder de la Destrucción] de los Bael. Pero si puedo percibir [Touki]. Se nota que ha entrenado su cuerpo hasta el extremo.

-Si. Eso parece.

-Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez Rias. - sonrió el joven Sairaorg, acercándose a su prima.

Estiro su mano, estrechando la de la pelirroja con cierta intimidad. La de primos.

-Cierto, y te he echado de menos todo este tiempo. Me alegra ver que el tiempo te ha tratado bien. - sonrió la pelirroja.

Dejando de ver al dúo, el trio pasó la mirada por el sequito del moreno. Demonios rubios. Una rubia de cabello recogido en una coleta alta, vestida con un traje rojo. Una rubia de cabello ondulado vestida de traje de negocios. Dos tipos enormemente altos, muy corpulentos, uno feo de cojones, el otro cubierto por una capa. Dos rubios más, uno con una armadura pesada y el otro llevaba una armadura ligera con una espada a su espalda. Y otro tío, también rubio.

Estos no le prestaron la más mínima atención, pues tenían sus miradas fijas en su amo.

-¿Tendrá algún fetiche con los rubios? – preguntó Miguel, apareciendo de repente, mirando interesado la escena.

-¿Tu donde cojones estabas? – preguntó David, arqueando una ceja.

-Por ahí. – se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por ahí? Espero que no hayas… - y de repente varios gritos masculinos se escucharon por la sala.

Las miradas de todos se dirigieron hacia varios demonios, que se encontraban en distintas situaciones bastante divertidas.

Uno estaba rodando por el suelo cubierto en unas extrañas llamar amarillas, las cuales despedían un olor de lo más apestoso, aunque parecía que no le quemaban la piel, pero si las ropas.

Otro gritaba como loco cosas que no tenían sentido ninguno mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y llamaba a su mami entre sollozos.

Uno de aspecto maduro tenía un par de pechos mu grandes y la voz de pito. El pobre estaba en shock después del grito.

Un cuarto, no se sabe cómo ni porqué, se estaba tirando de sus propios calzoncillos mientras hacia una mueca de puro dolor.

Y por último, pero no menos importante, un viejo bigotudo estaba sentado en el suelo mientras se arrastraba como si fuera un perro con gusanos en el trasero.

Miguel observaba orgulloso su obra ante la mirada reprobatoria de Lucy, la orgullosa de David y una leve sonrisa de Johan.

-… bueno, al menos no has sacado a Misifú. – murmuró mientras se tapaba la boca para evitar descojonarse de la risa.

-Bufff. Espero que nadie te haya visto. – murmuró Lucy, negando con la cabeza y los brazos cruzados.

-Ten por seguro, querida hermana, que nadie se ha dado cuenta. – dijo Miguel mientras dejaba de sonreír hasta dolerle… solo para sonreír un poco menos.

-Ejem. – una tos de la pelirroja llamó la atención de todos - Creo que muchos de vosotros no lo conocéis. - explico Rias, tanto a su sequito como a los [Portadores] – Él es Sairaorg, primo por parte de madre.

-Me llamo Sairaorg Bael, el próximo líder de la Casa Bael. - se presentó el joven moreno educadamente.

-La Casa a la que pertenecía el [Gran Rey]. – le explico Kiba a Issei.

-Esa casa es la más importante del [inframundo], ¿no? – le pregunto el castaño, a lo que el rubio asintió.

-Un placer conocerte. – dijo Lucy mientras extendía su mano.

-Así que vosotros sois los famosos [Portadores], ¿eh? Un honor conoceros. – sonrió mientras le estrechaba la mano suavemente.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? Estáis un poco lejos de las mesas para los Jóvenes Demonios. – le pregunto Rias a su primo.

-Ah, hemos venido hasta aquí porque ese idiota ya ha llegado.

-¿Idiota? ¿Ya han llegado?

-Agares y Astaroth ya han llegado. Zephyrdol llegó el último. Al segundo de llegar, Zephyrdol y Agares han empezado a discutir.

BOOOOOOOOM

-¡Que ha sido eso! - exclamó Rias sorprendida, observando los portones de madera del salón principal abrirse de golpe.

Tanto las paredes como el suelo se sacudieron con fuerza.

-Parece que se ha armado una gorda. – sonrió entusiasmado Miguel.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Por esto recomendé no reunirse antes de la reunión! - exclamó Rias avanzando hasta la sala, seguido de Sairaorg, ambos sequitos y los [Portadores].

David y Miguel estaban entusiasmados por ver una pelea entre demonios. Por su parte, Johan y Lucy se mantenían serios, pero su curiosidad era bastante grande.

Abriendo las puertas con autoridad la joven pelirroja se sorprendió al ver todas las mesas, sillas y ventanas destrozadas, lámparas derribadas, grietas en el suelo y en el techo. La gran mayoría de los presentes, que eran cientos, tirados en el suelo, la mayoría inconsciente.

-Vaya. Esto es sin duda algo interesante. – murmuro Miguel contento.

Frente a ellos, cuatro grupos de demonios permanecían en pie.

Uno estaba en una mesa, la única intacta, en un rincón de la sala, con elegantes demonios sentados a su alrededor, un rubio tomando te tranquilamente. Dos estaban enfrentados entre sí, con todo tipo de armas en mano. Un delgado muro de hielo se desintegraba frente a ellos.

-¡Aléjate de mí, imbécil! - exclamó una joven rubia, con gafas, muy atractiva, con un largo vestido azul, emanando una poderosa aura mágica, rodeada de más demonios.

Frente a ella había un joven de cabello verde, con la cara y los brazos cubiertos de tatuajes con forma de sellos mágicos. Con el pecho descubierto, unos vaqueros negros, con cadenas y colgantes de plata a lo largo de sus piernas.

-Esto Jefa, ¿quiénes son ellos? – preguntó Issei.

-Seekvaira Agares y Zephyrdol Glaysa-Labolas.

-Ah…

-Seekvaira es junto a Sairaorg Bael, Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri, los miembros de los [Cuatro Novatos]. – explicó Akeno - Ese es el hijo rebelde de los Glaysa-Labolas, lo han desheredado.

-Ahhh. Ahora si entiendo. – se cruzó de brazos mientras asentía.

-No sé por qué, pero no me lo creo. – comentó David, burlándose.

-¡Zephyrdol, solo tú puedes ser tan imbécil como para querer buscar una pelea en un lugar así! ¡¿Quieres morir?! ¡¿Realmente quieres morir?! ¡Te advierto de que si te mato ni siquiera los de arriba me culparan de nada!

-¡Ja! Lo diré de nuevo para que tus sordos oídos puedan escucharme. ¡No, mejor puta barata! ¡Si tu problema es que eres una virgen acomplejada puedo solucionar tu pequeño problema en un dormitorio de un solo empujón! Pero veo que a la onee-sama de los Agares no le gusta estar sola, sin su guardia. ¿Eso es porque no dejas que ningún hombre se te acerque? ¡Arg! ¡La peste que emiten las herederas de los clanes de los [Maou] a virgen es insoportable! ¡Pero soy sumamente considerado! ¡Podemos cambiar la ceremonia por tu desvirgamiento!

-"Madre mía. Que mal esta la juventud demoniaca." – pensó con disgusto Lucy.

-Es este tipo de personas las que no soporto. – murmuró aburrido Johan.

Los demás asintieron.

-Este se supone que es un lugar donde debemos esperar hasta que nos llamen. Donde los jóvenes teníamos que reunirnos y relacionarnos. Pero los jóvenes de esta generación están dejando mucho que desear. Pero es lo que pasa cuando reúnes en una misma sala a tantos personajes tan volubles. Pero dudo que los ancianos o los demonios de [Clase Alta] se quejen. Pero, pese a todo, no me gustaría tener que verme relacionado con esto. - dijo Sairaorg caminando hacia los herederos, estirando su cuello con unos estiramientos, colocándose entre los dos grupos.

-Chicos, observad bien. Ese es nuestro mayor rival en esta sala. Él es el número 1 entre los [Cuatro Novatos]. – dijo Rias con seriedad a su sequito.

Las miradas de todo el sequito Gremory fueron directa al moreno.

-Seekvaira, princesa de la Familia Agares, y Zephyrdol, hijo rebelde de la familia Glaysa-Labolas. Si decidís continuar entonces vuestro oponente seré yo. Escuchadme, sé que es repentino, pero es vuestra última advertencia. Dependiendo de vuestra decisión, de vuestras acciones, me veré obligado a usar mis puños contra vosotros sin misericordia.

-¡Me importa un capullo lo que la estúpida familia Bael me…!

PAM

Un intenso golpe resonó en la sala. Antes de que el chico acabase de hablar, atravesó la sala de lado a lado de un puñetazo del moreno, estrellándose contra la pared.

-Impresionante. - murmuró la rubia – Tiene una fuerza física impresionante, aunque no ha demostrado nada.

-Su poder físico está por encima de cualquiera de los presentes. – dijo Johan, analizando al moreno – En una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, solo Rei, Andrés o Elisa serían capaces de plantarle cara. Los demás lo tendríamos más difícil.

-No por nada ellos son del [Dominio de Elemento: Poder/Fuerza]. – comentó David.

-Te he avisado. Esa era tu última advertencia. - siseo Sairaorg.

-¡Maldito bastardo!- exclamaron sus siervos - ¡Maldita casa Bael! – volvieron a exclamar furiosos, avanzando hacia el moreno.

-Id tras vuestro dueño. Eso es lo primero que deberíais de hacer. E incluso si blandís vuestras espadas contra mí no ganareis nada. La reunión está por empezar. Deberíais de cuidar de que vuestro amo este bien.

Deteniéndose en seco, los siervos se miraron entre ellos, optando por atender a su [Rey] primero. Al instante Sairaorg se giró hacia la otra [Rey].

-Aún hay tiempo. Retócate el maquillaje. Yo no me presentaría en la reunión luciendo como no mereces.

-… Si, será lo mejor… - intimidada por la presencia del moreno la joven se retiró junto a todo su sequito.

Observando sus alrededores el moreno pasó su atención a sus siervos.

-Avisad a los responsables. El salón esta echo un desastre, así no seré capaz de tomarme un té con Rias.

Dicho y hecho. Sus siervos salieron de la sala en busca de los responsables de esta.

-Fiu. – silbó David – Eso me ha recordado a Dragon Ball. – comentó con humor.

-Eso sin duda ha sido digno de ver. – admitió Miguel.

-No es para tanto. – sonrió el moreno.

-Rias. Sairaorg. ¿Martínez? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Otra voz en la sala. Los Gremorys, [Portadores] y Sairaorg se voltearon, observando a Sona Sitri junto a su sequito. Junto a ellos salieron de la sala para permitir que la arreglaran.

-Hoooola Sona. ¿Cómo te va la vida? – preguntó el castaño.

-¡Ei! ¡Habla a la Presidenta con respeto! – gritó Saji enojado.

-Veamos… nop. Paso. – negó divertido, haciendo enojar al rubio Sitri.

-Aun no has contestado a mi pregunta. – volvió a hablar Sona con su voz autoritaria.

-Eps. Bájate los humos. No estamos en el insti, y además, ¿por qué debería responderte?

-David, haz el favor. – le regañó Lucy – No sé si te acordaras de mí. Estuve en la reunión de Kuoh. – al igual que hizo con anterioridad, presentó a sus dos hermanos [Portadores] y el motivo de que estuvieran allí.

-Entiendo. Espero que os comportéis. – dijo seria mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Acho, esta tía me pone de malas. – le susurró el castaño al anti-pervertido.

Varios minutos después volvieron a abrirse las puertas.

-Chicos, la reunión está por empezar. – dijo Rias girándose, observando a uno de los demonios organizadores llamar a los [Reyes] de los [Cuatro Novatos] - Recordad, nada de peleas, comportaos. El evento quedará registrado, mi padre lo vera todo.

-Estos son los asientos para los Gremory. - anuncio uno de los sirvientes señalando con la mano abierta una zona de una mesa circular, enorme, en donde los Agares ya estaban sentados, y los Sitri y los Bael se iban sentando.

-Yo en el centro. Akeno a mi lado. Issei y Kiba a las bandas. Koneko y Xenovia junto a ellos. Gasper, junto a Issei. - ordeno la pelirroja.

-Siiii.

Los siervos obedecieron al instante, colocándose en línea, con Issei y Kiba sentados junto a alguno de los siervos de otras casas.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde nos sentamos nosotros? – preguntaba Miguel – No creo que sea con ellos, ¿no?

-Disculpen, ¿son ustedes los [Portadores]? – preguntó educadamente un mayordomo a Johan, el cual asintió – Por favor, síganme. Los [Maous] los están esperando.

XXXXXXXXXX

Habiéndose despedido de los jóvenes demonios, el cuarteto caminaba a través de un largo y ancho pasillo, siendo guiados por el mayordomo.

-¿Qué pensáis que va a pasar? – preguntó el castaño, cruzando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

-Si estamos aquí es para ver el futuro de los demonios. Pero no sé si solo es una muestra de poder por parte de los [Maous] o si hay algún otro comentado para habernos traído. – dijo Johan con rostro imperturbable.

-¿Por qué crees que sea una muestra de poder? – preguntó Miguel.

-Nosotros somos [Portadores de la Llave Espada]. Cualquiera querría tener de aliado a alguien como nosotros. Podría ser que los demonios nos hayan reunido para mostrarnos que son poderosos y así estrechar nuestra alianza con ellos. O una advertencia para que sepan con quienes están tratando.

-No creo que sea eso. – dijo Lucy – Simplemente nos han traído a una importantísima reunión, para ellos. Es más por educación. Ciertamente querrán estrechar lazos con nosotros, pero no creo que haya maldad en sus acciones.

-Son demonios.

-Cierto. Pero no hay que juzgar por raza, ¿verdad?

-Si. Tienes razón en ello. – admitió Johan – Pero siempre hay que estar alerta.

-Ahora que me lo pregunto… - David volvió a tomar la palabra – Gray ya demostró que se puede enfrentar a un [Maou] de nivel y a otros dos demonios de [Clase Suprema] al mismo tiempo.

-Usando ese poder. – recordó Miguel.

-Cierto. Pero mi pregunta es, ¿creéis vosotros que seriamos capaces de derrotar a Sirzechs o Ajuka si se cabrearan?

El silencio se hizo ante esa pregunta. Ciertamente Gray había sido capaz de vencer a Katarea, la cual había usado la serpiente de Ophis para lograr el poder de Leviathan original, y dos demonios [Clase Suprema] que también habían usado las serpientes. Pero no era lo mismo ese trio que uno de los tres súper demonios. No los habían visto, pero habían escuchado. John les enseño que ambos demonios, usando su poder en su máxima expresión, estarían en el [Top Ten] de seres más poderosos del mundo. Solo unos cuantos de los actuales [Portadores] tenía el nivel para enfrentarse a un Dios. Pero apenas había vivido una cuarta parte de su vida. Algunos ni eso. Posiblemente, dentro de algunos años, serían capaces de llegar a ese nivel. Pero la pregunta era, ¿llegarán a vivir tanto? Pocos [Portadores] habían llegado siquiera a los cuarenta años. Normalmente morían por alguna causa. Solo unos pocos habían muerto de viejos, como era el caso de John.

-Por el momento creo que si nos unimos. – respondió con sinceridad Johan – Tú y yo podríamos ser capaces si luchamos con una sincronización perfecta y todo nuestro verdadero poder.

-Eso me temía. – suspiró.

-No os podéis quejar. – sonrió Miguel – Vosotros dos sois los más poderosos de todos nosotros. ¡Y los [Maestros]! Claro que, creo que Lucy también podría ser una [Maestra]. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué no lo eres?

-John murió antes de poder hacerme el examen. – le explicó la rubia.

-Ahhh. ¿Y por qué no se lo hacéis vosotros?

Ante la pregunta del chico, ambos jóvenes se detuvieron en seco, observando a la rubia.

-Pues ahora que lo dices… sí que podríamos hacérselo. – admitió David – Es la más poderosa después de nosotros.

-No. Te equivocas. Está a nuestro nivel. – sonrió levemente Johan – Creo que, después de esta reunión, podríamos hacerte la prueba. No. Mejor no. Creo que el momento correcto sería cuando estuviéramos todos. ¿No te parece?

-Si. – sonrió enormemente – ¡Esta decidido! ¡Cuando estemos todos en casa, TU, Lucy, serás sometida al [Examen del Título de Maestro]!

-¡!

La rubia solo observaba al dúo en shock.

-¿Y por qué ella sí y yo no? – Miguel hizo una mueca.

-¿Tan listo que eres y no lo sabes? – preguntó Johan con burla.

-Vale. Lo pillo. ¿Cuánto crees que nos quede a los demás?

-No es cuestión de edad, sino de corazón.

-Ahhh. Por eso Gray y Andrés no lo hacen aun, ¿verdad?

-Esos dos lo tienen muchísimo más complicado. Andrés tiene el riesgo de su [Armadura] mientras que Gray el de su poder oculto. – explicó David.

-Lógico.

-Si. Lógico. ¡Pero tú no has caído! – le apuntó con un dedo.

-¡Cállate pesao!

-Ejem ejem. – el mayordomo tosió, llamándoles la atención – Por favor, pasen. Los [Maous] los están esperando.

Haciéndose a un lado, el mayordomo les dejó atravesar una pequeña puerta, la cual daba acceso al lugar donde se sentarían los [Maous] en la reunión. La zona más alta de la sala.

-Mu buenas. – saludó David.

-Hola hola. – saludó alegremente Serafall – Me da gusto volver a veros. No nos veíamos desde la reunión en Kuoh. Vosotros dos debéis ser también [Portadores], ¿verdad? Un gusto. ¡Yo soy Serafall, o la [Maou] Leviathan! – se presentó a Johan y Miguel.

-Buenas noches Serafall. – saludó la rubia mientras presentaba a los otros dos [Portadores] a los cuatro [Maous].

-Un placer. La verdad es que os estábamos esperando. – habló Sirzechs – Yo soy Sirzechs Lucifer. Ellos son Falbium Asmodeus y Ajuka Beelzebub.

-Hola. – saludó el dúo de morenos.

-Es un honor que hayáis aceptado venir a esta reunión. Por favor, sentaos con nosotros. – ofreció, mostrando cuatro cómodos asientos un poco apartados.

Tendrían el honor de estar a la misma altura que los [Maous] del [Inframundo], pero estaban apartados, pues la reunión era de demonios. Ellos eran los invitados de honor.

-¡Venid venid! ¡Acompañadnos! ¡Ya casi está a punto de empezar! – exclamó Serafall sonriente, sentándose en su asiento.

Cada [Portador] se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones. Pero lo que les llamó la atención fue el [Maou] Falbium, pues el tío estaba dormido.

-Tenéis algo de comida y bebida, por si os parece. – dijo Ajuka educadamente.

-Muchas gracias. – agradecieron al unísono.

A pesar de todo, el cuarteto no podía evitar sentirse incomodos ante tanto lujo. Dejando a un lado ese sentimiento de incomodidad, observaron la sala. Podían ver casi todo, quitando a los demonios que tenían justo debajo.

Era una ostentosa sala con unas plataformas por pisos, en los dos primeros pisos había mesas con demonios de alta cuna, presumiblemente en la segunda planta todos los presentes formaban parte de las Casas supervivientes de las 72 originarias. Los jóvenes demonios estaban un piso por debajo del primer piso de nobles demonios.

En la tercera y última es donde estaban los más importantes demonios. Tal y como habían observado antes, cuatro tronos y cuatro [Maous] en ellos. Sirzechs, el más poderoso e influyente de los [Maou]. Serafall, una [Maou] con su propia serie. Ajuka Beelzebub, el friki de la tecnología. Un [Maou] de temer por su interesante poder. Por último y no por ello menos importante el casi siempre dormido [Maou] Falbium Asmodeus.

Tanto el aura como el poder de los actuales [Maous] se podían percibir a cierta distancia, tanto su presencia como la autoridad que imponían era impresionante. Poco o nada tenían que envidiarles a los gobernantes más veteranos.

Por otra parte, la gran mayoría de los demonios de los 72 pilares sobrevivientes parecían típicos burgueses de edades más viejas. Casi los mismos que había observado antes en la sala. Sangres puras que tenían el pensamiento humano de la Edad Media. Pero parecía ser que poco a poco la cosa iba cambiando. Y los jóvenes demonios estarían a cargo de ello.

Por regla general, cuando un siervo o subordinado, ha de presentarse ante la realeza se establecen una serie de elementos para la ocasión. Con el fin de intimidar, provocar y recordarle al siervo cuál es su lugar en la jerarquía, los superiores suelen ponerse sobre el nivel visual del inferior. Quien manda mira hacia abajo, quien obedece hacia arriba. Eso suele ser así en prácticamente todo el mundo. Otra cosa es que el siervo no se intimidara ni por un momento, pero muy pocas veces se ha dado ese caso.

Ese pensamiento era sin duda anticuado. La civilización occidental humana había perdido, para suerte de muchos, ese tipo de acciones. Mentirían si dijeran que el mundo es igualitario, pero es cierto que ahora no se "humillaba" de esa manera. Solo en países con dictaduras se realizan ese tipo de acciones. Aunque siempre está la excepción a la regla.

Podían observar como algunos siervos de los jóvenes demonios parecían tener problemas con eso. Y lo entendían. Antes eran humanos que no estaban para nada acostumbrados a este traro. Ahora se les hacía demasiado complicado.

Lo que el cuarteto tenía claro era que ellos nunca jamás podrían hacer lo que ellos hacen. Su orgullo está por encima, y no se lo pisotearían. No les agradaba como era la sociedad demoniaca. Pero, al menos, estaba empezando a cambiar. Era lo único agradable. La verdad es que era irónico. La sociedad demoniaca estaba cambiando gracias a los humanos… los humanos reencarnados. Un arma de doble filo.

Colocados en fila tras su [Rey], los siervos esperaron en silencio a que sus dueños moviesen ficha. Concienzudamente planeado, los jóvenes demonios dieron un paso al frente al unísono, empezando a pleno derecho, su ceremonia de graduación.

-Es bueno que os hayáis reunido. Nos gustaría ver las caras de aquellos que cargan con la responsabilidad de ser la nueva generación de demonios. – habló uno de los ancianos, a un piso por debajo de los [Maou] – Esta es una reunión que mantendremos de manera periódica, a fin de evaluar y seguir vuestro crecimiento. Evaluar asimismo, vuestro comportamiento.

-Como por ejemplo, la pelea que habéis tenido afuera hace no mucho tiempo. - intervino otro demonio con bigote.

-Ahhh…- murmuro Sirzechs Lucifer, apoyando su rostro en un puño, observando a los presentes con una sincera sonrisa – La nueva generación de demonios. Ustedes son los demonios de más alto grado, portadores de un talento único al cual no se le puede reprochar nada. No obstante, ese debe de ser un talento a pulir, por ello, a fin de lograr dicho objetivo quiero que compitáis entre vosotros antes de vuestro debut con el fin de que estéis preparados para vuestro gran momento.

-¿Eventualmente se nos enviará a luchar contra la [Brigada del Caos]? - preguntó Sairaorg

-Nunca se sabe. - respondió el pelirrojo – Pero, si es posible, no me gustaría enviar a los jóvenes demonios para combatirlos.

-¿Por qué? Aunque seamos jóvenes cargamos con la responsabilidad de ser demonios. Si solo recibimos la sobreprotección de nuestros antepasados a nuestra edad sin ponernos a prueba… - el moreno no parecía entender la respuesta del pelirrojo.

-Sairaorg. – le cortó – Reconozco tu valentía. No obstante eres demasiado temerario. Por encima de todo me gustaría evitar tener que enviaros a la batalla, a aquellos que estáis por crecer. Aparte de que sería una gran pérdida para las futuras generaciones el perder a sus individuos más talentosos. Quiero que lo entiendas. Nos sois más preciados de lo que os pensáis. Por eso quiero que viváis, que aprendáis paso a paso.

-Pero…

-La [Brigada del Caos] es una organización muy peligrosa, si llegado el momento hemos de enfrentarnos a ellos se hará, y si para entonces creemos que estáis lo suficientemente preparados, se os llamará a filas. Mientras tanto queremos que os centréis en vuestros propios asuntos, que no son pocos ni menos importantes. ¿Me has entendido Sairaorg? - preguntó el pelirrojo afablemente.

-Entiendo. – respondió con un rostro insatisfecho, observando de reojo a los cuatro [Portadores], que se mantenían cayados, observando y escuchando.

Johan y Lucy tenían un rostro serio. Analizando y escuchando atentamente. Miguel y David cuchicheaban entre ellos, un poco aburridos. Mas, aun así, ninguno perdía la caballerosidad porque las consecuencias podrían ser bastante graves.

Desde entonces para más adelante la charla siguió y siguió durante un buen y largo rato.

Luego pasaron a los sueños de cada uno de los jóvenes. Los tres primeros tenían sueños que no alteraron el ambiente de la sala. El bullicio llegó con los tres últimos; Sairaorg, Rias y Sona.

El moreno dijo bien alto y claro que su sueño era ser un futuro [Maou]. La sorpresa de los ancianos fue grande, pues nunca antes un demonio de la Casa del Gran Rey había sido [Maou].

Luego fue el turno de Rias. Su sueño era convertirse en la futura campeona de los [Rating Game]. Hubo exclamaciones de asombro por parte de los nobles demonios. Ese objetivo era prácticamente tan difícil como el querer convertirse en un [Maou].

Por último, fue el turno de Sona. La joven Sitri expuso su sueño de crear una escuela para demonios de [Clase Media] y [Clase Baja]. Ahí fue cuando empezó el problema.

-¡Jajajajajajajaja!

La sala entera resonó con cientos de risas. Cientos de demonios se reían con las palabras de la heredera Sitri. Cientos de demonios se reían de Sona Sitri.

Sin apenas reaccionar, la morena no dijo, no se movió, no reacciono, simplemente esperó a que acabasen de reírse.

-¡Eso es imposible!

-¡Que comentario tan gracioso!

-¡Ya veo! ¡Así que esta es la chica soñadora de la próxima generación!

-¡Es tan bueno ser joven! No obstante, para la joven heredera de la Casa Sitri el tener semejante sueño… ¡debemos de dar gracias de que lo haya comunicado aquí, antes de su debut!

Serafall tenía una expresión de puro odio. No soportaba que se metieran con su hermana pequeña. Sirzechs tenía una sonrisa sincera. Le agradaba el sueño de Sona. Ajuka se mantenía serio. Falbium… bueno, el seguía en el mundo de los sueños.

Por otra parte, los [Portadores] tenían gestos distintos, pero mismos sentimientos. Miguel mantenía la pose, aunque tenía una mirada tan fría como el hielo. David reflejaba perfectamente sus sentimientos, el cual eran furia e ira. Lucy y Johan mantenían una expresión serena, imperturbable.

-Ejem. – Johan tosió fuertemente, llamando la atención de los [Maous]. David sonrió mordaz, pues esos vejestorios se iban a cagar la pata abajo. Lucy y Miguel también sonrieron – Perdonad pero pensé que esta era la sala donde se reunían los más importantes del [Inframundo] demoniaco. – dijo en voz alta, llamando la atención de los nobles.

-Y así es. - dijo Sirzechs sonriente.

-Pues que decepción. Yo aquí solo veo a un grupo de idiotas ignorantes mentes cerradas y retrasadas socialmente hablando. – comento con gran disgusto mientras se llevaba una mano a la mejilla, negando con la cabeza.

Tanto Rias como Sona como prácticamente todos los jóvenes demonios, observaban asombrados como el [Portador] acababa de llamar idiotas a los nobles y milenarios demonios.

-¡!

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! - exclamó uno de los demonios.

-¿Acaso estas sordo y no me has oído? – ahora su tono era de decepción y miro con aburrimiento – Yo aquí solo veo a cientos de adultos riéndose públicamente de una adolescente que intenta cambiar con todas sus fuerzas los serios problemas sociales que tienen. Una adolescente que se ha percatado que todos vosotros, vejestorios, tienen un serio problema tanto social como militar entre sus propios sequitos. Una adolescente que ha tenido los santos cojones para intentar cambiarlo. Tiene que joder que una niña tenga más cojones que demonios de miles de años.

-¡Con dos cojones! – exclamó David carcajeándose.

Miguel y Lucy se rieron suavemente, intentando mantener la compostura.

-¡Como te atreves! - rugió uno de los hombres.

-¡No tienes derecho a decirnos nada! – exclamó furioso otro.

-Además, ¿de dónde pensáis que han llegado la mayoría de los demonios de la [Brigada]? – Johan siguió metiendo el dedo en la llaga – Además de los que quedaron de vuestra antigua guerra civil, muchos de ellos son humanos reencarnados o demonios de [Clase Baja y Media] que no soportaban más. Los tiempos cambian. Si seguís reencarnando humanos y seguís tratándolos así, solo conseguiréis que haya una gran revuelta. Los humanos nos adaptamos y evolucionamos rápidamente. Pero, en estos tiempos, la sociedad humana ha avanzado mucho. Ahora ya no se dejan humillar, como lo hacéis vosotros. Ellos pelearan cuando lleguen a su límite. En cambio, vuestra sociedad, sigue estancada en lo que para ellos sería la Edad Media, o como mucho el Siglo XVIII. Al final, el toro os pillara y os clavara los cuernos.

-¡Ole, ole y ole! – siguió gritando el castaño, llorando de la risa.

Los demonios nobles iban a volver a reclamarle, pero Sona hablo.

-Mis intenciones son firmes. - exclamó dando un paso al frente, agradeciendo en silencio la ayuda de la elfa – Estoy hablando en serio.

-Señorita Sona Sitri… - intervino un anciano, con tono frio – Los demonios de [Clase Baja y Media] y los demonios reencarnados trabajan para sus dueños, demonios de [Clase Alta], y estos solo son escogidos por sus aptitudes individuales. ¿No haría, acaso, el construir semejante institución, dejar en mal lugar a las antiguas familias que valoran el orgullo, el honor y la tradición? No importa cuánto hable la gente del cambio que ha sufrido la sociedad. - mirando al moreno con ira contenida – Cambiar puede ser positivo o negativo. Algo como entrenar a los demonios de [Clase Baja] es algo que no le incumbe.

-¿Por qué despreciáis tanto el sueño de la Presidenta… de mi señora Sona? ¿Por qué dais por hecho que no se puede realizar? ¡Estamos hablando en serio! - exclamó Saji.

-Ándate con cuidado, demonio reencarnado. Señorita Sitri, tu siervo no ha sido debidamente adiestrado. - dijo otro de los demonios.

-A esto me refiero. ¿Solo os metéis con los débiles? ¿Acaso no tenéis valor para meteros con alguien de vuestro tamaño? - preguntó Johan mirando al demonio con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¡Maldita humano! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para darnos sermones?! ¡¿Te crees mucho por ser un [Portador]?!

-… - lo miró aburrido – Repito mi argumento. La nueva generación superara a la previa. La sangre nueva tiene más potencial que en la actual. Quizás deberíais de dar gracias de que algo con tanto talento quiera acabar con un problema con el que lleváis miles de años a vuestras espaldas. Quizás, de ese modo, en el futuro que acabéis muriendo por vuestros siervos ex humanos.

-Ya basta. – le pidió Sirzechs amablemente – Creo que les ha llegado tu mensaje. Por favor, te pido que lo dejemos.

Al instante todos los miembros de la sala se callaron, se acabaron todos los ruidos. El moreno observó al pelirrojo de reojo, encogiéndose de hombros, poniéndose cómodo en su sillón. Lucy le dio un codazo al castaño para que dejara de reírse. Miguel al instante recuperó la compostura, aunque no podía evitar sonreír.

-… mi señor [Maou] Lucifer, le pido disculpas. Hablare con mi sirviente luego.

-¡Presidenta! - exclamó Saji - ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Toda esta gente de ha reído de tu… de nuestro sueño! ¡¿Por qué no dices nada?!

-¡Saji, estate en silencio! Este no es un lugar donde puedas actuar de esa manera. Simplemente he mencionado cual es mi objetivo, nada más. - dijo la morena en silencio.

-En este caso… - Serafall tomo la palabra - Si mi Sona-chan gana maravillosamente bien en los juegos no dudareis de su capacidad… ¿cierto? Vosotros siempre medís la capacidad por los resultados en los juegos, ¿verdad? – preguntó mirando a los demonios nobles - ¡Pse! ¡Vosotros, viejos, os habéis confabulado para atormentar a mi Sona-chan! ¡Incluso yo tengo mis limites… no pienso soportar más esto! ¡Si abusáis más de ella yo os atormentare a vosotros! - exclamó la morena con los ojos llorosos, enfadada.

Eso sin duda asombró a todos. Los demonios no sabían cómo reaccionar.

-¡No hay huevos! – gritó David - ¡Auch! – se quejó ante el capón que le dio la rubia.

-Muy bien. Creo que ya va siendo hora de aparcar este tema y pasar al que realmente nos concierne… que es el juego de estos jóvenes. – habló Sirzechs. Mirando a los demonios frente a ellos el pelirrojo volvió a hablar – Rias, Sona, ¿no os gustaría enfrentaros?

-¡!

Tanto la morena como la pelirroja se miraron en silencio, perplejas.

-Originalmente había planeado algún juego para Rias en los próximos días. Azazel ha reunido a amantes de los [Rating Game] de todo el globo. Me servirá como excusa para darles un juego de demostración antes de vuestros debut. Si, hagámoslo así, tendremos un juego entre Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri.

Cruzándose de brazos, sonriendo segura, rebosante de confianza, la morena Sitri se giró hacia Rias.

-Puede que no sea un duelo oficial, pero parece obra del destino que mi primer rival seas tú, Rias.

-Si vamos a competir entre nosotras. Déjame decirte que no pienso perder, Sona. - respondió Rias a la altura.

-El Club de Investigación de lo Oculto contra el Consejo Estudiantil. - murmuró Kiba – Esto va a estar muy bien. – sonrió alegre.

-¡Un duelo entre Rias-chan y Sona-chan! ¡Esto se pone interesante! - exclamó Serafall emocionada.

-La fecha del duelo será la del veinte de agosto en el calendario humano. Podéis administrar vuestro tiempo a placer. Se os enviaran los detalles en breve.

Con esas palabras del pelirrojo se dio por acabada la ceremonia.

-Jejeje. No pienso perder contra ti, Saji. – le dijo Issei, sonriente.

-Yo tampoco perderé contra ti, Hyodo. – sonrió también, aceptando el reto.

XXXXXXXXXX

Una vez que la divertida reunión terminó, los cuatro [Portadores] se quedaron afuera de la gran sala, hablando tranquilamente con los cuatro [Maous].

-Tío, tu sí que sabes callar bocas. – dijo divertido David, dando palmadas a Johan en el hombro.

-Ha sido legen… espera… dario. – dijo Miguel al más puro estilo Barney Stinson.

Johan solo se encogió de hombros.

-Ha sido una gran charla. – comentó Sirzechs sonriente.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! – agradecía Serafall, abrazando con fuerza a Johan, apretando inconscientemente su cuerpo contra el suyo - ¡Gracias por defender a mi Sona ta~n!

El moreno se sonrojó enormemente, echo que no pasó desapercibido por los demás. David sonrió colmilludamente, pensando en cómo fastidiar de ahora en adelante al moreno. ¡Ya no sería el único! Lucy sonreía dulcemente. Miguel sonreía enormemente.

-S-si… b-bueno… n-no p-pasa n-nada. – tartamudeó el moreno, sonrojado como un tomate.

-"Oh Dios. Esto no se ve todos los días" – fue el pensamiento de trio – "Madre mía cuando los demás se enteren"

-Ejem. Serafall, le estas incomodando. – dijo Sirzechs, sonriendo.

-Buuu. – la morena [Maou] hizo un puchero, separándose – Aun así, muchas gracias. – le sonrió hermosamente a Johan.

-No… tienes que… agradecer…

-Bueeeeeno. ¿Entonces ahora qué? – preguntó David.

-El partido será en su fecha puesta, por lo que no habrá nada importante hasta ese día. – dijo Falbium, bostezando.

-Entonces esperaremos hasta el día del partido. – dijo Miguel.

-Sera lo mejor. Si hay algún cambio os avisare. – dijo Sirzechs – Y lamento el espectáculo. Los nobles son un hueso duro de roes. – se disculpó por la actitud de los vejestorios.

-Nah. No tienes que preocuparte por eso. – Miguel se encogió de hombros – Johan ya les ha puesto los puntos sobre las íes.

-Eso hemos comprobado. – dijo Ajuka con gesto serio – En fin, he de volver a mis deberes. Hasta la próxima. – se despidió, haciendo una reverencia.

Poco después se fueron también Falbium y Serafall, dejando al pelirrojo con el cuarteto.

-Bien, entonces nosotros nos marchamos. – Lucy empezó a crear un círculo mágico de tele transporte.

-¿No os vais a quedar?

-Lo lamentamos Sirzechs, pero nosotros no tenemos más que hacer aquí.

-Entiendo.

-Avísanos si pasa algo. – dijo Johan, habiendo recuperado su actitud.

-Estad por seguro de ello.

El círculo mágico empezó a brillar…

FLASH

Hasta que desapareció, junto a los [Portadores].

El [Maou] pelirrojo se quedó un par de segundos para luego sonreír y marcharse a sus quehaceres.


	13. En el Inframundo - parte 02

Ni Kingdom Hearts ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: John fue el maestro de ellos. Johan es el actual portador. Supongo que le enfadara que Johan haya conocido a Serafall y ella no XD

El Caballero Negro: es Johan. John fue el anterior maestro, ahora fallecido. En algún momento saldrá Misifú, tu tranqui XD Y me agrada esa idea. Ahora necesitara un enemigo que luche con magia y no con fuerza bruta.

Guest: hola, me alegra que te guste este fic. Por ahora solo Lucy es candidata. Con el tiempo los demás también lo serán. Tiempo al tiempo. Relación posiblemente tendrán ambos. En cuanto a Miguel, he de decirte que son los creadores de los OC's los que eligen a las parejas. Yo no puedo dársela, además, el ya eligió a una.

Guest 2: buenas, me alegro que te guste. Johan y Serafall, parece un dúo divertido. Lo de Lucy y David es una pelea de pareja… bastante dura en esta ocasión. Lo de Miguel te digo como al anterior Guest… las parejas las eligen los creadores de los OC's, no yo. En las fichas están puestas sus parejas… si es que quieren. Sino, entonces esta así: ¿?

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, posible lemon más o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-¡**Hielo**! ¡**Ragnarok**! (técnicas, hechizos, habilidades de los portadores de Llave Espada).

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

**LOS OC's PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES. EL UNICO MIO ES DAVID MARTINEZ**

* * *

Capítulo 11:

**EN EL INFRAMUNDO – PARTE 02**

* * *

Ha pasado aproximadamente una semana desde la reunión de los jóvenes demonios en el [Inframundo]. El grupo de los [Portadores] se encontraba en una playa del levante español, disfrutando del calor y la agradable temperatura del mar Mediterráneo.

Dominic y Elisa habían vuelto hace unos días de su misión en Asgard. Luego de derrotar a los [Jefes Incorpóreos] estuvieron un par de días más en la ciudad fortaleza de los [Dioses Nórdicos], por si surgía algún problema. Al ver que no pasó nada, ambos [Portadores] volvieron al Castillo.

(Flashback)

-¡Me abuuuuuurroooooooo! – exclamaba David, estirado sobre el sofá, viendo la tele aburrido – Soy muy vago, pero admito que esto me sobrepasa. – murmuró con gran aburrimiento.

-Coincido contigo hermano. – dijo Dominic a su lado – No han aparecido sin sincorazones ni incorpóreos en estos días. Es muy extraño y aburrido.

-Y no hay ganas de entrenar tampoco.

-Cierto.

-Hace mucha caló.

-¿Pero qué dices? – Dominic levantó una ceja - Aquí tenemos una temperatura agradable todo el año.

-¡Pero me aburro! ¡Vámonos a alguna parte! – exclamó - ¡Ya se! ¡Vámonos a la playa! ¡Hace tiempo que no vamos! – sonrió alegre.

-… pues no es mala idea.

-Además, estamos en verano, y eso significa… - David levantó repetidas veces las cejas de modo sugerente.

-Sabes que como se entere te mata, ¿verdad? – sonrió divertido Dominic – Pero no es mala idea. ¿Se lo decimos a los demás?

-¡Estamos tardando!

XXXXX

En la sala principal del Castillo, los [Portadores] presentes se encontraban reunidos para tratar el tema principal que les tocaba.

-Bien muchachos. Esta reunión es para un tema de suma importancia. – el tono de David era bastante serio.

Los rostros de los demás también se volvieron serio.

-¿Y cuál es ese tema tan importante? – preguntó Elisa.

-… ¿a dónde nos vamos de vacaciones? – siguió con un tono serio.

-…

Todos, salvo Dominic, miraban asesinamente al castaño.

-Este tío es tonto. – masculló Elisa.

-Pero tonto, tonto. – asintió Miguel.

-¿Para eso usas ese tono? – preguntó Johan con mal gesto – Nos has preocupado… ¿por nada?

-¡Es un tema serio! ¡Hace demasiado que no tenemos vacaciones! – exclamó indignado.

-¿Y no será que solo quieres ver a Lucy en bikini? – preguntó divertido Dominic.

-Ya la veo desnuda, así que…

PAM

La rubia, tremendamente sonrojada, golpeó con fuerza al castaño

-"Si es que pa que dice na." – pensaron divertidos los demás.

-Pero te quieres callar, pedazo de idiota. – masculló enojada la rubia.

-P-pero si todos lo saben. – sollozaba el pobre.

-Eso da igual.

-…

-Ahhh. Que voy a hacer contigo. – se acarició la frente mientras volvía a sentarse.

-Bien, entonces, ¿qué os parece la idea? – preguntó Dominic – Hace días que no hemos detectado actividad. Creo que debemos tener unas muy merecidas vacaciones.

-A mí me parece perfecto. – sonrió levemente Elisa - ¿Playa o piscina?

-Por mi playa. – dijeron al unísono Miguel y Dominic.

-A mí me da igual. – Lucy se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces playa. – sonrió el castaño, acariciándose un gigantesco chichón - ¡Entonces a prepararse! ¡Salimos en una hora!

XXXXX

Una voz todos reunidos se tele transportaron a una playa del levante español. Para evitar que nadie les viera, aparecieron en un callejón de la ciudad a donde habían ido a parar.

Los chicos llevaban sus bañadores puestos, unas chanclas, gafas de sol y una camiseta. El de David era negro con toques azules. El de Johan era amarillo con toques anaranjados. El de Miguel era gris con flores blancas. El de Dominic era blanco con detalles rojos, negros y dorados. Se habían repartidos los objetos a llevar. David y Dominic llevaban tres grandes sombrillas, dos Dominic y una David, Johan llevaba la nevera repleta de bebida fría, Miguel llevaba una capaza en la cual iba la comida.

Las chicas llevaban unos shorts, camisetas holgadas y chanclas. El bikini lo llevaban debajo. El de Lucy era de color blanco mientras que el de Elisa azul oscuro. Ellas llevaban las esterillas y productos como la crema solar, fundas de gafas, una pelota de playa, unas palas, etc.

Una vez que revisaron todo salieron del callejón para ir directamente a la playa. No tardaron ni cinco minutos en llegar. El problema era que dicho lugar estaba atestado de gente. Guiris que venían a disfrutar del sol, la alta temperatura y la playa.

-Pse. Teníamos que haber venido antes. – murmuró Elisa – Entre tanta sombrilla va a ser difícil encontrar hueco.

-Eso es porque estamos en la zona de las familias. – explicó el castaño, ganándose la atención – En las playas hay tres lugares. La de los ancianos, la de las familias y la de los jóvenes y/o solteros. Nosotros estamos en el de las familias, como ya he dicho.

-¿Y a donde tenemos que ir? – preguntó Johan, observando a su alrededor.

-No tendremos que caminar mucho. Hemos de ir hacia allá. – señaló al sur.

Caminando por la caliente arena, el grupo consiguió encontrar un sitio bastante amplio en la zona juvenil. Tal y como explicó David, en esa zona todos eran jóvenes de entre dieciséis y veinticinco años.

Una vez que encontraron dicho lugar, David y Dominic se encargaron de clavar bien las sombrillas para que la sombra ocupara el máximo espacio posible. Luego Lucy y Elisa extendieron las esterillas. Una vez que todo estuvo preparado, Johan y Miguel dejaron la capaza y la nevera en la sombra para evitar que se calentaran más de la cuenta.

Una vez toda listo, el grupo inhalo profundamente, dejando que el olor del agua de mar inundara sus fosas nasales.

-Joder que gusto. – murmuró Miguel - ¿Hace cuánto no venimos a la playa?

-Desde el año pasado, por lo menos. – respondió Elisa – Hemos estado muy ocupados desde entonces.

-Cierto. – asintió Lucy – Una lástima que los demás se lo pierdan.

-Bah. Ellos están muy a gusto en el [Cielo]. – Dominic se encogió de hombros – Bueno, mejor echarnos el protector ya.

Una vez que se despojaron de su ropa, empezaron a echarse crema solar. Lo que menos querían era acabar con la piel quemada y jodidos durante una semana. Cada uno se echó una distinta por el tipo de piel y su color.

Mientras dejaba que el cuerpo asimilara la crema, Dominic sacó su libro de dibujos y un lápiz, empezando a dibujar. Lucy y David se echaban crema en la espalda y hombros, pues era el lugar más delicado. Johan se puso unos auriculares y se puso a escuchar música tranquilamente. Miguel y Elisa charlaban entre ellos, observando el mar.

-¡Bien, ya ha pasado el tiempo! ¡Al agua pato! – exclamó Miguel mientras cogía la pelota de playa y corría hacia el agua - ¡Que buena que esta! – gritó satisfecho por la temperatura del agua.

-¡Espérame que voy! – gritó Dominic, guardando su libro y lápiz, corriendo detrás.

El castaño observó a sus dos amigos y hermanos para luego mirar a su novia. La rubia estaba tumbada tranquilamente boca arriba. Una sonrisa malvada surgió en su boca.

-¡Kya! – gritó asustada la rubia al sentir que la levantaban y empezaban a correr. No le hizo falta ver quien era ni lo que iba a hacer.

Johan y Elisa miraban sonrientes al cuarteto para después seguirlos más calmadamente.

-¡Espera! ¡No, no, no! ¡Kyaaaaa!

El castaño tiró a la rubia al agua, un lugar lo suficientemente profundo como para que no se hiciera daño.

-¡Fuajajajajajajaja! ¡Eso por el golpe! – se rio.

SPLASH

La rubia sonrió divertida para después echarle agua encima.

-¡Que va! – ambos escucharon un grito de Johan.

Gracias a sus reflejos, la rubia consiguió bloquear la pelota de playa, desviándola hacia el aire. Pasaron la tarde jugando con la pelota, bañándose, tomando el sol o jugando a las cartas.

Cuando llegó el atardecer, el grupo se dispuso a volver al castillo, pero Dominic ya tenía algo pensado.

-Oye chicos, ¿no os apetece ir a las aguas termales? – sonrió con orgullo.

XXXXX

El grupo, una vez dejó las cosas en el castillo, y se cambiaron y ducharon, fueron conducidos por Dominic hasta el país de Japón.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó Miguel.

-Hermano, las mejores aguas termales están en este país. Además, ya he reservado habitaciones para pasar la noche.

-¿Dónde?

-Aquí. – sonrió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

El grupo siguió a mirada del ruso, encontrándose con un hotel de apariencia muy lujosa.

-¿Un hotel de lujo? – Elisa no pudo ocultar su asombro - ¿De dónde has sacado el dinero?

-…

Dominic desvió la mirada, rascándose la mejilla.

-Mejor no respondas. – masculló.

-¡No es lo que piensas! ¡Lo gané en un concurso! – exclamó claramente ofendido.

-¿Un concurso?

-Sí, un concurso. Uno japonés. Por cierto, os aconsejo no participar nunca en uno. ¡Son unos cabrones!

-Vale, dejémoslo aquí. – dijo Lucy – No he cenado y tengo mucha hambre.

-Entonces entremos. – exclamó Dominic con gran entusiasmo.

Una vez dentro fueron recibidos por los empleados del lujoso hotel. Les llevaron hasta sus habitaciones. Eran dos. Una para Lucy y Elisa y la otra para el cuarteto masculino. Una vez allí se cambiaron a unos yukatas, claro que necesitaron ayuda para poder ponérselos, y luego se fueron hasta las aguas termales para poder darse un agradable baño. Y, para desilusión de alguno, los baños no eran mixtos.

-Buuu. Y yo que quería que fueran mixtos. – se quejó David.

-Eres un pervertido, hermano. – le acusó Miguel.

-Solo con mi rubia. - su trio de hermanos le observaron con cara de _'eso no te lo crees ni tu'_ \- ¡Es cierto!

-…

-¡Irse a la mierda! – masculló, cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero hay que admitir que se está muy bien aquí. – dijo Johan, cambiado de tema, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del calor.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo, Dominic. – comentó sonriente Miguel, imitando al moreno.

-¿Cuándo se te ocurrió? – preguntó David.

-Fue después de que comentaras lo de irnos a la playa. Pensé que sería un desperdicio acabar la playa y ya está, así que pensé en pasar la noche en las aguas termales.

-… y parecía tonto el jodio.

-Eso lo eres tú. – le dijeron a David.

-… ¿qué demonios les pasa hoy conmigo?

XXXXX

Una vez terminaron su baño se ducharon, secaron, pusieron la ropa y se reunieron en la sala de los chicos para poder cenar. Pero, lo que ninguno de ellos esperó, fue lo siguiente.

-¡Quiero más sake! – exclamaba Lucy con una gran sonrisa - ¡Jajajaja! ¡Sake, sake! ¡Quiero más alcohol~! ¡Ei Elisa, vamos a divertirnos!

-No. Yo quiero… ¿qué es lo que quiero? – se preguntaba Elisa mientras observaba el techo con gesto de boba.

-¿Qué demonios? – se preguntaba Johan incrédulo.

-Ellas… - murmuró Dominic.

-¿Se lo bebieron todo? – terminó Miguel.

-¡No! ¡Mi comida! ¡Mi bebida! ¡No! – lloró el castaño, observando la comida. La mayoría de los platos estaban semi vacíos, al igual que la bebida - ¡Monstruos! ¡Glotonas! ¡Borrachas! – exclamó furioso, mirando al dúo.

PAM

Fue golpeado por una botella de sake voladora.

-¡Glotona y borracha la puta de tu madre! – gritó Elisa, cogiendo otra botella y lanzándosela a Johan, que no la pudo esquivar por puro shock - ¡Traedme más botellas! – el sonrojo de su cara por el alcohol empezó a ser más evidente.

-"Hostias. Esta borracha es bipolar." – pensaron los dos hombres conscientes.

-¡No me habéis odio! ¡Traedme más! – les gritó.

-¡Señor si señor! – y salieron pitando para no volver.

-¡Y como no volváis os juro que os meto mi [Llave Espada] por el culo!

-¡Si! – exclamaron aterrados. Con esa amenaza no se les ocurriría huir.

-¡Buaaaaaa! ¡Elisaaaaa, has matado a mi noviooooo! – lloraba Lucy, agitando con demasiada fuerza al castaño.

-Voy… a… morir… - decía este, intentando no ir hacia la luz.

-¡Si~! ¡Mi amor está vivo~! – exclamó feliz mientras cogía otra botella de sake - ¡Bebamos juntos~!

El pobre solo podía tragar sin parar.

Johan, acariciándose la cabeza, se incorporó para encontrarse con cierta chica con mala mirada. El moreno solo tragó saliva.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo, eh?! ¡Deja de creerte tanto, so merluzo! – y, para su sorpresa, empezó a regañarlo.

-¿Por qué demonios me está regañando? – se preguntaba.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Quién coño te ha dado permiso para estar de pie?! – gritó, asustando al hombre.

-Pero… si estoy sentado.

-¡Siéntate!

-Ya estoy sentado.

-¡¿Me estás contestando?! – dijo con rabia mientras invocaba su [Llave Espada].

Johan entró en pánico.

-"Oh mierda. ¡Esta no puede volver a beber!" E-Elisa, r-relájate. – le pidió amablemente.

-¡¿Te atreves a hablar de nuevo?! – gritó, levantando su arma.

Johan rodó por el suelo, esquivando la [Llave Espada].

Lucy se rio mientras seguía abrazando al castaño, aunque más que abrazarlo lo estaba asfixiando, pues apretaba demasiado fuerte su brazo alrededor de su cuello.

Miguel y Dominic volvieron a entrar en la habitación con más comida y bebida, solo para observar horrorizados el interior.

-¡Yay~! ¡Mig y Dom están aquí también~! – dijo la rubia mientras soltaba al castaño, el cual empezó a respirar con fuerza - ¡Dadme un abrazo~! ¡Dadle un abrazo a vuestra querida hermana~!

El dúo solo se abrazó, aterrorizados. Entonces la rubia les abrazó a cada uno por el cuello.

-No… puedo… respirar… - murmuraba Dominic, poniéndose azul.

-Hermano… veo… una… luz… y… es… preciosa… - murmuraba Miguel.

-Yo… también… la… veo…

-¡Lucy, suéltalos, los vas a asfixiar! – exclamaba el castaño, una vez que se recuperó.

La rubia hizo caso, pero a él le observó con un brillo en los ojos, asustándole.

-¡Nyan~! – se le lanzó encima – Vamos a divertirnos~. – y luego se levantó, arrastrando al joven castaño hasta la habitación de las chicas.

Por otra parte, Johan huía de una muy cabreada Elisa.

-¡He dicho que no me contestes, hijoputa! – exclamaba Elisa, agitando su [Llave Espada].

-¡No lo he hecho!

-¡Te vas a cagá!

-¡Ayudadme! – le pidió a los otros dos, que negaron enérgicamente - ¡Cabrones!

-¡Que no me contesteeeees!

XXXXX

A la mañana siguiente Lucy y Elisa se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente. Nadie creería que la noche anterior se habían bebido a saber cuántas botellas de sake.

-Oye hermana, ¿te acuerdas tú de lo que paso anoche? – preguntó Lucy.

-Pues no. No recuerdo nada de nada. – contestó mientras intentaba recordar.

-Cuando me he levantado estaba desnuda en mi cama y los chicos no estaban. Solo te he encontrado a ti en su habitación, roncando.

-Supongo que podríamos preguntarles. Pero estoy segura de que esos idiotas se emborracharon y a saber dónde estarán ahora. – sonrió levemente.

XXXXX

En las aguas termales, el cuarteto se encontraba observando al astro rey alzarse a través de las montañas. Sus rostros no mostraban sentimiento alguno… solo las marcas de la noche anterior.

-Lo que pasó anoche se mantiene en secreto, ¿vale? – dijo Johan.

-Si. – respondieron al unísono.

Se mantuvieron un rato en silencio, hasta que Dominic dijo una palabra.

-Yija.

-¡Cállate! – exclamó David, sonrojado.

-Sep. Eso lo escuchamos mucho anoche. – siguió burlándose Miguel – Y también mucho _'oh Dios'_ y _'si' 'justo ahí'_.

-¡Que os jodan! ¡Dejadme en paz!

-…

-Y Johan aprendió a no acercarse a una borracha Elisa. ¡Jajajaja!

SPLASH

El moreno cogió la cabeza de Miguel, metiéndola en el agua durante largos segundos, casi matándolo por asfixia.

* * *

_**Un tiempo despues**_

Varios días después del día en la playa y en las aguas termales, los [Portadores] estaban nuevamente trabajando. Por trabajando entiéndase a ir por el mundo eliminando sincorazones e incorpóreos.

Johan se encontraba en Hawái, David en Nepal, Elisa en Irlanda, Dominic en Nueva Zelanda y Miguel en Canadá.

Andrés, Rei y Arthur seguían en el [Cielo]. Hablaban poco entre ellos, pues parecía que el trio se lo pasaba bien. Arthur seguía conociendo mejor a su familia y Andrés y Rei disfrutaban de pasear tranquilamente por el [Cielo].

Lucy, por su parte, se encontraba tranquilamente leyendo uno de los tantísimos libros de la gigantesca biblioteca del castillo. En el título se podía observar el título _'Magia Aero: nivel legendario'_. Ese era el nivel más alto entre los tantos libros que tenían. Sus niveles eran los siguientes:

'_Nivel principiante', 'nivel bajo', 'nivel medio', 'nivel alto', 'nivel avanzado', 'nivel experto', 'nivel legendario'._

Como es de suponer, todos empezaban con el nivel principiante.

Lucy estudiaba todos los libros de magia de _'nivel legendario'_. Miguel estudiaba los libros de magia de _'nivel experto'_.

Ambos eran los expertos en magia de los nueve, por lo que sus habilidades son mucho mejores que el resto.

-Bufff. – suspiró la rubia mientras dejaba el libro – Tendría que investigar algo nuevo. – murmuró mientras lo ponía en su sitio – Ya me los he leído varias veces. – se dijo a si misma mientras observaba todos los libros sobre magia.

PI PI PI

El teléfono empezó a sonar.

Dado que no había nadie más en todo el castillo, fue la rubia la que lo cogió, apareciendo una imagen holográfica.

-¿Rias? ¿Rias Gremory? – alzó una ceja sin creérselo.

-*Así es. Soy yo.* - sonrió la pelirroja. Parecía estar sentada en un cómodo sillón.

-¿Cómo has conseguido este número?

-*Se lo pedí a mi hermano*

-Vaya.

-*Lamento si molesto* - se disculpó amablemente.

-No. No molestas. Si he de ser sincera, estoy aburrida.

-*¿No están los demás contigo?*

-Están trabajando. Pero no hay trabajo para todos. Es lo que tiene la crisis. – dijo con burla.

-*Ya veo. Bueno, en realidad llamaba para saber de ti*

-¿Saber de mí?

-*Exacto. ¿Te gustaría venir a pasar la tarde en mi casa? Estoy descansando del entrenamiento, y me gustaría charlar con alguien. Los demás están en sus respectivos entrenamientos, y mi madre y hermana están en una reunión.*

-Por mi está bien. Sera gratificante salir de aquí un rato.

-*Me alegra escucharlo. Mi hermana Grayfia me ha contado que no sabéis como llegar hasta aquí. Así que, si te parece bien, podrías aparecer en la capital. Yo mandaría a alguien para que te recogiera*

-Si. Me parece lo mejor.

-*Me alegra escucharlo. Entonces nos vemos ahora* - sonrió mientras el holograma desaparecido.

* * *

_**Inframundo**_

Al igual que pasó hace unas semanas, la [Portadora] apareció en la capital del [Inframundo] demoniaco.

Tal y como pasó la última vez, una vez apareció fue el centro de atención de todos los demonios presentes. Ella solo se encogió de hombros mientras esperaba paciente la llegada del vehículo Gremory.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para verlo. Tuvo un leve tic al ver una limusina aparcar frente a ella. Llevaba el símbolo de la Casa Gremory.

El chofer salió del vehículo para abrirle la puerta a la rubia, pero ella misma entró, por lo que el demonio simplemente se metió de nuevo y empezó a conducir.

-Disculpe. ¿Sabe cuánto tardaremos en llegar al castillo Gremory? – preguntó mientras se sentaba en los asientos traseros.

-No tardaremos mucho, señorita. Tiene revistas, por si le apetece leer algo.

-Vaya, gracias.

Durante aproximadamente una hora y media de viaje la rubia se mantuvo observando el exterior y/o leyendo unas revistas.

Una vez llegó al territorio Gremory, volvió a observar el exterior. Al principio solo podía observar bosque. Arboles de gran tamaño y algún que otro animal. Dichos animales eran bastante extraños. Pero, después de todo, seguían siendo animales demoniacos.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que pudo observar la residencia de los Gremory. Su castillo principal. Era enorme y estaba rodeado por grandes jardines. Todos bien cuidados. Desde el césped hasta la copa de los árboles.

Centenas de sirvientes trabajaban en los jardines y alrededores o en la fachada del castillo. El chofer detuvo la limusina en la mismísima entrada al castillo.

Allí la rubia bajo y se quedó observando. Si bien el castillo era asombroso, no podía compararse al suyo. Tenían toques distintos. Además, suponía que al ser su hogar, era normal que nada se pudiera comparar.

Con una leve sonrisa entró adentro. En la gigantesca entrada había una sirvienta, la cual hizo una leve reverencia, sonriente.

-Bienvenida. La señorita Rias la está esperando en el estudio.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta, guiando a la [Portadora] a través de los gigantescos pasillos.

Subieron varias plantas, hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta.

-La señorita Rias la está esperando adentro.

-Gracias. – le agradeció para luego acceder al estudio.

La primera impresión que se llevó la rubia fue la palabra _'lujo'._ Un gran número de estanterías repleta de libros, una gran mesa de madera con adornos y unas cuantas sillas y dos grandes ventanales.

Rias se encontraba sentada elegantemente en una de ellas. En la mesa había un tablero de ajedrez, un par de tazas y una cafetera.

-Espero que te guste el café, aunque yo prefiero el té.

-Gracias. No suelo tomar, pero me agradaría una taza de café. – explicó mientras tomaba asiento frente a la pelirroja.

La pelirroja cogió la cafetera mientras le servía.

-Me alegra que hayas accedido a venir. – le entregó la taza.

-Gracias a ti por invitarme. – le dio un sorbo.

-¿Te gusta el ajedrez?

-Me encanta. Aunque solo Johan está a mi nivel.

-¿Los demás no?

-No quiero parecer presumida. Mis hermanos son muy listos, pero Johan y yo somos los más inteligentes.

-Ya veo. ¿Blancas o negras?

-Negras.

Movió el tablero para poner las piezas respectivamente.

-¿Te importa si te hago algunas preguntas personales?

-¿Qué tan personales?

-Referente a vosotros, los [Portadores]. Hay algunas cosas que no termino de aclararme y sorprenderme.

-Claro. Intentare responderte a todas las que pueda.

-Me alegra escucharlo. Entonces, si no te importa, empezaré. ¿Cuál es vuestro límite de poder? – preguntó Rias con sumo interés, realizando el primer movimiento.

La joven rubia se quedó pensativa, moviendo una ficha.

-No sabría decirte. Lo único que puedo asegurarte es que Johan, David y yo somos los únicos capaces de enfrentarnos a los Dioses.

-Eso es algo que me cuesta creer. – Rias movió ficha – A pesar de lo que vi en la reunión de las [Tres Facciones], hay diferencia entre un [Maou] o un [Gran Serafín] y un Dios.

-Eso es debido a nuestra condición como [Portadores de la Llave Espada].

-¿A qué te refieres con condición?

-Los [Portadores], desde tiempos inmemoriales, hemos tenido una esperanza de vida relativamente corta, o eso es lo que pone en nuestros libros de historia. – movió ficha, comiéndole una ficha a la pelirroja – La media de nuestra esperanza de vida es de treinta años. Son muy pocos los que han llegado a los sesenta o setenta. Podría contarlos con los dedos de una mano.

-Pero eso no explica nada.

-Cierto. Veras, debido a nuestra corta esperanza de vida, nuestros poderes se desarrollan rápidamente. Por ese motivo, casi con veinte años, somos capaces de luchar contra ellos, cuando los demás no pueden. Muchos son los peligros. Debemos ser capaces de defendernos y defender a los demás de criaturas muy poderosas, e incluso muchas veces de seres que no sean incorpóreos o sincorazones. – movió ficha – Jaque.

-Entiendo. Por eso la [Llave Espada] os permite ese gran y rápido desarrollo. – movió ficha, eliminando el Jaque – Porque es posible que no viváis demasiado.

-Exacto. Sinceramente, si fuera posible, me gustaría llegar a casarme y tener hijos, y ver a mis nietos. Pero incluso ahora mi vida pende de un hilo. Nosotros jamás podremos descansar. Nunca. Nuestra lucha es una lucha sin fin. Jaque.

-…

La pelirroja no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó pensando en sus palabras. Siguieron jugando durante largos minutos, hasta que la partida acabó.

-Bien, ya hemos terminado. – sonrió la rubia, acomodándose.

-¿? ¿Cuándo? – se sorprendió. No sabía cuándo había pasado.

-Eres muy buena Rias. Que digo, eres una excelente jugadora. Solo Johan me ha hecho esforzarme tanto. Pero lamento decirte que, aunque tú seas una grandísima jugadora, yo lo soy más. Si quieres echamos otra. Aún nos queda tiempo. – ofreció mientras colocaba de nuevo las piezas.

-Por supuesto. – sonrió la pelirroja – Me encantaría. – también colocó de nuevo sus fichas.

Durante el resto de la tarde, ambas chicas siguieron jugando partidas mientras charlaban animadamente. Pero, a pesar de las numerosas partidas, la pelirroja no ganó ni una partida, pero no le dejó las cosas fáciles a la rubia.

Mientras jugaban las distintas partidas, Rias fue haciendo distintas preguntas sobre los [Portadores], las cuales Lucy contestaba o no, dependiendo. Pero hubo una que le quitó muchas de sus preguntas.

-¿Y por qué solo humanos? ¿Por qué solo ellos pueden ser [Portadores de la Llave Espada]? – preguntó la pelirroja.

-Bueno, esa es una pregunta difícil. – se quedó pensativa unos segundos, pensando en las palabras correctas – Los primeros [Portadores] no eran humanos, pero se les parecían en casi todo. Físicamente eran muy parecidos, y también en cuanto a poder, inteligencia, moral, ética y demás. Eran neutros. – movió ficha.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

-A como son los humanos. Me explicaré mejor. Imagínate una balanza. Los demonios están en uno de los extremos mientras que los ángeles están en el otro extremo. Completamente opuestos. Un demonio no puede ser un ángel ni un ángel puede ser un demonio.

-Eso lo entiendo.

-Pero un humano si puede ser ambas, ¿verdad?

-Así es.

-Con los primeros [Portadores] era lo mismo que con los humanos.

-… creo que empiezo a entender lo que me quieres decir. – se llevó una mano a la barbilla – Los seres humanos son capaces de ir de un extremo de la balanza al otro. Caer a la [Oscuridad] y volver a la [Luz] y viceversa.

-Exacto. Los seres sobrenaturales no pueden hacer eso por alguna condición que no logro entender. ¿Por qué los Dioses no son capaces de ser [Portadores]? ¿Por qué ningún otro ser aparte de los humanos no son capaces? Si los demonios y los ángeles no son capaces por estar en ambos extremos, ¿acaso no existe alguna otra criatura que no esté en el centro del balance? ¿No existe ninguna otra raza? Pero creo que la pregunta clave seria, ¿qué fue lo que hicieron los primeros [Portadores] para crear esta condición? ¿Acaso, de algún modo, consiguieron crear la condición para que solo seres parecidos a ellos sean capaces de usar estas armas?

-¿Fueron los primeros los que crearon todo eso?

-No. Fueron los primeros [Portadores], pero no los que crearon la [Llave Espada X] ni [Kingdom Hearts]. Nadie sabe de dónde surgió todo aquello. ¿Acaso fue como Ophis?

-¿Ophis?

-Ella fue creada en la [Brecha Dimensional] de la nada. ¿Acaso lo demás surgió también en la [Brecha]? ¿De dónde surgieron? Supongo que es una de esas tantas preguntas que nunca tendrán respuesta.

-Es interesante. – sonrió la pelirroja, recargándose en su asiento – No saber el origen. ¿Habéis pensado en estudiarlo?

-Si. Algunas veces, cuando tengo ganas y tiempo. – sonrió la rubia, imitando el gesto.

-Creo que también me gustaría estudiar sobre eso.

-¿Acaso quieres a un [Portador] en tu sequito? – preguntó con burla.

-No negaré que tener a alguien con semejante poder sería algo grandioso, pero dudo que alguna vez sea capaz de ello. Ahora que hablamos de ello, ¿qué pasaría si un [Portador] fuera convertido a demonio? ¿Seguiría pudiendo usar la [Llave Espada]?

-… esa es una pregunta muy interesante. – Lucy observó por la ventana, pensativa – La [Llave Espada] es capaz de ser blandida por el corazón del [Portador]. Ella elige. Pero si el [Portador] sigue siendo el mismo, ¿lo seguiría aceptando? Sinceramente temo que si pueda.

-¿Temer?

-Imagínate que es posible que reencarnáis a un [Portador]. Nosotros somos libres, y entonces ya no tendríamos era libertad. No todos asumen el servir a alguien. Yo no podría. Entonces eso podría provocar que él [Portador] se convierta en un [Portador Oscuro]. ¿Qué crees que pasaría si alguien como nosotros consigue también poder demoniaco y las habilidades demoniacas? ¿Qué pasaría si se volviera contra los demonios? Un poder para luchar contra los Dioses junto con el poder de la oscuridad y las habilidades de un demonio. Dime, Rias Gremory, ¿qué crees que podría pasar? – le preguntó, observándola con gran seriedad.

La pelirroja la miró fijamente, pensando en sus palabras. Si la rubia tenía razón, alguien con ese poder podría reducir al [Inframundo] a la nada. Pocos serían los que podrían oponerse.

-Ciertamente es un peligro que nadie querría vivir.

-Exacto. No creo que sea algo con lo que uno querría probar. Los resultados podrían ser catastróficos.

-… creo que será mejor cambiar de tema. Esta conversación se ha vuelto siniestra. – sonrió.

-Sí creo que será lo mejor. ¿Por qué no me hablas del entrenamiento de los demás?

* * *

_**Una noche antes del partido**_

Los seis [Portadores] se encontraban reunidos, listos para ir a la fiesta que se celebraría en un hotel al límite del territorio de los Gremory.

Durante este tiempo, los jóvenes [Portadores] se habían dedicado a trabajar y disfrutar de los pocos días, o pocas horas que tenían libres. El ataque de los sincorazones e incorpóreos era bastante irregular. Atacaban en grandísimos grupos y luego podían estar días sin aparecer. Era algo que tenía a todos extrañados.

Pero, dejando eso de lado, ahora todos estaban vestidos con ropa de fiesta. Elisa y Lucy llevaban un par de vestidos, algo de maquillaje y el pelo arreglado. Los chicos, por su parte, llevaban trajes de distinto color: negro, azul oscuro y gris. La única diferencia era que alguno llevaba corbata o pajarita.

-Acho Johan, ¿cómo demonios te puedes poner una corbata? – preguntaba David, observando a su hermano con disgusto – Odio las corbatas.

-Tú lo que odias es ir apretado. – le dijo Dominic.

-¡Pues si! ¡Adoro ir libre! ¡Odio ir apretado!

-Ya, ya. – Miguel se puso en medio - ¿Ya estamos todos? Pues ale, vámonos. No me gusta llegar tarde.

-Miguel, te lo aviso en este momento. Como hagas otra tontería como la última vez… - la rubia le observó con advertencia – tu castigo te parecerá un verdadero infierno.

-¡Señor si señor! – exclamó en pose de militar.

Los demás se rieron levemente para después tele transportarse a través de un círculo mágico al hotel. Al igual que la otra vez, aparecerían en la capital y desde allí serían llevados.

* * *

_**Hotel – territorio Gremory **_

Tal y como esperaban, una limusina les recogió en la capital demoniaca para llevarles hasta el dichoso hotel. Una hora después llegaron a su destino. Al estar al borde del territorio no tenían que atravesarlo, y por tanto el viaje duró menos.

Nada más llegar al lugar suspiraron con cansancio. Por mucho que lo intentaran, no conseguían acostumbrarse a la arquitectura y exceso de lujo de los demonios. Frente a ellos había un lujoso, o extremadamente lujoso hotel en el límite del territorio Gremory. Seguramente era tan grande como todo Kuoh, pensó David. El hotel era rodeado por un frondoso bosque. Una mezcla perfecta de modernismo y naturaleza.

No pasaron muchos minutos para que la limusina llegara a la puerta principal del hotel. A ninguno le extraño que la pasarela estuviera llena de periodistas, cámaras de fotos, civiles comunes, piropos, chillidos de alegría, alabanzas. Era como la alfombra roja de los Oscars.

-Bien, ¿y ahora que hacemos? – preguntó Dominic.

-Podríamos usar **Paro** y luego **Teleport **para evitarnos todo esto. – propuso Miguel.

-Ya da igual. Nos vieron en la fiesta de hace unas semanas. – Johan se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces salimos y ya, ¿no?

-Exacto.

-Ahhh. Pues ale.

El primero en salir fue Miguel, siendo seguido por Dominic y Johan. Después salió Elisa y por ultimo David y Lucy, esta última abrazando el brazo.

Al instante los fotógrafos comenzaron a echarles fotos. Los periodistas intentaban captar la atención de alguno de ellos, pero no lo conseguían. Los [Portadores] avanzaban firmes hacia la entrada, apenas dirigiendo la atención a los periodistas. Alguna sonrisa y algún saludo. Poco más.

Una vez dentro pasaron por el registro de control de la recepción. Luego se subieron a unos espaciosos ascensores con paredes de cristal, subiendo en silencio hasta la planta de destino.

-¿Acaso todos los ascensores son de cristal? – se preguntó Dominic, observando los demás ascensores.

-Demonios. Ellos, sus lujos y su necesidad de hacerlo todo a lo grande. ¡Esto es complejo y lo demás son tonterías! – exclamaba David.

-Siento una gran presencia. – murmuró Johan.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Están los [Maous]? – preguntó Dominic.

-Si y no. Noto distintas presencias, pero un grandísimo número. – murmuró Elisa.

-Cientos de demonios… pero también percibo auras de ángeles y caídos. – murmuró David.

-Ohhh mierda. – se lamentó el otro castaño.

CLIN

Mirando al frente, el grupo agrio levemente el gesto al verse centro de la atención de cientos de demonios. Un inmenso salón, decorado con todo tipo de lujos, lleno de mesas con comida y bebida, con un techo muy alto y una gigantesca lámpara de araña. Parecía que se fuera a caer por lo tan grande que era.

El grupo salió del ascensor, buscando con la mirada. Bueno, más bien buscando uno de ellos. Los demás, observaban, analizaban y estudiaban.

-¿A quién estas buscando? – le preguntó Lucy a David.

-Alguna cara conocida. Rias, Sona, Sirzechs… hasta me conformo con el cabrón de Azazel.

-Pues no sería mala idea encontrarnos con ellos.

-Y yo me sigo preguntando por que venimos a estas reuniones. – murmuró Elisa.

-Para intentar mejorar nuestra relación con las demás [Facciones]. – le recordó Johan.

-Oh, por supuesto. Que mejor que recibir la ayuda de estos estúpidos murciélagos. – dijo con sarcasmo – Sinceramente, lo que más ganas me da es de eliminar a más de un imbécil.

-Debes tranquilizarte. – le dijo Miguel mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro – Ya verás cómo esto pasa pronto. Además, cuanto mejor nos llevemos con ellos, más fácil será nuestro trabajo.

-…

-Tienes que admitir que tengo razón.

-… ok, de acuerdo. Tienes razón.

-¡Gracias!

-¡Ahí veo a alguien! – exclamó David, señalando a las tres.

Las miradas de todos los [Portadores] fueron hacia donde señalaba el castaño, encontrándose con cierto rubio con halo en la cabeza.

-¿Miguel? ¿Qué hace aquí el líder del [Cielo]? – se preguntó Elisa - ¿No se supone que debería estar en el [Cielo] con Azazel?

-Hablando del Rey de Roma. – masculló el castaño, observando también al caído.

Pasando entre la gran multitud de demonios, los [Portadores] avanzaron hasta llegar a donde ambos adultos charlaban tranquilamente.

-Hombre, pero mira a quienes nos hemos encontrado. – dijo Azazel sonriente mientras levantaba una copa de whisky.

-¿Ande has conseguido eso? – preguntó David con estrellitas en los ojos - ¿Tienes Four Roses?

-Allí, en la barra. – señaló hacia un lado.

Este salió escopetado.

-Oye, pues no te digo yo que no me apetezca una copa. – murmuró Johan mientras iba detrás del otro, dejando al cuarteto solo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? ¿No deberíais está allí arriba? – preguntó secamente Elisa.

-Tranquila. No tienes que preocuparte por tus compañeros. Están perfectamente. – le dijo el Arcángel sonriente.

-Eso espero. – observó de reojo al caído.

-¡Ei! ¡Yo me suelo pasar mucho por allí! – exclamó haciéndose el ofendido – Pero la cosa va bastante bien. Vuestro hermano y mi sobrino tiene un poder interesante a la par que inquietante. Pero ya os lo explicaremos más detalladamente en nuestro informe.

-Eso espero.

-Aunque también estamos investigando la espada sacro-demoniaca que nos entregó el [Caballo] de Rias Gremory. Es un arma muy interesante. – volvió a hablar el rubio.

-¿Y dónde están los demás? Me refiero a los [Maous], el resto de [Serafines] y de los líderes de [Grígori]. – habló Dominic.

-Por allí están. Desperdigaos. – el caído se encogió de hombros.

-No es nada común este tipo de reuniones, por lo que están aprovechando para explorar y charlar tranquilamente. – explicó el Arcángel.

-Me pregunto si tendré oportunidad de ver a la tan famosa Gabriel. – murmuró Miguel [Portador], llevándose una mano a la barbilla – Dicen que es la mujer más hermosa del [Cielo]. Me entra curiosidad.

-Y no eres el único. – sonrió David mientras aparecía con un vaso en su mano derecha y una copa de champan en la izquierda – Toma. – le pasó dicha copa a la rubia.

-Gracias.

-Os he traído algo, por si queréis. – les dijo Johan a los chicos, pasándoles dos vasos.

-¿Y yo? – preguntó Elisa, alzando una ceja.

-Tú no volverás a tomar alcohol mientras yo viva. – respondió tajante.

-…

-Uhhh. – se burlaron los otros tres.

-Oye Azazel, ¿está por aquí Serafall? – preguntó David con una sonrisa malévola.

Johan se puso tieso ante la sonrisa de su hermano.

-Si. Esta por aquí. ¿Y esa pregunta? – el caído alzó una ceja, curioso.

-Oh, nada, nada. Solo simple y sana curiosidad. – su sonrisa aumentó mientras observaba al moreno.

XXXXX

-Ahhh, esto es agotador. – masculló Dominic.

-Sep. Y también aburrido. Sinceramente me están cansando ciertas miradas. – susurró Miguel, observando de reojo a los demonios - Elisa, ni se te ocurra. – le advirtió a la pelinegra.

-¿Por qué no?

-Ya te lo he dicho antes. Ahora mismo estamos en buenos términos con los demonios. No es aconsejable que nuestra relación se acabe… y menos en un sitio como este. – le explicó mientras se sentaba en una silla, tomándose tranquilamente un pequeño vaso de bozca.

Johan se encontraba charlando tranquila y divertidamente con los líderes de ángeles y ángeles caídos. Desde su mesa podían escuchar algunas risas.

Lucy se encontraba junto a Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki y Rias hablando con un grupo de mujeres de distintas edades. Se habían encontrado con Gremory y Sitri hacia poco. Todos bien arreglados, por supuesto. Los sequitos de ambos grupos estaban desperdigados por la sala, cada uno a lo suyo.

-Hola. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos. – saludó Xenovia, acercándose al trio de [Portadores] con un plato repleto de comida - ¿Ocurre algo? Por cierto, ¿queréis comer algo?

Junto a ella iba Koneko, que parecía estar comiendo algún aperitivo.

-Esto es un aburrimiento. – se quejó Dominic.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Hemos hablado poco con los demonios aquí presentes. Tengo que admitir que me fastidia un poco. Pero también hay algunos que son agradables. – sonrió levemente, observando como el castaño cogía a la rubia para llevarla a la pista de baile – Siendo sincero, siento algo de envidia. – siguió sonriendo mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas a la pareja.

-Ya encontraremos nosotros una. No hay prisa. – Miguel se encogió de hombros.

-No estoy tan seguro de ello, hermano. – murmuró mientras dirigía su mirada al techo.

Ambas demonios se miraron sin entender.

XXXXX

-Esto es agradable. – susurró Lucy escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del castaño, abrazándolo por la nuca, acariciando su cabello, pegándose a él íntimamente.

Al principio le sorprendió que David llegara de repente y la sacara a bailar. Sinceramente el castaño era arrítmico. No tenía ritmo ninguno. No sabía bailar, excepto cuando le enseñaban bailes de salón, como el tango. Entonces se podía defender… algo.

-Sep. Sí que lo es. – murmuró sonriente el castaño – Me gusta cuando te pones tacones. Te hacen casi tan alta como yo. – comentó sonriente.

-No te gustan más altas que tú. – dijo divertida.

-También es cierto.

Un par de minutos en silencio.

-Lamento haberte ocultado lo de Gray. Sé que no estuvo bien, pero no me arrepiento.

La rubia no dijo nada. Se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio.

-No. Lo lamento yo. No estuvo bien lo que os hice a ti y a Gray… sobre todo a ti. Sé que no es excusa, pero el que nos ocultarais… el que me ocultarais algo así… me dolió mucho. – le abrazó un poco más fuerte.

-No estuvo bien. Debimos confiar ciegamente en vosotros, pero supongo que el miedo pudo con nosotros. Es muy peligroso lo que lleva en él. Xehanort.

-…

-…

-No hablemos más de ello. – empezó a acariciarle la nuca, produciéndole escalofríos – Mejor vayamos a un lugar más privado. – ronroneo mientras le besaba el cuello.

-Joder, cuanto te amo.

Dicho esto la besó con fiereza, juntando sus labios con los suyos, pegando a la chica contra sí, besándola con pasión. Cuando ambos terminaron el beso, la rubia cogió al castaño de la mano y abandonaron rápidamente la sala

XXXXX

-Oh, eso ha sido inesperado. – Miguel estaba en shock, al igual que Dominic y Elisa.

Lo que habían visto era algo inimaginable. ¡Lucy jamás haría algo como eso en público! ¡Lo habían visto perfectamente!

-Cosas como esta son las que luego hacen gracia. – sonrió Dominic divertido.

-Ah cierto, ¿no os hemos contado lo de Johan? – sonrió Miguel.

-¿?

-Sí, sí. Acercaos y escuchad atentamente.

El albino empezó a contarles lo ocurrido durante la reunión de los jóvenes. El cómo Johan se puso cual tomate con la [Maou] Serafall. Al terminar la anécdota, ambos [Portadores] estaban asombrados.

-Vaya, vaya. Que cosa más interesante. – sonrió Dominic mientras se acariciaba la barbilla, en la cual llevaba una leve barba.

-Esto será muy divertido. – sonrió Elisa.

La mirada del trio se dirigió a Johan. Este, al notar sus miradas alzó una ceja sin entender.

XXXXX

Durante aproximadamente media hora, las cosas siguieron de forma agradable en la sala. Bailando, comiendo, bebiendo, charlando, etc. Todo normal, hasta que las alarmas sonaron. Los [Portadores] sintieron tres auras extrañas en el bosque cercano al hotel. Junto a ellas podían notar el aura de Issei, Tannin, Rias y Koneko. Entonces, para su sorpresa, pudieron notar como el poder del castaño crecía de una forma increíble. Había conseguido alcanzar el [Balance Breaker].

Una vez que el trio demoniaco volvió al hotel, los líderes de las [Tres Facciones] fueron reunidos en una sala para hablar sobre el asunto. Y, como era de esperarse, los [Portadores] también fueron llevados a dicha reunión.

XXXXX

El Ángel más poderoso del [Cielo] se encontraba observando desde las enormes cristaleras del último piso del colosal hotel donde se celebraba la fiesta el alejado lugar donde se había desarrollado el pequeño combate entre Tannin e Issei contra Kuroka y Bikou. También sobre la aparición de Arthur Pendragón y la espada sagrada [Caliburn].

Junto a él se encontraba uno de los líderes de [Grígori], Shemhazai y Johan Beaumont.

-Que gran error. – dijo Shemhazai, negando con la cabeza.

-Supongo que esto ha sido muy inesperado para todos. – murmuró Johan.

En dicho piso, en la gigantesca sala, se encontraban reunidos los líderes de las [Tres Grandes Facciones]

Por parte de los ángeles estaban los diez [Serafines]: Miguel, Gabriel, Uriel, Raphael, Metatrón, Sandalphon, Raguel, Sariel y Remiel.

Por parte de los ángeles caídos estaban los [Cadres] y líderes: Azazel, [Gobernador General] y [Asesor Especial de Tecnología], Shemhazai, [Vice Gobernador General], Baraqiel [Vice Gobernador General] y [Cadre], Armaros [Investigador de Anti magia] y [Cadre], Sahariel [Investigador de la Luna] y [Cadre], Penemue [Secretaria en jefe] y [Cadre], y Tamiel [Jefe del Departamento de Negocios] y [Cadre].

Por parte de los demonios estaban los cuatro [Maous]: Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan, Falbium Asmodeus y Ajuka Beelzebub.

Por parte de los [Portadores] estaban: Johan Beaumont, David Martínez, Elisa Gamarra, Lucy Bergman, Dominic Ukrot y Miguel Sánchez Cano.

Todos los líderes de las [Tres Grandes Facciones] estaban enojados por la infiltración de unos terroristas en dicha fiesta. La brecha de seguridad de los demonios no era para nada agradable.

Una vez que todos estuvieron reunidos, se sentaron en una gigantesca mesa redonda. Miguel, Johan, David y Dominic se quedaron levemente asombrados, aunque intentaron disimularlo. Y no era para menos. Las mujeres que había allí eran sin duda grandísimas bellezas. Gabriel, Serafall, Penemue, Metatrón y Sandalphon. Una alegría para la vista.

Pero, a pesar de todo, parte de la atención de la mayoría estaba fija en Gabriel y Serafall. Nadie entendía por qué la [Maou] tenía esa rivalidad unilateral hacia la [Gran Serafín]. No la entendían ni sabían cuando narices había nacido. Pero, a pesar de las puyas que lanzaba la morena, la rubia, con toda la inocencia del mundo, solo sonreía y preguntaba cuando no entendía a qué se refería la [Maou], lo cual o avergonzaba a algunos o causaba la risa en otros.

-¿Quiénes eran los terroristas? – pregunto Remiel, iniciando la reunión.

-Los infiltrados eran miembros de la [Brigada del Caos], de una unidad independiente, el equipo del [Hakuryuukou], formado por el descendiente de Sun Wukong, Bikou, la fugitiva Nekoshou Kuroka y el portador de la espada sacra más poderosa, Arthur Pendragón. Esas tres personas que formen parte de un grupo terrorista como ese es problemático. Además, la capacidad de gestión de los demonios es…

El líder de [Grígori] Shemhazai empezó a regañar como si no hubiera mañana. Azazel lo observaba aburrido, por lo que dejo ir a su imaginación. Miguel, a pesar de no mirarle, escuchaba atentamente. Johan prestaba atención, fijándose en los pequeños detalles. Los demás escuchaban… o por lo menos la gran mayoría.

Al final, con el paso de los minutos, la cosa se fue calentando. El ambiente en la sala estaba bastante tenso. A pesar del _'Tratado de Kuoh'_, la relación entre las [Tres Grandes Facciones] seguía muy tensa. Todos discutían entre sí. El incidente del grupo de Vali era el único tema de conversación, por el momento.

-Tenemos entendido que tanto el actual [Sekiryuutei] Issei Hyodo como Tannin han detenido el ataque de los terroristas. – habló Sandalphon.

-Yo no diría que era un ataque. – habló Johan – Si os dais cuenta, no ha habido ningún acto terrorista como tal. ¿Qué es lo que te ha contado tu hermana? – le preguntó al [Maou] pelirrojo.

-Al parecer la hermana de Koneko ha intentado llevársela con ella, pero tanto mi hermana como su [Peón] lo han evitado, con la ayuda de Tannin.

-Entonces el ataque no ha sido planificado. – murmuro Raguel.

-¿Cómo entraron sin que los detectáramos? – preguntó Tamiel a Tannin, que se encontraba tumbado tranquilamente en una esquina.

Prácticamente podría pasar desapercibido, pues su tamaño era bastante pequeño en comparación al tamaño real.

-No tiene mucho misterio. Tanto la Nekoshou como el descendiente de Sun Wukong son expertos en el arte del [Senjutsu]. Sabéis por el primero [Rey Mono] que tan útil puede ser. Además, la gata también es experta en [Youjutsu] y, por lo que he podido comprobar, sabe usar magia espaciotemporal. Para ser más precisos la del espacio. La del tiempo lo dudo.

-¿Cómo están Rias y la gata? - preguntó Azazel.

-Aspiraron un poco de veneno de Kuroka para demonios, pero fue leve. No deberían tener problema alguno con ello. Supongo que habrán ido a la enfermería. – explicó Sirzechs.

-¿Y el [Sekiryuutei]?

-Parece haber alcanzado el [balance Breaker], aunque el modo de conseguirlo es de lo más curioso.

Tannin suspiró por sus fosas nasales, exhalando algo de humo.

-Con lo pervertido que es, me juego a que ha sido gracias a los pechos. – comentó divertido David. La mirada de Sirzechs mas su silencio solo provoco que abriera los ojos todo lo posible – No me jodas que he acertado. – murmuró con asombro.

-¡Jajajaja! – tanto Azazel como David empezaron a carcajearse - ¡No sé por qué, pero me lo esperaba de él! – exclamó Azazel, limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Joder que tío. Es el puto amo. – el castaño imitó el gesto del caído.

-Bueno, dejemos ese tema de lado. Si nos hemos reunido es por la información que nos ha traído Azazel. – hablo Tannin.

-¿No era por el supuesto "ataque"? – preguntó Elisa seriamente.

-Bueno, realmente ese asunto ha sido por pura casualidad. – el dragón se encogió de hombros – [Portadores]. Esto es muy interesante. – murmuró mientras sonreía.

-Tannin tiene razón. – habló Sirzechs - Estamos aquí reunidos por los [Rating Game]. No dejemos que un atentado aislado y fallido nos despiste.

-Según los datos aportados por Azazel, se prepara una revolución en los [Rating Game]. – comentó Shemhazai - Solo si se organiza bien. De ser mal llevado…

-Pero es interesante. Los [Rating Game] se pondrán sin duda más interesantes a partir de ahora. Incluso puede que los diez primeros cambien de puesto. Es muy beneficioso. – dijo Serafall.

-Bueno, el sueño de Rias es convertirse en la próxima campeona de los [Rating Game]. – dijo Lucy – Y, para conseguirlo, obviamente debe derrotar a los primeros. Si ella lo consigue, muchos otros querrán también hacerlo. El futuro de los [Rating Game] parece ser movidito.

-Eso parece. Además, Sirzechs ya me ha contado lo que pasó durante la reunión. – el líder de [Grígori] sonrió a Johan – Le callaste la boca a todos esos carcamales. No está mal.

Johan solo se encogió de hombros.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué tal va el [Sistema Brave Saint]? – preguntó a los ángeles.

-Va muy bien. – respondió sonriente Gabriel – Aun no hemos llenado todas las cartas, pero solo es cuestión de tiempo.

-Pues sería interesante hacer competencias entre las [Evil Pieces] y los [Brave Saint].

-…

La sala entera se quedó en completo silencio. Aquella era una buena idea.

-Pues no es una mala idea. – habló Ajuka – Encuentros amistosos entre ambos grupos podría ser beneficioso.

-Pero también peligroso. ¿Y si alguno intenta asesinar a otro? – se preguntó Raphael.

-Ver a ángeles y demonios matándose mutuamente. ¿No habéis vivido algo parecido? – preguntó burlón David.

-Hacedlo por eliminación, así como en los [Rating Game]. – explicó Lucy - Ahí no se puede asesinar. Si uno es derrotado, entonces es eliminado y enviado a la enfermería. Es imposible matar a alguien.

-Creo que este es un asunto que necesita ser planificado con tiempo y paciencia. – comentó el Arcángel Miguel, alegre por la idea.

Entonces la puerta volvió a abrirse, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Por ellas entro un anciano vestido con una sola pieza, un bastón de madera, un picudo sombrero algo desgastado, con una extensa barba y un parche sobre un ojo. Junto al anciano se encontraba una mujer peli plateada de ojos azules, una valkiria vestida con su armadura al completo, observando a los presentes seria.

-Hostias. Pero mira tú quien acaba de llegar. Un carcamal. – comentó sonriente David.

-Vaya. Los jóvenes de hoy en día no tienen educación. Ni siquiera saludan a un viejo como yo.

-¿Y por qué deberíamos? Ya te hemos visto demasiado.

-Odín. – saludó Miguel.

-¡Oh! A pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿no es cierto, abuelo del norte? – saludó Azazel.

-Ciertamente ha pasado tiempo, mocoso ángel caído. Aunque se me hace raro el verte tan unido a la gente que con la que solías pelear. ¿Estás pensando el algo sospechoso?

-¡Hah! Al contrario que los dioses de campo que hacen honor a viejos bonos de acuerdo a las prácticas convencionales o cualquier otra cosa, nosotros, los jóvenes, tenemos una mentalidad más flexible. En lugar de apegarnos a las molestas maneras hostiles de pensar que dan más valor en el crecimiento y el progreso.

-Esa es una patética manera de pensar. El pensamiento ideal de un ser débil. Aunque es normal. Después de todo solo sois un grupo de mocosos que se han reunido debido a que perdieron a sus líderes, Dios y los [Maous] originales.

-A esto se le llama independizarse, anciano.

-El ver a una panda de críos reunidos jugando a ser mayores no hace más que arrancarme una risa.

-Este ya chochea. – comentó David.

PLAF

Johan le dio una leve colleja para que dejara de decir tonterías.

Sirzechs, al ver cómo iba la cosa, decidió levantarse y saludar cordialmente al [Dios Jefe Nórdico].

-Un placer volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo, [Rey de los Dioses Nórdicos]. – saludó sonriente.

-Sirzechs, he venido aquí solo por tu invitación para ver los juegos. Te compadezco por tu situación, viendo que el auténtico descendiente del Lucifer original es el portador del [Dragón Blanco]. Además se ha vuelto un terrorista. El futuro de los demonios no va a ser ni fácil ni bonito.

-Un gusto volver a verte. – saludó Johan, tendiéndole la mano.

-El gusto es mío niño.

El [Dios Jefe Nórdico] paseó la vista por la sala, sonriendo lascivamente según iba viendo a las bellezas de la sala. Obviamente, los hombres tenían ganas de cargárselo.

-Sí, sí. Así da gusto venir a las reuniones. – comentó jocoso. Por último se detuvo a ver a cierta [Maou] - Serafall… ¿que son esas pintas?

-Ara, Odín. ¿No lo sabes? ¡Estas son las ropas de la chica mágica! - girando sobre sí misma.

-Hmmm. Así que esto es lo que se lleva entre las jóvenes de hoy día. No está nada mal. Si, bastante agradable. – sonrió lascivamente, observándola de arriba abajo.

-Vaya un viejo verde. – se escuchó un murmullo.

Entonces la valkiria intervino con mal gesto.

-¡Mi señor Odín! ¡No debe de actuar de esa manera tan indecente! No hace más que desprestigiar la reputación del [Valhalla]! – exclamó.

-Caray, que pesada eres. – masculló con enojo – Es por eso que no puedes conseguir a ningún héroe como novio.

La valkiria se echó a llorar.

-¡E-en cualquier caso, s-solo soy una guerrera de edad con antecedentes d-de no tener n-novio! ¡Y-yo también quiero un n-novio! ¡Buaaaaaa!

Odín solo suspiro avergonzado por la actitud de la valkiria.

-Joder viejo, a una mujer solo se le hace llorar en la cama. – le recriminó sonriente Azazel.

-Ahí tiene razón el jodio. – asintió David, concordando.

-¡Tú lo sabes bien, ¿verdad?! – preguntó jocoso Azazel.

-¡No lo sabes tú bien! ¡Jajajaja…!

PAM

-¡Ay! ¡Eso duele, joder! – gritó lloroso.

Lucy no le hizo caso, sentándose en su sitio, ignorando al castaño.

-Eso no está bien. – le recriminó Gabriel, aun sonriente – Esas cosas no deben ser de dominio público.

-¡!

Prácticamente la gran mayoría miraban pasmados a la [Serafín] rubia.

-Tiene razón. – asintió Lucy satisfecha.

-Lo lamento. – se disculpó Odín, pero en su rostro no parecía una disculpa sincera - Es mi actual asistente. A pesar de ser bastante atractiva, es demasiado estirada. Por eso no puede conseguir novio. – explicó alzando los hombros. Rossweisse solo aumento su lloro – Por cierto, he oído de los juego. Sirzechs, Serafall, vuestras hermanas van a enfrentarse ¿eh? Hacer pelear a vuestras queridas hermanas pequeñas entre ellas sabiendo que son amigas. Es muy cruel. Sin duda sois demonios.

-Si Rias no es capaz de superar este obstáculo, entonces sus esperanzas para su futuro nunca se harán realidad.

-¡Ya está decidido que ganara Sona-chan!

-¿Entonces el asunto de la [Brigada del Caos] ya está acabado? - preguntó Odín.

-Falta algún detalle sin importancia. – contestó Gabriel.

-Ya veo, ya veo. – se le quedó viendo el escote - Entonces, ¿cuándo es la fecha señalada para el combate? – le preguntó al [Maou] pelirrojo.

Durante una hora completa estuvieron resolviendo aquellos asuntos que habían quedado sin resolver. Entiéndase la [Brigada] y el aumento de ataque de sincorazones e incorpóreos. Los mercenarios dieron sus explicaciones sobre sus encuentros con sus enemigos ancestrales. También sobre sus sospechas, aunque estas eran demasiado pocas, al igual que la información como para preocupar en demasía al resto.

XXXXX

Una vez acabada la reunión, y con ella la fiesta, los [Portadores] volvieron al castillo, asegurando volver para el partido entre ambas herederas.


	14. Movidas en el Cielo - parte 01

Ni Kingdom Hearts ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: fue un cap de relax XD Miguel ? Eso es cosa de su creador, no mía. Todo está en las fichas. Además, creo que ya eligió una :)

ShadowTails98: en parte me guie por un especial de Fairy Tail, en el cual las chicas se emborrachan y arman una buena XD

El Caballero Negro: por lo menos con el dúo femenino no XDDD No es por malos sentimientos, sino más bien por admiración. Osea, la mujer más hermosa y fuerte del [Cielo], quien no tendría interés por conocerla XD ? Ciertamente si podemos XD

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, posible lemon más o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-¡**Hielo**! ¡**Ragnarok**! (técnicas, hechizos, habilidades de los portadores de Llave Espada).

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

**LOS OC's PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES. EL UNICO MIO ES DAVID MARTINEZ**

* * *

Capítulo 12:

**MOVIDAS EN EL CIELO – PARTE 01**

* * *

Mientras David, Lucy, Elisa y el resto de [Portadores] estaban en el Castillo, pasando sus vacaciones, acercándose el momento entre el encuentro de Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri… Gray, Rei y Andrés estaban en el [Cielo] tan campantes… bueno, tenían algún que otro enfrentamiento amistoso con varios ángeles que querían medirse a los famosos [Portadores].

Ahora mismo había terminado una batalla entre Andrés y un ángel de cuatro alas. En las gradas, en el palco de los [Portadores], Gray y Usagi se encontraban hablando con respecto a la lucha que se acaba de dar. Un combate unilateral por parte de Andrés.

-Así que es así… ya veo… pues en serio incluso si la estudio adecuadamente dudo que pueda realizar algunas de las aplicaciones que le has dado a la alquimia y la magia. - se disculpaba con el peliblanco la sirvienta de Indra.

Ella había escuchado atentamente todo lo que le decía, su trabajo además de vigilarle era obtener cualquier información relevante de los [Portadores] en general, pero lo que él decía de los demás era poco, más sin embargo pensó que se encontró con algo realmente bueno al ver la armadura de Rei que bien podría plantarle cara a un [Sacred Gear]… pero sus planes se fueron al tacho al escuchar todo lo que el peliblanco busco, investigo y aplico para dar esos resultados.

Métodos que cualquier mago descartaría de inmediato…

Uso de elementos en el entorno como materia prima…

Uso de los canales de [Chacra] dentro del cuerpo para aumentar la densidad de los circuitos mágicos en el cuerpo…

Uso de la energía espiritual ligada al [Chacra] como medio de fusión y prana como catalizador para combinar el poder espiritual con la magia y los elementos a usar…

Y hacer fluir el poder elemental con el que tengas afinidad con lo cual se busca y al mismo tiempo compensar la inestabilidad con un círculo mágico de tipo poder-parasito para absorber las impurezas…

Una vez eso recurrir a la alquimia para transformar ciertos materiales obtenidos con algunas propiedades similares a la materia prima que se requiera…

A partir de ahí los detalles técnicos eran demasiado extensos, por lo que Usagi prefirió dejar eso ahí.

-Así que tú y esa otra compañera desarrollaron este tipo de círculos mágicos. He decir que son sumamente complejos. Diría más complejos de los del arsenal avanzado de mi señor Indra. -decía con cierto respeto al saber que tales herramientas estaban a disposición de esos humanos.

-Bueno no creo que sea para tanto, pero gracias. La verdad es que es todo gracias al círculo mágico de los [Portadores]. Sin el mis teorías acerca de esto, sería solo eso, teoría y de no ser por el ingenio de Lucy y Miguel, quienes me ayudaron a poner en práctica eso… en fin, como puedes ver, el resultado es obvio. La victoria de mi hermano también.

-Bueno, gano en serio me sorprende. - con sarcasmo le hablaba Rei al lado Gray.

-Y que lo digas. Ten por seguro que estos enviaran ahora a alguien o algunos que estén en nivel medio.

-¿Tú crees que se atrevan a hacer tal cosa?

-De una u otra forma buscan cobrar a través de mí la supuesta rivalidad que tienen contra mi madre, así que es lo que espero. Quiero que vengan a mí. - recibiendo entonces un coscorrón por parte de Rei.

-¿Acaso eres idiota? tus poderes aún no están a su máximo. Justo ahora, enfrentarte a un ascendido te sería algo mediamente difícil. - Sin embargo se detuvo al ver la sonrisa salvaje que se había dibujado en el rostro del peliblanco - A menos que… ¿no pensaras en recurrir a esa habilidad? Ya hablamos de eso y la respuesta es rotundamente NO. Como se enteren te matan.

La expresión de la chica se tornó seria, mientras que las de las dos guardianas parecían seria ahora. Akame había visto usar esa habilidad antes y las consecuencias de ello le dejaban indefenso. Y recientemente se había enterado que a cambio debe ofrecer dos o tres años de vida, por lo que tendría que intervenir y detener a su protegido con el fin de salvaguardar su vida.

Kuro Usagi, por otro lado, tenía curiosidad de verle usar esa habilidad, y para ella sería la primera vez viendo el despliegue de aquella habilidad catalogada como prohibida. Pero aun así, por su reciente conversación, le agrado bastante el intercambio de palabras que tuvieron, se comportó muy familiar y no dudo en compartir su conocimiento. Le llego a agradar, y si para tener que seguir teniendo de esas agradables conversaciones tenía que noquearlo… lo haría.

-¡Chicos que tal estuve! ¡Le partí el trasero a ese tipejo! - emocionado gritaba Andrés flotando en frente del palco, mientras a los lejos se podían ver a un equipo recoger el cuerpo del inconsciente ascendido y llevándolo probablemente a la enfermería para tender sus heridas tanto externas como muy probablemente internas también.

-Pues la verdad te tardaste demasiado. - con simpleza ambos respondían al mismo tiempo, a sabiendas de que con tan solo tres golpes él hubiese podido derrotar a aquel ángel.

-Pero… yo, esa pelea estuvo…

-La alargaste demasiado. Cualquiera hubiera terminado la batalla en menos de un minuto. Fuiste demasiado teatral a mi parecer. - sentencio el peliblanco.

-Concuerdo con Gray, un buen golpe hubiese sido más que suficiente. – comentó Rei mirando hacia la arena destrozada la cual comenzaba a ser reparada por varios ángeles preparándola par al siguiente pelea.

-Sí que están siendo rápidos. - murmuro divertido mirando cómo les llevaba unos pocos segundos restaurar la arena.

-Tú lo has dicho Gray. Pero a todo esto dime, ¿serás tú quien luche en el siguiente encuentro? - pregunto Akame poniéndose al lado del peliblanco también.

-Ya estaba acordado. Lucharía al final, quien acaba de luchar fue Andrés, así que yo seré quien luche en el siguiente encuentro. - respondió el oji azul mirando la pelinegra.

-Ya veo. Pero siento que tu poder es menor a la última vez que nos vimos. Aun te estas recuperando de la batalla contra los sucesores de los [Maous]. - pregunto un poco preocupada Akame, y ante esta pregunta la pelirroja se alejó disimuladamente dándole espacio a su hermano menor para que intime.

Según habían oído, la chica de los ángeles caídos, era hermosa y ella había cuidado de Gray cuando este cayo inconsciente durante la cumbre de paz entre las [Tres Grandes Facciones], oyó que era hermosa, y al verla confirmo eso, además a pesar del poco tiempo que se conocían ya se tuteaban el uno al otro, y cabe decir que ahora Rei tenía pensamientos aún más alocados, ahora que a escena, para ella se presentaba un verdadero triángulo amoroso.

Había entrado a escena el sueño de muchos hombres, una sexy chica con cosplay incluido, una conejo lunar, un tipo de ser que sirve a las divinidades en el [Monte Meru], a los [Dioses Hindúes], y para empeorar o mejorar según sea el caso, la nueva chica tenia medidas que superaban a las de la pelinegra por mucho, un busto más grande, un cintura envidiable y unas anchas y curvilíneas caderas que acompañadas de dos largas y torneadas piernas, además de dos orejas largas y una diminuta cola de conejo, y la cereza del pastel de un traje de sirvienta algo revelador pero lo suficientemente conservador, sería la perdición del pensamiento de cualquier hombre.

Rei y Andrés que ahora estaba flotando en una esquina del palco, acompañando a Rei, agradecían que no estuviesen los demás. Sabían de alguno que hubiese armado un alboroto por la suerte del peliblanco al tener a tan bellas guardaespaldas o como se les quiera ver.

-Quien será la que el escoja, ¿la fría y sexy pelinegra de ojos rojos… o a la sexy y alegre conejita de cabellos azules? - pregunto Rei algo emocionada al ver lo sonriente que estaba Gray y Usagi, y lo calmado pero a la vez sonriente que estaba al lado de Akame.

-Digo que ahora entiendo porque David le llama enano. Justo ahora pienso que es un condenado pitufo con suerte. – susurró divertido Andrés mirando cómo es que podía hablar tranquilamente con ambas al mismo tiempo.

Tal parecía que entre los tres una amena conversación había surgido, porque los tres se encontraban hablando muy animadamente, con Gray en medio de ambas.

-Pero viéndolo bien y pensándolo, de alguna manera pienso que se pueden aprovechar de mi hermanito. - bromeo la pelirroja.

-¿Porque dices eso? Se ve que ambas están en edad con el…-deteniéndose un momento a pensar… cayendo entonces - No es cierto…

-Veo que caíste en cuenta Andrés. Esa chica Akame, diría que es casi dos años mayor que él. Y en cuanto a la conejita… bueno no estoy segura, pero diría que le saca fácilmente un par de siglos. - dijo de manera divertida, viendo al jovial interacción que tenían los tres.

-Es completamente injusto. ¿Dónde estaban esas depravadas sexys cuando yo tenía esa edad? - apretando sus puños y siendo rodeado por una leve aura depresiva mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-Veo que está todo muy animado por aquí eh. - llamo una melodiosa voz desde atrás, llamando la atención de todos en el palco.

Todos voltearon de inmediato para ver de quien se trataba, y ahí ahora se encontraba una mujer rubia sonriéndoles, una hermosa mujer a la que todos reconocieron de inmediato, en especial a Gray. No era otra que…

-Oh, tía Gabriel eres tú. Es bueno verte. - saludo el peliblanco acercándose a tía alejándose un poco de ambas guardaespaldas, y quedando de frente a ella.

-Tal parece que te llevas muy bien con tus guardianas. Espero que este niño no les esté causando problemas, y por favor cuiden de él en mi lugar, no siempre puedo mantener un ojo en mi sobrino favorito. - pedía con una sonrisa mientras alborotaba un poco el cabello de su sobrino cuyas mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente mientras hacia un ligero puchero.

Puede que hubieran pasado días desde su llegada, pero había cosas que seguían igual que al principio.

Ambas chicas se percataron de ese cambio de actitud por parte del [Portador], que con un suave pero a la vez salvaje movimiento, sacudió su cabello en un intento por arreglarlo, podrían jurar que por un instante, a Gray pareció rodearlo una leve cortina de puntos brillosos por todos lados.

-Azazel me pidió cuidar y protegerlo antes que vigilarle así que lo hare, pero es bueno escuchar tales amables palabras viniendo de usted. - con elegancia y decoro hablaba la pelinegra, era obvio que Azazel se preocupó por la educación en modales con ella.

-En cuanto a mí no tiene nada que pedirme, es una responsabilidad que asumo con humildad y honor el cuidar de un hijo mortal del [Cielo] - Se dirigió con respeto Usagi mientras hacia una reverencia, y con su mano derecha tocaba el centro de su pecho, aunque las palabras de la peli azul sonaron convincentes, no podía dejar de pensar en esa última frase.

-Hijo mortal del cielo. Me suena a proverbio bíblico. - murmuro distraído Gray al voltear a mirar a Usagi sonriendo divertido.

-Es así como se refirió mi señor cuando hablaba de ti. Y bueno en cierto sentido, tú serias eso, el hijo de un ángel. Ya que no eres hijo de un caído ¿no es así? - Kuro Usagi decía eso de manera tranquila como si fuese normal.

Ante el comentario de la coneja lunar, Gray se tocó el mentón un momento pensativo, pero decido dejarle, encogió lo hombros. En general no le agradaban los temas religiosos.

-Bueno dejemos ese asunto de lado y les agradezco de nuevo el que cuiden a mi sobrino y vengo a informarles con respecto a su siguiente encuentro. En este caso, mis hermanos piden que sean una lucha entre equipos.

-Equipos. Entonces eso no quiere decir que estaremos luchando.

-Así es Gray. Quieren que tú luches, que luches de inmediato, y supongo que para esto traerán a personas más fuertes esta vez. - con algo de molestia hablo la rubia, era obvio que ella no estaba de acuerdo con ello.

-Oh, ya entiendo. Buscan derrotarnos con números. Pero siendo así… ¿porque no envían a cuatro ascendidos contra Andrés de nuevo? estoy seguro que encontraran la pelea de él entretenida también.

-Pues de hecho esperábamos que seas tú el siguiente que luches. Y si pides que los oponentes de tu compañero sean más, ¿porque no tus adversarios sean ese número también? - quien aparecía solo se llevó una mirada de disgusto por parte de los [Portadores], de Akame y de Usagi, y este no era otro más que el [Arcángel] Raphael.

-Señor Raphael. - con cierta molestia hablo el peliblanco - Es bueno verle de nuevo, ¿pero a qué se debe su presencia aquí? me gustaría saberlo si no fuese molestia.

Desde su presentación en el [Cielo] no le había vuelto a ver.

El ángel le miro un segundo, con desprecio. El aun recordaba la humillación que la madre del peliblanco le hizo vivir hace tanto tiempo. Y como ella aun habiendo ganado la batalla para convertirse en [Serafín] dijo que él sería mejor como [Serafín] que ella, y el tener al hijo de Anna quien era el vivo reflejo de ella solo hacía que su furia crezca.

-No es nada del otro mundo. Únicamente queremos que tú luches en la siguiente pelea, eso es todo. - trato de mantener un tono de voz tranquilo, pero era más que obvio lo que se escondían tras esas palabras - No creo que hubiese un problema. Después de todo, ustedes son tan fuertes y amables quienes estoy seguro que podrán responder a esta petición ¿verdad? Es una petición del [Concilio] después de todo. - las palabras amables del castaño seguían sin convencer a los presentes.

-¿Petición del [Concilio]? - confundidos Rei y Gray se miraron, pero por otra parte Andrés no estaba nada feliz, mediante el uso del acuerdo firmado por ellos y el [Cielo] buscaba ejercer su autoridad.

-Ustedes quieren, a pesar de que acordamos estar dispuestos a ayudar en sus problemas, ceder en este tipo de situaciones usando el tratado no es una manera de… - Andrés buscaba mentalmente algo para oponerse, pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en darle de ostias al angelito ese delante suyo y ponerlo en su lugar.

Lo mismo se podía decir de la [Portadora]. Utilizar artimañas políticas para hacer lo que querían, era las cosas que ella más odia.

-Oh entonces esas palabras desafiantes solo eran eso palabras. Tan cobardes son para no acceder a nuestros términos. ¿Es que nos tienen miedo?

A pesar del volumen y el porte de Andrés, este no parecía intimidar al ángel delante de él

-No, por supuesto que no. pero según nos estaba diciendo lady Gabriel, el combate seria en equipo, así que no es necesario tener que apresurar las cosas. . -mostrando un poco de su propio poder como [Portador], un poder que de lejos no era nada inferior al de Raphael.

-Pues estas en el [Cielo] y como tal accedisteis al entrar aquí a estar sujeto a nuestras reglas, así que porque no simplemente te sientas y observas tranquilamente, [Portador].

Aquella última frase arrastraba arrogancia y superioridad, esto disgusto enormemente a Andrés, cuyo pie, se hundió levemente en el piso desquebrajando este, además de que se preparaba para invocar su arma.

-Tranquilízate Andrés. Dejémosle tener lo que desean. Somos invitados después de todo. - poniéndose a un lado y sujetando su hombro, hablaba Gray, tranquilizándolo, pues si perdía aunque sea por un segundo el control… una verdadera calamidad podía desatarse.

-En tu caso diría que, más que eso somos tus custodios. Así que será mejor que no te hagas falsas ideas. El combate será en breve prepárense ambos. - el tono del ángel ahora era autoritario, cosa que enfadaba cada vez más a ambos [Portadores].

-"Sé que no todos son así… pero esto solo nos da una mala impresión de algunos ángeles" – pensaban los tres [Portadores].

-Bueno si es así como será, ¿porque no escogen a diez personas para que luchen contra mis hermanos? Estoy segura que ellos podrán estar a la altura de lo que ustedes están buscando. - quien hablo en tono de malicia fue esta vez Rei, que sonreía mientras una sonrisa femenina, que denotaba solo malicia y maldad.

-Oh, una declaración de rendición. Pero diez contra dos… ¿no es casi como ponerse ustedes mismos la soga al cuello es más de lo que ustedes pueden morder?

-Pues nuestros colmillos son más grandes de lo que crees, querido tío. - con diversión hablaba ahora el peliblanco, encontrándose delante del castaño sonriéndole, y aunque fue un instante, en ese gesto, el rostro de su madre se superpuso al suyo en la mente de Raphael, recordándole fugazmente la expresión de Anna cuando le derroto.

-Pediré amablemente que no me llames de esa manera tan familiar. Es en serio molesto ser llamado así por una… abominación. - con el rostro ensombrecido y mostrando una expresión de desprecio.

-Pues es más difícil para mí tener que tratar con alguien que ni siquiera es merecedor del puesto que tiene en el [Cielo] ni del respeto de alguien como yo. Así que el sentimiento es mutuo… [Arcángel] Raphael.

Por un momento incluso Gabriel, pudo ver la imagen fantasmal de Anna de pie en el lugar de Gray tan nítida, tan igual, el tono, la voz, incluso las mismas palabras, parecían que habían sido dichas por la mismísima Anna.

La tensión estaba a flor de piel, y las intenciones asesinas se cernían sobre aquel lugar donde humano y ángel podrían desatar una pelea.

-Ya es suficiente de esto Raphael. Como uno de los anfitriones, debes mantener tu comportamiento. Te ordeno que te retires de este lugar ahora. - quien hablo ahora denotando su autoridad fue Gabriel.

-Tch. me iré, pero no porque me lo pides sino para preparar al grupo con el que lucharan. Espero que estén a la altura. No me culpen si son heridos. -retirándose en un círculo mágico, el ángel desaparecía, y dando un suspiro cansado Gray se relajaba, pero le duro poco.

MUNCH

TIRAR

-Tu pequeño rebelde, esa actitud es justo como tu madre. - sonriendo dulcemente aunque, por su tono, era todo menos dulce mientras estiraba las mejillas de su sobrino como si no hubiese un mañana.

-Uuuuu…. gía gabieel ego me eswa dogiendo… ju-ju-jueltawe pow favow… wuele (Uuuuu… tía Gabriel eso me está doliendo… su-su-suéltame por favor… duele)

Con algunas lágrimas se quejaba el peliblanco mientras recibía el amoroso pero al parecer fuerte castigo de su rubia tía. Intentado librarse de alguna manera del férreo agarre.

-En serio este chico tiene una suerte tan endemoniada. Ya quisiera ser yo a quien castigue lady Gabriel de esa manera. - Murmuraba despacio Rei mirando envidioso como la [Arcángel] femenina más fuerte estiraba con cariño y fuerza las mejillas a su sobrino.

-Creo que debo de tener una charla contigo y con Lucy y David con respecto a tu comportamiento al regresar. Empiezo a pensar que también eres masoquista. - dando un leve golpe en la cabeza de la pelirroja - Como sea, ejem. - tosiendo para llamar la atención de todos Andrés caminaba hacia el centro del palco y sujetando la baranda - Como sea, lady Gabriel no tiene por qué preocuparse de nosotros contra los ángeles a los que nos enfrentaremos. Tanto Gray como yo somos completamente capaces de enfrentarnos a ellos sin problemas.

Con confianza hablaba Andrés, pues era cierto. De hecho el solo bastaría para este enfrentamiento. Pero incluso el no subestimaría a humanos que fueron ascendidos ya que fueron ascendidos por una razón.

-Subestimar a humanos que fueron ascendidos por ángeles en rango [Serafín] no es algo recomendable. Varios de ellos incluso podrían ser más fuertes que tu padre y tu tío mortales Gray. - poniendo ambas manos en los hombros del peliblanco Gabriel le miraba preocupada.

-Es verdad Gray. Además tus poderes y heridas aún no están repuestas del todo, por lo que escuchamos de tus compañeros. - fue el comentario de Usagi - Por lo que creo que en esta batalla seria lo recomendable que no participases.

-Concuerdo con Usagi. Tus heridas y poder no están repuestas del todo. Como tus guardianas debemos de prevenir que estés en medio de conflictos que puedan ser perjudiciales para ti. - comento Akame cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho en pose autoritaria y tranquila.

-Si sabía que dirían eso. Es por ello que Gray, te doy permiso para que uses las píldoras. Las píldoras de quinto rango. Sabes a cual me refiero. - esta vez hablo Andrés - Sé que trajiste tres de esas píldoras contigo… no creas que no me di cuenta de que en el almacén faltaban varios ingredientes. Mi olfato puede ser un asco, pero mis ojos detectan cualquier movimiento… o cosa fuera de lugar.

-Básicamente me viste salir del almacén. - con una ceja levantada miraba a Andrés.

-Quería escucharme cool, eso es todo. - suspirando con pesadez, y ahora mirándose serio - Aun tenemos tiempo. Tu magia del fuego para batallas es débil por decir poco, pero sabes usarla de varias maneras. Pero sobre todo sobresales en el uso del fuego para la medicina. Es por ti y por Lucy y Miguel que tenemos algo que incluso iguala a las tan dichosas [Lágrimas de Fénix] de los demonios, al soma de los hindúes, al néctar y ambrosia de los olímpicos, y a la sangría de los ángeles. Así que prepárala, anda. - el pelinegro se había acercado demasiado al peliblanco… cosa que le incomodo cabe decir…

Haciendo que este se hincase hacia atrás, casi haciendo que el adoptara la posición perfecta de Neo esquivando las balas en Matrix.

-En serio a veces me asustas cuando hablas de esa manera. ¿No podrías ser un poco menos dramático? - con los ojos cerrados le replicaba a su hermano el que este tan cerca de el - Como sea necesitare unos minutos y algo de espacio. Por cierto esto es violación de espacio personal, aléjate. - retrocediendo, mientras daba un suspiro tranquilo

-¿Qué exactamente harás Gray? - pregunto intrigada Akame.

-Así que aun tenías secretos bajo la manga. Definidamente debemos de hablar a fondo en alguna ocasión si estás dispuesto, claro. - comento algo emocionada la peli azul.

Ganándose por los comentarios interesados de las chicas, una mirada de disgusto del pelinegro.

-¿De que esta hablado este jovencito? - pregunto curiosa la [Arcángel]

-Bueno, como sabrá, los [Portadores] solo podemos ser humanos al 100%, aunque ha habido excepciones, en este caso como Gray, que aun que es un humano tiene en sus venas la sangre de quien fue en algún momento un ángel. - explicaba Rei.

-Bien entendemos eso, ¿pero a que se refiere tú amigo con respecto a lo de él uso del fuego para la medicina? - pregunto la maid de ojos azules.

-Bueno Usagi, como sabrás el usa la luz o la oscuridad. Son atributos que bien pueden potenciar a los demás ya sea fuego, agua, tierra, viento, hielo o trueno, o bien absorberlos y manipularlos también.

-Entiendo. También el concepto de la luz y oscuridad para con las magias elementales. ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con todo esto? - hablo esta vez la pelinegra.

-Bueno Akame, primero déjame contarte sobre esto. - levantando su mano derecha en la cual apareció una llama blanca con toques celestes - Esto que tengo en mi mano se le conoce como _**Essence Flame. **_\- ante ese comentario la rubia abrió los ojos con sorpresa, además de que tanto la peli azul como la pelinegra percibieron el poder puro que tenía aquella llama.

-Tu Gray, tienes semejante poder contigo, y más sin nada ya lo controlas - Dijo sorprendida Gabriel - Entiendes que si las deidades chinas se enteran…

-De hecho ya lo saben. Incluso las japonesas. Además de ser un [Portador] tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo como mercenario - hablo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, casi sin parecer que le daba importancia.

Ante ese último comentario, la sala se llenó de repente con un ambiente pesado. La temperatura bajo.

La respiración de Gray era visible. El pobre cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho, temblando levemente.

-Gray… ¿puedes decirnos por favor… como es eso de que eres un mercenario?

-Así es Gray. Es acaso eso uno de los tantos secretos que guardan tú y David ¿verdad?

Preguntaron fríamente ambos hermanos, reafirmado la posición que tenían sobre el peliblanco.

-Ah yo dije mercenario… quise decir… que medio mercader si escucharon mal… Jajajaja - riendo nerviosamente intentaba cambiar lo que por accidente se le había escapado.

-Bueno de hecho yo escuche claramente mercenario.

-Yo también. Dijiste trabajo de medio tiempo como mercenario. Eso fue lo que dijiste estoy segura.

-Como tu tía tengo el deber de saber a qué te referías con eso de mercenario a medio tiempo.

Con los comentarios de Akame, Usagi y de su tía Gabriel, el peliblanco estaba seguro que al regresar al castillo más preguntas y problemas vendrían a él.

-"Yo y mi bocota… ¿porque tengo que tener tan mala suerte cuando hablar de cosas al azar?" -llorando cómicamente al saber lo que con ello vendría más tarde.

-Como sea, dejemos eso de lado de momento.

-Si más tarde tendrás que explicarnos eso… y de preferencia cuando volvamos al castillo estoy seguro que a Lucy y Johan les agradara saber de esas actividades tuyas también. - con ese último comentario el color de la cara del peliblanco desaparecía, con solo imaginarse lo que le dirían sus dos hermanos mayores… y el posible castigo que le daría la rubia… y cierto francés…

Estaba en problemas… en problemas si señor… y David esta vez no le ayudaría… Ya bastante había tenido el pobre de castigo por lo de su poder oculto.

-Bueno dejemos mi ejecución para más tarde. - con lágrimas corriendo como cascadas por sus ojos se preparaba para iniciar con lo suyo – Continuemos. Me había quedado con la _**Essence Flame**_. Como sea, esta no es una llama cualquiera. Esta es por, decirlo así, una llama dejada atrás desde los principios del génesis. Tan solo un vago vestigio del poder que creo el universo. Pero aun así no deja de ser poderoso.

-Recuerdo haber leído algo de los vestigios del génesis hace tiempo, y que estos estaban ligados a los elementos, y que hubo hechiceros y magos que manipularon estos hace tiempo. Pero los métodos para controlarles y hacerse con ellos se perdieron. Es más varios de ellos ayudaron a los [Portadores] en el pasado. - tomando su barbilla mientras los recuerdos llegaban a su mente, la enviada de Indra miraba de manera pensativa a Gray.

-Así es. En el Castillo el primer mes que estuve ahí, en mi habitación, encontré un pasaje secreto por casualidad.

-Buscabas uno desde el principio ¿verdad? - fue el comentario del pelinegro que sonreía divertido, pues sabia de ello, ya que aunque lo ocultase el pelinegro recordaba los primeros días cuando Gray llego al castillo.

Como aún era un adolescente, el sentido de curiosidad aún estaba en él y con él, quería saber todo acerca del lugar donde ahora estaba, y como un Castillo supuso que como un niño apenas debía de pensar que este tendría uno o dos cuartos secretos

Estuvo buscándolos disimuladamente por todo el castillo durante su primer mes. El único que noto esto fue Andrés, pero como tenía en mente que Gray solo era como un niño pequeño decidió que no era nada serio.

-Bueno como sea, explicar todo sería demasiado, así que diré la versión resumida. - entonces tanto Rei como Andrés se sentaron y sacaron palomitas de dios sabe dónde.

-Siéntense, si Gray sabe cómo hacer algo es contar historias… más aún si son resumidas… - Rei divertida comenzaba a comer algunas.

-Esta vez lo será. - con un puchero se quejó – Bueno, cuando llegue al Castillo, poco tiempo después encontré con este cuarto secreto, dentro encontré una pequeña biblioteca con varios escritos y pergaminos con distintos hechizos, la base de los míos.

Ganándose la atención de ambos compañeros [Portadores] y reafirmando la atención tanto de Akame como de Usagi, en especial la de la rubia arcángel.

-En ellos encontré la ubicación de un tesoro sin igual… la _**Essence Flame**_. Había un mapa con la ubicación exacta y la manera en como absorberla y los usos de ella, me interese en lo último más que todo… en especial el ámbito médico. Aunque los humanos tenemos un cuerpo débil, tenemos potencial, y una fuerza oculta que no debe ser subestimada. Como sea, decidí centrarme en aprender ese método medicinal. Había archivos detallados, explicaciones al nivel que uno no imaginaba y cientos de recetas para la creación de medicinas que sanarían cualquier enfermedad o heridas con los ingredientes y preparaciones correctos. Pero para realizar tales hazañas se requeriría de la _**Essence Flame**_, sin ella tales pensamientos serian inútiles. En fin, al final la busque aquella vez que desaparecí por una semana, bueno fue para eso.

-Es cierto aquella vez lo recuerdo. Fue la vez que llegaste apestando a pescado podrido. - recordando como cuando Lucy y ella estaban en el hall después de una misión, cuando apareció el peliblanco, desaliñado, con el cabello hecho un desastre, su ropa hecha jirones y chamuscada, parecía un indigente… sin mencionar el desagradable olor a pescado podrido que este traía encima.

-Bueno, no fue nada fácil encontrarle. En fin, encontré la _**Essence Flame**_, me hice con ella por el uso del Ki, y bueno regrese al castillo y entrene para poder preparar esas píldoras. Desde entonces he creado con éxito las medicinas de quinto rango, las cuales son capaces curar a cualquier ser vivo de cualquier dolencia.

-Valla esa sí que es información valiosa. ¿Pero quién habrá dejado tal información? - murmuro interesada la peli azul.

-Leí una vez que hubo un grupo de [Portadores] que se especializaban en la parte médica, pues como humanos salir heridos de muerte era una posibilidad realmente alta. Leí que ellos tenían ciertas medicinas para tales casos, pero con la guerra esos conocimientos se perdieron. - agrego el pelinegro.

-Corrección, se habían perdido, pero ahora los han encontrado. El punto es señoritas y mi lady, que este de aquí podría decirse que es parecido a un médico.

-Bueno técnicamente uno, no uno en derecho. Como sea, es hora del espectáculo. - levantando la mano y haciendo brillar un anillo de color negro con una esmeralda en el su mano derecha.

FLASH

Y de repente ahí flotando en frente de Gray se encontraba un horno con asaderas con forma de dragones chinos, de color negro mientras que el resto era de color rojo con detalles de hierro negro, así como también varias plantas y frutos, todos ellos obtenidos de diferente partes del mundo y mitologías.

-Conozco esto. Esa es la amapola demoniaca venenosa, una planta del [Monte Meru] y está también, fruto de jade. Leí de el en la mitología china. - señalando ambos objetos, Usagi se acercaba a los mencionados.

-¿No es esta la flor de loto de fuego? Y esta flor de perla marina se supone que solo crece en el palacio del Poseidón. Esta también el lirio de fuego que solo crece en el palacio de Hestia, la vid de Dionisio… - menciono esta vez Gabriel señalando los objetos que mencionaba.

-Esto lo reconozco. Eh visto de estos en el laboratorio del profesor Azazel. Núcleo de bestia marina del norte. Y este es núcleo de ave del paraíso. Estas son criaturas que encuentras en el [Inframundo] - mirando los objetos en cuestión, hablo Akame.

-Hemos tenido de estas también. Cristal corazón del mar y gema sangrienta de viento. - volvía a agregar sorprendida la rubia, dando cuenta de cuan raros podían ser los objetos que mencionaba.

Tanto Akame como Usagi e incluso Gabriel miraron a Gray con mala cara sabiendo que muy probablemente esos objetos… fueran robados furtivamente.

-Bueno, conseguir algunas no fue tarea fácil, pero tampoco difícil. Y bueno, sí, tome, no robe algunas mientras estaba destruyendo a los [sincronización] e [Incorpóreos], que quien no lo haría no me pagan por ello estaban ahí así que simplemente lo aproveche.

-Esa no es una excusa. Bueno, como sea luego hablaremos de eso. Como decía antes, muéstrales-termino por decir el peli negro.

-Bien. _Vestigio del génesis, fulgor de los principios_… _ahora fuego que nació en las entrañas de la tierra, gran y poderoso gigante de las profundidades… muestra tu magnificente poder de las llamas que arden en el corazón de Gaia_… _**llama geocéntrica del loto azul**_.

Y juntando ambas manos, al tiempo que debajo de él un círculo mágico aparecía, dentro de él aparecía dibujándose en intrincados patrones de dialectos chinos y japoneses, los cuales formaron un octágono.

Juntando las manos delante de su pecho y entre ellas una flor de loto azulada apareció, una flor de loto hecha de llamas blancas con toques azulados y celestes.

-Es muy hermosa. No importa cuántas veces la vea. - admirado de nuevo esa flor, la cual era forma real de la llama geocéntrica azul.

Y colocando la flor de fuego sobre el horno, esta entra de inmediato y una luz azulada comienza a filtrarse desde el interior del horno.

-Bien ahora que el horno esta encendido es momento de que comience la refinación.

extendiendo las manos y mientras hacía eso, lanzaba varias ráfagas de fuego las cuales daban a todos los artículos que aún se encontraban flotando en frente suyo, y estos son atrapado dentro de las llamas, convirtiéndose entonces en pequeños meteoros los cuales comienzan a circundar alrededor de Gray mientras tenían dentro de ellos, las frutas y cristales.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos?! ¡¿Acaso tienes una sola idea de cuánto seria el valor monetario de lo que estas quemando?! ¡Tú de…! ¡Uhhmmmm!-entonces Usagi iba a reclamarle al peliblanco por su repentina acción, pero fue detenida por Rei, quien le tapó la boca y la hizo retroceder.

-No deben de hablarle a él en estos momentos. Él está concentrándose. Cualquier distracción podría ocasionar que pierda el control de su llama y esta se volviese contra sí mismo. - explicaba Andrés, al tiempo que Gray realizaba movimientos rítmicos, como una danza.

Y mientras los hacía, poco a poco, se podían ver dentro de los meteoros como los cristales los frutos e incluso las flores comenzaban a convertirse, a pasar de estado sólido a estado gaseoso.

-Controlando las vibraciones causadas por el calor del fuego y al ser una _**Essence Flame**_, la cual está más afianzada a la materia que ninguna otra llama a excepción del fuego dragon, él puede usar y controlar esas vibraciones hasta convertir y refinar la materia misma, claro solo haciendo que esta cambiase su estado, primero de solido a gaseoso y luego de gaseoso a líquido.

-Hablas de la sublimación de la materia ¿verdad? hacer que esta pase de estado sólido a gaseoso. Sublimación progresiva. - comento la pelinegra mirando como los meteoros de fuego continuaban girando siguiendo varios de los movimientos de la aparente danza de Gray.

-Así es. Es en este proceso en el cual él se deshace de todas las impurezas de los ingredientes. De esa manera se asegura de solo dejar lo bueno y evitar también algunas de las propiedades venenosas de estos.

Deteniéndose entonces Gray, mientras hacia una pose de meditación con ambas manos, una sobre su cabeza y otra en su pecho, al tiempo que también los meteoros se detenían y estos comenzaban a girar sobre su eje.

-Pero si es así ¿por qué la extraña danza? - pregunto curiosa la peli azul moviendo las orejas, cosa que provoco que Andrés tuviera un delgado hilo de sangre corriendo por su nariz, había que aceptarlo no era pervertido, pero cualquiera caería con una acción como esa de una chica linda y sexy, más aun vestida de maid.

Se retiró un poco mientras maldecía por lo bajo la suerte que tenía el peliblanco.

-Bueno veras Usagi, eso se debe a que uno de los principios básicos del ki, el chi y el chacra, la concentración, la tranquilidad y el equilibrio con esos movimientos. Gray ayuda a su ki y demás a fluir por su cuerpo de distintas maneras, permitiéndole manipular así el fuego el control sobre la _**Essence Flame,**_ de esa manera lo controla y logra lo buscado, un control excelente y tranquilo sobre su fuego.

-Bien ahora momento de la formación de las píldoras. -extendiendo ambos brazos a los lados, y con ello volteaba hacia el horno teniendo al horno justo delante suyo - Ahora viene lo divertido.

Haciendo que las esferas de fuego comiencen a girar en torno al horno y de estas se podían ver leves betas de humo de varios colores que salían de las esferas e iban hacia el interior del horno, donde si miraban con atención podían ver como poco a poco dentro del horno se iban formando cuerpos esféricos.

-Eso es…

-Así es. Ahora los ingredientes están pasando de estado gaseoso a líquido y poco a poco se volverán sólidos.

-Este es nuestro as bajo la manga. El [Rey de las píldoras]

-Un nombre un tanto cliché, ¿no lo crees Akame? - le susurro la oji azul.

-Concuerdo contigo, demasiado penoso si me los preguntas, pero definitivamente es algo útil e interesante. - viendo como poco a poco tres formas esféricas del tamaño de canicas se formaban sobre el horno.

Y al final lo que parecían ser canicas se habían formado ahí y estaban flotando tres objetos que bien podrían ser tomados como canicas dos de color rojo y una de color verde con marcas en ella, sin embargo despedían cierto aroma que comenzó a sentirse en todo el lugar.

-Y aquí tenemos, la píldora del cuarto amanecer, una píldora de nivel 3 y la píldora de restauración de nivel 4, y a la primera, soy genial lo sé. - dijo mostrando las píldoras a los que ahí se encontraban mientras flotaban sobre su mano.

-Miguel o Lucy lo hubieran hecho mejor y más rápido. – se burló Rei.

-Pero la especialidad de ambos es la magia. ¡No puedes compararlo!

-Ya, ya.

-Bien entonces con una será suficiente ¿verdad? - dijo Andrés tomando la píldora de color verde, y de inmediato la empujo en la boca del adolescente, que más por reacción de inmediato la trago.

-Si eso será suficiente, ten cuidado en 4… 3… 2… 1… - dando un paso hacia atrás - … 0.

Y el pelinegro fue cubierto por un tenue manto de energía verde que pareció salir desde el centro de su pecho, rodeándolo por completo.

-Uf, es un poco caluroso usarla, pero sus efectos son los que esperaba. - apretando algunas veces sus puños delante, sintiendo como sus heridas y lesiones sanaban a una velocidad casi impensable.

-La píldora de restauración, la píldora del tardío amanecer, cura cualquier tipo de herida, además de reparar cualquier tejido o herida dañada en el cuerpo ya sea herida interna o externa. Con esto mis heridas están completamente sanadas. - explico desatándose las vendas del brazo, y algunas del cuerpo.

Dando algunos movimientos un tanto difíciles para alguien que supuestamente se encontraba herido hasta hace unos instantes. Evidenciando su estado actual.

-La píldora ha sido un éxito, has sanado completamente. Ahora lo que queda es… - sujetando entre sus dedos una de la píldoras rojas - Reponer mi poder por completo. - lanzando la píldora al aire e inclinándose un poco y atrapándola con rapidez y tragándola.

-Ahora deberían de dar un par de pasos hacia atrás. - murmuro Rei, sonriendo mientras daba algunos pasos más hacia atrás, siendo seguidas por las demás.

-¡Esto se siente increíble! - exclamo el peliblanco, cuando una oleada de aura le rodeo igual que un tornado hecho de esta, provocando un repentino destello rojizo como un pequeño sol, y de inmediato estaba rodeado por una gruesa capa de aura rojiza que poco a poco se tornaba azulada.

Sintiendo la peli azul, la pelinegra y la rubia los niveles de poder de Gray, eran sorprendentes para alguien tan joven, sin duda alguna, un verdadero [Portador].

-No estén tan sorprendidas. Mi poder aún no está en su cúspide por mi edad. Además estoy en un nivel medio de poder entre los [Portadores]. David y Johan son aún más fuertes que yo. - dijo con naturalidad el peliblanco.

Casi como adivinando el pensamiento colectivo de ambas guardianas.

Los niveles de poder del peliblanco dejaron pasmadas a ambas guardianas, fácilmente podrían derrotarlas, aun si usaran todo su poder, y con esos niveles él podría darle un momento de problemas a Azazel e incluso Indra, lo que quería decir que aquellas personas, podrían derrotar a sus patrones, un pensamiento un tanto impensable si tratándose de humanos si se habla…

Pero no eran simples humanos…

Eran [Portadores]…

Aquellos escogidos entre los humanos para convertirse en los protectores de los corazones de los mundos…

Dotados con el poder que dio nacimiento al mismo origen del universo…

-Bueno entonces Andrés, vamos, tal parece que los ángeles están listos para la diversión. - hablo el peliblanco dando un salto y parándose sobre la baranda del palco, haciendo que su desordenada cola de caballo alta hondease un poco.

Y entonces para cierta rubia, la imagen de su hermana peliblanca parecía anteponerse a la del adolescente, recordándole un momento a la mujer que desafío a su familia por hacer lo que su corazón consideraba correcto.

-Nos vamos Andrés. - sonriendo volteaba a llamar a su compañero, y esa sonrisa, para la rubia, era la misma sonrisa amable y divertida que daba Anna cada vez que iba en contra de algo, cuando sabía que no era lo correcto, e idéntica también a la que mostraba a las personas que quería.

-No los hagamos esperar vamos mocoso. - saltando también hacia la varando y parándose ahí a su lado, sin darse cuenta de la mueca que hizo el peliblanco y el leve brillo asesino de sus ojos.

-Jajaja. - riendo nerviosamente Rei solo miraba a Andrés, mientras este aún no se percataba de la cara de disgusto del peliblanco le miraba.

-Bueno lady Gabriel esperamos que nos esté apoyando, a su sobrino y especialmente a mí, porque usted es en ver… ¡Ahhhhhh! - ganándose de repente una patada voladora en el trasero, cortesía de Gray, que de repente había aparecido atrás y dado una fuerte patada que hizo que el pelinegro cayera gritando.

-¡Odio que me llamen mocoso y lo sabes! -bramo con dientes en forma de sierra - Y no intentes coquetear con mi tía pedazo de idiota. - Parándose nuevamente en la baranda – Ahora, con su permiso, nos vemos más tarde. - y de inmediato en su espalda aparecían sus ya características alas grises, y con un rápido aleteo comenzaba a avanzar hacia la arena.

Gabriel sonreía mirando a su sobrino volando con alas, que si bien no eran reales, eran idénticas a las de Anna, cuatro alas que al batir eran iguales a las de su madre.

-Tu hijo, es un brillante niño Anna, puedes estar orgullosa de él, porque él es una buena persona. - murmuro feliz viendo como sin ningún miedo o temor el peliblanco llegaba a la arena y se paraba de frente a sus contendores.

Y al momento, su compañero le sujetaba por el cuello de su chaleco, aparentemente reclamándole el porqué de la patada de hace un momento.

Sonriendo se despidió de Akame, Usagi y Rei, regresando al palco donde se encontraban los miembros del [Concilio].

/

_**Palco de los ángeles **_

Impacientes es lo único que se podía evidenciar de aquellos miembros del [Concilio Blanco]. Algunos que buscaban a como fuese lugar que el [Portador de Llave Espada], de nombre Gray Winchester, fuese ascendido a ángel, esto con el fin de que los supuestos crímenes perpetrados por su madre en vida.

Sin embargo había quienes se oponían a esto, debido a que o bien como un favor personal a su difunta hermana, o bien evitarse un problema aun mayor con los hermanos de ese adolescente.

Y de momento ellos se encontraban reunidos en ese palco a la espera de la lucha para evidenciar con sus propios ojos aquel poder ejercido por esos humanos contra ángeles de mayor categoría.

Decir que todos ellos estaban ansiosos era poco, habían escuchado el relato de Miguel y leído incluso los reportes de los demonios y ángeles caídos, todo eso no había hecho más que aumentar sus ansias por ver a dicho joven a un más.

Y en este instante dichas ansias estaban por ser resueltas.

-Pues la espera ha terminado porque justo ahora es el turno de Gray. Me pregunto contra quien se enfrentara.

-Descuida Metatrón, deje a cargo de ello a Raphael. Estoy seguro que escogerá a alguien capaz. - contesto Miguel desde el lado derecho, ubicándose exactamente justamente en el centro de los asientos del palco.

-Hasta ahora hemos visto como han barrido el piso con los ascendidos y ángeles originales de menor rango. Veamos como son contra ángeles de rango mayor.

-Humanos a cargo de proteger el corazón de los mundos. ¿Por qué se les dio tal poder a esa especie?

Los comentarios de Uriel y Raphael no se hicieron esperar, y fueron escuchados por Gabriel que acaba de llegar desde el palco de los [Portadores] y al igual que Raziel, ambos sonreían suavemente al ver el poder que ejercía su sobrino. Un poder que podría usar para cuidarse a sí mismo de lo que viniese, siendo así igual a su madre.

-Dime Gabriel, ¿cómo está el hijo de Anna? ¿Está bien? - pregunto a su lado Raziel.

-Él es una verdadera caja de sorpresas. [Portador], con sangre de ángel… es más parecido a Anna de lo que piensan, y llámale Gray, es tu sobrino después de todo. - mostrando al final una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Es cierta hermana, es cierto. Pensar que es su hijo. - dando un corto suspiro mientras miraba al peliblanco - Aun así, una dura prueba le espera. Uriel y Raphael han escogido a los ascendidos más fuertes, además de que ellos mismos dijeron que bajarían e instruirían a sus enviados. - comento de manera seria el [Serafín]. Además de eso, Sandalphon y Metatrón parecen haber enviado a un ascendido cada uno.

-Entonces serán doce personas contra dos. Un tanto desventajoso, diría que es exagerado por decir meno.

-Si por decir menos, pero diría que estará todo bien, de lo contrario ya habrías ido ahí, y detenido todo esto, tú al igual que Miguel.

-Es cierto. Los tres tienen un gran poder.

-Eso es bueno, no puedo esperar la cara de Raphael al ver a Gray en acción, y la verdad yo tampoco puedo esperar para verles sus estiradas y angelicales caras.

/

_**En la arena**_

Aterrizando suavemente con sus alas grises Gray llegaba, con un tenue aleteo de nuevo hacia que estas se dispersaran en cientos de bellas centellantes plumas grises que volaban por todos lados, dando la impresión de una lluvia de plumas estando un segundo después justo al lado de Andrés, quien le tomo por el cuello de su chaleco.

-¡Qué demonios te pasa esa patada en serio me dolió mocoso! - le reclamaba el pelinegro a su compañero gritándole, por la fuerza de su voz, el peliblanco se vio encogido levemente, por el contrario Andrés pareció crecer algunos metros.

-Y ya sabes tú que detesto que digan mocoso además. – Murmuró soltándose del agarre de su hermano, mientras una sombra se formaba en su rostro, fijando una mirada fría sobre su compañero - Por cierto ¿qué es eso de coquetear con mi tía desgraciado? - masculló chocando su cabeza con la del pelinegro.

Encerrándose en una ligera discusión que parecía que podría terminar en donde los insultos y reclamos iban y venían.

Entonces…

PAM-PAM

Un golpe cruzado…

Y luego ambos comenzaron a pelearse entre ellos haciendo una nube de polvo mientras algunos golpes iban y venían, moviéndose por toda la arena.

Eran [Portadores], pero uno era un adolescente, y el otro aun le faltaba madurar, y eran hombres, era natural. Por más poder que ambos tuviesen y ostentaran y por más [Portadores] que sean… seguían siendo ellos, infantiles e inmaduros.

Para cualquier ser sobrenatural ellos no serían más que solo niños.

-¡Ejem!

Tosieron los tres [Arcángeles] llamando la atención de ambos [Portadores], cabe mencionar que los tres estaban sumamente molestos, deteniéndose ambos de inmediato, con ambos estirando sus bocas más de lo que una persona normal podría.

Soltándose de inmediato y adoptando posturas rectas, mirando a los [Serafines] de manera seria, con varios rasguños en sus rostros y ropas...

-Entonces desde que han venido hasta acá y tienen tiempo para sus jueguitos, suponemos entonces que ambos están de acuerdo con…

-Si ambos estamos de acuerdo con tu jueguito, así que deja la palabrería ya que no te queda para nada. - Interrumpió el pelinegro - Vete de este lugar o pueda que te confunda con alguno de ellos y te ataque. - ganándose entonces una mirada de disgusto de varios de los ascendidos.

-Tranquilízate un poco Andrés, estoy seguro que Raphael solo quiere que todo valla realmente bien ¿no es verdad? - preguntó con simpleza el [Portador] menor.

-Tienes razón, solo quiero que todo esto valla realmente bien. Así que ahora, ¿por qué no saludan a sus oponentes? - elevándose algunos metros en el aire, mientras extendía sus brazos mostrando a todos los ascendidos que serían sus oponente.

Había diez hombre y dos mujeres y, por sus auras, eran oponentes más fuertes de los que habían enfrentado hasta ahora.

-Tal parece que un humano quiere ser un ángel, aunque ese blanco sucio en serio es dañino para la vista.

-Ese blanco sucio, el blanco del desterrado…

-El hijo de la traidora, que decepción ver a una escoria como esa con esas armas.

-Esto es herejía, el señor Raphael debería de haber insistido en condenarle a muerte en lugar de su madre.

-La escoria de la escoria, pensar que su hijo pisaría el suelo sagrado del [Cielo].

Eran algunos de los comentarios despectivos de varios de los ángeles, haciendo que por lo visto su maestro Raphael riese satisfecho por el pensar de sus subordinados. Pero los otros miraban con disgusto a sus compañeros ascendidos. No entendían ese rencor y no lo aprobaban.

Ignorando la completa mirada asesina del peliblanco cuyo instinto asesino no hacía más que crecer, apuntando únicamente hacia cierto [Arcángel].

-Tranquilízate Gray, ya tendrán lo que se merecen. - le dijo Andrés apretando suavemente su hombro buscando calmar a su compañero.

-Andrés, será egoísta oír esto, pero déjame ir primero. Si vez que algo va mal intervén. - hablo sin mirarle, temblando levemente, pero no de miedo, sino de ira.

-No te hare caso esta vez, pero no me meteré en tu camino si eso te deja tranquilo, iré por algunos y dejare que hagas lo que quieres. Si eso te ocupas de los que han insultado y yo me quedo con los que no han dicho nada. Obviamente parece no haberles gustado nada ese comentario. - le dijo sin mirarlo, mirando a sus enemigos delante.

-O pero al menos quiero que ambos se presenten adecuadamente, claro está, si no habría problema alguno, mis subordinados quieren escuchar sus nombre de ustedes si no es molestia. - hablo tranquila y sonrientemente Raphael, con un tono de voz que más bien parecía estar ahí para irritar a los [Portadores].

-Llevamos tiempo aquí, ¿y aun quieres más presentaciones? Joder, y yo que esperaba se los hubieran aprendido ya. – masculló Andrés.

-Que se le va a hacer. Algunos tienen memoria pez.

Ambos se miraron un instante, y asintieron aburridos.

-Y ahí vamos otra vez. - murmuró Andrés - Mi nombre es Andrés Semeco.

-¿Un Semeco? ¿De qué me suena?

-Ya me acuerdo. - comento uno de los ascendidos - Si recuerdo a esos, creyentes fieles a la iglesia. Si claro que los recuerdo.

-No son ellos parte de los humanos de ese entonces, en aquella ciudad…

-Si no te equivocas. Bueno como sea solo fueron bajas humanas en ese entonces. Nada que recalcar realmente, solo otra familia a esos números.

-Así que aún quedaba uno, buen o realmente no preste atención a esos informes.

Y así comentarios iban y venían entre algunos de los ascendidos, y tras esos comentarios Gray noto algo, algo que debió de haber notado desde el principio pues cuando lo hizo ya fue demasiado tarde.

Los ascendidos estaban hablando del accidente en el cual se vio involucrado Andrés hace ya tanto tiempo, cuando se volvió [Portador]… la muerte de su familia por un ataque de [Sincronización].

Lo que era un tornado, o al menos lo que el creyó ver en aquel entonces, en realidad era un gran [sincorazón], el cual acabo por completo con su pueblo y su familia…

Escucho como ellos se mofaban de aquella desgracia, que tuvieron que escoltar una reliquia de la iglesia y que esta valía mucho más que un pueblo que ni siquiera aparecía en el mapa, escucho como ellos ahora se creían superiores, y que la vida de la familia de su compañero, tan solo eran números, números más que realmente no importaban.

Fue entonces que Gray entendió lo que sucedía.

Justo a su lado… apretando los dientes… estaba furioso... rabioso… desprendiendo un puro instinto asesino.

Andrés… acababa de perder el control…

Sintió el torrente de emociones perder el control, el flujo de su magia en su cuerpo se disparó de repente.

Y antes de que Gray pudiese gritar algo…

-¡MALDITOS SEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! - exclamo el pelinegro, siendo revestido entonces por su armadura de [Llave espada], y liberando una intensa cantidad de aura que obligo al peliblanco a tomar una distancia prudente de él.

-Oh pero veo que el realmente viene en serio. - murmuro divertido Raphael - Bueno siendo así ¿por qué no?- d ateniéndose entonces cuando sintió la mirada de odio puro del pelinegro sobre él.

Y un segundo más tarde, debajo del pelinegro se dibujaba un intrincado círculo mágico, con el símbolo de su [Llave Espada], así como varias cadenas salían de este y le rodeaban completamente a Andrés, convirtiéndolo en un capullo formado de cadenas.

-Oh veo que estas a punto de mostrar algo interesante solo espero que… ¡! - deteniéndose abruptamente al ver al peliblanco parado delante, dándole la espalda a Raphael.

Apretando los dientes…

Disgustado, preocupado…

-¡Que te has creído maldita sabandija no me des la espalda! - exclamo furioso ante el actuar de Gray, sin embargo esas palabras parecieron poco importarle.

-Cállate de una buena vez paloma súper desarrollada, si tú y tus estúpidos lacayos quieren vivir. - volteando, mostrándole a Raphael una mirada que nunca pensó volver a ver.

Una mirada que le recordó de golpe lo débil que era, que fue, en aquel momento, en su mayor momento de debilidad. Unos ojos que mostraban superioridad en más de un sentido…

-Vete de este lugar.

-_Vete de este lugar. _\- oyó en su mente al tiempo que la imagen de la madre de Gray terminaba por convertirse en el peliblanco de betas negras delante de él.

Se para ahí… sin mirarle…

Mientras a sus lados sus subordinados comenzaron a aumentar sus auras…

Equipándose con algún arma que ellos creaban de luz, otros preparando armas de acero…

Sin embargo esto poco parecía importarle a Gray, que seguía mirando hacia el capullo de cadenas…

Había escuchado de ello. Tanto Johan como David le habían hablado de ella, con esa armadura puesta Andrés podía fácilmente plantarle cara a un Dios y empujarlo hasta derrotarle, un Dios de [Clase Alta]…

Aquella armadura maldita…

Una armadura diferente a la armadura estándar de los [Portadores]…

Diseñadas específicamente para proteger el corazón y alma de los portadores de la oscuridad…

A diferencia de la armadura de Andrés, una de las cuantas creadas, creada para el mejor desempeño del [Portador] en batalla, tomando de él a cambio de aumentar su poderío… la razón… la capacidad de raciocinio y moralidad.

Convirtiendo al usuario en una máquina de pelea pura que no distinguirá entre aliados y enemigos, que curara cualquier herida y proveerá de una total falta de dolor al usuario, poniendo en peligro el cuerpo del mismo en cuanto la armadura desapareciera.

Una armadura maldita la cual se selló… o eso se pensaba…

-¡Todos esto no es un juego, todos, absolutamente todos dejen este lugar de inmediato! - exclamo con fuerza el peliblanco confundiendo a todos.

-¡Escuchen todos, deben dejar de inmediato este lugar, esto no es un juego! - grito también Rei desde el palco donde se encontraban ella, Usagi y Akame.

Todos en el estadio no comprendían que estaba pasando…

Estaban confundidos…

El encuentro estaba por darse, así que era normal que ambos bandos mostrasen algo…

Se equipen sus armas o armaduras…

-¡ES QUE ACASO QUIERES ESCAPAR ESCORIA! - bramo el [Serafín] en la arena, mientras aumentaba su aura exponencialmente.

Aun así, Gray no volteo a mirarle en absoluto, él estaba concentrado en el capullo de cadenas en el que ahora se encontraba su compañero.

-¡MIRAME CUANDO TE HABLO! - creando una lanza de luz y lanzándose contra el peliblanco, sin escuchar los gritos de sus subordinados para que se detuviera.

KACHIN

CLANG

KACHIN

Cuando todos esperaban que el cuerpo del adolescente hubiese sido empalado por la lanza de Raphael, ahí, deteniéndole firmemente…

Las cuatro alas del peliblanco había formado un escudo tras de sí…

Y a sus lados, estaban de pie, con lanzas de luz en sus manos deteniendo también el golpe de la lanza del ángel…

Miguel y Raziel, sosteniendo firmemente sus lanzas habían detenido en gran parte el ataque de su hermano, así como también en sus rostros sus expresiones eran severas mientras miraban su hermano, con una leve chispa de molestia.

-Raphael, como [Arcángel] esperábamos que en verdad controlases tus impulsos. - comento Raziel a su hermano que aún tenía esa mirada furiosa dirigida hacia el peliblanco.

-Gray, ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿Porque debemos de alejarnos? - pregunto de inmediato Miguel, mirando hacia su sobrino.

En un principio no contesto, solo se mantenía esperando, pues aquella armadura tenía una cosa buena, se tardaba alrededor de dos minutos en equiparse completamente. Pero aun así, el atacarle en ese estado era inútil, ese capullo de cadenas, era indestructible según le habían dicho David y Johan.

-Porque, justo ahora, Andrés ha perdido el control de sí mismo y está equipándose. La [Armadura] maldita de su [Llave espada]. - cuando termino de decir eso, un sudor frio recorrió su espalda.

Los nervios del peliblanco al decir aquellas palabras tampoco eran tranquilizadores…

Una [Armadura] maldita de [Llave Espada]…

Hasta donde sabía…

Eso era un gran problema, pues si esas armaduras eran lo suficientemente problemáticas para hacer preocupar a Odín, entonces realmente eran un gran problema para ellos.

Escucho de dicha armadura en la reunión de los [Portadores] y los demás líderes de parte del mismo Andrés y los peligros que esta representaba tanto para el como para los demás… y que era lo que ocurriría si esta se pusiera fuera de control. Un posible y gran desastre.

-¿Entonces qué debemos hacer?

-Lo indicado seria que todos ustedes se fueran de aquí. Intentar detenerle en ese estado es casi imposible. - comentaba Rei, descendiendo desde el cielo, seguida de Akame y Usagi.

-Rei has que salgan de aquí, tío Miguel por favor ayuda a Rei a preparar un circulo de transporte. Que todos los demás levanten una barrera, lo más fuerte que pueda en la arena, no dejen que nadie salga, absolutamente nadie. - extendiendo los brazos y debajo de él aparecieron sus fieles [Llaves espada].

Apareciendo entonces su fiel [Llave espada], su primer [Llave espada], [Dos serán uno] acompañada esta vez por [Arma omega] una [Llave espada] con atributo de luz, y que en poder puro destacaba entre las [Llaves Espadas] a las que puede llamar. La ultima perfecta para tratar con Andrés en esta situación…

Poniendo ambas llaves espada hacia adelante, apuntando al capullo de cadena que comenzaba a brillar.

TIN-TIN-TIN-TIIIIIIIIIIIN

Comenzaban a sonar las cadenas, cayendo al suelo, desvaneciéndose en partículas de luz como si nunca hubieran aparecido.

-¡De prisa no pierdan tiempo! - gritó el adolescente aumentando su aura blanquiceleste.

-¡Espera Gray te ayudare! – chilló Rei poniéndose a un lado de él, mientras hacía brillar su aura, al tiempo que un círculo mágico, similar a los que hizo aparecer el peliblanco aparecía.

-¡No lo hagas…! - volvió a gritar Gray-Solo tú conoces el lugar a donde deben transportarnos y solo tú puedes hacer el círculo mágico. Utilizar el círculo de los [Portadores].

Ella comprendió de inmediato. Él quería que le enviasen a ese lugar alejado de todos y de todo…y así evitar daños innecesarios.

-¿De que estas hablando? Yo puedo perfectamente encargarme de Andrés.

-Puedes mantenerlo a raya, no derrotarlo al menos no sin lastimarle. Te especializas en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, igual que Andrés, fuerza pura. Será inútil contra el en ese estado. - explicó Gray sin mirarle - En ese estado golpearlo con fuerza será inútil. Rei, vete de aquí. Ahora yo debo detener a Andrés. - hablo con una determinación única, una voz que Rei no recuerda haber escuchado venir de él antes.

Apareciendo debajo de él, un círculo mágico que ella reconoció de inmediato. Dentro de los [Portadores] quienes tenían las [Armadura] más fuertes eran David y Johan, seguidos de cerca por Lucy y Dominic. Sin embargo entre los restantes, era Gray quien tenía la armadura más fuerte de ellos.

Y un instante después, ahí, estaba de pie equipado con su armadura negra brillante, con finas líneas rojo sangre corriendo por toda la armadura en patrones intrincados, con una elegante capa negra que hondeaba aun por el viento causado por su aura.

Un yelmo con una sola línea roja que recorría la parte del visor delante, dos piezas de metal simulando las alas de un fénix a los costados, un labrado y fino fénix en la frente, así como un penacho de plumas rojo fuego salía de una cresta en la parte superior del casco, simulando las largas plumas de la cola que un fénix tiene.

-Date prisa Rei, el saldrá en menos de medio minuto, de prisa cuento contigo. - pidió una vez más Gray apretando el agarre sobre ambas [Llave espada].

Rei sabía que lo que él decía, apretó los dientes y salió del lugar, mientras hablaba con los [Arcángel] Raziel y Miguel.

Había comprendido que en esta ocasión, su modo de lucha, complicaría las cosas. No era porque era débil. Sino porque en el estado de su compañero pelinegro atacarlo con fuerza bien podría repelerlo, pero si llegaba a dañar el cuerpo de este, la armadura lo curaría. Sin embargo dañaría a largo plazo el cuerpo de este, por lo que responder a esta situación con alguien con la misma cualidad de lucha no era una opción viable…

-Bien. Entonces vamos con ello, Andrés. – murmuró Gray poniéndose en guardia con ambas [Llaves espadas]

-Así que esa es una armadura de [Llave espada]. El maestro Azazel me hablo de ellas, siento que tú poder aumento considerablemente también. - a su lado apareció de repente Akame, apuntando su letal espada hacia el capullo de cadenas.

-¿Akame, que haces aquí? - Dijo extrañado mirando a la oji rojo - Este no es una batalla en la que debes intervenir. Rápido debes.

-Deberías de prepararte también para la lucha Gray, aunque tu poder haya aumentado, el poder de tu compañero se ha disparado como nunca antes he visto. Definitivamente ustedes los [Portadores] son sumamente interesantes. - sonriendo aparecía Kuro Usagi - Mi señor Indra tenía razón con ustedes. - mirando a su protegido mientras le dedicaba una simple sonrisa.

Parpadeando confundido, y sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado un par de veces, daba un paso adelante.

-Las dos deberían de irse esto no es algo…

-No es algo con lo que puedas lidiar solo. Eso parece. Tu compañero… está en modo Berserker. El maestro Azazel lo describió muy sutilmente, pero si entra en ese estado él se vuelve completamente peligroso no es verdad... - las palabras de Akame le callaron, así que con gesto amargo, simplemente asintió en silencio, sin dejar de mirar el capullo de cadenas.

-Bueno, siendo así no queda más que protegerte. - dijo simplemente Usagi - Mi señor Indra me ordeno vigilarte y actuar como tu guardaespaldas. Eres alguien realmente interesante y quiero seguir observándote. Así que actuare como tal y te protegeré. - sonriendo mientras hacía aparecer la lanza de Indra en su mano.

-Es lo mismo contigo, maestro Azazel no quiere que te pase nada. Si algo te pasa parece que se pondrá triste. No me gustaría verle así. - hablo con normalidad Akame, aunque una leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa se formó en su labios.

-Mi señor Indra quiere que te mantengas a salvo lo más posible, y personalmente eres alguien muy interesante. Me gustaría seguir escuchando de los [Portadores] y preferiría que me lo dijeras tú. - hablo con naturalidad Usagi, quien le guiño el ojo al final.

Parpadeando alguna veces confundido por las palabras de ambas.

-No se irán no importa que verdad… - dijo Gray, suspirando - Pues siendo así… - clavando a [Dos serán uno] al suelo hizo, y con su mano libre brillando, hizo aparecer cuatro píldoras en sus manos - Tengan úsenlas, de momento tomen la azul. Con ella aumentaran sus poderes en general, fuerza y poder mágico se duplicaran durante una hora. En caso de que las cosas se pongan feas... usen la purpura. - volviendo a empuñar ambas armas.

Escuchando entonces como la última de las cadenas caía al suelo, volteando a ver a quien había salido de ese capullo de cadenas, mostrándose entonces a Andrés, una [Armadura] de [Llave Espada] sobre un cuerpo grande…

Con la [Armadura]… fácilmente su compañero ahora parecía medir más de dos metros.

Una armadura con tema de lobo, una máscara de lobo finamente acabada, hombreras cortas, protectores que simulaban garras, una capa que parecía estar hecha de pelaje animal, ojos rojos resplandecían ocultando momentáneamente el rostro, a pesar de que el casco tenía la máscara de lobo la cual dificultaría la vista. No era así, los demás no podrían ver el rostro de él.

Patrones de cadenas de color rojo recorrían toda la armadura oscura, incluso la capa color oscuro detrás de él. Cuando sintió la mirada del pelinegro sobre el apretó los dientes…

La [Armor Berserker]… había sido liberada…

Apretando el agarre en sus armas…

Sin esperar tiempo salto hacia Andrés…

Había que detenerle y rápido…

-Tal parece que este chico es muy impaciente. - murmuraba Usagi mientras era cubierta por un brillo dorado, que al instante desapareció, mostrando entonces sobre su cuerpo una armadura dorada reluciente, pegada a su cuerpo, protegiendo desde la base del cuello, hasta la cintura, continuando con dos piezas de metal a los lados, y una pieza de cuero negro saliendo de las terminaciones de esta, con algunos detalles dorados, los más probable oro.

Hombreras cortas, y protectores en sus brazos, así como una diadema dorada, y botas de tacón doradas, ahora protegían su cuerpo, una armadura dorada ligera había aparecido sobre ella, con detalles y labrados finos, una capa blanca corta apareció en su espalda, así como un translucido manto blanco que pasaba por debajo de ambos brazos de la peli azul.

Cuyo cabello y ojos ahora se volvían rojizos, un rojo algo pálido, casi rosa, a diferencia de sus ojos que si pasaron de azules a rojos.

-Pues si es así solo queda protegerle bien entonces. [Balance Breaker]. - dijo con voluntad Akame, poniendo delante de ella su espada, esta comenzaba a brillar, apareciendo un círculo mágico debajo de ella, con un símbolo en forma circular, un shuriken de tres puntas curvas…

[Essence Demonic Balance Breaker] [Murasame Raven Cross Feather]

siendo cubierta entonces por varios destellos rojinegros, materializándose sobre ella una armadura estilo samurái, protectores rojos en ambos brazos, los cuales seguían hasta terminar en guantes con afiladas garras blancas en las manos, hombreras con formas ovalada grandes, un peto sobre su pecho cubriéndole por completo, botas de combate que terminaban en garras, una capa que parecía haber sido hecha de plumas de cuervos con toques rojo sangre en su espalda, en su rostro, una máscara con forma del pico de un ave apareció, con cuatro aperturas de color rojo, que simulaban que ella tenía cuatro ojos.

En su cinto, aparecieron dos espadas, katanas a ambos lados enfundadas, ambas espadas katanas, lo curioso era sus fundas, las cuales eran un poco más grandes.

Tomando con habilidad ambas espadas, apretando un gatillo en el mango de ambas espadas, hizo girar un eje en la empuñadura de la hoja, revelando entonces una serie de cuadros de colores alineados a un eje circular, la de la izquierda se alineo en un cartucho blanco, mientras que la espada de la derecha se detuvo en el cartucho de color rojo.

Con habilidad desenfundo ambas espadas, mostrando entonces las hojas de las espadas que parecían estar ardiendo en blanco y rojo.

-Un poderoso [Balance Breaker] Akame. - comento sonriente la peli azul cuando miro a la pelinegra, cuyos cabellos ahora habían sido empujados hacia atrás, y las puntas de estos se tiñeron de rojo también, al igual que su capa de plumas cuervo.

-Una armadura personalizada hecha de oricalco y titanio, además de lo que parece ser también escamas de dragon de acero. Una armadura que bien podría detener el zarpazo de un dragón… o eso dicen. - analizando la armadura de su compañera también.

-Bien entonces vamos. - agachándose levemente mientras en sus botas un círculo mágico brillaba y aparecía en ellas, y un par de alas translucidas celestes, y con un leve salto ella comenzaba a elevarse en el cielo.

-Te seguiré de cerca. - hablo Akame, de quien la capa comenzaba a separarse, hasta que esta se dividió en dos y paso a convertirse en alas, dos alas de cuervo con las cuales siguió de inmediato a Usagi.

* * *

Bueno, los próximos tres capítulos serán un momento intenso ocurrido en el [Cielo] mientras los tres [Portadores] estaban allí. Como habéis leído, la cosa se ha puesto movidica. Posiblemente alguno piense que no se ha mencionado nada de esto en los anteriores caps, pero tendrá su explicación. He tardado mucho, pero realmente estos caps no son míos, sino del creador de Gray. Como ya sabéis, los creadores de los OC's pueden mandarme historias y yo intentare añadirlas al fic, como en este caso.


	15. Gray vs Andres - parte 01

Ni Kingdom Hearts ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: estoy seguro de que a su creador le agradara que te haya gustado. Bueno, ciertamente me sorprende un poco la actitud de Raphael, pero en parte también lo veo lógico. Me recuerda a los ángeles del fic _'Encuentrame'_. Me apunto esa ! Buena idea.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, posible lemon más o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-¡**Hielo**! ¡**Ragnarok**! (técnicas, hechizos, habilidades de los portadores de Llave Espada).

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

**LOS OC's PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES. EL UNICO MIO ES DAVID MARTINEZ**

* * *

Capítulo 13:

**GRAY VS ANDRES – PARTE 01**

* * *

CLANG-CLANG

KACHIN-KACHIN

Sonaba el metal chocando contra el metal…

[Llave espada] contra [Llave espada]…

Cada vez que colisionaban la una contra la otra producían destellos celestes.

Se veían ahí a ambos [Portadores] chocar las espadas el uno contra el otro, [León durmiente] se había hecho más grande, tanto hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una Zanbatou, sin embargo parecía que su peso no había aumentado, ni su resistencia haber disminuido y ni tampoco haber perdido la velocidad con la que normalmente la balancea Andrés.

Mientras recibía los rápidos y fuertes golpes de Gray…

Vistiendo también su [Armadura Llave espada], ambos moviéndose por toda la arena chocando espadas el uno contra el otro, sin parecer que alguno de los dos cedería.

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

Viéndose cada vez que se movían de un lado a otro solo dos borrones negros colisionar una y otra vez.

CLANG

Terminando el choque entre ambos con Andrés golpeando las espadas cruzadas de Gray. Debido al tamaño de ambos, casi aprecia como si la lucha entre David y Goliat se hubiera desatado nuevamente.

-¡ANDRÉS! ¡Reacciona maldita sea! - llamo el joven a su compañero, apretando los dientes mientras resistía el pesado golpe de la mole de metal que era ahora la [Llave espada].

-… - sin embargo muy lejos de contestarle el pelinegro solo aplico más fuerza a su espada, empujando algunos centímetros a su ahora rival. Haciendo uso a su favor de su tamaño y peso.

-_**¡Piel de lobo negro! **_\- Escucho el peliblanco murmurar a Andrés, y de repente detrás de él, se formaban las figuras de dos lobos completamente negros.

Los cuales al aparecer, y mirar fijamente al peliblanco, causaron un leve escalofrió, pues los ojos de estos eran también rojos, y sumándole la mirada de esos destellos rojos en la máscara de lobo de Andrés. Hicieron parecer que era el cerbero original el que estaba delante de él.

CLANG

Con un empuje hacia delante quito a Gray de en frente, obligándolo a dar un salto para tomar distancia de él, sin embargo, al hacerlo, el pelinegro aprovecho para acercase hasta él en un parpadeo y realizar un corte descendente sobre él.

CLANG

-Ngggg. - apretando los dientes Gray intentaba mantenerse firme ante la descomunal fuerza con la que atacaba su compañero.

Sin embargo, Andrés no desaprovecho la fuerza de su golpe, girando rápidamente y trayendo esta vez el golpe de su espada desde la derecha, mientras en ella se veía las figuras de los lobos venir hacia el peliblanco con sus fauces abiertas, como intentando morderlo, contra Gray que aún seguía fuera de balance por el golpe.

CRAAAAAAAASH

BRUUUUUUUMN

Logrando golpearle, y estampándolo contra la pared de la arena.

-Kuh. - se quejó al impactar con descomunal fuerza contra la pared, ocasionando un cráter, saliendo del cráter, cayendo…

PRUUUUM

Levantando la mirada de inmediato, así como intentaba ponerse de pie lo más rápido posible, mientras miraba hacia delante, buscando a Andrés.

PAWN

Sintiendo entonces como un fuerte puñetazo se hundía en su estómago, haciendo que escupiera sangre evidenciando el poder del golpe, mientras era levantado del suelo.

-¡Gah! - doblándose de dolor ante el potente golpe recibido, incluso con su [Armadura Llave Espada], ese golpe causo daño severo en su zona media.

-Débil… - le oyó murmurar a Andrés.

Gray solo miro por el rabillo de su ojo a través de su yelmo, viendo como el levantaba a [León durmiente] y preparaba un tajo con la gran [Llave espada], parecía como que el tiempo realmente iba más despacio, mientras la letal espada se acercaba para terminar con el...

-¡Aléjate de él! - grito alguien de repente.

Mirando hacia arriba ante el grito de amenaza, soltando a Gray, que de inmediato era sujetado por Akame, que le alejaba, un segundo después caía sobre Andrés una lanza de doble punta.

Incluso si él era un [Portador], recibir de lleno el golpe de un arma de clase divina, sería un problema.

PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Y evidenciando el poder detrás del arma el terreno cercano quedo reducido a escombros. Era de esperarse tratándose del arma de un Dios del [Top Ten]. Sintiendo el peligro, Andrés había saltado rápidamente a un lado, aun así, fue alcanzado por la onda expansiva del ataque, por lo cual tuvo que ir al suelo y agacharse mientras derrapaba algunos metros.

-Gracias. - murmuro recuperando su postura el peliblanco agradecía a Akame, algo alejados del pelinegro.

-Los golpes de tu compañero… sus movimientos… se han afinado increíblemente. - dijo mientras sus alas volvían a su forma original, una capa.

-La fuerza de él y su tiempo de reacción ha aumentado, incluso esquivo mi ataque de cartas. - decía a su lado Usagi, mostrando en su mano derechas una cinco cartas purpuras que brillaban con un ligero azul pálido.

-Ciertamente es así. La [Armadura Berserker] que tiene aumenta todo. En lo que es físicamente bueno, el, Andrés es un oponente de tipo poder puro. - dijo amargamente - Sumándole a eso esa armadura nos da un oponente que no caerá fácilmente, a menos que le golpeemos con todo.

-Oponentes como ellos… los oponentes como tú, control y técnica, serán un problema para ellos. - dijo Akame, en respuesta obtuvo una negación tacita de Gray.

-Ojala fuese así, pero Andrés es, como decirlo, un tanto diferente. Es un [Portador]. Dentro de nosotros, los únicos con fuerza y habilidad suficiente para detenerle serian David y Johan y posiblemente Lucy y Dominic. Los demás lo tenemos difícil… muy difícil. A menos que use… pero solo será como último recurso… - poniéndose en guardia nuevamente, mirando seriamente a su compañero.

Esta vez, un brillo blanquiceleste apareció por toda la arena. Siendo cubierta por un instante en un destello azul pálido.

ZUUUUUUUUUUUUUM

Un campo de fuerza había aparecido sobre la arena. Era la barrera. La mirada del adolescente busco por todos lados, hasta que encontró en un palco a Rei acompañada de los [Arcángeles], que tenían sus manos hacia adelante, proveyendo del poder necesario para mantener activa la barrera.

Sin embargo poco tiempo pudo continuar verla.

Debido a un rápido borrón negro que iba contra la barrera, justo donde los [Arcángeles] y Rei se encargaban de erigir la barrera.

-¡Oh no, no lo harás! _**¡Accel! **_\- apareciendo de golpe en frente de los arcángeles y de Rei.

CLANG

Escuchándose fuertemente el sonido de las tres [Llaves espada] al colisionar, así como las capas de ambos hondeaban furiosamente por el impacto de sus armas. Mirándose retadoramente a través de sus yelmos ambos [Portadores] comenzaron a luchar entre ellos.

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

Escuchándose como sus armas chocaban entre ellas mientras se enfrentaban delante de los [Arcángeles], provocando una gran lluvia de chispas cada vez que estas colisionaban. Sus movimientos parecían solo borrones, para ambos esa velocidad era completamente normal.

KACHIN

Un despeje de un corte diagonal descendente desde la derecha. Girando sobre su eje Andrés aprovechaba la fuerza de Gray al empujarlo y venía desde la izquierda don un corte lateral.

CLANG

Desviando el golpe hacia la izquierda con un revés nuevamente.

KACHIN-KACHIN

CLANG

Con un fuerte golpe ascendente, la gran espada del pelinegro dejo abierta la guardia de Gray, con lo cual aprovechando su movimiento ascendente, aprovecho y sujetando con fuerza su gran [Llave espada] y la trajo en un rápido y potente tajo descendente.

El tajo fácilmente hubiera partido a un camión en dos…

Sin embargo…

CLANG

Había sido detenido de golpe por ocho brazos mecánicos articulados a la espalda del peliblanco que brillaban como el más bello diamante.

-_**¡Ocho lanzas de araña + hielo: Armadura de diamante! **_\- susurro detrás de su yelmo, mirando con un brillo intenso hacia los ojos detrás de la máscara de demonio lobo.

Siendo observado con sorpresa por los [Arcángel], pues sus subordinados apenas si pudieron hacer algo con las armas de luz que ellos crearon, aun así, no fueron rivales para las armas de los [Portadores].

-Creo que habrá que ponerte un freno, así que Andrés, ¡déjate de tonterías y reacciona! - exclamo el peliblanco moviendo las lanzas de araña y empujando la gran espada de Andrés, que dio un salto hacia atrás, y le miro un momento.

Como si lo estuviese estudiando, con su gran [Llave espada] apoyada en un hombro, y sus resplandecientes ojos rojos centrados en una cosa… la [Llave espada] en su mano derecha… Andrés ahora estaba mirando fijamente… a [Dos serán uno].

Gray no le prestó atención a ello, movía ambas armas hacia los lados, y movía peligrosamente las nuevas armas en su espalda.

Para entonces ganarse una mirada a través del yelmo de tema lobo…

Los ojos de su compañero se habían fijado en el…

-_**¡Electro: Camino del rayo! **_\- murmuro Andrés, y de repente desapareció de la vista de todos.

-"¡No es bueno!"-grito en su mente, girando hacia su izquierda.

CLANG

Recibiendo con ambas [Llaves espada] el fuerte golpe, siendo lanzado hacia el suelo.

BRUUUUUUM

PROOOOOWN

Rebotando dos veces ante de poder recuperar el equilibrio, y derrapar varios metros hacia atrás, deteniéndose apretando los dientes y su agarre sobre sus [Llaves espadas], mirando hacia arriba sintiendo el peligro venir.

Y desde arriba, con la gran [Llave espada] que era traída desde atrás, describiendo un arco para un corte descendente sobre él, venia sin perder tiempo Andrés.

-_**¡Barrier! **_\- exclamo el peliblanco, usando además sus [Llaves Espada] y lanzas de araña para recibir el golpe

BREAK

CRIIIIICK

Escuchándose como la barrera creada por Gray se destruía completamente y como está fuese de cristal cedía ante la fuerza del impacto.

CLANG

TRIIIIIICK

Siendo apenas de utilidad las lanzas de araña, que detuvieron un momento la espada, antes de agrietarse y dejar que esta continuase…

CLAAAAAAAANG

Fue detenida definitivamente por ambas [Llaves espadas] cruzadas. Sin embargo…

PROOOOOOOOWN

La fuerza del golpe produjo que en los pies del peliblanco se formase un enorme cráter evidenciando el poder y fuerza con el que recibió el ataque.

-¡NNNNNGGGGGGG! - con todas sus fuerzas mantenía ambas armas cruzadas – "No se está conteniendo para nada"- grito en su mente aplicando más fuerza en sus armas, para no ceder.

-_**¡Piro: Estallido de león! **_\- susurro el pelinegro detrás de su yelmo, y como si fuese una aviso de muerte segura.

GROOOOAAAAARRRG

Una enorme cabeza león hecha de llamas amarilla se creó una enorme y jodida cabeza de león, el cual abrió las fauces y con sus colmillos en fuego se disponía a zamparse al joven [Portador], que solo apretaba los dientes…

-¡Demonios contenerme no es bueno en absoluto! _**¡Aqua: Serpientes del abismo! **_

Y formándose de inmediato debajo de él, un círculo mágico, saliendo de estas seis serpientes hechas de agua las cuales abrieron sus fauces furiosas, mostrando sus largos colmillos y atacaron directo a la boca del león.

BOOOOOOOM

Haciendo que ambos tomaran distancia el uno del otro por la explosión de elementos opuestos.

-_**¡Electro: dragon del rayo! **_\- apuntando a [Arma omega] hacia su compañero sin perder tiempo, y esta se rodeaba de varios rayos los cuales salieron hacia el caballero lobo, que miraba sin inmutarse el ataque que adopto la forma de dragón oriental.

-_**¡Lycaon Smash! **_\- exclamo con su mano libre trayéndola hacia adelante formándose en su brazo derecho una enorme cabeza de lobo de ojos blancos.

BRUZZZZZZZZZZZ

SPLAAAAAAART

Barrio con el dragón de rayos con poco esfuerzo y siguió de frente hasta impactar contra el joven peliblanco que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Llevándolo directo contra… la barrera…

PAAAAAAM

Debido a la fuerza del golpe, Gray quedo aturdido por un momento por la onda de choque explosiva de ambos ataques, cosa que fue aprovechada por el [Portador] enloquecido, que se acercó sin remordimiento, apuntando su arma hacia el pecho de Gray…

CLANG

BRUUUUUUM

Escuchándose el metal chocar y detenerse habiéndose hundido con fuerza en la tierra…

-Lo siento pero está bajo mi protección. - murmuro sonriente y empujando una gran lanza dorada adornada con joyas, Kuro Usagi, quien detuvo por completo el ataque de Andrés, desviando el golpe al atrapar el gran arma del pelinegro - _**¡Carta de viento: Niebla fantasma! **_\- exclamo Usagi haciendo aparecer una carta purpura brillante, con grabados hindúes.

SLASH-SLASH

-Es rápido. - murmuro Akame apareciendo desde un lado, con ambas katanas desenfundas al haber hecho un ataque cruzado, esperando haber tomado por sorpresa al [Portador], pero haciendo gala de su habilidad, esquivo con un ligero movimiento a la derecha, evitando por completo el golpe de la espadachín.

Y de repente al segundo siguiente, la carta fue lanzada y esta exploto en una nube de niebla la cual confundió un momento a Andrés. Al tiempo que Akame y Usagi ayudaban a Gray a apartarse de su descontrolado compañero.

Habiéndose apartado una gran distancia, hasta el otro extremo de la barrera donde el peliblanco pudo ponerse de pie por sí mismo, respirando un poco agitado, pues estuvo a un pelo de ser atravesado por la mole de metal que ahora era [León durmiente].

-Gracias, Usagi, Akame me salvaron. - agradeció mientras se ponía de pie por sí solo.

-Esto comienza a ser peligroso Gray, debes de empezar a pelear en serio. - hablo Akame, apuntando su katana derecha hacia delante, a la nube de niebla.

FLIUSH

Con un simple y rápido movimiento de la espada, Andrés se deshacía de la niebla que le rodeaba.

-Lo se… pero este lugar… el también no está yendo en serio… - mirando como parecía que Andrés estaba esperando su ataque…

Apareciendo un círculo mágico pequeño en el oído de Gray.

-*Me escuchas Gray*-

-Rei, te escucho. Dime cómo va el círculo de transporte. ¿Está listo ya? - preguntó sin dejar de seguir a su compañero con la mirada, atento a cualquier movimiento que fuese a realizar.

-*Estará listo en cinco minutos. Necesitaras ayuda, puedo entrar y…*

-Para contener a Andrés necesitaras dañarlo. Un golpe tuyo a todo poder se llevaría de encuentro la barrera y desatar una lucha en medio del [Cielo] no es buena idea. - respondió tranquilo, pero a la vez cortante.

-*Entiendo. Pero esas dos… posiblemente la acaben palmando si no se cuidan. Sinceramente ellas no me importan demasiado, pero Gray ten cuidado. Tu aun…*

-Lo tendré no te preocupes. - cortando la comunicación con su compañera.

Sabía perfectamente que podía detener a Andrés, pero usando todo su poder terminaría siendo perjudicial y Andrés terminaría gravemente herido una vez que termine la batalla.

Así que eso estaba descartado.

-Tendré que ir serio entonces. No, aun no, pero te contendré lo suficiente. Akame, Usagi, creare una apertura. Intenten alejarlo de su arma. Inténtelo desarmar. Akame por favor, no le cortes. ¿Tienes algún veneno paralizante? Si es así úsalo trataremos de frenarle lo más que se pueda, pero si no es así solo golpeado a desarmarlo. - apuntando ambas armas hacia los lados, mientras tenía los brazos caídos.

Respirando calmadamente, preparándose para salir disparado hacia delante…

-Entiendo. Capturarle. Lo hare así. - apretando tres veces el gatillo en ambas katanas, ambas teniendo un engranaje en la empuñadura que giro tres veces también, cambiando el color a un celeste fosforescente - Con este veneno paralizarle será sencillo, pero en ese estado no puedo asegurar que dure mucho.

-Comprendo, y la verdad no esperaba mucho, esa armadura es difícil de atravesar, sin mencionar que su cuerpo también resiste los venenos ahora. - cambio la mirada hacia la enviada de Indra - Usagi, agradezco desde ya que me ayudes. Ahora, te pediré que intentes no apuntarle con eso a mi hermano. - señalando la lanza dorada en las manos de la chica conejo.

-Oh entonces esta arma puede… - dijo mientras miraba satisfecha la lanza en sus manos, un arma divina, algo que se debe considerar si es tu enemigo quien la porta.

-Así es, su poder sería suficiente. No por nada es un arma de [Categoría Divina]. Pero, el problema será que no será tan sencillo golpearlo, eso sin mencionar el grado de daño que puede recibir. - murmuro preocupado mientras el caballero lobo los miraba sin prisa - Así que se los ruego solo intenten desarmarlo. Del resto me encargare yo. Bien, ambas síganme.

Saltando hacia delante con fuerza y en el aire siendo impulsado de inmediato con sus alas de luz, acercándose velozmente contra Andrés que le miraba sin inmutarse, como si no lo considerase un problema.

-Grave error amigo _**¡Accel! **_\- siendo impulsado y desapareciendo y apareciendo justo encima de Andrés, con ambas [Llaves Espada] listas para un tajo descendente en diagonal desde la derecha.

CLANG

PROOOOOOOOWN

Ocasionándose un cráter que evidencio la fuerza del golpe detenido, habiendo hundido al pelinegro algunos centímetros en el suelo, y lo cual causo un gran estallido de chispas color celestes por todos lados.

KACHIN

Empujando con fuerza Andrés empujo al peliblanco, que doblando su muñeca aprovecho la fuerza del movimiento de su compañero para burlar su guardia y hacer pasar a su espada, apenas rozando la parte plana de la gran hoja.

Aun así, el pelinegro reacciono a tiempo, revistiendo con una gruesa capa de asura su puño izquierdo y trayéndolo hacia adelante.

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAM

-Ngggggg.

Recibiendo de lleno el golpe con su propia espada que se había transformado en un escudo en un instante, con el cual recibió el golpe de lleno, rompiendo por la fuerza algunos huesos en sus manos, levantando la mirada, sonriendo bajo el yelmo un instante.

-Lo siento… _**¡Zantetsuken!**_\- murmuro con mirada seria y apretando los dientes con su [Llave Espada] [Arma omega] trayéndola desde atrás y desapareciendo y apareciendo detrás de Andrés en un instante, mientras este se hincaba hacia atrás al tiempo que un gran tajo en diagonal brillante aprecia sobre su pecho.

-¡Akame! ¡Usagi! ¡Ahora! - exclamo volteando, tan solo un segundo les tomo a ambas chicas acercarse hasta el [Portador].

Usagi trayendo desde tras de sí el otro extremo de la lanza para golpearle e intentar desarmarlo. Por otro lado Akame con ayuda de sus dos alas extendidas venia buscando lo mismo que Usagi, aunque intentaría cortarlo para que la batalla no se alargue demasiado.

Sonriendo al ver que esto podía funcionar Gray parpadeo un instante… y fue cuando lo noto…

El puño izquierdo de Andrés, el cual crepitaba con rayos amarillos…

-¡Cuidado las dos! - exclamo el peliblanco detrás del yelmo.

-_**¡Electro: Explosión Ray-Crown Ray! **_\- susurro el [Portador] trayendo su puño hacia ellas y liberando cuando estaban cerca de él, una gran explosión de rayos que les alcanzo a ambas.

-Aaaaaaaargggg.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.

Gritaron ambas al recibir el ataque eléctrico a quemarropa.

-…

Por otra parte Andrés se mantenía tranquilo, imperturbable, mientras continuaba con el ataque a ambas chicas.

-¡Déjalas en paz! - volviendo a atacarle con un tajo con su espada derecha.

SLASH

Esquivando con un movimiento ligero hacia la derecha. Apuñalándole desde el frente, usando ahora el dorso de su espada para detener a [Arma omega]

CLANG

-¡Te digo que las dejes! - volvió a exclamar atacando desde el lado derecho con un tajo horizontal contra Andrés.

PRACK

ZUUUUUM

Siendo detenida de golpe por la mano libre de Andrés, dejando a ambas chicas libres del ataque eléctrico.

-Débil. - volvió a escuchar susurrar desde atrás del yelmo.

Para con un movimiento rápido trajese a Gray hacia él, para darle un fuerte rodillazo en el abdomen.

-Gah. - se quejó el peliblanco, haciendo que se hinque hacia atrás.

-Débil. - volvió a escuchar y esta vez fue sujetado por el rostro y empujado violentamente contra el suelo, enterrándolo varios centímetros en la dura roca bajo sus pies, haciendo que este soltase ambas [Llaves Espada].

BRUUUUUUUUUM

Y comenzó a correr con Gray enterrado en el suelo, dejando tras de sí un rastro de piedras, polvo y escombros, terminando por sacarlo del suelo luego de haberle arrastrado de un extremo a otro de la barrera, sosteniéndolo mientras levantaba todo lo que podía con su brazo libre al aturdido adolescente cuya armadura estaba intacta. Aun así, tenía daño interno, denotando aún más la potencia de los golpes del pelinegro.

Y estaba algo desorientado le había sacudido con fuerza.

-débil. - volvió a decir Andrés, y con un movimiento rápido le soltaba y golpeaba con el dorso de su espada el cuerpo de Gray, lanzándolo contra la barrera, donde quedo estampado como calcomanía, con los brazos extendidos.

PAAAAAM

_-_Eso si me dolió. _\- _se quejó el peliblanco, levantando la mirada y abriendo los ojos como platos, delante venia el pelinegro lanzando su puño derecho contra él.

-_**¡Carta de fuego: Estallido de fénix! **_\- escucho decir a Usagi.

Lanzo una carta la cual se encendió en llamas y se convirtió en un ave en llamas y voló contra el pelinegro que uso su espada para cortar el ave, a pesar de las dimensiones de su arma, corto perfectamente al ave a la mitad. Pero para su sorpresa, Usagi parecía esperar aquello, sonriente mientras le miraba, chasqueo lo dedos.

CHICK

Y el fénix que había sido cortado limpiamente… se convirtió en dos y estos fueron contra la espalda del pelinegro.

BOOOOOM-BOOOOOM

Sacándolo completamente fuera de equilibrio

-Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaah. - exclamo la oji rojo en armadura de tema de cuervo, cayendo desde arriba girando verticalmente con ambas espadas, atacando sin contemplaciones al pelinegro.

SLASH-SLASH

Causando dos cortes en diagonal en la espalda del [Portador], lanzándolo contra el suelo.

-¿Estas bien Gray? - pregunto Usagi acercándose a él.

El susodicho invocó de inmediato a sus [Llave espada]

-Eso último no me lo esperaba. Gracias Usagi, Akame, pero estoy bien ¿y ustedes cómo están? - pregunto poniéndose de pie de inmediato, y mirando a ambas.

-Estoy bien, algo entumida pero puedo moverme aun. Gracias por preguntar. - contesto Usagi.

-Mi brazo izquierdo aún sigue entumecido, pero estoy bien. - dijo sin mucha importancia mirando hacia adelante al igual que la peli azul, esperando el ataque del [Portador].

-Si. Me sacudió como un trapo sucio el muy condenado. - Dijo sonriendo amargamente tras el yelmo y sacudiéndose levemente la cabeza de lado a lado, para aclararse un poco los pensamientos – Listas, iré contra él. Akame ataca desde la derecha, su derecha es más rápida pero es menos coordinada, Usagi ve por arriba si tienes algún ataque de viento úsalo en modo silencioso y golpéalo en la cabeza.

Con esas órdenes ambas asintieron.

-Bien ¡Aquí voy! - saliendo disparado hacia adelante usando sus alas para evitar tocar el suelo y anunciar su acercamiento.

BOOOM

Saliendo desde adelante, hacia él, venia Andrés con su espada apuntada hacia atrás, lista para un corte descendente.

-¡Haaaaaah! - trayendo a [Arma omega] contra [León durmiente].

CLANG

Deteniéndose ambos al chocar sus armas causando un gran estallido de energía blanquiceleste.

-…

Sin decir nada, Andrés empujo con fuerza su gran espada, cosa fue contestada por Gray usando ahora a [Dos serán uno] para no perder contra la descomunal arma y fuerza de su enloquecido compañero.

-Veo que sigues sin decir nada. - Empujando hacia arriba la espada, de inmediato.

BRUUUUUM

Haciéndose a un lado evitando el letal arco descendente.

SLAAAAASH

-Y continúas queriendo matarme. - saltando evitando esta vez un corte vertical desde la izquierda.

PLAC

Aterrizando sobre la hoja de la espada, mirando desafiantemente a su compañero.

-Tal parece que el tiempo de juego ahora se ha terminado, así que iremos ahora sin contenernos… al menos un poco. - saltando hacia atrás dando un volantín, aterrizando y lanzándose sin perder tiempo contra Andrés.

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

Comenzando a intercambiar golpes el uno contra el otro.

Gray girando sobre su eje hacia la derecha, y usando sus espadas para desviar un corte diagonal desde la izquierda.

CLANG

Andrés usando la fuerza con la que es repelido para tomar su gran espada y traerla rápidamente en un tajo descendente.

-¡No creas que no sé lo que buscas! - yendo contra la gran espada, dando un rápido giro sobre su eje uso ambas [Llaves espada] para responder al golpe descendente de Andrés, con uno ascendente.

CLAAAAAAAAAAANK

Logrando rechazar por completo el ataque del [Portador] pelinegro, quedando con sus [Llave espadas] apuntadas hacia arriba, mientras su compañero [Portador] derrapaba varios metros hacia atrás.

PRUUUUUUURRRTTT

Justo debajo de él, brillo una carta purpura que paso a un verde oscuro, y de inmediato un círculo mágico se extendió a partir de la carta.

FLUUUUOOOOOOOSH

-_**¡Carta del bosque: lazo del demonio! **_\- exclamo Usagi, y de inmediato enredaderas negras comenzaron a apresar al pelinegro, quien al intentar moverse era rápidamente atrapado en más y más de estas lianas negras.

-… - sin decir una palabra el pelinegro fue completamente detenido por las lianas que brillaban tenuemente en energía celeste.

-Esa planta no resistirá mucho tiempo. Akame ¿crees poder atravesar su armadura cuando le cortes? - pregunto el peliblanco mirando en todo momento el capullo de lianas.

-Con fuerza y tiempo, supongo que tres cortes en la misma área podrán agrietar su armadura. Creo poder hacerlo pero necesitare diez segundos para ello. - Dijo la pelinegra sosteniendo firmemente ambas espadas.

-De acuerdo. Diez segundos. Entonces está bien, te comprare esos diez segundos. Usagi sígueme de cerca. Akame detrás de mí ahora. - ambas chicas asintieron silenciosamente y fueron con Gray.

BRUUUUUUUZ

PRAAAAAACK

Viendo como su compañero se quitaba de encima con una expulsión de aura las lianas de demonio que le aprisionaban, apuntando contra él su gran [Llave espada].

Lanzándose los tres contra el sin esperar más. Creándose en la espalda de Gray las ocho lanzas de araña, además de ahora ser revestidas con un extraño blindaje color plateado, el cual se adhirió a la luz.

-_**¡Ocho lanzas de araña+ adamas! **_\- adelantándose a Usagi, quien de repente corría velozmente ella sola, habiendo desaparecido Akame de la vista de todos.

-¡ORYAAAAAAAAAA! - Lanzándose de una contra Andrés, usando ambas [Llaves Espadas] para realizar rápidos y veloces cambios, lo mismo con Andrés, que respondía de la misma manera contra Gray.

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

Tajos descendentes contra ascendentes, diagonales contra verticales, estocadas contra despejes ocasionando una gran lluvia de chispas y destellos celestes.

Siendo entonces que con un corte diagonal ascendente desde la derecha, con su mano izquierda, la cual sostenía a [Arma Omega] saco de equilibrio a Andrés, cosa que fue aprovechada por Usagi quien venía apuntando su lanza contra la mano de Andrés, buscando desarmarlo.

PLACK

Sin embargo él se percató de las intenciones de ambos, así que con su mano izquierda libre atrapo la lanza con suma firmeza, preparando su espada para que esta cayese sobre la peli rosa, sin embargo con un movimiento de pies rápido, el peliblanco apareció al lado de la chica abrazándola…

O esa parecía…

En realidad uso sus dos armas para protegerla del golpe de [León durmiente], ante esta repentina acción Usagi se sonrojo tenuemente, y sonrió, y luego miro hacia el [Portador] fuera de control, quien la hizo soltar su lanza…

-_**¡Carta de trueno: danza del rayo! **_\- exclamo la chica lanzando de nuevo una carta purpura, la cual cambio a un color amarillo y esta se pegó a la armadura del Andrés electrocutándolo al instante - Eso debería de aturdirle lo suficiente. Gray debemos desarmarle cuanto antes.

Y la chica coneja salto hacia Andrés sin perder tiempo.

-¡No espera Usagi…! - Llamo a la chica, sabiendo que eso no le detendría por mucho - _**¡Accel!**_

Por lo que de inmediato se adelantó a ella y haciendo uso de sus nuevas lanzas de araña, detuvo eficazmente el golpe izquierdo de Andrés el cual estaba revestido con fuego.

FLUUUUUOOOOOOOSH

BOOOOOOM

Ocasionando una fuerte explosión al haber detenido tremendo golpe, al juntar las puntas de las lanzas de araña en un solo punto, quedando de nuevo al lado de la chica, a quien protegía, con ambas [Llaves espada].

-Lo siento Andrés, pero no dejare que dañes a nadie, no en mi guardia y menos a ella. - dijo simplemente empujando a su adversario con fuerza, logrando hacerle retroceder.

CRACK

TRIAAAACK

Las lanzas de araña se agrietaron para después comenzar a caerse a pedazos que se convertían en pequeñas motas de luz. Pero eso poco le importo.

-Esperen mi señal. Esto está a punto de desmadrarse. _**¡Accel! **_\- Desapareciendo y reapareciendo justo encima del pelinegro con ambas espadas hacia atrás, las cuales trajo contra el enloquecido [Portador] sin el menor reparo - ¡Esto definitivamente te dolerá toda la semana! - exclamo golpeando con fuerza el pecho de Andrés y lanzándolo contra un extremo del gran domo - Hora de sacar la artillería pesada… _**¡Accel Tempest! **_\- anuncio saliendo disparado hacia su compañero mientras su aura se tornaba escarlata.

Por otro lado el pelinegro ya se había repuesto y ahora miraba con un brillo intenso en sus ojos de lobo hacia la figura escarlata que se acercaba hacia él. Rápidamente trajo su espada hacia adelante y cargo contra Gray. Sin embargo no espero lo siguiente…

La imagen del peliblanco se había dividido en tres. Ahora había tres caballeros equipados con distintas armas, el de la derecha tenía una gran guadaña hecha de luz y oscuridad, el de la izquierda tenía equipadas las ocho lanzas de araña, mientras que el del centro tenía ambas [Llaves Espada] apuntadas hacia él.

-Dije que iría con la artillería pesada. Veamos cómo te las arreglas contra mis contrapartes. - dijo el peliblanco saltando él y sus copias al mismo tiempo, comenzando a atacar desde todos lados.

Sin embargo estos movimientos, los movimientos usados por el adolescente de cabello blanco, ahora eran más definidos, ilegibles, inesperados. Puñaladas desde todas las direcciones desde la izquierda, la derecha, arriba, abajo… oscilaciones peligrosas con una hoja de luz recubierta por aura oscura que amenazaba con quitar la vida de cualquiera que cortase… y continuos y peligrosos cambios a una velocidad de miedo…

Y de repente ahora era Andrés quien era empujado contra las cuerdas, era superado por Gray y sus copias, obligado a retroceder y únicamente pudiendo defenderse como podía, de alguna manera Gray estaba haciéndolo…

KLANG-KLANG-KLANG

KACHIN-KACHIN

Los tajos iban y venían desde todos lados a diferentes velocidades. Ascendentes, descendentes, laterales, frontales… Un estilo implacable, que cualquiera catalogaría de imposible…

Debido a que las tres copias de Gray tenían masa eran corpóreos y podían chocar armas contra el enloquecido [Portador], arrinconándolo, y teniéndolo siempre en alerta ante los ataques en conjunto de los tres caballeros.

KLANG

Con un golpe de las lanzas de araña logran desestabilizarlo. Empujar su gran espada hacia atrás y golpeando a la vez el suelo en sus pies, haciendo que por inercia la espada jugase en su contra por la fuerza con la que fue repelida. Además de una rápida doble patada justo en su mentón.

Dando de inmediato un salto hacia atrás mientras los otros dos se acercaban corriendo velozmente moviendo sus armas peligrosamente, el de la derecha con ambas llaves espada y el de la izquierda con su gran guadaña.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH

BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM

KABOOOOOOOOM

Ocasionando una gran explosión al momento de realizar ambos golpes, y sin perder tiempo y formando un gran domo de sombras y fuego en el cual se encontraba el pelinegro.

-_**¡Maldición de amatista! **_\- exclamaron el trio de caballeros y formando un círculo mágico de color verde, y de ellos cuatro cadenas salían para que las puntas de estas fuesen hacia el domo - ¡Prepárense ahí viene! - decía y con fuerza los tres jalaban al mismo tiempo las cadenas que tenían en sus manos.

Jalando y sacando de las llamas a un caballero lobo que con un movimiento rápido destruía las cadenas y de dirigía hacia su enemigo.

-¡Te esperaba! - levantando su mano hacia el cielo, donde se creaba un gran círculo mágico de la nada - _**¡Rain Stars! **_\- y del circulo comenzaron a caer cientos y cientos de estrellas fugaces en miniatura, del tamaño de un balón de futbol, y todas ellas tenían como objetivo el pelinegro.

BOOOM-BOOOM-BOOOMBOOOM

-¡Sé que no será suficiente con alguien como tú! _**¡Accel Omega Burst! **_\- exclamo haciendo que sus copias se desvanecieran y en un parpadeo había aparecido justo al lado de Andrés que se mostraba sin aparentar tener alguna herida.

KLANG

Siendo recibido al instante por un golpe de la espada de Andrés, la cual bloqueo con ayuda de sus dos llaves espada.

-Débil. - volvió a murmurar bajo la máscara el pelinegro.

Gray escucho eso de nuevo, guardo silencio un segundo y le miro.

-Comienza a molestarme que sigas diciendo eso, y sé que no eres tú el que habla. - dijo el peliblanco mirando a su compañero sin dejar de aplicar fuerza en sus espadas - Así que más te vale regresar a dormir antes de que en serio me hagas enojar.

-Débil…

-Pues alguien débil acaba de engañarte. - sonrió satisfecho al extender su sombra a ambos lado del pelinegro, y de ella salieron ambas chicas, con sus armas apuntando hacia Andrés.

PROOOOOOOOOOOOWN

SLASH- SLASH- SLASH

En un segundo una lluvia de precisos y rápidos golpes cayó sobre él sin espacio ni tiempo para que el reaccionara.

-_**¡Aqua: Prisión Wave! **_\- exclamo el peliblanco, formándose dos círculos mágicos a ambos lados del pelinegro de los cuales dos potentes torrentes de agua salieron atrapando al pelinegro que por la fuerza y presión de agua quedo inmovilizado – Usagi, Akame ¡AHORA!

-¡Lo estaba esperando! - moviendo maestramente la gran lanza caía sobre el inmovilizado pelinegro a gran velocidad.

-¡No fallare esta vez! - exclamo corriendo dejando tras de sí una estela roja la pelinegra en su [Balance Breaker]

SLASH-SLASH-SLASH

Causando varios cortes en el cuerpo del pelinegro desde arriba en el pecho impactaba con fuerza la lanza de Indra.

PAAAN

Haciéndolo girarse bruscamente. Desde atrás dos tajos ascendentes por parte de la pelinegra le impactaron al instante.

SLASH-SLASH

Sacándolo de lugar y moviendo disparando un fuerte dolor por su cuerpo.

-¡NO ESTORBEN! - exclamo el pelinegro explotando en una bola de fuego, dispersando el agua a su alrededor en un instante, quedando rodeado por una cortina espesa de vapor.

-Lo esperaba Andrés. - Escucho al peliblanco a su lado.

ZAS

Lanzando un tajo hacia esa dirección cortando entonces solo una sombra.

-Mala elección. - murmuro alguien justo detrás de él.

SLASH-SLASH

Recibiendo dos tajos horizontales en su espalda nuevamente.

PAM-PAM-PAM-PAM

ZAS-ZAS-ZAS-ZAS

Quedando atrapado entre las lanzas de araña del peliblanco quien le atrapo desde su propia sombra.

-¡Esto te dolerá! - anuncio el peliblanco trayendo contra el pelinegro sus dos armas desde la derecha.

Alcanzando a golpear su costado derecho con fuerza y lanzarlo lejos, hacia un extremo de la barrera, además de haberle hecho soltar la gran [Llave Espada] que ahora giraba en el aire furiosamente, antes de caer al suelo.

STAB

Empalándose en el suelo con fuerza.

Al tiempo que su [Portador] chocaba violentamente contra el suelo y levantaba algunos trozos de escombros y una nube de polvo ahí donde se estrellaba. El golpe fue de consideración, incluso un ángel de nivel cadre o serafín la tendría difícil en recuperarse de un golpe como ese.

Es obvio que Akame alcanzo a dar no uno sino cinco golpes y logro atravesar la armadura de Andrés, y que Usagi conecto con la lanza un buen golpe, envenenado y golpeado con un arma divina.

Eso debió de haberle debilitado… al menos aturdido…

-Lo logramos. - dijo Usagi.

-Lamento decir que no. eso no será suficiente. Pensé que haciéndole soltar su espada sería suficiente. Parece que no será así. –dijo Gray sonriendo amargamente al ver que eso no había servido…

Pues ahí donde se supone debería de estar un inconsciente [Portador]… Estaba más vivido que nunca, su aura está expandiéndose cada vez más, y además esta vez, pudo sentirse una notoria sed de sangre.

Desde su lugar, Rei observaba nerviosa la batalla. No le importaban Akame ni Usagi, pero si sus dos hermanos. Andrés podía controlar esa [Armadura], pero desgraciadamente se había enfurecido tanto que ya no podía hacer nada. Era como ver una [Juggernaut Drive] que describían los libros, o eso podía imaginar.

Miguel, Gabriel y Raziel observaban con preocupación el desarrollo de la batalla. Raphael fruncía el ceño y apretaba los dientes.

-Bueno parece que ese último golpe le molesto. Momento de pedir un tiempo fuera. - dijo sonriendo amargamente, apretando el agarre sobre sus armas.

Se había armado y una gorda.

SWISH

Sintiendo entonces una explosión de viento justo en frente de él, reaccionando al instante más por instinto que por la batalla. Recibiendo el roce de un gran puño en su lado derecho del yelmo el cual se agrieto…

ESCALOFRIOS

Fue lo que sintió al instante de alzar la mirada y ver a Andrés con unos ojos más brillantes y peligrosos que antes. Se había desatado por completo… y ese golpe es prueba de ello, pues con tan solo la presión alrededor de su puño al haber lanzado un golpe había logrado agrietar su casco.

-Veo que ahora comenzaras a lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra ¿eh Andrés? - comento Gray alejándose una distancia prudente del [Portador] pelinegro, viendo como este adoptaba una pose de pelea con la cual denotaba que únicamente usaría solo sus puños esta vez.

-Rei, dime que falta poco. La cosa se está poniendo peligrosa. No creo poder seguir manteniendo a raya a Andrés a menos que use todo mi arsenal. Dejare eso último como carta final. - al otro lado Rei escucho con detalle lo que dijo, sabiendo bien a lo que su hermano adoptivo se refería.

El y Andrés eran dos caras de la misma moneda… una moneda maldita…

Enfrascándose en una lucha en la cual tanto el cómo sus temporales guardaespaldas debían de contenerse con el fin de no lastimar severamente al sujeto a subyugar.

Por su parte mirando con cierto grado de furia, no impotencia se encontraba Rei y todos los [Arcángeles] mayores suministrando el poder necesario para mantener la barrera y así contener a Andrés dentro mientras Gray y sus dos guardaespaldas intentan hacerlo entrar en razón.

Y aun así, no estaba del todo segura en dejarle la contención de Andrés solo al peliblanco, pero conocía el lugar al cual enviar a ambos [Portador] es…

Un campo devastado que solo ha visitado una vez…

El campo de entrenamiento de David y Johan. El lugar donde esos dos soltaban el uno contra el otro sus devastadores ataques sin preocuparse por el entorno ni dañar a otras personas.

Ella estaba preocupada, no decir que estaba preocupada era poco, Andrés estaba fuera de control y si no podían detenerle… posiblemente Gray termine usando de nuevo aquella habilidad peligrosa, la ha usado ya tres veces, perdiendo más de una década de su vida.

En realidad estaba asustada y frustrada, no podía ir contra Andrés sin preocuparse de dañarlo severamente y que este daño este presente a largo plazo. Gray era bueno como un aparente curandero, pero incluso él decía que había heridas de las cuales no podría hacerse cargo, incluso con la mejor medicina y tratamientos.

Había cosas que se podrían salir de sus manos…

Por eso apretaba con furia sus manos mientras miraba a su hermano menor desviar los letales y poderosos golpes con sus [Llave espada].

Aun si era un combate de tres contra uno, Andrés era por mucho más fuerte, rápido y poderoso que ellos, y si a eso se le añade que sea Gray quien este no solo prestando atención a los ataques de su compañero, sino también a los ataques de ambas féminas que le ayudaban.

Más de una vez desvió un golpe crítico perpetrado por ellas contra el pelinegro, por miedo a lastimarlo más de la cuenta. Recibiendo en cambio un golpe certero de Andrés, que para nada era detenido por su armadura.

Había escuchado de Lucy y Miguel que Gray poseía una gran defensa rápida, pudiendo defenderse de casi cualquier ataque en cualquier ángulo. Que tenía reflejos más allá de los bestiales. Obviamente no estaba al nivel mágico de ambos, pero aun así era alto. Sin embargo…

CRACK

Ahí estaba de nuevo.

-¡Gah! - se quejada de dolor el peliblanco al recibir con la zona media, uno de los casi invisibles puños del pelinegro debido a su anormal velocidad se encajaba con fuerza descomunal.

Viendo cómo es que media docena de círculos mágicos puestos uno sobre otro se rompían cual cristales, dichos círculos mágicos eran los círculos defensivos que el peliblanco tenía sobre su cuerpo para evitar daños cuando se enfrentaba en combate.

Todos los [Portadores] sabían de ellos, pero casi nunca eran visibles para sus enemigos, debido a que eran usados como escudos móviles los cuales se movían para proteger una zona específica del usuario, requerían un consumo mucho mayor y una mayor concentración por lo que no era factible para la mayoría, pero si los controlabas, representaban una férrea defensa que detendría cualquier golpe físico, incluso una [Llave espada] imbuida en magia.

Aunque rara vez los usaba…

Normalmente lo mejor era usar _**Relfect**_, pero en este caso podría no ser suficiente.

Si él los estaba usando entonces era obvio el esfuerzo y el desgaste que este tenía mientras se enfrentaba contra el pelinegro. Pero aun así, el joven peliblanco no mostraba signos de siquiera retroceder.

Recuperando su postura de inmediato y lanzando de inmediato al menos cuatro ataques de diferentes elementos. Agua, trueno, oscuridad y Luz. Elementos en los que él tiene mayor control.

Haciendo que este retroceda y de inmediato es abordado por ambas féminas, que en perfecta sincronía atacan con espadas y una lanza, esas eran Akame y Usagi. Pero aun así moviéndose a una velocidad sobrehumana no eran capaces de atravesar la férrea y rápida defensa de Andrés.

En un momento dado, Gray intervino proporcionándoles cobertura y evitando también que ellas atacasen de manera seria a su compañero. Viendo entonces como es que Gray volvía a recibir otro devastador golpe y era arrojado hacia atrás, dejando a Akame y Usagi contra el caballero lobo, quien con rápidos movimientos las empujo a retroceder.

No importaba cuantos ataques a distancia o coordinados realizasen, no podían darle. Este simplemente los destruía con su ahora enorme [Llave espada] [León durmiente]. Hechizos mágicos y formaciones de ataque que no perdían contra las de ellos, pero aun así no era suficiente para detener a su compañero.

Volviendo de repente a la acción para atraer la atención de Andrés con el fin de alejarlo de unas aturdidas y arrodilladas guardaespaldas de cabello negro y rosáceo. Entraba de nuevo el [Portador] peliblanco.

Lanzando un masivo golpe con sus dos [Llaves Espada], el cual era recibido con la propia de Andrés.

SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNEEEEEEEEE

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Ocasionando un potente destello y resultando en una explosión, de la cual solo podían ver el cuerpo de Gray salir despedido hacia atrás y estamparse contra el suelo de la arena.

-"Por todos los cielos por favor, por favor por lo que más quieras ¡Andrés reacciona de una maldita vez!"- Grito Rei en sus pensamientos apretando los dientes y concentrándose lo más que podía para terminar con las fórmulas mágicas requeridas para completar el círculo de transporte.

-¡NECESITARÁS ALGO MÁS QUE ESO SI QUIERES DESHACERTE DE MÍ! - bramo el peliblanco corriendo de nuevo contra el pelinegro que un momento antes se había quitado de encima a ambas guardaespaldas empujándolas con tan solo expulsar su aura de manera violenta.

BROOOOOOOOM

Provocándose una gran onda expansiva ahí donde el puño de Andrés revestido en aura contra un golpe doble de ambas armas del peliblanco desde la derecha.

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM

CRAAAAAAAAAASH

PROUUUUM

TROOOOCK

Ocasionando que ambos [Portadores] salgan despedidos hacia atrás por el violento impacto de ambos ataques, volvieron a mirarse.

Los dos destellos rojos de los ojos en la máscara del lobo, miraban con fiereza a los dos destellos azules que provenían de aquella línea roja en el yelmo del joven [Portador].

Fiereza…

Brutalidad…

Ira…

Furia…

Gray y Andrés despedían de sus cuerpos esas sensaciones mientras se miraban el uno al otro con calma.

Uno buscando salir de esta barrera y descargar todo el dolor instado en su corazón el día que su familia murió, en un frenesí de destrucción y devastación, todo por estar cegado ante la furia de enterarse de que el [Cielo] y la Iglesia pudo haber salvado a su familia y a su pueblo.

Él nunca fue creyente, pues era demasiado pequeño para entender esas cosas. Y cuando se unió a los [Portadores] no pudo importarle menos esos Dioses y sus religiones y mitologías. Pero ahora…

Sumándole a ello las propiedades de la [Armadura] maldita de su [Llave espada]…

-"Si esto continúa así, Akame y Usagi…" - fue el pensamiento de Gray – "No importa como se mire, apenas he hablado con ellas, pero de lo poco que he hablado, ninguna de ellas tiene mala intención. Akame es una chica y sencilla, no tiene ni una pizca de malicia. En cuanto Usagi a pesar de que fue enviada por Indra, tampoco muestra tener ninguna mala intención, nada de malicia, solo una fuerte curiosidad e interés."

Ser [Portador] le daba ciertas capacidades, una de ella era el sentir la verdad en los corazones de las personas, protegían el corazón de los mundos, por lo que entender el corazón de las personas no era difícil.

Sin embargo encontrar en este mundo una persona con un corazón puro es difícil.

Pero ahora…

La batalla contra ellas fue cruel, no esperaban que su enemigo fuese tan fuerte, ni que tuviese ese nivel de técnica. a pesar de conocerse varios días, demostraron tener una actitud nata para ajustarse al tipo de estilo de lucha de su protegido, quedando e intercalando puestos, atacando a larga, media y corta distancia, incluso dando apoyo desde lejos y de cerca Gray.

Ciertamente guerreras a la altura de ser guardaespaldas y seguidoras de líderes como Indra y Azazel.

Aun así, fueron repelidas en más de una ocasión por el otro [Portador] que había perdido el control y ahora era solo un manojo de destrucción y descontrol.

-Si esto sigue así… si esto sigue así. - sintiendo en su mente aflorando las imágenes de su tío siendo asesinado sin que él pudiese hacer algo.

Sintiéndose frustrado e inútil… sintiendo impotente… insuficiente, incluso después de hacerse con la píldora de recuperación, aun recuperando sus poderes…

Era aún alcanzar el suficiente poder para hacer que nadie salga lastimado

_**-Si esto sigue así perderás. No hay duda de ello. Deja ya esos pensamientos tan vánales y concéntrate en lo que en verdad importa. **_\- interrumpió abruptamente una voz en su cabeza.

Una voz tétrica y profunda. Sin duda una voz que así como le resultaba tan extraña le daba la sensación de que de alguna manera… casi podía decir que esa última parte sonaba más a una amenaza más que otra cosa.

La conocía desde hace mucho, incluso antes de volverse [Portador]. Eso más que seguro, nadie más lo sabía, únicamente el. Sacudiendo su cabeza de esos pensamientos inútiles, miro hacia adelante, y ahí vio mirándole tranquila, pero hostilmente el fuera de sí de su compañero

-Poder evadir mis golpes, predecir mis movimientos. Como esperaba, incluso conteniéndome en los ataques y ocultando mis movimientos con luz no será suficiente. - se dijo así mismo levantándose una vez más y mirando hacia su compañero.

_**-Ese tipo, tu compañero, que estado más salvaje, pensar que algo como eso sería el detonante. No lo esperaba.**_

Volvió a escuchar, estrechando sus ojos sin dejar de seguir los leves movimientos de Andrés. Desviando la mirada y viendo como ambas chicas se levantaban a duras penas.

-Lo admito, subestime por completo la capacidad de lucha de los [Portadores], pensar que ese tipo tendría tan control sobre su absurda fuerza.

-Su armadura está a la talla de sus habilidades. Mi espada no ha podido darle un golpe limpio por mi cuenta. Es más aún si lo hiciera ciento que no será suficiente para cortar su defensa.

Se quejan Usagi y Akame respectivamente mirando con cuidado a su actual enemigo.

-Pero sobre todo, pensar que el detendría nuestros ataques más letales y a la vez le plantaría cara a un monstro como él. No cabe duda, ¿no crees que te quedaste corta al decir que él era un guerrero excepcional Akame? - dijo con amargura la peli azul.

-No mostro este nivel de capacidad en ese momento. En ese momento estaba cansado. Aun así, sus movimientos no eran inútiles y sobre todo se sincronizaban con los míos. Lo mismo que ha ocurrido hoy. Ha predicho solo los movimientos peligrosos de nosotras hacia él y de él a nosotras y Gray, los ha desviado todos. - dijo la pelinegra mirando a Gray de pie nuevamente y apuntando sus dos armas contra su compañero.

Mostrando que el aún se encontraba en condiciones de luchar.

Para Usagi encontrarse con tan capaz y joven en extremo joven guerrero con tal talento, velocidad de pensamiento y agilidad. Le hace tener una sentimiento de admiración, respeto y un leve interés más emocional en el con tan solo haber compartido el campo de batalla en el mismo lado al menos una vez.

Cuanto ha sido el tiempo desde que ella se ha sentido de esa manera…

Akame por su parte también estaba preocupada, detener a ese [Portador] que se había vuelto loco era parte de su trabajo, desde que su protegido dijo que él se haría cargo de detenerlo.

Hablo un poco con él, incluso tenía la leve sospecha de que él ya había descubierto que es a lo que ella en verdad se especializa, de lo contrario detener todos los golpes críticos que hacia ella hacia su compañero hubiera sido imposible si el no leía adecuadamente la intensión asesina de Akame.

Incluso así, el continuaba mirándola de vez en cuando verificando que se encontrase bien y sin heridas, su mirada era de genuina preocupación, no había ni una pizca de odio o repulsión, por saber que ella sería probablemente una asesina, y teniendo el tipo de sacre Gear que tiene, no sería una conjetura que alguien no podría hacer…

Aun así, el continuaba preocupándose por ella. Definitivamente algo estaba cambiando en lo profundo de su corazón, ver ahí delante de pie, sin ceder un ápice aun encontrándose en desventaja…

-"En estos momentos estoy contra las cuerdas, debe de faltar un minuto para que termine la fórmula de transporte, pero… - mirando como el caballero lobo exhalaba una profunda bocanada de aire de apariencia fantasmal - El Berserker de Andrés no me dejara ese minuto. Ya se ha dado cuenta que es lo que intentamos. Se resistirá, hay demasiado poder concentrado en el palco de los [Arcángeles] para que él lo deje pasar. - sujetando con más fuerza sus armas - De lo que se, cuando la armadura de Berserker se activaba de este modo, esta no distinguía de aliados y enemigos. Pero, siempre buscaba a los individuos y existencias con mayor poder para hacerles frente. Justo ahora la fuente de poder más grande, exceptuándome a mí y a Rei, son los [Arcángeles]. Ya los ha marcado como objetivos. Siendo así debo resistir un minuto. ¿Podré hacerlo?"

-_**No, no podrás en tu estado, usar más el estado de supresión contigo mismo para evitar lastimar a tu compañero está llegando al punto en el que terminaras muriendo, has acumulado demasiado poder, si no lo liberas terminaras por tener un rebote que te destruirá los circuitos mágicos. Tomará su tiempo en recuperarte.**_

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! - se dijo así mismo.

Esta fue, fue demasiado claro. Algo realmente hablo en su mente. Algo realmente le hablo.

Ambas féminas desviaron un momento la mirada hacia el peliblanco por el repentino hablar de este, nada había sucedido, y aun así se exalto de repente.

-_**Tranquilo, tranquilo, no te alarmes pequeño, no hay nada que temer. Que o quien soy no importa ahora, eso es irrelevante, tómame solo como un ave que está descansando en un árbol. Y si, por si te lo preguntas tu eres ese árbol.**_

-"Las aves las hay las que son molestas y dañinas para esto, ¿Te tomo como una de esas?" - respondió de inmediato, viendo como el aura asesina de Andrés comenzaba a ser enviada contra el palco de los [Arcángeles].

-_**Dañina o inofensiva no importa por cual me tomes, eso no me importa, así que iremos directo al grano, tu poder no puede seguir conteniéndose, usaste la píldora y liberaste una oleada de poder, sin embargo apenas si has usado un 40% de este. Si te contienes más no podrás hacer nada. Usa tu habilidad o el escapara. Usa el [Forgiven Imperial].**_

Las últimas palabras, el [Forgiven imperial]…

Se oyeron tan bien para Gray, casi como si fuesen una melodía…

Pero de inmediato volvió a si mismo sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado volvió en sí mismo y enfoco a Andrés. Aun así mirando al pelinegro, sostener la gran espada lista para usarla en su contra.

-Si uso eso… puedo… - imaginándose un instante a el mismo activando su propio poder maldito… como la última vez.

-_**Podrás detenerlo.**_

Visualizando entonces a Andrés, en un páramo con las [Llaves espadas] clavadas en el suelo deteniendo por completo sus movimientos mientras la armadura maldita se empieza a desvanecer en partículas de Luz.

Teniendo esas imágenes en sus pensamientos, su mente comenzó a tornarse en un blanco puro como si fuese pintura vertida en un cubo de agua. Al tiempo como si la luz de los ojos de Gray se fuese, por un instante… sus ojos quedaron cubiertos por unas sombras incluso en el casco…

La luz azul que se podía ver a través de la línea roja desapareció y de un momento a otra esta se volvió negra… completamente negra…

Aunque fue un instante…

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! - grito de repente recuperando el color rojo característico en su casco.

Algo dentro de sí cambio el día en que asesino a Katarea. Él lo sabía, sin embargo no lo dijo, no hablo con nadie, ni siquiera con David que le conocía más que nadie, además de ello, sintió también como es que no lo había pensado antes. Casi había olvidado esa voz, pero esas últimas palabras le hicieron recordar… el mismo había suprimido esos recuerdos, y ahora vinieron a él…

Pero de momento debía de evitar escuchar…

A su otro yo…

Aun no estaba aprovechando del todo las capacidades de sus armas. Eran más versátiles de lo que el imaginaba, ese día lo descubrió. Además de ello había percibido también, la respuesta positiva de dos [Llaves espadas] perdidas hace tiempo, las cuales se creía nunca más serian vueltas a ver. De alguna manera lo supo, dos más de ellas le habían escogido como [Portador]. Aunque no sabía si por el mismo o por su poder oscuro.

-Si apuesto por invocarlas puede que pueda mantenerlo a raya. Tendré que usar tres, pero es cierto, mis circuitos mágicos están muy saturados. Bueno si hago esto también liberare un ligero exceso. - fue ahí, que detrás de él apareció de nuevo los característicos círculo mágicos de sus alas, y esta vez, seis alas grises crecieron hacia afuera - Andrés te contendré. - dijo simplemente el [Portador] en armadura negra.

Soltando a [Arma Omega] y esta se deshace en destellos de luz, y levantando a [Dos serán Uno], la cual brillo un momento y entonces ahí aparecía otra arma. Un arma que no daba el aire de ser menos peligrosa. Al contrario, daba cierta presión con tan solo verla…

Ahí sosteniéndola con tranquilidad, una guadaña había aparecido, una guadaña que aún conservaba los detalles y varias de las formas que tenía como [Llave espada], una de las capacidades pocas veces usadas por los [Portadores], la capacidad de transformar estas en otras armas según quiera el usuario.

Para los [Portadores] aprender a transformar las [Llave espadas] en otras armas es algo tedioso, es cierto que a la larga ayuda a ser mejores, pero la idea en si no era del agrada de muchos debido a que se debía de mantener la concentración de dicha arma para que la [Lave Espada] mantenga dicha forma.

Apuntando la letal guadaña en la que se había convertido [Dos serán uno] Gray se paraba desafiante contra su hermano de armas al tiempo que detrás de él aparecían ahora dos [Llaves espadas] sujetando la segunda en su mano y esta para sorpresa de todos era de color negra, con tétricas decoraciones, con ojos, ojos rasgados por toda la hoja.

[Fin del Dolor] otra [Llave espada] relacionada con la oscuridad.

-_**Solo eso. Si, eso es más que suficiente, por ahora, anda vamos más muéstrame más del poder de las tinieblas dentro de tu corazón humano.**_

Escucho murmurar a sea lo que sea que le ha estado hablando… sea lo que sea no importa ahora no importa más que frenar a Andrés, sea como sea.

-"Tres [Llaves espadas] quizás sea una locura, pero mi habilidad me permite ejercerlas. Si invoco una cuarta se activara, pero el tiempo que puedo usarlas sin problemas es de siete minutos, después de eso si continuo usándola me comenzare a hacer daño y presionar mi cuerpo a menos que invoque la cuarta y desate la habilidad por completo"

Y así la nueva [Llave Espada] [Fin del Dolor] se transformó en una espada larga, conservando aun sus adornos de ojos demoniacos. Varios desde los palcos estaban confundidos, una guadaña es un arma letal en manos capaces, pero una espada, no comprendían por qué transformarla en una espada.

Por el contrario, Rei tenía la ligera sospecha de lo que en verdad planeaba su hermano, rápidamente asumió una posición de ataque, con la guadaña apuntando hacia adelante mientras la sostenía a la altura de la cintura y con la espada larga sobre su cabeza.

Rei reconoció esa pose, un estilo que el mismo adolescente había desarrollado, un estilo libre pero que sin embargo conservaba varias de sus características del estilo del que fueron basadas.

El escorpión…

Y de inmediato se lanzó contra el pelinegro, realizando de un contundente arco con la guadaña desde la derecha, a lo cual de inmediato el pelinegro trajo su arma al frente para detener el golpe.

Asombrosamente esta vez el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte para empujar a Andrés hacia atrás.

Mirando entonces a su atacante. No pudo mirarle mucho porque de inmediato, desvió cierto objeto punzante dirigido a su brazo derecho. Haciendo un leve movimiento con su mano desvió el golpe y rápidamente asumió un golpe con el otro extremo de la guadaña.

-Deb… ¡!

SWOOOOOOSH

RIGN-RIGN-RING

ZUISCH

Antes de que Andrés tuviese oportunidad para volver a hablar, Gray hizo un movimiento con su mano izquierda, en donde retraía esta hacia atrás. Y ahí como un látigo regresando de repente a su forma original, venia de realizar un ataque dese atrás en la espalda de Andrés, sin que este se percatara de ello.

La espada serpiente.

Un tipo de arma que simula a un látigo, pero con las capacidades cortantes de una espada, un arma que puede usarse para atacar a larga o corta distancia, pudiendo atrapar a sus enemigos con ella y causar severos daños cuando esta es retraída.

Un arma letal y versátil, inútil en personas comunes, pero en las manos de Gray, era un arma demasiado conveniente para él. Con ella podía defenderse y atacar a la vez. Gray era un guerrero que podía adecuarse a cualquier estilo de pelea solo observando.

Determino que para contener Andrés que usaba un estilo que se basaba en la fuerza, debería de usar un estilo de tipo que se centraba en técnica, sin embargo, Andrés, aun podía hacerles frente.

Pero el enemigo en su delante de repente había abandonado la sensación infantil que hasta hace un momento daba con su estatura. Ahora parecía que en verdad un ángel guerrero había descendido a plantarle cara al Berserker fuera de control.

PRONW

Saltando nuevamente el uno contra el otro, con un tajo descendente, venia Gray con su guadaña.

CLANK

Resonando fuertemente el metal al chocar contra el metal, Andrés se hundió ligeramente en el suelo, y sin perder tiempo empujo al peliblanco hacia atrás, haciendo que levante la guadaña y perdiese su postura de ataque.

Sin embargo, levantando la mano izquierda al tiempo que giraba esta sobre él, la espada pareció fragmentarse y seguir los movimientos del brazo de Gray, y moviéndose hacia la derecha esquiva el primer golpe de la espada, sin embargo, al igual que una serpiente lo haría al fallar su primer ataque.

La espada se retorció a fin de imitar los movimientos del brazo de Gray y este al igual que una serpiente, golpeo el hombro izquierdo de Andrés sacándolo de equilibrio y seguido de inmediato recibió un golpe con el otro extremo de la guadaña.

POWN

Y sin esperar tiempo el peliblanco salió tras Andrés que se recuperó del golpe y de inmediato respondió al ataque del peliblanco. Desvió el golpe con la hoja de la guadaña, haciendo un círculo perfecto al tiempo que le daba la espalda a Andrés, viendo esto el pelinegro hizo una estocada con la gran espada.

RINP-TINGP-RINP

Pero no llego a golpear el objetivo, debido a que la espada serpiente, al igual que una serpiente constrictora, había atrapado a la espada de Andrés contra el suelo.

Ambos [Portadores] al verse frente a frente guardaron silencio un instante.

-Tú… - hablo con una voz que ya no era carente de alguna emoción, sino que tenía en ella el toque de la locura - Eres fuerte.

Fue lo que dijo y de inmediato la gran espada retomo su tamaño original y fue liberada de la atadura de serpiente que la mantenía en el suelo.

-Así es, y a partir de ahora, Andrés, comienza la verdadera batalla. - pisando fuertemente el suelo.

Un enorme círculo mágico brillo en este y ahí se veía un círculo mágico con seis círculos más pequeños, de los cuales gruesas cadenas salieron atrapando el cuerpo de Andrés sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

-¡AHORA REI NO PODRE DETENERLO MUCHO TIEMPO! - grito a todo pulmón el adolescente.

La joven [Portadora] vio lo que había usado.

_**-Lumus: cadena del cielo.**_

Un hechizo de Luz, ubicado en el último puesto por su capacidad de ataque.

La manera en como usa las cadenas es simplemente aterradora, dotándolas de diferentes capacidades, como puede ser para electrificar a sus enemigos, atrapar a múltiples enemigos, crear una sencilla pero loca y anormal defensa en un instante, servirle para un ataque sorpresa.

Para alguien como su hermano menor, ser el menor de todos ellos y tener la imaginación y concentración para llevar a cabo tales pensamientos y aplicaciones para los ataques más débiles, muchas veces les hicieron dudar.

Por poder puro Gray esta entre los últimos, pero en capacidades y actitud para la batalla era otra cosa.

Y justo ahora lo demostraba habiendo atrapado a Andrés, con una cantidad insana de cadenas que tenían distintos sellos de donde salían, probablemente sellos para reducir momentáneamente su fuerza y movimiento.

Cuanta concentración se requería, ni siquiera ella puede imaginárselo. Tampoco estaba segura de que siquiera se le hubiese ocurrido.

Más aun efectuarlo…

Por eso no podía dejar que el plan de sacar a Andrés fuera del [Cielo] fallase…

Y al instante debajo de ambos un círculo que abarcaba a ellos dos apareció, y un resplandor blanco los trago a ambos. Sin perder tiempo rápidamente Rei salta hacia ellos.

Luchar en ese lugar no será un problema, pero dejarlos solos si, si Andrés va aún más loco… miedo le daba pensarlo. El único que podría detenerlo sería David, para estar seguros incluso John tendrían que intervenir para detenerle.

Pero si era Gray…

El sin duda alguna…

En ese escenario…

Recurriría a _**[Imperial Forgiven]**_ para detener a Andrés sin dudarlo un instante. Fue por ello que salto para ir detrás de ellos.

Sin embargo…

SHIIIIIIIINEEEEEEEEE

Tan rápido como el resplandor blanquiceleste del domo apareció, este se esfumo, dejando a Rei, totalmente en la nada, simplemente aterrizo ahí donde hace un segundo estaban Gray y Andrés…

Y ahora ya no había anda…

Ambos se habían tele transportado ya, dejando tras de sí la arena devastada por completo.

FLUUUUUUSSSSSSHOOO

CLAP-CLAPCLAP

Y al instante varios aleteos podía escuchar sobre ella, volteando y encontrando a los Serafines] flotando sobre ella, mirando a todos lados.

Miguel, Gabriel y Raziel parecían tener ansias por encontrar en algún lugar a cierto peliblanco.

-[Portadora] ¿A dónde han ido? - preguntó Raziel, mirando a Rei en busca de una respuesta.

SHIIIIIIIIINNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

DOOOOOONGGG

Formándose de repente un gran círculo mágico sobre toda la arena, un destello provino del cielo.

DIIIIING

STAAAABP

Y algo apuñalo el suelo a algunos metros del grupo, justo en el centro de la arena. Brillando en rojo, cayendo como una estrella fugaz.

[Llamarada del ocaso] se había enterrado en el centro de la arena y en el centro del círculo mágico, y en toda la zona, apareció una cúpula que encerró a todos los presentes en ella. Rei reconoció el hechizo _**Reflect.**_

Tomándolos de la nada por sorpresa, nadie esperaba que alguien pudiese hacer eso, por lo cual Raphael.

-¡Como si una simple barrera fuese algo para mí! - cargando sin pensar contra dicha barrera, formando de inmediato una espada de luz.

CHIIIIIIN

FLUOOOOSH

De inmediato el golpe hecho en la barrera fue reflejado contra él [Arcángel].

-Señorita Rei ¿qué significa esto? ¿Por qué esta barrera ha aparecido? - pregunto Miguel.

-¿Podrías explicarnos que fue lo que ha pasado? - pregunto también Gabriel.

-Esta es una barrera de contención. Una variación de _**Reflect. **_Nada puede salir, y nada puede entrar. La barrera se hace tan fuerte como aquel que intente salir o entrar. Refracta la fuerza del ataque ya sea físico o mágico. - explicó Rei mirando cómo es que algunos de los subordinados de los ángeles atacaban la barrera desde adentro y desde afuera.

-¡Oye chica porque no estás haciendo algo! - decía Raphael, con un círculo mágico en frente de sus manos atacando la barrera.

-La barrera tiene una función de auto sustentación. El objetivo, si ataca esta barrera, esta se fortalecerá a partir de los ataques recibidos. Debemos tener cuidado si forzamos demasiado, la barrera tiene una característica de defensa como…

AAAAARRRRGGGG

Se escuchó los gritos de tres personas.

Volteando todos a ver que era, ahí de seis círculo mágicos podían verse dos tentáculos de color blanquiceleste que habían atrapado a tres ángeles varones y los elevaban en el aire. De inmediato un aura purpura comenzaba a rodear sus cuerpos y estos caían al suelo inconscientes.

Solo fue un instante y tan fugazmente como esos tentáculos aparecieron de esfumaron de igual manera.

-Y eso, ¿eso qué demonios fue? - exclamo el arcángel Remiel acercándose de inmediato hacia los ángeles que estaban inconscientes.

Verificando el estado de esos tres.

-Están bien, el sistema parasito de la barrera dreno por completo las reservas de energía, además de haber causado un disturbio en sus canales mágicos, tardara al menos una semana para volver a regresar a la normalidad. - fue la explicación de Rei.

-¿Sistema parasito? ¿Existe tal cosa? - pregunto Sandalphon.

-Lo acabas de ver.

-¿Crees poder quitar esta barrera? - pregunto Metatrón.

Quitando la mano de la barrera y caminando en dirección de la [Llave Espada] clavada en el centro de la arena.

-Puedo hacerlo, al menos eso creo. Estoy familiarizada con ello. Pero me tomara tiempo. T ormino esa respuesta con un tono amargo.

-Tiempo es precisamente lo que no tenemos. - intervino Remiel.

Viendo cómo es que desde afuera varios soldados ángeles atacaban la cúpula con la intención de que esta fuese rota.

-Pídanles que desistan de esto. - hablo Rei en frente de [Llamarada del ocaso]

-Como digas señorita [Portadora]. - dijo Raziel, dirigiéndose hacia sus compañeros y subordinados afuera del domo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te tomara? - pregunto el líder del [Cielo].

-No lo sé. - fue la simple respuesta de la pelirroja.

Aunque su tono era más preciso decir, estaba furiosa.

Sin esperar más, puso su mano sobre el arma y ahí, más de diez círculos mágicos superpuestos los unos sobre los otros aparecieron, de distintos tamaños, intercalaban entre una grande, mediano, pequeño y volvía a repetirse ese patrón formando un cilindro, además de algunos cinco círculos mágicos girando alrededor del cilindro

Y de inmediato la pelirroja comenzaba a pasar las manos sobre el primer círculo mágico uno de los círculos que giraban alrededor del cilindro. Y al instante en ese círculo se despliega cuatro círculos sobre él, así como un cuadrado con un círculo en cada vértice, además de un triángulo rodeando dicha formación.

Rei solo puede mirar esta formación mágica con pena, no pena por la formula en sí. Pena por apenas entenderla. Por otro lado los demás [Arcángeles] veían como despacio y con algo de duda, la joven [Portadora] pasaba suavemente los dedos a través de las intrincadas formulas talladas para crear la barrera.

-Runas asgardianas, magia demoniaca, Kan ji japonés, caracteres chinos, simbología griega, y círculos celestiales. Todos juntos. - murmuraba asombrada Metatrón llevando una mano debajo de su barbilla mientras miraba a la castaña trabajar - Parecen desordenados pero están relacionados los unos con los otros, la matriz es el circulo de los [Portadores]. Reconozco los grabados, pero no entiendo cómo están conectados los unos con los otros. Es más, no puedo deducir si de verdad funcionan. - decía viendo como Rei movía con cuidado sus dedos por la superficie del grabado, con las puntas de los dedos brillando en luz blanquiceleste.

-*¡Miguel!* - se pudo escuchar el llamado de alguien, y al instante en frente de los [Arcángeles] aparecía la imagen holográfica de Azazel y a su lado una mujer adulta en traje de monja.

-Azazel, Griselda. - respondió Gabriele - Es bueno ver que han llegado ya.

-*Dejemos los saludos de momento, ¿Qué demonios fue lo que ocurrió? en todo el [Cielo] se pudo sentir la explosión de poder. Y esta barrera, ¿por qué demonios está a atacando a los demás?*

Las preguntas del [Gobernador] eran bien requeridas, no podían atravesar la barrera tanto desde adentro como por afuera, e incluso los del exterior descubrieron que pasaría si se acercaban demasiado, provocando lo mismo que con los tres ángeles en el interior.

Fue así que la explicación por parte de los líderes no se hizo esperar

-*Ya veo con que fue así. Armadura maldita, de los datos que envío el viejo del norte, es una armadura complicada en cuanto se le activa*. - fue el comentario de Azazel.

-Es como dices, en ese estado, aquel [Portador] es… - estaba comentando Michael.

-*Entonces eso quiere decir, si es esa chica la que está aquí… Gray fue quien tomo la responsabilidad de detenerlo ¿no es así?* - dijo con tono cansado, aun así se podía percibir en el preocupación.

-Es como dices, fue el quien tomo ese papel. - fue la respuesta simple, pero pesada de Miguel.

No era para menos, con el fin de evitar que el fuese loco, una barrera fue puesta sobre la arena, hecha por Rei y mantenida en conjunto con varios ángeles, se logró contener al [Portador] que había enloquecido.

Aun así, detenerlo por medios normales no era factible, por lo que para evitar daños colaterales, fue idea de Gray llevar a otro lugar al [Portador] y tratar el asunto ahí. Sin embargo…

-*Entonces la razón por la que Akame y esa chica de cabello que Indra envío no están es porque ambas siguieron al niño ¿verdad?* - dedujo de inmediato Azazel.

Ciertamente el rubio se había percatado de que las auras de ambas habían desaparecido, y por lo tanto de alguna manera se habían logrado colar junto con Gray.

-Es culpa mía, les pedí que cuidaran de el sin importar que. Deben de haberse sentido presionado por esas palabras. Es en parte mi culpa por no anticipar que esto podría ocurrir. - hablo Gabriel.

-*A estas alturas buscar culpables es ilógico. ¿Saben a qué lugar fueron?* - pregunto el pelinegro.

-No estamos seguros, quien dirigió la matriz del círculo mágico fue la señorita Rei, asumo que fue a un lugar bastante apartado.

-Así es - respondió sin dejar de mirar los patrones de símbolos en el circuito mágico que intentaba descifrar - A un planetoide a las afueras de Asgard. La atmosfera es ligeramente diferente a la tierra, un humano puede sobrevivir pero no por mucho. Algunos de nosotros lo usamos como campo de batallas.

-*Un planetoide. ¿Puedes ser más específica? una importante subordinada y alguien en relación directa con Indra han sido enviadas haya*

-No tienes por qué preocuparte si ellas están con él. -mordiéndose levemente el labio por estar en esta situación - Definitivamente regresaran a salvo. Puede estar seguro de ello. - termino de decir y de inmediato continuaba su tarea – "¡POR FAVOR…POR FAVOR!…Gray, Andrés ambos, ambos regresen a salvo…"


End file.
